<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Your Eye on Me by thesameasmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024914">Keep Your Eye on Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameasmine/pseuds/thesameasmine'>thesameasmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sports, Bathroom Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Football | Soccer, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Locker Room Sex, Mutual Pining, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Women's World Cup, usnwt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameasmine/pseuds/thesameasmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talented, easy-going and confident striker Kara Danvers must team up with the hard-working, stick-in-the-mud rookie, Lena Luthor in order to win the FIFA Women's World Cup.</p><p>Will these two Forwards be able to come to terms with their differences or was pairing them up an ill-conceived idea from the start?</p><p>And what happens when their rivalry grows into something more...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1048</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The False Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Kara Danvers set eyes on Lena Luthor, was during a high school game. Kara was already a senior and Luthor, only a freshman, had somehow made varsity of her own high school.</p><p>Kara did not think much of it. Luthor was small and to be frank, strikers do not have to deal with other strikers in the field that much; only when it comes to rep and Kara already had plenty of that.</p><p>During the game, Kara scored a hat trick in just the first half. After that, the coach benched her, citing that others should get to play too. Kara smiled and nodded as she exchanged places with a new forward, but truth was, she had another hat trick in her and it really upset her to be out of the game so soon.</p><p>Then all there was to do was watch. She cheered for her own team, of course she did; but there was something about the little green-eyed freshman and her persistence that enthralled Kara to no end.</p><p>Luthor’s team was losing and losing bad. Near the end, Luthor seemed to get frustrated about her teammates never being able to get the ball to her. So she took matters into her own hands. There were only fifteen minutes left in the game and Kara watched Lena Luthor steal the ball from a midfielder <em>five </em>times and then run with it all the way to the penalty area <em>completely by herself</em>.</p><p>The left and right wingers from her team would yell at her to give them the ball, but she was a woman on an island. It bears repeating: <em>five </em>times she managed to get the ball into the penalty area without an ounce of help.</p><p>Kara was impressed to say the least.</p><p>On the fifth attempt, the wings stopped yelling for her to pass the ball and did not even run with her to the other side of the field, then and only then was Lena Luthor truly alone.</p><p>She scored a goal with only two minutes left on the allotted stoppage time.</p><p>The game was over.</p><p>4-1</p><p>After that, Kara did not hear about Luthor ever again until Kara visited her old college team to show some support after going pro last year at only 21. Kara sat down on the bleachers with some coffee to watch what was to be a sure win.</p><p>They were in the championship quarter-finals and Lena Luthor, only a freshman, had made the roster of her college team.</p><p>This team treated Luthor completely different from when Kara saw her with her high school one. She had to have been scouted because the entire team <em>catered</em> to her. She was the only forward and by the looks of it, the only instruction given to the other ten players was: Get the ball to Luthor. Because to be frank, that is all they ever did.</p><p>Worse part of all, it was working.</p><p>It was usually such poor strategy to completely rely on one man to get the job done. That would just make the opponent team mark that person for the entirety of the game, cutting that foolhardy tactic from the root and calling it a day. So that is exactly what Kara’s team tried to do: Two players were assigned to mark Luthor and still, they could never catch up to her.</p><p>Kara watched her ex-team’s defense succumb to Luthor’s skill and accuracy. She never stood where you would assume, but was always standing on some corner of the penalty area instead of in the middle as her position (Center Forward) intended. One minute she was next to the Left Center Back, the next she was advancing on the <em>right</em> lateral of the field or back at the midfield defending. Which meant Luthor was not actually a straight up forward or a classic 9, (since that t-shirt number is associated with the Center Forward position) but was what was called a <em>false </em>9. And a good one at that!</p><p>Simply put, she was unpredictable.</p><p>She scored two goals and Kara’s ex-team lost the game.</p><p>Soon after, Kara was drafted for the national team to play in the Women’s World Cup. Kara’s sister was the official team’s physician and that gave her incredible comfort.</p><p>It was such a privilege to be able to represent the USA. Even if Kara had not originally been born here, she had true pride in being a naturalized American or <em>just </em>American.</p><p>The USWNT made it all the way to the final and Kara was the new up-and-comer rookie with the golden foot who devastatingly humiliated herself in such an important game and failed not only her country and her teammates, but also herself.</p><p>The next time Kara saw Luthor again was during an off-season friendly match between her team the <em>National City Eagles</em> and Luthor’s team, the <em>Metropolis Monarchs</em>. Luthor, at only 20 had gone pro.</p><p>Now Kara was definitively curious.</p><p>Before the match started, she asked around about her.</p><p>Luthor came from a soccer family dynasty. Her father had taken England, where he had naturalized during his youth, to win the World Cup back in ’66. Her mother, on the other hand had won the first Women’s World Cup ever in ’91.</p><p>Then Kara heard about her brother and finally connected the dots. <em>Luthor</em> as in the infamous Lex Luthor. The guy that had made it all the way into the Champions League final, the most important tournament in the world of men’s soccer and punched the game’s referee to a pulp. <em>That </em>Luthor.</p><p>Kara felt a lot of pity for her after hearing that.</p><p>That was gone the moment she played her though.</p><p>The game started <em>friendly</em> enough. Kara liked to receive long passes from the laterals and then her eyes would instantly go to one of the goal post’s upper corners, next thing she knew she had kicked the ball in that exact trajectory.</p><p>Kara also loved running just… <em>running</em>. It was fun and liberating and if she could do it with the ball as well, then all the better.</p><p>Her left and right forward teammates would give her the best crosses to the penalty box and Kara would just go for it! Kick it till kingdom come!</p><p>Who could blame her really? Soccer was <em>fun</em>!</p><p>Lena Luthor, on the other hand, had a completely different style of play. What at first Kara had interpreted as unpredictable, was actually very thought-out and methodical.</p><p>Lena would stay on the midfield defending, but as soon as her team got the ball, she was off to the races. Depending on whether her team had the ball on the left or the right side of the field, she would then stand at the opposite side. A decoy.</p><p>
  <em>No way the player on the far right will pass it to Luthor all the way to the left! </em>
</p><p>And that is exactly what they wanted you to think. Next thing you know, Luthor’s made all her way over to the right side and is taking a shot at the ball.</p><p>It was brilliant really, but also tiring.</p><p>The Luthor girl must have incredible stamina to last all of ninety minutes running like that.</p><p>Lena being a false 9 and the mid field defending that entailed, meant that Kara did play against her.</p><p>Kara was happy to find out that even though she was 4 years her senior, she was faster than Luthor. And to add to that, Lena had no fancy dribbling skills whereas Kara was an acrobatic menace with the ball.</p><p>There was something weird about her though. And that was her eyes. Kara always kept her eyes on the ball, only raising them to look for that beloved upper corner of hers on the goal, or to find a teammate to pass the ball to.</p><p>Luthor, however, she made direct eye contact with the other players.</p><p>It was unnerving to say the least. Kara did not expect to be met by piercing green eyes, just because she wanted to see if there was someone free to pass the ball to.</p><p>Kara got the ball on the midfield and then went past one woman by faking right but going left, then she met Luthor and tried the same thing but a bit different: fake left but go right.</p><p>Luthor kicked Kara’s ball away, the moment she started going right.</p><p>Kara turned to see where the ball had gone.</p><p>Lena had perfectly passed it to her teammate.</p><p>And just to be clear, this was <em>strange</em>.</p><p>Usually you kick the ball out of someone’s way on a desperate attempt to slow down the attack. When this happens the defending player most likely does not know where the ball will go since the main goal is just to <em>kick. it. away.</em></p><p>If you are not a desperate kind of defender, then you might try to take the ball for yourself and after getting your bearings, either run with it or pass it to someone who is free.</p><p>Luthor did both of these things <em>at once</em>, in only one swift move.</p><p>Kara then turned to look back at Luthor, but she no longer was there, by now she was several feet ahead, already near the penalty area.</p><p>She <em>was </em>fast.</p><p>Had she been pretending before?</p><p>Kara did not understand.</p><p>This Lena Luthor was a completely <em>annoying</em> mystery.</p><p>The score ended 1-1.</p><p>Kara scored first and then Luthor scored on the second half of the game.</p><p>After that game Kara was off to the national team, where she would try to redeem herself from last cup’s horrific and utterly humiliating events.</p><p>That was the next time she met Lena Luthor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Things I want to achieve with this fic: </p><p>1. Finally get a handle on multiple pov's (Because so far I can only handle one pov)<br/>2. Show my love for this sport and my love for anime sports AT THE SAME TIME<br/>3. Deal with Kara's issues about losing her home-planet (in this case country).<br/>4. Deal with Lena's issues regarding her family (as always 'cause I motherfucking love Lena Luthor, okay? She's my baby).<br/>5. Practice describing/writing about action. ('Cause God knows I need to improve on that).<br/>6. Write sexy smut in a locker room... 'cause that just HAS to happen.</p><p>Wish me luck you guys!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ruthless Striker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was 12 years old when she first watched Kara Danvers play. Her mother had already taken her to several high school games to scout which team would eventually be best for Lena. The entire family was ready to uproot and move to where Lena’s soccer career success could be guaranteed.</p><p>Watching Danvers play was surreal, she was fast and agile and once the ball got to her when she was in the penalty area it was goal bound. The girl was unstoppable. Most incredible of all is that she did it all with a smile on her face, giggling and saying <em>my bad</em> if someone took the ball from her and doing this little stupid flying gesture every time that she scored, which eventually led to her nickname: Supergirl.</p><p>
  <em>So childish…</em>
</p><p>As childish as she was Lena still wanted to play her. It was imperative because Lena wanted to be the best and in order to achieve that, you have to beat your competition.</p><p>When she got that opportunity, Danvers was already 17 and on her way out of high school. Lena’s team was worthless against Danvers. She was always there to receive the pass and had an uncanny ability to always hit the upper corners of the goal post. The combination of these two things accounted for her 3 goals during the match.</p><p>Lena was furious. Worst of all, the coach then took Danvers out. She was all smiles and high fives which was beyond galling. She needed to stay <em>and </em>fight; not sit down and clap like an idiot.</p><p>Lena’s team was worthless. Her mom told her that they would teach her a sense of what she called <em>teamwork</em>, but who was she kidding? This was not a team, this was a joke!</p><p>Upon coming to that realization and hopefully preventing any further humiliation, Lena decided to take the game in her own hands.</p><p>She tackled the ball away from a midfielder and ran with it all the way to the penalty area. She did that <em>four </em>times to no fruition.</p><p>Then she tried a fifth time and scored.</p><p>After scoring a goal, Lena grabbed the ball and ran with it all the way back to the kickoff to give it to the other team so they could start playing again and she could try a sixth time.</p><p>Regrettably, she ran out of time.</p><p>She took a casual glance at Danvers only to realize that she was busy grabbing a bunch of water bottles to give to her teammates.</p><p>Who would have thought it? Supergirl <em>and</em> also watergirl.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>It would be four more years until Lena saw Danvers again.</p><p>Lena’s college team had made the playoffs. Lena knew that Danvers used to play for this team and, in fact, still attended that college, but it still surprised her to just see her there on the bleachers drinking something from a cup.</p><p>Not that Lena was looking for her or anything because, she had one thing in her mind and one thing only: Redeeming her family name. After what Lex had pulled when she was just a kid, her parents made it really clear for her that all of their expectations now rested on her shoulders.</p><p>Lena found her college team more than adequate. They were winners because Lena was a winner, there was nothing more to it. Once the team had the ball, Lena carefully curated the field in order to find the best spot where to receive the pass and score. Most soccer players were <em>primitive</em>, thinking that soccer was about passing the ball to whoever’s free and kicking it once you are close enough to the goal post. That simply was not true and Lena took advantage of the aforementioned rudimental notions everybody else seemed to possess in order to secure the optimal opportunities to score.</p><p>It really was not that hard. Her methods were mostly based on anticipating the other person’s assumptions and then doing the exact opposite of what was expected. The most simple way of assessing what someone else was thinking, was by looking at their eyes. Perhaps some people thought the eyes were the windows for the soul or some corny idiocy of the like, but for Lena people’s eyes were their <em>tell</em>.</p><p>When you are defending, if the other person moves their feet in what seems to be a pass, your body instantly reacts to try to intercept. If the person is feinting, then this means that your body moves in that direction while <em>their</em> body stays still or goes to the opposite direction completely bypassing you. If that happens to you, then you are a fool.</p><p>Lena on the other hand, is not a moron that pays attention to people’s feet. The person may move their feet to any particular direction, but Lena can see in their eyes where they actually want to go.</p><p>This particular skill of hers made her the object of her entire team’s fear and respect. They would accuse her of being a robot that managed to calculate the probabilities of a person’s move—and for Lena it was easier to let them believe whatever scared them the most—but it simply was not true, Lena was not a robot and least of all someone who wasted time learning each individual’s way of playing in order to calculate statistics in her mind, Lena simply was a <em>reader</em>.</p><p>When attacking this also proved useful for Lena. As a child she did not understand it properly, but during her last two years of high school her and her coach realized that she possessed enough stamina to run to midfield and defend and then run all the way to the penalty box and score, this meant that in all truth, Lena was not a traditional Forward, but a false nine. A chaotic entity that could go anywhere and <em>be</em> anywhere, that could distract and create opportunities, just as much as she could surprise and score all by herself.</p><p>Once she understood her true position when playing soccer, Lena was, to put it quite simply: a machine.</p><p>And it all served her to humiliate Kara Danvers during a match between their two clubs. And believe her, Lena wanting to humiliate Danvers surfaced out of respect. Because even after the gut-wrenching humiliation during last World Cup final, when Kara scored an own-goal and caused her team and the nation to lose the tournament, Lena <em>still </em>respected her. The woman even won the prestigious Golden Boot for scoring six goals during the tournament (the own goal counted as well), so in Lena’s book she still deserved more than respect.</p><p>When it came to skill, Danvers' acceleration was better than Lena’s, that much was true, but the woman did not have nearly as much stamina and by the second half of the game, Lena was running circles around her.</p><p>Although, to be fair Kara was still very much the star scorer. She was a ruthless striker, the ball on her feet anywhere near the penalty box equaled to the ball on one of the upper corners of the goal post. Her accuracy was as unbelievable as it was reliable. Those two spots were usually so hard to reach, that it was obvious why they had nicknamed her Supergirl.</p><p>Lena knew that what she felt in the pit of her stomach was true envy when she acknowledge how easy it was for Danvers to score the first goal of the match at only minute 9 of the game.</p><p>Her coach had to immediately substitute a player so that the new woman on the team could tell everybody the new strategy to counterattack Danvers.</p><p>Plus Danvers also had this <em>synergy</em> with the rest of her team that was seamless, they would laugh and tease each other in the middle of the game and Lena wanted nothing more than to shut them up with a goal.</p><p>Nevertheless, it took Lena another 68 minutes to equalize the game and she was the one that ended up feeling humiliated.</p><p>It was embarrassing, she knew she was better than that and yet, Kara and her team had proved a worthy adversary.</p><p>Lena hated it.</p><p>She hated it nearly as much as finding out that she had to play Danvers’ striking partner on the national team.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When you pay that much attention to someone, even if it's to hate on them... it must mean something, right? ;)</p><p> </p><p>See you on the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years after the last World Cup, Kara received an email from the USNWT’s manager: Cat Grant. Kara felt her stomach turn. She did not open it for the next three days. Actually, she never opened it, period. Alex was the one that took her phone and actually read it.</p><p>They wanted her back. Even after having humiliated the entire nation with her own goal, they still wanted her!</p><p>She was asked to report to California to a massive sports park were try-outs were supposed to be held in two-months's time.</p><p>Everybody who was anybody was there. Most of Kara’s team from National City was there and all the best players from every other club.</p><p>Kara had never seen so many people, the turnout for this year was amazing.  </p><p>“Kara! I’m so glad you’re here!” Somebody slapped her really hard on the back and there was only one person Kara knew who said hi with such strength: Diana Prince.</p><p>National City’s goalkeeper and one of Kara’s biggest rivals.</p><p>“Prince! It’s good to see you here!” Kara gave Diana a hug and tried to slap her on the back just as hard as she had.</p><p>“Oh man… my only regret is having naturalized to the same country as you.” She then sighed as she essentially punched Kara on the shoulder. “It seems we’re only meant to play against each other during practices…” She said with a voice that denoted a big lament.</p><p>Kara rolled her eyes in good fun. “I’ll still destroy you during training, don’t you worry!” Kara strongly patted her on the shoulder.</p><p>Diana laughed a hearty laugh. She was an incredibly tall woman with long luscious black hair up in a ponytail.</p><p>Kara then smiled at her. “You know I’m not stupid, right? I see what you’re doing.”</p><p>Diana quirked an eyebrow at that. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“You’re trying to make me feel better about losing us the final match…” Kara spelled it out for her.</p><p>“What? Seriously Danvers, you think the whole world revolves around you!” Diana said in fake outrage. “We all lost that match. You weren’t the only factor.”</p><p>Kara laughed. “Okay, now you’re being way too nice to me!”</p><p>They both laughed at that.</p><p>Kara felt a bit better after that interaction. Although not everyone thought the same as Diana, most of the nation still blamed her for such a blatant mistake and Kara still felt like crap about it.</p><p>After that they made them take physical tests that measured their stamina, speed, acceleration, strength and general health.</p><p>Three days went by without even so much as touching a ball.</p><p>Kara was starting to get anxious.</p><p>“Did you check out the rookies?” Alex asked her late one night, right before going to Kara’s hotel room.</p><p>“Yeah I did, they’re pretty good. I’m happy about this year’s turnout.” Kara was carrying Chinese food up to her room for some quality sister time with Alex.</p><p>“Lena Luthor seems really promising.” Alex commented. “I think J’onn’s gonna put in a good word for her with Grant. “</p><p>“Oh Luthor? Yeah… she’s really fast. I’ve only played her a few times, she seems interesting.” Kara admitted.</p><p>“Watch out or she might take your spot!” Alex quipped as she helped Kara take out her keycard from her pocket to open the room.</p><p>Kara laughed at that. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve aced every single one of those tests. I’m the fastest and strongest of them all. No one can replace me!” Kara tooted her own horn unabashedly.</p><p>“Let’s just wait a see, okay?” Alex warned playfully!</p><p>Kara started noticing the Luthor girl way more after that. She was pretty fast, but not as fast as Kara and she did the best out of the entire team on stamina, which meant she could probably last the entire 90 minutes on the field. That was a really good thing about a striker…</p><p>But Kara was not scared. She was the best scorer the national team had ever seen, no way they would replace her with someone so green.</p><p>Next week they finally let them play.</p><p>Kara was assigned to the red-shirts team and got on the field, excited to finally play.</p><p>“Let them have it Danvers!” Nia Nal, one of the midfielders told her right before starting the match.</p><p>“Oh you know I will!” Kara high-fived her and then got into position.</p><p>Lena Luthor was about to kick-off the ball into play with Sara Lance.</p><p>As soon as Luthor passed the ball to Lance, Kara ran as fast as she could and took the ball.</p><p>She managed to feint a midfielder off and then she kept on running, a big smile plastered on her face.</p><p>She just needed to reach Prince to teach her a lesson.</p><p>Kara kept going at it completely solo, managing to get the ball between a defender’s feet and then catching up with it on the other side. After that, she was officially in the penalty area.</p><p>Kara only looked at the top right corner once and before she knew it, that was exactly where the ball was headed.</p><p>Goal!</p><p>Kara saw the pained expression in Prince’s eyes. It was magnificent! She then extended both of her arms in fists and pretended she was flying like a superhero as she ran back to her teammates.</p><p>After celebrating, Kara got back into position for the kick-off.</p><p>Sara Lance passed the ball to Luthor this time and Kara went for it again.</p><p>Lena quickly passed it back to a midfielder before Kara could get to it and then ran all the way to the front.</p><p>Kara did not really expect to pull off the same trick twice, but a girl could dream.</p><p>After that, the match went on perfectly normal.</p><p>Most of it concentrated on the midfield, as the two teams kept taking the ball from each other in that area.</p><p>Kara was honestly getting tired of it. She started to feel trapped, when she realized that her team could not get more than two passes through.</p><p>Luthor was nowhere to be seen and the white-shirts team kept trying to get inside the area through the left winger: Sam Arias.</p><p>Kara was now between the midfield and the penalty box, trying to intercept any passes that might come through the area.</p><p>Arias feinted once, then twice and afterwards she ran from the lateral corner into the penalty box all on her own. The defenders follower her for a few seconds before realizing that she no longer had the ball.</p><p>Luthor stood now where Sam used to be, positioning herself as if she was about to shoot a free kick. With the defenders having followed Sam to the center of the penalty box, for the foreseeable next seconds, Luthor’s direct line to the goal post was completely free. She kicked the ball and it curved beautifully and went past the goalkeeper, thus scoring a goal from all the way on the left side of the field.</p><p>Lena then jogged calmly back for the kick-off.</p><p>Arias intercepted her path and bumped her in a congratulatory manner. Luthor gave her what seemed to be a small polite smile in return as she continued her way back.</p><p>What was the point of scoring a goal if you were not even going to celebrate? That really irked Kara, it was as if Luthor thought she was above it all or something.</p><p>Kara passed the ball for the kick-off and then ran forward into position. She watched her team trying to deflect both Luthor and Arias, before opting to pass the ball all the way to the right side of the field to try to get through.</p><p>Nal received the ball and ran.</p><p>Kara knew Nal from her own team: The National City Eagles, she was fast and a reliably good passer, creating good chances for Kara to score.</p><p>Kara ran near the right side, expecting Nal to pass her the ball. Nia managed to give it to the right winger instead: Felicity Smoak.</p><p>Kara knew Smoak from the Star City Rockets, she was a very precise right winger that shot incredible crosses to the penalty area.</p><p>The moment Smoak touched the ball, Kara ran as fast as she could, expecting the cross.</p><p>Now, Kara was not the tallest member of any team… at 6’1’’, that was obviously Diana. Still, Kara was a high jumper.</p><p>Smoak crossed the ball and Kara positioned herself right under it. Then two defenders Lane and Rojas situated themselves to the left and to the right of Kara, all three jumping at the same time once the ball was right above them.</p><p>Then Kara felt that searing glorious pain on her forehead. The one that meant that she had managed to hit the ball.</p><p>Diana jumped up in anticipation, but Kara had hit the ball down instead and it was now bouncing to the side and entering the goal post.</p><p>Again Kara loved Diana’s despair.</p><p>Kara helped the goalkeeper get up and then playfully bumped her shoulder with hers. “There’s plenty more where that came from!”</p><p>“Oh bring it Danvers!” Diana told her with a smirk.</p><p>Kara winked at her before extending her arms in a flying gesture and running all the way back to celebrate with the red-shirts team.</p><p>During kick-off Lance passed the ball to Luthor who then gave it to the right midfielder and ran her way past Kara.</p><p>Luthor was very agile, Kara would give her that, but she also never seemed to touch the ball for more than a few seconds. This told Kara that she was most certainly not comfortable with her skills at defending the ball.</p><p>The right midfielder on the white-shirts team: Kelly Olsen, just stood very still with the ball, as if waiting for something.</p><p>And Kara, well… is not like they had all day so she went for it to try to take the ball from her.</p><p>Olsen then shot the ball all the way across the field to Arias on the left lateral.</p><p>Kara was disappointed to say the least as she made her way to the central area just before the penalty box.</p><p>Arias ran with the ball.</p><p>Kara kept trying to find Luthor in order to anticipate the pass, but she just could not place her.</p><p>“Looking for someone?” Luthor asked her as she ran right passed her.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh!</em>
</p><p>Kara made chase as she yelled for the red-shirt midfielders to mark Luthor before it was too late.</p><p>Three people went to mark Lena as she ran all the way to the right side of the field for a cross.</p><p>Then Arias passed a defender on the left side and entered the penalty box and scored all by herself.</p><p>Kara felt such frustration at that. The Luthor girl had fooled them all with her False 9 tricks.</p><p>After that, the game was over.</p><p>Coach J’onzz asked them over to talk about their performances.</p><p>He went over each one, which was either great because everybody got to hear how great you did, or it was bad… because they got to hear the exact opposite.</p><p>“Lane, Rojas… you kept letting Kara through. One of you has to mark her and the other one has to defend the area. You know how fast she is, she’s gonna outrun you every single time so a two on one doesn’t really work on her. Defend smart ladies, not reactionary.” He explained to the two white-shirt defenders.</p><p>Nia patted Lucy on the back to try to cheer her up after that.</p><p>“Luthor. That was outstanding, keep it up. Good read on the field, good assists and most of all you kept your cool and did not over-exert yourself. That is key if you are to become part of the national team’s roster.” J’onn complimented.</p><p>“Arias, really good out there. Be careful with the dribbling, you need to hone that… but other than that, keep up the good work.” He continued.</p><p>“Danvers, what can I say? You were simply a beast out there. It’s a pleasure to watch you play. You simply dominated. Do try to be more strategic about whether you are going to be defending the midfield good and proper or not. We’ll talk about that in detail later, don’t worry.” He told Kara.</p><p>Kara had the biggest smile plastered on her face for the remainder of practice.</p><p>God how she loved soccer! And now she was back, better than ever!</p><p>After two weeks of training, they called her for a private meeting with J’onn.</p><p>Lena Luthor had also been called into the meeting.</p><p>J’onn sat them down and then spoke.</p><p>“Soccer is evolving, is no longer a straight forward game where everybody plays a very particular role. Now it’s all out, the defender is attacking, the midfielder is defending or scoring goals… My point is that, we must evolve along with the game. What coach Grant has planned for this team, requires the two of you as our two forwards.”</p><p>Kara was upset at this. She was used to being the sole forward, the Target Man as they would call it and she really did not think she was going to be able to share that with Luthor.</p><p>“J’onn I don’t play with other Forwards… I’m a <em>Target Man</em>.” Kara interjected.</p><p>“Now you do.” J’onn dimissed her entirely.</p><p>“Lena, you have developed a very sophisticated way of playing over the years and Grant and I agree that that’s where this team is headed in the future. Welcome to the roster of the National Team.” He stood up and offered his hand to Lena, who seemed stunned as she shook it.</p><p>“You two will undergo special training together so you can become the best two forwards this team has ever had.”</p><p>Then Luthor seemed to wake from her trance.</p><p>“Coach I am incredibly grateful for the opportunity, but I just don’t see how Danvers can work on my level. Her soccer is nothing but rudimentary.” Luthor said in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>Kara stood up, making a jarring sound with the movement of her chair. “Your soccer is dishonest! You rely on tricks and deception.” She bit back.</p><p>Luthor did not even turn to acknowledge Kara’s remark, instead focusing her sight on J’onn.</p><p>The coach looked from one to the other and sighed. “You two are professionals. I’m more than sure that we will figure out all the quirks and become a well-oiled machine in time for CONCACAF.”</p><p>Luthor shook her head. “I don’t see how an old dog can learn new tricks.”</p><p>Kara bulged her eyes at that. “Did you just call me old? I just turned twenty five! You instead, you’re green. You know nothing about going to the World Cup or even winning CONCACAF!”</p><p>Luthor’s cheeks got red at that, and then she looked at Kara with pure hatred. “And you know nothing about <em>winning </em>the World Cup!”</p><p>Kara stepped back at that.</p><p>She looked to J’onn, waiting to see if he would side with her, but the coach avoided her gaze.</p><p>“Is that what this is about? You don’t trust me anymore so you have to send in this girl to chaperone me?” Kara yelled at the coach.</p><p>J’onn let out a pained smile. “Kara, you’re the best striker. Hands down, but we really cannot have a repeat of last year.”</p><p>Kara lost it. She turned her back to them and left the room, slamming the door on her way out.</p><p>She thought she had been given a chance at redemption, but she was just a joke now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! How are you guys?</p><p>I happen to like Mondays, (sue me!)<br/>So this here is probably gonna be a long fic... and a slow-burn. So bear with me and don't lose hope!</p><p>Hugs for everybody! Let me know what you guys think.</p><p>Oh! And I only have a few key plot points planned... so I'm more than open to suggestions for things you guys want to read about and as long as they don't deviate me from my plan, I just might include them!</p><p>Peace out!</p><p>Buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/thesameasmine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Squad Numbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara Danvers was incredibly easy to read, and not in the way that pertains to soccer, but literally. All you had to do was go to her ig <em>supergirl_9</em> and there you could read all about her ‘journey’ in these series of posts half thirst traps and half Cali-girl doing Cali outdoorsy things.</p><p>Finding out about it made Lena’s eyes roll all the way back to her head. It was as if Danvers thought of ig, part photo album, part journal. She had about 6 million followers and 304 posts.</p><p>It was the most annoying thing Lena had ever encountered, but after two days had passed since her storming out during their meeting with Coach Jonzz, Lena really needed to know if she was quitting the team or not.</p><p>So as she sat on the desk at her hotel room, Lena took to Instagram. She had to search for her (obviously Lena did not follow her). The most recent post was Danvers in a- <em>hot tub</em> only showing above her collar bone (Okay this one could be categorized under thirst traps) and it read: ‘Taking some <em>me </em>time while I’m here at the USWNT camp!’ And had been taken 3 days ago… so never mind.</p><p>The one previous to that one was a short video of Danvers lifting weights. <em>Thirst trap #2.</em></p><p>And the one previous to that one was of Danvers with her sister and it read: ‘Favorite food with favorite person!’ (Danvers favorite food was apparently Chinese, okay whatever.)</p><p>After that, there were three photos of the same event: Danvers hiking through the woods. Most of them had a quote about living life to the fullest and fighting your fears. God! Lena just wanted to puke.</p><p>Then Lena’s phone showed that her mother was calling her and this is when she managed to look at the time. She had spent the last 40 minutes ig-stalking Danvers! What the fuck?</p><p>She took a calming breath and then answered the phone.</p><p>“I made it into the roster!” Lena shared the news with her mom, excitement present in her voice.</p><p>“Who else made it in?” Her mother asked in a rush.</p><p>Lena did not know what she had been thinking. Of course her mother would not be impressed.</p><p>“Sam and Andrea made the roster, Lang and Sawyer made it into the reserves. Nobody else from Metropolis made it.” Lena answered.</p><p>“And what position will you be playing?” Lillian asked, her voice severe sounding.</p><p>“Forward of course. Coach Jonzz told me that the future of the team will go towards my style of soccer.” Lena again tried to impress her mother in some way or another.</p><p>“I see…” Was Lillian’s curt reply. “What about Kara Danvers? Did they shun her out because of her deplorable performance during the final?”</p><p>“Mmm… no, not exactly.” Lena was dreading this part of the conversation with her mother.</p><p>Lillian made a sound that Lena interpreted as an order to elaborate of the subject.</p><p>“Danvers is going to be the other Forward on the team. We’ve been paired up.” Lena finally let out.</p><p>“So you didn’t take her place… they just added you into the mix.” Lillian concluded with a voice filled with pure disgust.</p><p>“She’s going to have to adapt to <em>my</em> style. That’s what we’re going to be working on. It’s more that <em>she’s</em> the one that was added and I’m the main event.” Lena tried to salvage her mother’s assumptions about the whole thing.</p><p>“I see…” Lillian said nothing else, and after not even a goodbye, she hung up the call.</p><p>
  <em>Well great! Congratulations! I’m so proud of you!</em>
</p><p>Lena scoffed and the threw her cellphone on the bed, deciding that it was best to take a nice shower than to dwell on the conversation she just had.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations to each and every one of you. You are on the roster for the United States Women’s National Team!” Cat Grant stood in front of a large conference room, speaking the 11 players up front.</p><p>The people in the room applauded.</p><p>50 women were seated on the room. Only 11 of them had made the roster, another 12 had made the reserve team and another 24 were on standby in case of injuries. It was going to be a long journey until CONCACAF and a harder one to the World Cup in Colombia.</p><p>Lena felt pure fire inside her chest. She had made it, she had actually made it. Now all that was left to do was win back the title from Germany.</p><p>“Our goalkeeper and the captain of the team, Number 1: Diana Prince!” Diana stood up and made her way forward to grab a red long-sleeved team shirt with Prince and the number 1 written on the back.  People in the room roared.</p><p>Prince was the best liked player of the entire team and at only 29, she still had so much more to give as the goalkeeper.</p><p>Lena felt nothing but admiration for the woman, she was a living legend.</p><p>Lena was really looking forward to her number 9 t-shirt. The quintessential center-forward number that used to belong to Kara, but would now be hers.</p><p>“Right full back. Number 2: Lucy Lane!” Lane went to take her white team shirt.</p><p>“Left full back. Number 3: Siobhan Smythe!” People in the room applauded with renewed strength. Siobhan had injured herself a few months back and everybody was worried she was not going to be able to make it.</p><p>“Center right full back. Number 4: Andrea Rojas.” Possibly the last man standing when everything else has failed, this position was now Andrea’s. Lena had high hopes for her, she deserved to be on the roster after her performance during the last tournament.</p><p>“Center left full back. Number 5: Thea Queen!” The only thing Lena knew about Thea was that she was the sister of soccer super mega star Oliver Queen, so she guessed they had some things in common. Although Lena did wonder how good she actually was.</p><p>“Right winger. Number 7: Sara Lance!” Lena applauded like everyone else, but she actually disliked Sara. Always flirting, always on her space… it was super annoying, but yeah… She was a good player.</p><p>“Midfielders. Number 6 and 8: Nia Nal and Kelly Olsen.” Lena did not think much about these two… She supposed Kelly was more than adequate, but felt that Nal was extremely inexperienced.</p><p>“Left Winger. Number 11: Samantha Arias!” Sam high-fived Lena and then stood up to take her shirt.</p><p>“Left center forward. Number 9: Lena Luthor!” There were murmurs in the crowd… That used to be Kara Danvers’ number.</p><p>Danvers stood up abruptly, about to say something… but then looked around and sat back down. Whatever had happened between their meeting with coach Jonzz and now, Lena still did not know. Actually she was secretly hoping that Danvers would quit the team, but the Coach had probably talked her out of it.</p><p>Lena stood up and took her shirt. She felt an immense sense of pride. This was real, she was not dreaming.</p><p>“Right center forward. Number 10: Kara Danvers!” Danvers reluctantly stood up and yanked the shirt out of Manager Grant’s hand, like a petulant child about to throw a tantrum.</p><p><em>This was beyond ridiculous</em>.</p><p>Everyone cheered to hide the awkwardness of the moment.</p><p>“And this is our Women’s National Team Roster!” Cat Grant called for one last round of applause.</p><p>Everybody stood up and clapped their hands together. Lena could see Kara smiling again and hugging people.</p><p><em>What a phony person</em>. <em>She must be dying inside. Who’s actually the dishonest one here?</em></p><p>Yes, Lena Luthor was still reeling over what Kara had said about her style of soccer.</p><p>It had taken Lena several years to discover her own way of playing. Her mother had been a Midfielder and her father a Forward. Lena did not know where she fit. Well, turns out she did not have to fit anywhere, she could do both, <em>be</em> both.</p><p>Not all of us are soccer gods with unbelievable speed and shooting accuracy. Some people live on planet earth and must endeavor to design a style of play suited to their limited abilities.</p><p>Having Danvers judge that, was a really big deal to Lena. Too big for her to decide to take the high ground now that she had been given number 9 on the squad.</p><p>“Danvers, how does it feel to no longer be number 9?” Lena actually went right up to her to taunt her about this.</p><p>Kara had just finished hugging someone goodbye. The people around them were starting to leave the room since the meeting was over.</p><p>“It feels fine Luthor. I may not be number 9 on the squad, but I’ll be number 9 on the field, you just watch.” Danvers told her with the biggest of smiles.</p><p><em>How irritating</em>.</p><p>“So I take it you’re not quitting the team? Then does that mean you’re willing to adapt to my style?” Lena tried again. She just needed to see the slightest downturn on the woman’s smile, that small gesture would be more than enough.</p><p>“No can do. I’ll still play my way… it’s what got us into the final and it’s what will win us the cup next year.” Danvers said with complete resoluteness.</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes. “Whatever… See you on the field tomorrow.” It was time to give up, Lena turned away from Danvers to make her way to the exit.</p><p>“Oh Luthor, btw…” Danvers called out to her.</p><p>Lena turned to face her. “What?”</p><p>“Thank you for liking that picture of me and my cat from three months ago…” Danvers said with a wink.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>“CONCACAF is in six months’ time. So that means that at best we have four months to get you two into tiptop shape as the official striker team!” Coach Jonzz told Lena and Danvers as they all stood at the edge of the penalty area.</p><p>The rest of the team was working drills on the other half of the field.</p><p>“Let’s just do some passes first, get yourselves a little warmed up.”</p><p>They had already warmed up with the rest of the team but whatever.</p><p>Coach Jonzz let go of the ball he had been holding and Danvers took it and went further back in order to have some distance between herself and Lena.</p><p>Danvers passed the ball to Lena… and was that some anger Lena sensed or was it just her imagination?</p><p>Lena passed the ball with as much subtle hostility as Danvers had just shown her.</p><p>Danvers managed to stop it just fine and then passed the ball to Lena with even more strength in her kick.</p><p>Lena placed the inside of her foot to try to stop the ball, but it bounced forward and Lena quickly raised her eyes to meet Danvers’ smirk.</p><p>She had just lost whatever stupid game they had been playing.</p><p>After gaining control of the ball once again, Lena decided to go high, kicking a lob pass towards Kara.</p><p>Kara controlled the ball with her chest and then, without letting it fall started to play with it in the air, hitting it with both her feet and her knees.</p><p>“Stop that.” Coach Jonzz admonished her.</p><p>Lena was just about to lose it.</p><p>Danvers also passed the ball high at Lena, who had to run further back in order to receive it with her chest and then stop its movement on the ground.</p><p>“Okay… that- that’s enough for now.” Coach Jonzz said.</p><p>Lena placed a hand on her hip, impatiently waiting to see what was next.</p><p>“Now I need you to practice passing the ball at least three times and then shooting for goal.” He instructed the two women.</p><p>Danvers sighed as if she was already tired of this… they started like 5 minutes ago, what a drama queen.</p><p>Lena positioned her body facing the goal and started running forward after at least three steps she stopped moving. Danvers was not running with her.</p><p>“Are you coming or what?” Lena asked her.</p><p>Danvers just stared at her. “Pass me the ball… that’s what we’re supposed to do right.”</p><p>Lena, already inside the penalty area, rolled her eyes before passing the ball back to Danvers, who still stood outside the area.</p><p>Danvers ran towards the ball and the kicked it. The ball went past Lena and hit the upper left corner of the goal post.</p><p>It was a thing of beauty.</p><p>“Kara, take this seriously.” Coach Jonzz shouted.</p><p>Danvers then took another ball from a basket  near the middle of the field and ran with it, passing it to Lena in no time.</p><p>Lena took control of the ball and then ran off to the left side of the penalty area hoping that Danvers would understand that she was preparing to shoot a cross.</p><p>Kara did not seem to understand and instead she also ran towards the left along with Lena, just a little off to the right side, expecting a ground pass.</p><p>Lena changed strategy and passed her a ground ball and Danvers kicked it to the left upper corner of the goal post.</p><p>“I was going to cross for you…” Lena explained as the both of them walked back to the middle of the field.</p><p>“Oh… well… I mean, there are no defenders to play against. A cross is not really necessary.”</p><p>Lena had just had it.</p><p>And so their practice continued. Danvers did not understand any of Lena’s gestures, or plays she would come up with.</p><p>Oftentimes she would forget about the third pass and simply shoot the ball once Lena had passed it to her and most irritatingly of all, it would always go to the upper corners.</p><p>It was as if the woman was infallible.</p><p>Lena hated her for it.</p><p>Coach Jonzz would often stop them in the middle of their drill to correct Danvers or to insist that Lena take a more difficult shot than just a straightforward one when she was already in the area.</p><p>It was the most frustrating practice Lena, in her short 21 years of life, had ever had.</p><p>After an hour and a half had gone by, Coach Jonzz finally put a stop to whatever it was that they were doing (Because God knows that was not a drill).</p><p>“I- I don’t even know what to say. That’s the worst performance I’ve seen from each of you. We’ll meet here tomorrow and try again and I expect you to get your act together.” Coach Jonzz said to the two of them.</p><p>“Yes Coach.” Lena answered amiably, but she was actually furious. Never in her life had she received such a bad review about her work.</p><p>Coach Jonzz then made his way back to the sport’s center, leaving the two of them alone on the field.</p><p>Lena made sure to shoulder-shove Danvers before leaving.</p><p>Danvers took her by the arm, effectively stopping her from leaving.</p><p>“What was that just now?” Danvers asked her.</p><p>“That was me telling you to get your shit together.” Lena answered her and then pulled her arm back.</p><p>“Then just say it to my face. There’s no need to get physical here.” Danvers told her.</p><p>“Whatever!” Lena continued on her way, leaving Danvers alone.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>“I just can’t stand her. She’s infuriating, aggravating, irritating, annoying-”</p><p>“-Okay okay, I get it… you can stop it with the word vomit now.” Sam interrupted Lena.</p><p>Lena sighed. “She doesn’t know anything except to expect the ball… that’s all she knows how to do. She stands there and waits for the ball. She only pays attention to the ball, never tries to see any of my cues.”</p><p>Sam started stretching her arms, it was already 10pm and they had gotten together for a late dinner on the first floor of their hotel. “Lena… you’re not exactly super easy to get… It took me at least six months to understand your style. Just- talk to her, you know? Tell her exactly what you’re telling me right now.”</p><p>“Ugh! I’m supposed to be the rookie! She’s the one that should mentor <em>me</em>, not the other way around.” Lena complained.</p><p>“I’m just so sorry that you don’t seem to be fully enjoying being part of the national team I dunno… I expected you to finally be elated or something. Actually, you know what? That’s not you, I don’t know what I was thinking…” Sam rambled.</p><p>“I <em>am</em> enjoying being part of the national team. This is what I’ve worked for my entire life. I just- ugh! I wish it was easier. I wish- I honestly think I should be the only center forward.” Lena confessed.</p><p>“Kara Danvers, she’s talented… but she’s also on her way out. And if on her way out she’s dragging me out with her… I just- I can’t let that happen. I <em>won’t </em>let that happen.” Lena looked down to her wonton soup. It remained untouched, all she had done since she met Sam was talk about Danvers to the point of not even eating her food.</p><p>Sam gave Lena half a smile. “I don’t think she’s on her way out. I think she has a lot to prove and still a lot to achieve.”</p><p>“Not if she insists on this crap!” Lena raised her voice, to the point of frightening a waiter.</p><p>Sam looked around the room to the few other patrons and apologized.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry…” Lena said demurely to Sam.</p><p>“Listen… if you truly believe all of this about Danvers… then act on it. Show Coach Jonzz you’re the best and that she should be kicked out. Stop whining about it and actually go and do something. I still don’t agree with you though… but I’m your left winger Lena, I will support you no matter what.” Sam told her with complete resolution.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lena answered back. “That means a lot to me.”</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Their next session was no better and after an hour of painstaking misery, Coach Jonzz brought in Smythe, Rojas and Bertinelli as defenders and goalkeeper.</p><p>“Again, at least three passes and shoot.” Coach Jonzz instructed.</p><p>Both Lena and Danvers stood in the middle of the field and after hearing a whistle, Lena ran forward with the ball. Upon meeting Rojas, Lena feinted right and went left and then kicked the ball to the goal post.</p><p>Bertinelli lunged for the ball and caught it.</p><p>“Luthor!” Coach Jonzz reprimanded.</p><p> Lena raised a hand as if saying <em>I know, I know…</em> as she jogged back into position.</p><p>This time Kara started with the ball.</p><p>She did the exact same thing as Lena, but actually managed to score.</p><p><em>Oh now it’s on</em>.</p><p>Next time Lena started with the ball, she bypassed Smythe once more and then feign a pass at Kara, who was into shooting position.</p><p>As the bodies of all three women went into motion as if the ball was going towards Danvers, during this few milliseconds of confusion, Lena shot for goal instead and scored.</p><p>
  <em>Take that!</em>
</p><p>The whistle went off.</p><p>“If you two are just going to do whatever the hell you want, then you are not only wasting your teammates' time and mine, but also your own.” Coach Jonzz had a vein on her forehead that was popping up.</p><p>Danvers then smiled. “We’re just playing coach. Right, Lena?” She turned to Lena for confirmation.</p><p>This was the first time Danvers had ever called her by her name and for some reason it threw Lena off entirely.</p><p>“Just- Just pass the ball and get to it!” Coach Jonzz interjected before Lena could say anything.</p><p>Danvers started with the ball and after encountering Rojas, passed it to Lena who immediately returned it to Danvers as she was running past the defender.</p><p>This is what is known as wall pass. A fairly common play to pass a defender instead of dribbling past her.</p><p>Then Danvers took the shot and scored.</p><p>Both women turned to look at the Coach’s reaction.</p><p>“Good, keep that going.”</p><p>They both continued to perform basic attacking passes to the point that Lena was filled with utter boredom.</p><p>After at least 20 minutes, Rojas and Smythe caught wind of Lena and Danvers’ limited strategies. Knowing that they needed to pass the ball at least three times, they stopped defending the area and started marking them one on one.</p><p>After that, Lena was forced to get creative, but it proved impossible.</p><p>Danvers’ best efforts were about positioning herself to shoot for goal, but that would only make one pass and they needed at least <em>two</em> to pretend like they were actually trying this thing.</p><p>Still, Danvers would do nothing else but run around the penalty area and expect the ball to just fall at her feet.</p><p>Lena decided to do a long cross that would force Danvers out of the area—that is to say, out of shooting position.</p><p>Danvers pulled back in order to get the ball and after receiving it with her chest and controlling it, she shot for goal anyways.</p><p>And scored.</p><p>This was beyond frustrating.</p><p>The practice continued that way for another 20 minutes and then it was over.</p><p>Lena could not even speak, she felt such rage against the obstinate woman. She started walking out back to the sport’s center.</p><p>“That was good.” Danvers told her as she caught up with her.</p><p>“That was <em>basic</em>.” Lena responded with bitterness. “<em>You </em> are basic. You will never be able to play at my level.”</p><p>Kara was taken aback by Lena’s response.</p><p>“We scored every time.” Danvers tried to defend that poor performance.</p><p>“That means <em>nothing</em>. You think we’ll always be up against two defenders. We are going to be taking on at least six people at the same time… your soccer sucks. <em>You </em>suck!” Lena hurried her pace to get past Danvers.</p><p>“You’re absurd. You don’t deserve that number on your back. That number’s for a real striker.” Danvers bit back.</p><p>Lena could care less.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and commenting!</p><p>Let me know what you guys think ;)</p><p>PS: Remember to wash your hands :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you want me to tell you?” Alex asked her sister as she laid in bed with cold compresses on her thighs. Alex on her part sat on a loveseat holding Kara’s phone and reading through her ig comments.</p><p>“I’d rather they come from you than me reading them all alone… and then getting all depressed.” Kara covered her eyes with the back of her arm as she waited for her sister to speak again.</p><p>“The usual <em>go back to where you came from</em>… There’s also one that says, <em>we don’t want you here</em>. A  ‘Go back to your godforsaken country’ and a ‘we don’t want any more saboteurs on the World Cup’.” Alex told her younger sister.</p><p>“Whoa…” Kara let out in almost a whisper. “So that person thinks that I did it on purpose?”</p><p>“I think so, yeah.” Alex answered her. “Okay, that’s enough for now.” Alex put Kara’s phone down, omitting to tell her about the one that said that she should have died along with all the people of Krypton.</p><p>“Thank you.” Kara had uncovered her face now and was looking at her sister with glassy eyes.</p><p>“Take those off in fifteen minutes, otherwise you will only burn your skin.” Alex advised her.</p><p>“I know, I know… Now I want to talk about Lena Luthor.” Kara had seated up on the bed now.</p><p>“What about her?” Alex supported her chin on her fist as she listened to her sister.</p><p>“I’ve been watching her play- I mean, I’ve been watching videos of her playing and… I just don’t get it you know. She says she’s so much better than me, but I just don’t see it.” Kara whined.</p><p>“She literally told you that she’s better than you?!” Alex asked with incredulity.</p><p>“Not in so many words, but yeah… basically.” Kara responded, still with a tinge of a whine.  “Anyways… she walks around the upper part of the field… when she goes back down to the middle she’s not the best defender or anything and she scores in ridiculous ways. It just takes forever for the play to be completed and she’s either really close to the goal- so close that she might as well just walk the ball in or she’s far away shooting a free kick.” Kara sped up her talking more and more.</p><p>“What is it about her that makes J’onn want to do this to me?! She’s the most irritating person in the entire planet. Nobody on the team particularly likes her except for Arias… I. Just. Don’t. get. It.” Kara concluded.</p><p>“Take off the compresses.” Alex reminded her and Kara looked at her with an expression that said ‘<em>is that all you have to say?’ </em>before pulling the compresses off of her legs.</p><p>“You know I’m more into physical therapy than soccer. I don’t really know what to tell you Kara.”</p><p>Kara let out a sigh of frustration.</p><p>“She liked this really old pic of me… I think she might be stalking me or something.” Kara mentioned to at least get a reaction out of her sister.</p><p>“What?” Alex started laughing. “How old was the picture?”</p><p>“At least three months…” Kara said with a mischievous smile. “Maybe she has a crush on me and her treating me like crap is the equivalent of a little kid pulling the hair of their kindergartner crush.” Kara mused.</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes. “Kara, you think everybody loves you.”</p><p>Suddenly the mood shifted and a silence went between the two sisters.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have-” Alex started to apologize.</p><p>“Everybody does love me. There’s just a few couple of people who can’t seem to forgive me for last Cup, but don’t worry… I’ll get them on my side by next summer!” Kara said with a smug smile that hid all of the pain she felt.</p><p>Pain for her failure, pain for her lost home and pain for the people who decided that second chances were a thing of fiction.</p><p>“You will. I’m more than sure that you will.” Alex assured her.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Kara hated doing drills with the Luthor girl.</p><p>If Kara was in trouble with a defender, she expected Luthor to be there to help her out, but instead she was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>She was completely unreliable.</p><p>Also, the girl needed to become a better shot and that was simply a fact. Kara sometimes pitied the way she would run closer to the area instead of just taking the shot where she stood.</p><p>Then Luthor would behave like an asshole and Kara would forget about her pity and score the next two goals all by herself.</p><p>After two weeks of that, the two of them had become… something.</p><p>They were definitively playing soccer, now… was it <em>professional </em>soccer? Nope… I don’t think so.</p><p>Then J’onn had them play with the entire team.</p><p>Things got a bit better.</p><p>Kara would mostly rely on Lance as the right winger and Nia as the midfielder. Luthor on her part, would rely on Arias and Olsen. It was as if they were two individual teams once the ball passed from the defenders to the midfielders.</p><p>And still, Luthor was so confusing. Never just taking the ball and scoring, but running around planning something which, in the end would not turn out how she wanted it so what was the point of planning in the first place?</p><p>She also had this uncanny way of simply <em>appearing</em> in places. Kara would see she was standing right beside her a little further than midfield and Olsen would get the ball, pass it to Nia, etc.</p><p>Kara would run into position and the reserve defenders would run to mark her, whilst Luthor would show up out of nowhere, available for Nia to pass her the ball.</p><p>It was as if she was a ghost or something.</p><p>Kara really wanted to know how she did that.</p><p>For the most part, Lance would give the ball to Kara, standing off to the right side past midfield, Kara would then make a run for it to the inside of the area, shoot and score. It really was that simple.</p><p>At the end of practice they would all head for the showers, or the hotel rooms and sometimes meet each other for a talk or a mini hotel room party without any alcohol.</p><p>The only times Luthor ever spoke to Kara was to tell her how bad she was and it sucked. It really sucked to be judged like that, but Kara never let it show.</p><p>It was important that the Luthor girl did not realize that her words sometimes would stay with Kara for the entire night.</p><p>“Guys! It’s Lena’s birthday. Come over to my room to celebrate!” Sam had told the entire team after Thursday practice.</p><p>Luthor had whined and told Sam to shut up, but Sam would not have it.</p><p>People on the team started to look at each other a little bit weirded out. Nobody really knew or liked the Luthor girl that much.</p><p>“Yeah okay, count me in!” Andrea Rojas told the pair as they all headed for the showers.</p><p>It snowballed from there. Since Andrea said she would go, then Lang said she would too and after Lang it was Lane. If Lane was going then the girls from Star City would too.</p><p>“You coming or what?” Nia had asked Kara as they were towel-drying their hairs and getting dressed up in the locker rooms.</p><p>“Uh- I need to put some ice in my legs… but it’s only for fifteen minutes. I can meet you there after I’m done.” Kara told her teammate from National City, instead of telling her that she really did not want to celebrate Luthor's birthday.</p><p>“Dude.. we’re all going to be doing our aftercare routine in Sam’s room, just come over with your ice packs or whatever, there’s no shame in that.” Nia shrugged her shoulders and gave Kara half a smile.</p><p>Feeling like she could not say no, Kara relented. “Oh! Well.. yeah, okay. Let’s go.”</p><p>After getting dressed in some shorts and a blue National City Eagles t-shirt, Kara walked over with Nia to the hotel.</p><p>“It’s been rough, huh?” Nia said as they both entered the elevator. It seemed that everybody had gone ahead of them.</p><p>“Yup.” Kara did not want to talk about it.</p><p>“Lena she… she’s really good.” By the tone of her voice, Nia knew she was treading troubled water.</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Kara mumbled out a yes.</p><p>“You don’t think so?” Nia insisted.</p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p>Nia took a step back as if confused. “We’re still just free-styling and not going over any specific plays, but… the ones she comes up with on the spot. They're- They're pretty insane. Tell me that you at least can agree on that.”</p><p>Now it was Kara’s turn to be confused. “What are you talking about? What plays?”</p><p>Was Lena meeting with everybody but Kara and teaching them plays?</p><p>Nia scoffed. “The- the plays she organizes…? Okay like… that goal I scored today for example. She told me to run inside the area and then Sam passed me the ball and I was able to score.”</p><p>What…?</p><p>“She didn’t tell you anything…? I don’t- I don’t remember-” Kara did not understand.</p><p>“Okay yeah, she doesn’t say it with her voice… she tells you with like gestures. You- you really haven’t noticed?” Nia seemed shocked at Kara’s obliviousness. “You’re- You’re her striking partner, why haven’t you noticed?”</p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>The elevator arrived to their floor and Kara opted for exiting that small cramped up room than answering Nia’s question.</p><p>“Heyyyy!” Lane was out by the hallway with a shot glass in her hand.  “Felicity is giving out massages and Diana and Helena are having an arm wrestling competition! Are you guys ready?” She then drank her shot and screamed “<em>woooo!”</em></p><p>Kara smiled and put her arm around her. “I’m more than ready! Lead the way.”</p><p>The both of them walked over to Sam’s room, Nia walking right behind them.</p><p>The room was a mess.</p><p>At least 40 Women in all states of dress were lounging, drinking, playing cards, <em>arm-wrestling</em>, singing or out by the balcony chatting. Felicity was in fact giving a massage to Karen Beecher another midfielder also on the reserve team.</p><p>Lucy Lane took a tequila bottle from a night table and poured Kara a shot.</p><p>“I don’t drink. I mean… I do, but not if I’m training.” Kara explained.</p><p>Lucy shrugged, took the shot from Kara and drank it herself.</p><p>Kara went over to the bed along with her USWNT duffel bag and took out her cold compresses, plugging them into the wall and then sitting on the bed with them on top of her legs.</p><p>Kara looked to the person sitting beside her on the bed.</p><p>It was the Luthor girl.</p><p>Upon meeting eyes, the both of them averted their gaze and stayed quiet.</p><p>She could do this. It was only fifteen minutes after all, how bad could it be? All she had to do was stay quiet.</p><p>“Went a little too hard in practice or what?” Luthor commented, referencing Kara’s cold compresses.</p><p>Kara took in a deep calming breath and a relaxing exhale before responding. “I never take it easy, unlike some other people.” She said still staring straight ahead, barely acknowledging Luthor’s presence.</p><p>Luthor scoffed. “I don’t like to waste my energy like an idiot.” She was also not making eye-contact as she spoke.</p><p>“Are you calling me an idiot?!” Kara asked her in outrage, turning to look directly at Lena.</p><p>“I am!” Lena also turned to look at Kara.</p><p>Blue met green and something strange happened.</p><p>Luthor started blushing for some reason, which also made Kara feel embarrassed somehow.</p><p>Lena looked away first.</p><p>They stayed quiet after that.</p><p>As Kara was packing the compresses back in her duffel back, she tried to meet Luthor’s eyes to no avail.</p><p>“Happy birthday.” Kara said in a soft tone as she turned to leave.</p><p>She thought she heard the Luthor girl say <em>thanks</em>, but she could not be too sure.</p><p>“Barbara!” Kara called out to a red-headed woman about to leave for the balcony.</p><p>Barbara gave Kara a smirk. “Kara… I just want to say that it is a pleasure playing against you. Always has been. Especially today when I managed to take the ball from you not once, not twice or thrice, but a total of six times!” She then laughed good-naturedly.</p><p>“Go Gotham City Sirens!” Kara cheered. “You’ve gotten really good.” This was Kara’s best attempt at flirting.</p><p>Barbara Gordon was simply stunning and from the moment Kara had laid eyes on her two years ago, she had wanted to ask her out.</p><p>“Thanks.” Barbara smiled and looked sheepishly to the side. “Want me to get you a drink?” She offered.</p><p>Kara shook her head. “I don’t drink.”</p><p>“Oh! I don’t either, this is just some raspberry juice mixed with a lime soda.” Barbara explained.</p><p>Kara nodded in understanding. “That sounds good.”</p><p>Together they walked over to a drawer dresser under the TV where someone had placed bottles of alcohol, sodas and juices.</p><p>“You can just take mine… I haven’t even touched it yet.” Barbara offered her glass and Kara took it and then watched her prepare another drink.</p><p>Kara took a sip of the drink. “It’s a little too sweet for my taste, but it’s pretty good.” She commented.</p><p>Barbara took a bottle of water and poured a little on Kara’s glass. “Just water it down. I’ve been told I have a sweet tooth.”</p><p>Kara laughed at that. “Nothing wrong with that!”</p><p>They continued talking amiably for the next hour. Barbara was really into computer science, which like: awesome! And talked about graduating college and starting her own coding company.</p><p>Kara told her about studying journalism, but thinking that she was going to stick with soccer for as long as possible.</p><p>“What color are your eyes? Sometimes- I dunno, are they green or blue?” Kara took a step closer towards Barbara and cupped the side of her face to look at her eyes more closely.</p><p>Barbara instantly reddened. “Well, I’m not sure exactly. My dad says they’re blue, but my boyfriend says they’re green.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Kara took a step back and let out a little nervous laugh. “You must have one of those eyes that change color with the weather then!” She tried to keep things light.</p><p>Here she had been talking a straight girl up for over two hours. Not that Barbara was not great as just a friend, but Kara suddenly felt stupid for misinterpreting their interaction.</p><p>Then Kara felt someone tapping her on the shoulder and turned to see who it was.</p><p>“You never look at me.” The Luthor girl told her, slurring her words. She was visibly drunk.</p><p>Kara looked to Barbara nervously and let out a little laugh. “What…?”</p><p>“You.” Luthor poked Kara on the shoulder. “Never.” She poked her again. “Look at me.”</p><p>Barbara took a step back and Kara took a step forward and placed her hands on Luthor’s shoulders.</p><p>“Listen, I don’t really want any trouble. I’m just here minding my own business… but if you want me to leave, I can leave.” She whispered to Luthor.</p><p>“I- I want you to look at me. You never do.” Luthor accused.</p><p>Kara didn’t know what to do, she looked around and nobody seemed to notice their interaction except for Barbara.</p><p>“Let’s go talk this out, okay?” Kara gave Barbara a pained smile as she took Lena away.</p><p>Barbara literally gave her a thumbs up as she watched them leave.</p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Kara whisper-shouted at Luthor once they were outside on the hallway.</p><p>“You! You’re what’s wrong with me!” Again she was trying to poke Kara in an accusatory way.</p><p>“Do you want to fight? Is that what this is?” Kara was losing her mind. No fucking way she was going to fight an intoxicated woman.</p><p>“No! That’s not what this is.” Luthor then fell forward and Kara had to catch her.</p><p>“Luthor! Are you okay?” Kara asked the girl in her arms.</p><p>“Lena!” The girl yelled at her before collapsing in her arms.</p><p>Kara supported her weight for a moment and then tried to shake her awake.</p><p>“Luth- Lena. Lena wake up.” Kara said as she shook the other woman in her arms.</p><p>Lena seemed to regain consciousness. “What- what is it?”</p><p>“Where’s your room? I can take you there and you can get some sleep.” Kara told her.</p><p>“503.” Lena told her.</p><p>“That’s right across from mine, why haven’t I seen you?”</p><p>Lena did not seem to understand the question and instead collapsed again on Kara, this time puking on her Eagles shirt.</p><p>“No! No no no no… God why is this happening to me?” Kara wondered out loud.</p><p>Kara tried to make Lena lean against a wall as she took off her shirt, but Lena would fall down instead.</p><p>“God!” Kara exclaimed in annoyance. Lena’s puke had felt warm at the beginning but it was turning cold real fast.</p><p>“Fuck this! Seriously just fuck this!” Kara was beyond upset as she supported Lena against the wall with one arm and tried to take her shirt off with the other.</p><p>It took her at least 5 minutes to get the whole thing done. “I really loved this shirt. God! I hate you so much right now.” She told Lena as she bundled the shirt up and put it inside her shorts.</p><p>Now only in a sports bra, Kara helped Lena to her room.</p><p>They had to take the elevator down one floor and Lena kept going in and out of consciousness.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Lena asked her once the elevator beeped.</p><p>“We’re going to bed. You’re- gonna get a nice warm comfy sleep and I’m gonna take a long shower and rinse this off.” Kara told her as she guided her to her hotel room.</p><p>“503!” Kara stated excitedly. “Give me your keycard.”</p><p>Lena put a hand in the pocket of her sweatpants and then took out a cellphone. She placed the other hand in the other pocket and took out nothing.</p><p>Kara rolled her eyes. “Are you serious?” She then turned them around across the hall to room 510 and opened the door with her own keycard.</p><p>“Just go in the bathroom.” She told Lena. “I’ll be right there.”</p><p>Kara just needed to call Arias. Sam was Lena’s friend and she could come over and fix everything.</p><p>She heard Lena puking and immediately ran back to the bathroom.</p><p><em>Please please please I hope she did it on the toilet! God please!</em> Kara begged to the heavens above.</p><p>She found Lena on the floor having puked all over herself.</p><p>God, the smell was so strong.</p><p>No way she was going to deal with this. She lifted her phone and looked Sam up on her contacts.</p><p>She did not have Sam’s phone number.</p><p>“Lena.” She called out to the girl. “Lena give me your phone so I can call Sam.”</p><p>Lena started shaking her head in a panic. “Please don’t let her see me like this. Don’t let anybody see me like this please. Not my mom!” She whined at the end.</p><p>Kara covered her face with her hands and rubbed them up and down, trying to prepare herself for what was to come. She had to help her.</p><p>The way Lena had said <em>please</em> just tugged at something in Kara’s heart. She needed to protect her from further embarrassment.</p><p>“Lena, how awake are you right now?” She asked the other girl.</p><p>“I dunno.” Lena answered, her eyes blinking slowly.</p><p>“Do you know who I am?” Kara insisted.</p><p>Lena nodded. “You're Kara Danvers, center forward for the National City Eagles, 5’9’’, born September 22<sup>nd</sup> on a country that was wiped out by a nuclear explosion, you love Chinese food, used to have a cat named Streaky-”</p><p>“What… the… ff?” Kara started to whisper to herself as Lena continued to list information about her.</p><p>“Okay okay okay.” She stopped Lena’s babble. “And do you know where you are and what’s going on?”</p><p>Lena shook her head no.</p><p>“Okay. You’re in my hotel room and you just puked all over yourself… today’s your birthday, we were partying at Sam’s…?” Kara tried to jog her memory.</p><p>Lena nodded as if she understood, but Kara was not too sure that she actually did.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of these, okay?” Kara pulled on the hemline of Lena’s t-shirt. Lena nodded and then lifted her hands up.</p><p>Kara folded the lower part of the shirt against the upper part, hoping that it would prevent the puke getting all over Lena’s face.</p><p>It got on her hair instead and Kara send out a curse to any God that was currently laughing at her situation.</p><p>“Listen, can you take a shower or a bath? How about a bath? Do you think you can take one all by yourself?” Kara asked Lena, who still kept blinking really slowly as if she was about to pass out.</p><p>Lena nodded and then Kara helped her up. “Take off your sweatpants and then get in here after I’m gone, okay?” Kara instructed and Lena immediately took off her pants.</p><p>Kara facepalmed, but then quickly turned around and kneeled by the tub to get the water going.</p><p>After a moment she felt Lena touching her shoulder and looked up to find a perfectly naked Lena.</p><p>Kara quickly closed her eyes. “J-just get in here okay? You need to wash your hair. T-the shampoo is that white bottle on the corner.” She informed her.</p><p>She felt rather than saw Lena get inside the tub on wobbly legs.</p><p>Kara opened her eyes. The water was just enough to cover Lena’s umm… yeah, but her upper body was still in plain view.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Kara asked her.</p><p>Lena had leaned back and now seemed to be enjoying the water’s temperature. “Mmm.” Was her answer.</p><p>“I'll just wash your hair, okay?” Kara stood up and leaned over to take the shampoo bottle. It was now that she realized that she was only wearing her sports bra.</p><p>Kara gulped as she squeezed a goop of white shampoo on her hand and then rubbed her hands together until it started to lather.</p><p>Kara kneeled down behind Lena and got to work.</p><p>“Is this a dream?” Lena asked her as Kara stroke her scalp.</p><p>“More like a nightmare I think.” Kara responded with a chuckle.</p><p>After a moment Kara used the shower head to rinse the shampoo off of Lena’s long black hair.</p><p>Kara then pressed her pelvis against the tub as she tried to reach Lena’s ear and realized that she still had her shirt tucked inside her shorts… the one with Lena’s vomit on it.</p><p>She pulled back and took the shirt out of her shorts and threw it on the pile of clothes that already had puke on them.</p><p>“Why did you stop?” Lena asked her, but it sounded more like a demand.</p><p>Kara scoffed. “I’m not your servant, okay? I’m actually doing you a favor.”</p><p>Lena frowned in confusion. “Then do it well, or don’t do it at all!” She said harshly.</p><p>Kara had to literally blink away her shock at Lena’s attitude. “I guess I won’t do it at all.” Kara tried to stand up, but Lena stood up as well and grabbed her by the arm.</p><p>A moment of silence went between the two.</p><p>Lena was... to put it simply: gorgeous.</p><p>She had the most prominent collar bone Kara had ever seen and her breasts were full and heavy, which Kara had not noticed before at all. Her abdomen was firm with the light semblance of a six-pack, her hips were wide and curvy and she had the sexiest patch of black hair between her legs.</p><p>“Don’t go. Please don’t go.” Lena pleaded.</p><p>Kara placed her free hand on top of Lena’s on her arm and gently pulled it back. “I’m gonna go take out some clothes for you to wear and leave them on a chair just outside the bathroom. You can sleep on my bed, I don’t mind.” Kara told her as she stepped back and left the room.</p><p>Upon closing the door, Kara leaned her back against it and raised a hand up to her chest to try to calm down her breathing.</p><p>She eventually took out a white t-shirt they had given her for donating blood once upon a time and some blue shorts from the Eagles and left them where she had promised Lena.</p><p>After that, she herself put on a t-shirt and went back out.</p><p>“Alex, can I sleep with you?” She asked her sister over the phone as she walked through the hallway towards the elevator.</p><p>“Of course you can, is something wrong?”</p><p>“No, nothing’s wrong.” Kara lied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a night!</p><p>Let me know what you guys think ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Humiliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena did not know where she was when she woke up. It looked like her hotel room, but everything was facing the other way.</p><p>Her alarm clock was still ringing, but her phone was not on the nightstand. Lena sat up as best she could and tried to determine where her phone was, but her headache was proving quite an obstacle.</p><p>In all the darkness she saw a light coming from a loveseat at the other end of the room. It was so far away, fuck!</p><p>Lena got out of bed, slowly and went over to the loveseat.</p><p>It was 4:00 a.m. on a Friday. She needed to go run, but felt like crap.</p><p>“Where the fuck am I?” She wondered out loud as she made her way to the bathroom.</p><p>The smell was the first thing she noticed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Danvers in only a sports bra, holding on to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danvers clinging to her on the elevator, or was it the other way around?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danvers taking off Lena’s shirt.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena panicked. Had she slept with Kara Danvers?</p><p>No way. No fucking way.</p><p>She then noticed that she was wearing National City Eagles training shorts with the number 9 on the side.</p><p><em>Danvers’</em>.</p><p>Fuck fuck fuck, she slept with Danvers and did not even remember it?!</p><p>But where was she then? Nobody got up as early as Lena did.</p><p>And worst of all, had she puked before or afterwards? What if she had puked <em>during</em>?</p><p>God she wanted to die.</p><p>She picked up the bundle of clothes on the floor. They smelled so so so bad.</p><p>They were what she usually wore after practice and also an Eagles blue t-shirt.</p><p><em>Danvers’</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena still sat on the bed feeling awkward after having made eye contact with Danvers. Her eyes were just so… so blue- almost grey. Why had she not gotten used to seeing those eyes. Danvers was her striking partner after all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena was fuming now. That fucker always has her eye on the ball and never on Lena. It’s so hard to communicate with her on the field when she’s not even paying the slightest bit of attention. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Feeling twenty-twoo ooh ooh ooh!” Lana Lang came over with shots. “Since you’re turning twenty two, you have to take twenty two shots!” She started pouring whisky on a few shot glasses she had placed on the night table beside Lena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t drink when I’m training.” Lena told her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh c’mon! It’s your birthday!” Lana insisted. “Everybody’s drinking… it’s only seven o’clock, have some now and then start drinking some water and you should be fine by nine.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena felt trapped. She looked around the room, only to find Danvers drinking with Barbie Gordon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck it!” Lena said as she took a shot off of the nightstand. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena pulled the little rod that popped up the bathroom sink’s waste plug and filled it with water.</p><p>She placed the clothes there and then turned to look for some shampoo. She found some by the bathtub.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Don’t go. Please don’t go.” </em>Danvers stood in front of Lena in only a sports bra and all Lena knew was that she did not want the dream to end, but then Danvers rejected her completely and left the bathroom. Lena was all alone in the bathtub now.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Fuck no!” Lena knelt on the floor supporting herself on the bathtub with her elbows. She felt nauseous. She did not have sex with Danvers, but she tried and got rejected instead. <em>How pathetic.</em></p><p>How could she look at Danvers in the eye ever again?</p><p>Plus since when was she into random hookups with her teammates? Last time she had had sex was a one night stand with a classmate over six months ago.</p><p>And all the puke! Why wasn’t she able to remember the puking?</p><p>Whatever! The important thing was that she had time. It was only 4:21 a.m. and practice was not until 8:00 a.m.</p><p>Lena took a shower and then put on the same clothes back on and got out of the room, leaving the other clothes soaking with shampoo.</p><p>She was still on the fifth floor! She went over to her own room across the hall only to realize that she did not have her keycard and now she could no longer go back to what she assumed was Danvers’ hotel room.</p><p>Lena let out a frustrated groan as she made her way over to the elevator.</p><p>Now on the sixth floor she went to Sam’s room and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so Lena decided to call her.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Sam answered with a groggy voice.</p><p>“I’m right outside your room. Open up!” Lena ordered her.</p><p>A few moments later Sam opened her door. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Lena bypassed her entirely, looking for her gym bag. She found Danvers’ gym bag instead, with her used training uniform and the compresses for her legs.</p><p>“Where’s my training bag?” She asked Sam.</p><p>“You put your things in my closet, remember?” Sam pointed towards the closet by the room’s entrance.</p><p>Lena decided to take Danvers’ bag as well.</p><p>“Why are you wearing that?” Sam pointed to Lena’s shirt that said: ‘I’m O Rh+, and you?’ and then she looked down to Lena’s shorts.</p><p>“Oh my God. No way, no fucking way! I wanted the two of you to get along, but you really took it to the next level, huh?” Sam mocked.</p><p>“It’s not like that.” Lena said in a harsh tone. “It’s not like that at all.”</p><p>Lena made her way out of Sam’s room and back to her own.</p><p>As she laid back in bed she looked up Danvers’ ig on her phone.</p><p>A picture of her and Barbie Gordon. ‘Here with my Gotham City Sirens arch-nemesis enjoying some nonalcoholic drinks! #BabsG #USWNT #Training=NoAlcohol #StillHavingFun’</p><p>So Danvers had been completely sober. Which meant that she probably remembered everything. She remembers how Lena Luthor threw herself at her like a pathetic slut and the pleasure of categorically rejecting her.</p><p>Great!</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Kara Danvers was a bit of a playboy. Never publicly, never really out there with her love-life, in spite of being really out there about everything else in her life. But for example: Kara taking a selfie with Barbie Gordon and posting it on her ig meant something.</p><p>The last selfie from Kara that did not involve her sister or her cat was with Imra Ardeen, her British right hand on the Eagles team. Everybody knew something was up with those two, but nothing could be verified. Before that, countless of other soccer players were rumored to be dating Danvers.</p><p>Lena walked to training that morning at 8:00 a.m. on the dot.</p><p>“You didn’t run this morning?” Coach Jonzz asked her upon her arrival.</p><p>Lena widened her eyes, a little surprised that the Coach had noticed. “No I didn’t… I went to bed late last night so I had to make it up by sleeping a little more.” Lena lied.</p><p>In truth, she had woken up at the usual hour washed clothes filled with vomit, tried to remember as much as she could about last night and obsessed over what had happened with Danvers.</p><p>“Okay, this is our last day free-styling. Next week I’m gonna be teaching you specific attack and defense tactics. Manager Grant and I really wanted to get a sense of what we’re working with so that we could design attacks accordingly.” Coach Jonzz then took out his whistle and everybody knew that it meant they all had to get into position.</p><p>FWEET!</p><p>And off they went.</p><p>Lena passed it to Danvers for the kick-off.</p><p>Danvers gave it to Lance and ran up to the penalty area.</p><p>Lena looked at Lance and then looked at Olsen. Olsen nodded and ran up the field as Lena started lightly jogging off to the left side, right behind Sam.</p><p>Lance passed it to Olsen, who then gave it to Nal and together they managed to bypass the midfield defenders.</p><p>Lena looked to Sam and then gestured with her chin. Sam winked at her and ran inside the area.</p><p>Lena then ran as fast as she could just to the side of Sam, making all of the defenders pay attention to her and Kara.</p><p>Nal then passed it to Sam, who scored easily.</p><p>Kara cheered and then high-fived Sam as Lena walked calmly back for the kickoff.</p><p>This time Kara passed the ball to Lena for the kickoff. Lena passed it back to Olsen and then walked on the left side of the field, perusing…</p><p>Kara was already on her way to the penalty box, two defenders marking her. Sam was free, but Lang was not far off, keeping tabs on her.</p><p>Lance was going inside the area with a defender chasing her and Lucy, just behind her was completely free as a result.</p><p>Lena looked to Olsen and then minutely moved her eyes towards Lucy, who was running up the right side of the field at great speed.</p><p>Olsen understood.</p><p>Lena walked towards the outer edge of the penalty area, right in the middle.</p><p>Lucy Lane had gotten the ball on the right lateral and was swiftly making her way up for a cross. Kara perked up at that and raised her hand, requesting a lob pass type of cross.</p><p>Lena was very much free on the edge of the field, Lucy Lane looked from Kara to Lena and passed it to Lena.</p><p>Upon controlling the ball, Lena took in a deep breath and looked up to the goal post.</p><p>First, Kara and two defenders were off to the right side of the goal post, effectively blocking it.</p><p>Second, Sam was on the edge of the left side of the field with Lang on her tail, not exactly blocking the goal post.</p><p>Third, Bertinelli—the goalkeeper—stood tall at 5’11’’right at the center of the goal post.</p><p>All of this Lena acknowledge in a matter of milliseconds, right before exhaling her first breath, Lena took one step back and then kicked the ball low between Sam and Bertinelli, scoring a goal.</p><p>Lucy Lane ran to her and bumped her hip as Lena made her way back for the kickoff.</p><p>“That was gorgeous!” She told her. “I’m starting to like you, you know?”</p><p>Lena gave her a small smile. She really did not enjoy the attention a goal evoked from people. Soccer was a job, nobody high-fived you for turning in a monthly report. Scoring was part of her job, nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>Not that Lena did not enjoy winning, because she did. Especially if she had managed to humiliate the other party. Rather, she enjoyed the quiet burning sensation in her chest much more than running around doing summersaults like other soccer players she knew.</p><p>The game finished 3-1.</p><p>With the roster team winning the game.</p><p>After the game, they all headed back to the showers.</p><p>But no way Lena would get naked anywhere near Danvers ever again.</p><p>“Danvers, Luthor, Bertinelli and Prince!” Coach Jonzz called out to them. “Please stay.”</p><p>The four women turned around and jogged back near the coach.</p><p>“What is it J’onn?” Diana asked him, once the four of them were around.</p><p>“I need you to play some more.” Coach Jonzz told them.</p><p>Lena could not bear to look at Danvers in the eye, so she turned to look at Bertinelli’s confused stare instead.</p><p>“Two on two, half the field. Now.” He ordered the women.</p><p>Diana and Bertinelli looked to each other for a moment. “I’ll take Lena.” Bertinelli said to her and Diana nodded.</p><p>They set up another goal post on the middle line.</p><p>Prince and Danvers v. Luthor and Bertinelli.</p><p>Coach Jonzz inhaled before blowing on his whistle.</p><p>FWEET!</p><p>Bertinelli passed the ball to Lena.</p><p>Lena stood before Danvers, who was a little further ahead.</p><p>What was this? Why did the Coach want them to play a two on two?</p><p>Lena dribbled the ball until she reached Danvers and tried to get past her.</p><p>Danvers was an unmovable object. Lena placed her back against the other woman to prevent her from getting the ball. She could feel Danvers’ hard breathing on her neck and a shiver ran down her spine.</p><p>Danvers then managed to take the ball from her and ran as fast as she could, kicking it to the upper left corner and scoring.</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>Again Bertinelli passed the ball to Lena, who ran as fast as she could through the left lateral, Danvers catching up with her and running right beside her.</p><p>Lena feigned a shot and once Danvers' body moved to block it, Lena managed to get past her.</p><p>She then encountered the mountain that was Diana Prince and got real close until Diana had to lunge forwards to catch the ball at Lena’s feet.</p><p>Lena lobed it past Diana and then it slowly bounced inside the goalpost.</p><p>Diana punched the ground and then shook her head at Lena. “You’re not doing that to me ever again Luthor!”</p><p>Lena smiled playfully and then turned to get back into starting position.</p><p>Diana passed the ball to Danvers who then ran like a bullet, Lena never stood a chance against that.</p><p>She scored easily against Bertinelli.</p><p>Bertinelli looked at Lena with a face that said: <em>Help me out here kiddo!</em></p><p>And Lena nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>They went back and forth like that for the next four goals. Kara always scoring no matter where she shot from and Lena having to resort to any and all possible tricks within her repertoire.</p><p>It was 5-5 when Coach Jonzz stopped them.</p><p>“Prince, Bertinelli… go get yourselves a shower. Danvers and Luthor, come with me.” He said to the women.</p><p>They followed him quietly into the sports center and right up till his office where he sat down and only then did he finally address them.</p><p>“What do you guys think?” He asked them.</p><p>Lena did not know what to say, she was not even sure that she understood his question.</p><p>“I think that I understand it now.” Danvers said without ever meeting eyes with Lena.</p><p>“And what is it that you understand?” Coach Jonzz asked her to elaborate.</p><p>“I understand that, even though Lena’s less talented than me… she still manages to score just as much as I do.” Kara said out loud.</p><p>Lena stood up from her chair. “I’m <em>less talented </em>than you? I made my high school varsity team at 14, you did at 15. I made my college team at 18, you did at 19, I got scouted by a club at 20, you at 21 and I am on the national team roster at 21, when you started at 22. I am <em>better </em>than you in every way.”</p><p>Kara did not stand up, but remained seated as she replied to Lena in a calm voice. “I would’ve done all of that just as you, but I had just arrived in the country at thirteen and was pretty busy learning an entire language and getting my bearings.”</p><p>Lena was taken aback by that. She did not know what to reply.</p><p>“Lena sit down please.” Coach Jonzz requested of her.</p><p>Lena took a calming breath and sat down.</p><p>“So that’s what you understood Kara…?” He went back to the topic at hand.</p><p>Danvers nodded.</p><p>“And you? What did you understand?” He asked Lena.</p><p>Lena gulped before answering. She did not know what to say. <em>I understood that Danvers is a moron?</em></p><p>“I understood that- that Danvers excels at an individual level, which means nothing during a <em>real </em>game!” She finished strong.</p><p>“You understood that she’s a good individual player… and yet you never pass her the ball…?” Coach Jonzz stated or asked, Lena could not be too sure of which.</p><p>“That’s right! You never pass me the ball, not <em>once</em>!” Danvers joined.</p><p>“You always go and get yourself marked!” Lena defended.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter, I can take them and still score.” Danvers responded.</p><p>“Can you?” Coach Jonzz answered. “Can you a hundred percent guarantee that if Lena passes you the ball, even though you’re marked, you would still be able to score?”</p><p>“I uh- I can’t guarantee it a hundred percent J’onn.” She answered sheepishly.</p><p>Coach Jonzz sighed. “Then why should she pass it to you?”</p><p>“Exactly!” Lena joined.</p><p>Wait… on whose side was Coach Jonzz on?</p><p>“You need to understand each other better. You need to learn to play to each other’s strengths. Next week I’ll be teaching you the plays we’ve designed for you. You need to pay close attention and do your damn job! Now get out of my office!” The coach yelled at them harshly.</p><p>Lena stood up immediately and so did Danvers. They went through an awkward moment at the doorframe when trying to exit the office, not knowing which one would go through first and not even meeting each other’s eyes- until Danvers just went for it.</p><p>Lena was losing it. She just- this woman was beyond anything Lena had ever experienced before in her life.</p><p>She was arrogant, pushy, childish and dumb.</p><p>They parted ways for a moment, but then Lena quickly turned back to catch up with her.</p><p>“I have your gym bag.” Lena stated, still not meeting Danvers’ eyes.</p><p>“Okay.” Danvers told her.</p><p>They did not say anything else to each other and instead continued to walk together in silence. They reached the hotel and then got on the elevator, still quiet and without looking at the other.</p><p>They reached the fifth floor and got out.</p><p>Sam was standing by 503, apparently waiting for Lena.</p><p>“Hey you two! Had some fun last night, didn’t you?” Sam teased.</p><p>“What?” Danvers lowered her eyebrows. “I could never have fun with this one!” She said firmly.</p><p>Lena had had it. “You are the worst human being I have ever known and I would <em>never </em>have fun with you either.”</p><p>Sam looked form one to the other in confusion. “What’s going on? I thought you two hooked up last night, why are you fighting?”</p><p>Danvers’ eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and then she <em>laughed</em>. “Me? Sleep with this one?” She pointed towards Lena. “Not a chance. Not in a million years.”</p><p>Lena looked to blue eyes with pure unmitigated hatred. “Fuck you! As if I would ever want to have sex with you!” She yelled at Danvers and then stormed into her hotel room, after a few seconds Lena threw Danvers’ bag out into the hallway. Green eyes of fury told Sam to get into the room right now or stay outside forever.</p><p>Sam could only comply as she entered Lena’s room closing the door behind her.</p><p>“What in the world is going on?” Sam looked worried. “Did she hurt your feelings?”</p><p>“I didn’t sleep with her!” Lena yelled.</p><p>“Okay okay, sorry I misunderstood.” Sam lifted her hands up in self-defense, trying to calm Lena down.</p><p>“I hate her! I can’t do this- God I just- I wish she would disappear!” Lena was pacing around her room in a fit of angry energy.</p><p>“What did she do to you?” Sam asked her.</p><p>“She humiliated me! That’s all she’s ever done since I met her. I despise her so much I can’t stand it.” Lena yelled and then threw herself on her bed and screamed into a pillow.</p><p>Sam looked awkwardly at the scene right in front of her.</p><p>She was there to ask if Lena wanted to go to the movies… not to deal with a full on rage-panic attack.</p><p>“Let’s just- take it easy for now. This is just a game, okay?” Sam told her.</p><p>“Just a game? Soccer is my <em>life</em>! This is <em>my </em>job, <em>my </em>career. My family is counting on me to right the ship!”</p><p>Sam rolled her eyes. “I really can’t talk to you when you get like this… call me once you’ve calmed down, okay?” She then exited the room.</p><p>Lena started crying.</p><p>Why did she have to play with Kara Danvers? Why did she have to be debased and humiliated on her birthday like that and in front of the woman she admired the most ever since she was a child?</p><p>Kara was still Lena’s favorite soccer player. Her <em>Supergirl</em>.</p><p>But she also loathed the woman and everything her traditional style of playing represented.</p><p>In the end Lena did not go out with Sam, but cried herself to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!!!<br/>Self-isolation = writing!</p><p> </p><p>Let me know what you guys think ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kara was 22 years old she went to her first World Cup. Back then the world was full with possibilities and Kara was the new bright young star who would make it all happen.</p><p>Her biggest worry was whether to accept the endorsement deal with Nike or Adidas and learning new American idioms like <em>push your luck </em>or <em>rub someone the wrong way</em>.  Which did not make any sense at all, but Kara just had to accept them nonetheless.</p><p>Then she encountered Eve Teschmacher, Jakita Wagner and Ingrid Weiss. The powerhouse striker team from Germany.</p><p>That Cup, the US team ended up in the same group as Germany, so they were Kara’s second match.</p><p>Teschmacher, Wagner and Weiss were indomitable. They worked like a well-oiled machine and moved through the field like they knew each other’s thoughts. They were referred to as WTW, because of their initials and Kara was actually really intimidated by them.</p><p>Back then the team used to cater to Kara, the <em>Target Man</em>.</p><p>Which meant that Kara was constantly running around the penalty area trying to get rid of the defenders, until Sara Lance or Lois Lane would pass her the ball.</p><p>After taking control of it, Kara would move heaven and earth to get that ball on one of the top corners of the goalpost.</p><p>They won that first game 2-1.</p><p>After that, the elimination stage was a bit easier, since they were up against the number two team from the other group and Kara would not meet WTW again until the final.</p><p>Teschmacher played for Paris FC and both Wagner and Weiss played for Barcelona FC, so Kara, who exclusively played on the American league, had never played them before in her entire life.</p><p>When it was time for the corner during the second half, Kara was trying to clear the ball away, but instead scored an own-goal.</p><p>It was all downhill from there. Kara was too much in her own head, she could not see the top corners any more, they faded, and everything else became a blur.</p><p>By the 76 minute, the team had lost all hope on her and Cat substituted her.</p><p>They lost 2-0.</p><p>And Kara was forevermore marked.</p><p>She received the golden boot with tears in her eyes and the picture they had taken of her as she held it was the first thing that appeared on Google Images if you searched her name.</p><p>It was beyond embarrassing and humiliating.</p><p>Kara swore she would never feel like that ever again, but as she laid in bed that Friday night all she could think about was Lena Luthor and how mortifying it felt to be near her after what happened on her birthday. Nearly as mortifying as losing the World Cup final.</p><p>She could barely look at her. Flashes of her full supple breasts and light pink nipples would invade her mind at random moments.</p><p>And then there were her eyes, a light shade of green, almost like the gem on the necklace Kara's mother had given her: <em>Chrysoprase</em>.</p><p>They were so beautiful that sometimes Kara would catch her breath if she just looked at them for a second too long.</p><p>Kara was losing her mind. She would get flustered and upset about it. It was even interrupting her in the middle of the training match.</p><p>And God! Lena was so <em>mean</em>. Kara had never met such a rude person, but now she was all Kara ever thought about.</p><p>It was maddening.</p><p>It was beyond maddening.</p><p>Kara traveled back home for the weekend and decided to go camping with some of her college friends. She just needed to take her mind off of things.</p><p>It did not work, that Sunday night Kara dreamed of Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You never look at me.”</em></p><p>“<em>Don’t go. Please don’t go.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kara got up in the middle of the night, determined to go on a run and excise herself of Lena Luthor once and for all.</p><p>Then she met Lena on the hallway.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Lena asked her in a stern voice, as if she expected Kara to pull on a prank on her at any moment.</p><p>“Nothing. I’m just going for a run.” Kara answered her quickly, finding her running shoes way more interesting than her face.</p><p>“At 4:30 a.m.?” Lena asked her with incredulity.</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> doing?” Kara bit back.</p><p>Lena turned and made her way to the elevators, choosing to ignore her.</p><p>Kara followed.</p><p>Together they got on the elevator and then stayed quiet as it went down to the lobby.</p><p>Both of them got out and headed to the gym.</p><p>“Are you following me?” Lena asked her as they walked together.</p><p>“As if!” Kara bit back. “I already told you that I’m gonna run.”</p><p>Lena squinted her eyes at Kara. “Then go to the field and run. Why are you following me to the gym?”</p><p>“‘Cause I wanna use the machines… I want something that’s low-impact.”” Kara explained.</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes and the both of them went to the gym together and did cardio on different machines for about an hour and a half.</p><p>Kara was losing it. The whole point of this was to get her out of her head, not spend time with her!</p><p>Kara stopped on the elliptical, took her shirt off and then went over to a mirror to take a selfie. Just when she was about to take the picture Lena scoffed.</p><p>Kara turned to her. “What?” She right out asked her.</p><p>“Nothing.” Lena said and then continued on the stationary bike.</p><p>“No seriously, what is it?” Kara pressed.</p><p>Lena let out a big sigh. “I’m just thankful that I’m not as conceited as you.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“Because I’m taking a selfie after working out? That makes me conceited?” Kara was outraged.</p><p>Lena shrugged. “Vain is as vain does…”</p><p>That is it!</p><p>Kara decidedly walked towards Lena and got real close up and personal with her. “You know what? Not that is any of your business, but Nike-” Kara pointed with her index finger at the swoosh logo on her own sports bra. “-pays 1,000 dollars to a charity that helps orphaned children from Krypton, if I promote their brand at least once a week!”</p><p>Lena’s eyes widened at that. “I -uh- I-… I’m s-sorry.”</p><p>“Save it! Even if that wasn’t my case, you have no right to judge people for feeling good about working out and wanting to share that!” Kara turned back, grabbed her gym bag and headed out.</p><p>Lena was driving her crazy in more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>It unnerved Kara to see Lena wear her number.</p><p>At first because she was hurt and felt angry and envious at Lena getting to wear the number 9.</p><p>Then Kara started to notice that her ig name had a 9 on it, her email did too… even her phone number (but that was neither here nor there), Kara even had a bracelet with that number on it; not to mention countless of clothing articles and a tattoo on her forearm.</p><p>All those things were Kara’s.</p><p>And now… so was Lena.</p><p>Not because Kara wanted to possess her or anything like that, but because for Kara the number was like her last name: intrinsically part of her.</p><p>So to see Lena running around with that number on her shorts or on her training vest, it was strange and unsettling and Kara could barely stand to look at her. It felt as if Lena was wearing Kara’s name on her.</p><p>Kara literally shivered at the thought.</p><p>“Pay attention Danvers!” Manager Grant shouted at her.</p><p>Kara jerked awake. “Yes!” She shouted and everybody in the room laughed at her.</p><p>Kara blew a raspberry at the group and they all laughed some more. Smythe even threw a towel at Kara’s face.</p><p>“Okay okay… As I was saying: The most important thing is that they see our number nine as a threat.” The manager continued.</p><p>Kara perked up at that, but then realized they were talking about Lena.</p><p>“Lena, you need to shoot from the six yard line, from the penalty box and even from outside the area. Become a real menace for the other team." Grant specified.</p><p>Kara could not believe what she was hearing.</p><p>The manager went on to explain five different attacking plays that all made sure that Lena got the ball in different areas around the goalpost.</p><p>All Kara needed to do… was <em>play decoy</em>.</p><p>“Make sure there are at least two people marking you Danvers.” Manager Grant told her.</p><p>Kara wanted to die.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>She wished that the room’s roof would disappear so that a lightning could strike her dead that very second.</p><p>“I’m sorry but… Is that all I have to do? I could- I mean no disrespect Ms. Grant, but I could be doing so much more.” Kara stood up and told her without waiting for permission to speak. “I feel that I’m being underutilized.”</p><p>Ms. Grant nodded in acknowledgement. “You’re actually the key to our success. You are known as our star striker, since the attention will be constantly on you, Lena will be free to complete the attacks.” She explained succinctly.</p><p>Kara fell back to her chair.</p><p>After the team meeting, they were off to the practice.</p><p>“It can’t really be that hard Danvers, you’ve already been doing that all along.” Lena said to her as she jogged with her towards the center of the field for the kickoff.</p><p>All Kara could focus on was the number 9 on Lena’s shorts.</p><p>“Danvers?” Lena called out to her after her non-reaction.</p><p>Kara looked up and blue met green.</p><p>She gulped.</p><p>Seeing her up close was even more striking.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Lena’s eyebrows lowered with worry.</p><p>“Y-yeah…” Kara nodded.</p><p>FWEET!</p><p>The whistle went off and Kara passed the ball to Lena.</p><p>According to the first play, Kara needed to place herself off to the right on the edge of the penalty box and then wait for a pass that she would let through her legs so that it could reach its true intended target: Lena.</p><p>Kara ran into position.</p><p>And then waited.</p><p>Lance made a ground pass, crossing the ball from the right side of the field and seeming to be directed at Kara.</p><p>Instead of letting the ball through, Kara took control of it and then scored.</p><p>Kara herself was shocked at what she had just done. Instead of celebrating with her usual flying superhero pose, she looked around awkwardly and then decided to make her way back for the kickoff.</p><p>Something had come over her. It was essentially a reflex, she could not control it.</p><p>“What gives Danvers?” Lena asked her once she reached the kickoff as well, annoyance laced her voice.</p><p>Kara paid attention to Lena’s cleats. They were a very strong red color and were clearly customized, since they said Luthor on the side. “I won’t do it again.” Kara told Lena’s feet.</p><p>Lena had been expecting a brunt response and was now thrown off by Kara’s demure demeanor.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lena insisted.</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Kara assured her.</p><p>The whistle went off again and Lena passed the ball to Kara.</p><p>Kara was supposed to give it back to Nia and then run to the penalty box and ‘wait’ for a cross that would never come.</p><p>Kara ran and got into position.</p><p>Nal gave it to Olsen, who had cut inside the area and then did a wall pass with Arias in order to enter the penalty box.</p><p>Kara lifted her hand to request a pass.</p><p>Olsen did a heel kick instead and right behind her, Lena came running. The long black hair that Kara had once washed was now tied up in a ponytail and she wore a red headband to keep it all in place. She looked radiant even with the orange vest they all had to wear, and the number 9 on her chest made Kara’s heart skip a beat.</p><p>Lena kicked the ball and it hit the upper post, but Kara got the rebound with a header and scored.</p><p>Again Kara did not celebrate.</p><p>It all felt so <em>weird</em>. It was as if everything was in slow motion.</p><p>Lena was the one that was supposed to score, but she failed.</p><p>Kara was supposed to just stand there, but she scored.</p><p>As she made her way back to the kickoff, she felt Lena walking beside her.</p><p>She could not bear to look at her.</p><p>What would her eyes show?</p><p>Was she mad?</p><p>Was she disappointed?</p><p>She again looked at Lena’s cleats and noticed that on the shoe’s tongue it said: 'MM17'.</p><p>
  <em>Metropolis Monarchs, #17.</em>
</p><p>Kara smiled at that.</p><p>The game continued.</p><p>The third play involved several passes on the midfield, all meant to create space and open up the area for Lena to go through.</p><p>Kara participated on the passes with Nia and Olsen and sometimes Sara Lance.</p><p>After a short while, Barbara Gordon seemed to have lost her patience and tried to tackle the ball away from Kara.</p><p>Kara dodged her and after Barbara was gone, all she could see in front of her was Helena Bertinelli.</p><p>Impulsively Kara’s eyes went to the upper left corner of the post, she felt herself pulling back her right leg, she was about to shoot.</p><p>It cost her so much effort to stop herself.</p><p>Kara then passed it back to Olsen who then gave it to Sam and Sam was able to connect a cutting pass to Lena, who was running inside the area just in time to kick the ball towards the goalpost.</p><p>Lena scored.</p><p>Kara let out a soft smile and her eyes impulsively went to Lena’s.</p><p>She was pissed.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Lena asked her, she was furious.</p><p>Kara shrugged. “I dunno… the play…?” Kara did not know what to answer.</p><p>“If you have a free shot then fucking take it! I don’t need your pity passes!” Lena yelled at her face. “Never let go of an opportunity!”</p><p>Kara inhaled frustratingly, trying to calm herself lest she go off at Lena and simply decided to make her way back for the kickoff.</p><p>“I’m talking to you!” Lena shouted behind her.</p><p>What more did she want? She had taken everything! Kara had nothing more to give.</p><p>First it was her position, then her number- her identity and now her sanity!</p><p>Kara was empty, but it seemed as if Lena wanted to take even more from her and that scared her. It was scary to think about what else would Lena find.</p><p>Lena grabbed Kara’s shoulder and then pulled on it to turn her around.</p><p>Blue met green.</p><p>And then there was a pause between them.</p><p>“I love your eyes.” Kara let out in a whisper.</p><p>Her words shocked them both.</p><p>Kara let out a quick nervous laugh. “I just- uh… green is my favorite color…?” She tried to salvage the situation, but when she looked back at Lena all she saw was a red tomato with green irises.</p><p>They both avoided each other’s gaze after that.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>“Kara hi!” I just wanted to confirm our interview for tomorrow morning.” Lois Lane told her over the phone.</p><p>“Hi! Yeah no problem. I'll be at the gym.” Kara corroborated.</p><p>After becoming one of the most beloved midfielders of the USWNT, at only 34 Lois Lane was now a sports reporter and was currently married to Kara’s cousin, the all-time star of the Champion’s league: Clark Kent.</p><p>The next day Kara woke up at 4:00 a.m. again.</p><p>She told herself that it was not because she wanted to spend time with Lena, but deep down she knew she was lying.</p><p>Kara felt so dirty now as a person. She thought she was better than a thirteen year old pervy-hormonal boy.</p><p>She thought she was more into character, humor and intellect, but turns out she was really into boobs.</p><p>She just could not help herself.</p><p>Lena’s spiteful words would get to her, but watching Lena on the elliptical or lifting weights, drove her crazy.</p><p>She felt like a schoolgirl with a secret crush.</p><p>A crush on a person she most definitely could not stand. Which, again, simply served to upset Kara because it was incontrovertible evidence that showed how superficial she truly was.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Lena was doing crunches now.</p><p>Kara looked away, that was just too much.</p><p>Turns out she was an ass girl too.</p><p>“Why do you get up so early?” Kara asked her.</p><p>Lena ignored her.</p><p>“Why do you get up so early?!” Kara shouted at her.</p><p>Lena looked up at that and then frowned. She removed her air pods and then replied:  “None of your business.” Then she moved further away from Kara and continued doing her crunches.</p><p>Kara was going to die.</p><p>“Kara!” by 6:00 a.m. Lois entered the gym. “Hi, it’s so good to see you.” She went for a hug but then Kara held her at arm’s length. Lena herself did not seem to notice Lois’ entrance.</p><p>“I’m all sweaty!” Kara told her, feeling disgusted with herself.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter!” Lois again went for a hug and Kara thought to herself: <em>oh what the heck!</em> and hugged her back.</p><p>“Do you mind if I record this?” Lois asked.</p><p>“No, no… that’s perfectly fine.” Kara shrugged and then the both of them walked over to a gym mat and sat down on the floor.</p><p>“Hello, this is Lois Lane, right now it’s 6:05 a.m. on February 27<sup>th</sup>, 2022.” She said into the microphone. “I am here interviewing Kara Danvers, the star striker of the USWNT.”</p><p>“Hi!” Kara said into the microphone.</p><p>“So tell me… what’s it like being back?” Lois started the interview.</p><p>“It feels amazing. I never thought I would get a second chance after what happened during las Cup’s final.” Kara said in all sincerity.</p><p>“We all lost that game Kara.” Lois assured her.</p><p>“Well… let’s agree to disagree on that.” Kara quipped.</p><p>"So do you think you'll be ready for CONCACAF in October?" Lois smiled politely a Kara.</p><p>Kara nodded. "Yes of course I will be! Nothing's gonna stop me from getting us that cup!"</p><p>“Now tell me, is it the same rigorous training routine or is it harder now? I mean, look at you all sweaty at 6:00 a.m.” Lois joked around.</p><p>“No no… it’s the same, this is just me letting off some steam before the actual practice.” Kara answered her.</p><p>“Letting off some steam? Why?” Lois asked a follow up question.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God!</em>
</p><p>“Uh- well you know… exercise is good for anxiety and such.” Kara was panicking.</p><p>“I see, so the pressure’s gotten to you as the star of the team.” Lois insisted with this line of questioning.</p><p>“No, I mean- I’m not even the star or anything… that’s Lena Luthor.” Kara said into the mic.</p><p>Lois was taken aback by that. “What? Lena Luthor from Metropolis Monarchs? She’s the star?”</p><p>“Yeah… she’s right there.” Kara pointed at Lena with her index finger.</p><p>Lois got up from the floor and went over to Lena, who was bench-pressing now.</p><p>“Ms. Luthor.” Lois called out to her.</p><p>Lena took off her air pods. “Whoa Lois Lane?”</p><p>“Yup! How is it goin’?” Lois asked her with a soft smile.</p><p>“Good good, are you here to see Lucy? Practice is at eight.” Lena told the older woman.</p><p>“No no… I’m just here interviewing Kara Danvers… Is it true that you took the star position from her?” Lois asked her.</p><p>Lena’s eyes immediately went to Kara’s. She was visibly upset and then stood up abruptly from the bench, picked up her gym bag and left the gym with Lois calling after her.</p><p>Kara facepalmed as she sighed in frustration.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gosh, it's really hard to type Teschmacher 'cause I'm dumb! :P</p><p>Let me know what you guys think!</p><p> </p><p>Oh! Check out the USWNT official roster on my ko-fi page!<br/>https://ko-fi.com/thesameasmine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. US v. Norway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a certain pride in becoming a World Cup Champion, of that, Lena was more than sure. Her father winning the only Cup for England was the most talked about thing during family dinner up until his death.</p><p>Lena’s mother winning the first Women’s World Cup was not as talked about during dinner (because Lena’s father tended to monopolize the conversation), but it was certainly talked about during outings or when driving to and from soccer practices.</p><p>Then there was Lex and his ever-present torment of having been born to a British-American father and an American mother.</p><p>He tried learning Portuguese, thinking that he could go live in Brazil and eventually get the citizenship, but it turned out he was no good with languages. Both him and Lena had dual citizenship, but at this rate, England was never going to win the Cup again.</p><p>Lena could tell Lex was very bitter about not being born a woman, like Lena had.</p><p>He pursued the Champions League under Chelsea and did fairly good, until his major incident of course. Right now he was banned from ever playing professional football and the whole family (which now only included Lillian and Lena) swore to never speak to him ever again.</p><p>In the end, when both your mom and dad’s lives revolve around soccer, it means that so do all of their acquaintances'. Thus, when their son became a pariah in the soccer world, so did they.</p><p>And this was Lena’s cross to bear: Clean up the family name and return it to its former glory and then have many daughters that would continue to do the same or marry a Brazilian man and have many many sons. The latter was not really an option for Lena though, but it was nice to dream.</p><p>An important step in achieving her ultimate goal was becoming the star striker of the national team. An oversight that came with this new development in her life was the attention.</p><p>Lena was already the star striker of her own team: The Metropolis Monarchs.</p><p>Which was painful enough because, Lena needed to take pictures, pose with fans, sign autographs, conduct TV interviews, talk at press conferences, make public appearances, select customized cleats for Nike to sell in her name and go to parties.</p><p>And right now, as she spoke with Lois Lane, who had chased her up to her room's door at the hotel, Lena understood the gravitas of her new role.</p><p>An entire nation was watching now.</p><p>“So you think you’ll win CONCACAF then?” Ms. Lane asked her.</p><p>Lena nodded. “I don’t see why not, we’ve won eight times already.” She confirmed.</p><p>“Yes well, we’ve also lost to Canada twice already.” Ms. Lane countered.</p><p>“Out of ten championships so far, I’d say the odds are in our favor.” Lena bit back.</p><p>Lois Lane smirked at Lena’s sassiness. “Any thoughts on Miiyahbin Marten, the new young striker of the Canadian team?”</p><p>Lena nodded. “Yeah, I’m really impressed with her, it must be such an honor to be able to represent your country at only eighteen.”</p><p>“I see and what do you think about Anastasia Force finally joining the team?” Lois Lane continued with her questions.</p><p>“I think it was time another Force represented Canada. I feel nothing but admiration for both her mother and grandmother and the legacy they left women’s soccer on a global level.” Lena replied.</p><p>“Anything else you wanna comment?” Ms. Lane asked and it finally seemed like the interview would come to an end.</p><p>“Well, as you know, Donna Carol and I play for the same club so… I just want to let Donna know that I’m coming for her!” Lena let out a little playful smile.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to include that! Thank you so much for your time. I really hope you can avenge us all on the World Cup.” And with that, Lois Lane pressed a button on the recorder and then put it and its microphone back in her purse.</p><p>“I like you Lena, but I’ve seen you play and you’ve got nothing on Kara Danvers. I really don’t understand what the Manager sees in you.” Lois Lane told her to her face.</p><p>Lena literally felt a dagger go through her chest.</p><p>“I- uh… I’ll just have to prove you wrong then.” Lena managed to respond.</p><p>“I hope you do!” Ms. Lane replied without any sarcasm whatsoever and after a pause she asked. “You know that Kara’s my family, right?”</p><p>Lena had to actually think about that, because she knew Lois Lane was Metropolis born and raised and Danvers was from Krypton so she really did not see the connection until she remembered that Lois was married to Clark Kent.</p><p>“Yes I do.” Lena replied.</p><p>“Just letting you know: If you mess with her, you mess with me.” Then she gave Lena a wink and turned back to walk down the hall towards the elevators.</p><p>
  <em>What even?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Lena stood in the soccer stadium’s tunnel that led from the locker rooms to the field. Ahead of her was basically the entire team, starting with Diana Prince dressed entirely in a neon green uniform with the royal blue armband that marked her to the entire world as the US team captain, going all the way back in ascending order until reaching Sam and the reserves team.</p><p>Lena looked down to her hands and realized that they were shaking.</p><p>Danvers, standing just behind her, leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Once that whistle goes off, nothing else matters.”</p><p>Lena exhaled slowly through her mouth. This was going to be her first official match as a member of the national team.</p><p>Lena had already played at the Banc of California Stadium, but the audience had been nothing like this. It was a crowd filled with white soccer jerseys and banners that said <em>USA!!! </em>And the like. Right beside her, the other team stood also in a line. Red jerseys and dark blue shorts marked them as the team from Norway.</p><p>It was only a friendly match, but for Lena it was everything.</p><p>She watched Sara Lance hugging Tora Olafsdotter and then Thea, Felicity and Kendra Saunders all joined them for a reunion of the best players from the Star City Rockets.</p><p>Tora was really tall and skinny and had piercing light-blue eyes, but most characteristically of all, she had white silver short hair and as she kissed Felicity on the cheek, Lena thought about all the people from the Metropolis Monarchs she would get to play during CONCACAF and the World Cup. How strange to have your teammate become your rival hundreds of miles away from where you usually meet to play the sport you both love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“As the gals from the Rockets know, the key player of this team is Tora Olafdotter”. Ms. Grant explained to all the players during a team meeting prior to the friendly match. “She and the other Center Full Back,  Sigrid Nansen from Barcelona FC, form what is known as the </em>Ice Wall.”</p><p><em>Lena felt her throat clamping up with nervousness</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FWEET!</p><p>Danvers passed the ball to Lena, who then sent it back to Kelly Olsen and started jogging forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nothing gets past the Ice Wall they say, but they’re wrong!” Ms. Grant stated with firmness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lena prowled.</p><p>Olafdotter and Nansen were the last line of defense for the Norway team. They were both tall and Sigrid’s hair, though longer, was just as light as Tora’s.</p><p>Kelly dribbled the ball forward until another midfielder stood in her path, she quickly passed it to Nia who then stood still for a moment as she determined what to do.</p><p>Lena walked just past a left-side midfielder and then looked directly at Nia, searching for her eyes.</p><p>Nia met them and then kicked a cutting pass inside the area just as Lena sped through the defenders looking to reach the ball and shoot.</p><p>Tora intercepted the pass just in time, gaining control of the ball and clearing it with a strong kick. Only that… Lena had got it all wrong, she had not cleared the ball, but instead passed it to a left winger racing past the kickoff line.</p><p>Lucy Lane ran to try to intercept the pass, but misjudged the bounce and then the ball managed to reach the left winger, who controlled it.</p><p>They were in trouble.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If Olafsdotter is the right hand of this combo, Nansen is the left one. They trust each other to guard each side. They are a unit.” Ms. Grant elaborated.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The left winger ran all the way to the end of the field as Lucy tried to catch up with her. Then she stopped abruptly and turned to make the cross to the penalty area.</p><p>She kicked the ball and Lucy tried to block it by extending one of her legs, but she miscalculated and the ball went through.</p><p>Diana raced forward, predicting the ball's trajectory and then jumping above the Norwegian strikers and catching the ball in midair.</p><p>Diana slowed down the rhythm of the game by keeping the ball against her hip with one hand and gesturing for the US players to move forward with the other. She was about to kick it beyond the kickoff point.</p><p>Lena got into position. She was not the best jumper, but she was ready. Diana ran forward and just as she was about to leave the penalty box, she let go of the ball in her hands and kicked it, her right leg extending gracefully to the side, her eyes showing nothing but determination.</p><p>Danvers was the intended target. Her shining blonde hair in a French braid, she jumped high up with a midfielder behind her, her arms extended outwards, the number 9 tattoo on her forearm looking strikingly dark against her suntanned skin as she controlled the ball with her chest. The ball literally hitting the US Soccer crest on her jersey before falling and hitting her thigh and then her right foot.</p><p>Danvers quickly twisted her body around, her striking blue eyes meeting Lena’s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ms. Grant then cleared her throat. “Have you guys ever played tennis? Even recreationally?” She asked the team.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some people nodded or actually said yes aloud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, what happens when you play doubles is that one member usually defends one side and the other defends the other one. We are going to implement the same thing the opposing team would to weaken that kind of defense: Shoot the ball right in the middle.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The room took the information in.</em>
</p><p><em>“If we’re lucky,” Cat Grant spoke loud and clear. “An error in communication will ensue between the two players. One assuming that the other’s got it covered and vice-versa—then and </em>only <em>then, we’ll make it through.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Lena ran as fast as she could, Danvers speeding up just behind her.</p><p>Both Tora and Sigrid were taller than Lena and as Danvers kicked the ball right through the middle, Lena had to crouch down to literally avoid getting hit by it.</p><p>Sigrid looked to Tora and vice-versa and by the time they were coordinating what to do, the ball was through and Lena was running just behind it.</p><p>The Norwegian goalkeeper ran forward, trying to catch the ball before Lena could get to it.</p><p>It bounced once on the ground, right between Lena and the goalkeeper.</p><p>As it went back up in the air, both women lunged for it.</p><p>Lena’s head got to it first, hitting the ball past the goalkeeper’s hands and scoring the first goal of the match.</p><p>The rest, as they say, was history.</p><p>They won the game 1-0.</p><p>After having confused the Ice Wall <em>once</em>. They were not able to ever again.</p><p>Cat Grant had explained that their next best bet was crosses to the area, but Tora and Sigrid were so tall, it proved an impossible task, even for Kara who was such a high-jumper.</p><p>When the final whistle went off, Lena let out a deep breath. She felt like a weight was off of her shoulders.</p><p>Her teammates started hugging and patting each other on the backs.</p><p>Tora and Sara hugged for the longest of times, before exchanging jerseys.</p><p>Lena did not know what to do. She looked for Sam, but she was busy jumping up and down with Smythe and Queen. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder.</p><p>“Good game out there Luthor.” Danvers told her, her eyes glued to the number 9 on Lena’s chest, just below the Nike swoosh… Lena supposed the poor woman was still not over it.</p><p><em>What a sore loser</em>.</p><p>“You too.” Lena told her.</p><p>Danvers had been behaving really weird lately. Extremely so, actually.</p><p>It started with going to the gym together in the early hours of the morning to then her telling Lena that she quote—unquote: ‘loved her eyes’, to now, a month later when they had created their own little routine of going to the gym together every day.</p><p>And really when Danvers had told Lena that first time that she was going to run and Lena decided that she was going to go to the gym instead so that she could avoid her, the last thing that she imagined was that now, a month in she would still be going through with this farce.</p><p>And not to complain, because Lena now had this incredible guns on her arms that had never been there before, but there was a very particular reason why Lena used to run every morning out there in the field. And now she had forsaken that reason, and neglected her pact with Coah Jonzz.</p><p>Because according to him, Lena still had a long way to go if she wanted to be the Center Forward the national team deserved.</p><p>And according to Lena she did have what it took.</p><p>Still, in comparison to Danvers’ acceleration at 4.23 m/s<sup>2</sup>, hers at 5.72 m/s<sup>2</sup>, left a lot to be desired.</p><p>So back in January Lena had promised Coach Jonzz that in three months’ time she would improve by at least 33%.</p><p>Her meeting for him to test her was due in three days and she had wasted all of that time putting up a front and lifting weights with Danvers at the gym.</p><p>And Lena was actually a responsible person, an <em>adult</em>… But without even noticing time was up.</p><p>She could only hope that the elliptical and the stationary bike had somehow helped her improve.</p><p>And no, it was not because she wanted to be with Danvers, it was more that she did not want Danvers to find out she had to undergo special training to catch up with her, or at least close the gap a little bit.</p><p>At the beginning she thought she would be able to train after the practice matches, but she was just too tire by then and <em>tomorrow </em>always seemed like such a good alternative.</p><p>But now she had to reap what she sowed.</p><p>Coach Jonzz made her run five times from one side to the other, machines at her sides measured her speed and a computer spit out her acceleration.</p><p>5.09m/s<sup>2</sup>.</p><p>“’Good! You’ve been working hard.” The coach had told her and Lena thanked the heavens above.</p><p>“Keep going. I think we can get you to four point eight.” He told her.</p><p>Lena nodded in understanding.</p><p>Okay well, that was that.</p><p>No harm, no foul.</p><p>Now she could actually go through with her usual training.</p><p>No more petty annoying Danvers, with her selfies and her sweat and-</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>Not important.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Danvers had changed a lot over the last month.</p><p>Now she played by the book, completed the designed plays and performed as a good decoy for Lena.</p><p>Which left her with so much space to create and invent, that Lena nearly felt overwhelmed with the possibilities.</p><p>Soon they would all be sent back home to their clubs for the start of the season and Lena felt almost nostalgic at having the camp be over.</p><p>Still, Lena was obviously at home with the Monarchs, a team that understood her style of play and was at the forefront of new soccer trends.</p><p>So in a way, it could not be that bad to go back home. She missed the buzz of the city and riding that disgusting subway.</p><p>As the end of march neared, all the girls planned a farewell party, or as Maggie Sawyer—one of the reserve midfielders—had called it, a ‘see you soon’ party.</p><p>Lena dressed up in a form-fitting dress and was determined to not drink any alcohol whatsoever for the entire night.</p><p>Lena, Lang, Kelly and Arias used a share-riding app to secure transportation to the designated bar together.</p><p>The bar had a pool table and Lena was instantly excited. Playing pool was something to do instead of sitting around and awkwardly talking to people without an ounce of alcohol in her blood.</p><p>She went right over and took a cue from the holder and then asked aloud: “Who’s in?”</p><p>Instantly Thea Queen, just off to the side holding a cosmo, raised her hand! Then Jesse Wells came over as well and finally, Diana Prince herself.</p><p>Lena thought it was pretty obvious that she had the biggest girl-crush on Diana Prince.</p><p>She was tall, she had big muscles and a beautiful smile. Her Greek accent was charming and she herself was fun, witty and super intimidating. Basically all that Lena aspired to be.</p><p>Diana partnered with Lena and Thea partnered with Jesse, a reserve defender that played for the Central City Cougars.</p><p>Lena opened the game and one of the <em>solids</em> went through.</p><p>“Not bad Luthor, not bad at all.” Diana complimented.</p><p>After that, Lena leaned forward with the cue extended on the green felt and hit the white ball directly forward, trying to get the solid ball with the number 6 on it.</p><p>The ball went in as well.</p><p>Thea took a sip of her drink before commenting: “You <em>are </em>going to let us play, right Luthor?”</p><p>Lena gave her a little smug smirk in response as she prepared for another shot.</p><p>She bounced the solid ball with the number 3 on it against the lateral side of the table in order to get it in through one of the corner holes, but it missed the mark just by a hair.</p><p>“Good luck comes in threes.” Jesse said as she extended the cue over the table to hit one of the stripes.</p><p>As the game developed, Lena started talking more and more with Diana.</p><p>“No! This can’t be your last World Cup. Are you insane? You’re only 29.” Lena whined upon learning that Diana wanted to retire soon.</p><p>“Yeah but… I really want to start a family with Steve, y’know? I think it’s time.” Diana replied before downing a gross shot of Ouzo.</p><p><em>Another good woman lost to a man,</em> Lena thought to herself.</p><p>And that was the thing with women's soccer, at any moment one of the girls would get married to a below-average man and then go off to <em>start a family</em>.</p><p>Lena hated it.</p><p>So many talented women had wasted away because of a marriage.</p><p>The game ended really soon because, as it turns out, Diana Prince was the Goddess of Pool.</p><p>After that, Lena played another game with Sam, Kelly and Nia.</p><p>That was a disaster, the girls would hip-bump the person that was about to take a shot, drinks were spilled on the table and nobody was keeping track of which balls were which.</p><p>Lena enjoyed it immensely.</p><p>Two hours in, everyone was dancing in an area deeper in the club.</p><p>Sam dragged by the arm a reluctant Lena to the dance floor. The rhythm was upbeat and all the girls were jumping up and down in time with it.</p><p>A profound sense of pride went through Lena.</p><p>Pride for the women around her and their incredible talents.</p><p>Pride for the team they had become so far.</p><p>Pride for the match against Norway.</p><p>And pride for getting to be a part of it all.</p><p>Lena finally let go and actually started dancing with Sam and now Kelly. They had become the most reliable teammates Lena could have ever wished for.</p><p>Sam’s crosses were legendary and Kelly’s patient precision was a thing of beauty. Together, the three of them were the ones to watch!</p><p>Lena could feel drops of sweat traveling down her neck. She closed her eyes and decided to lift up her long loose hair with one hand as she continued to dance.</p><p>The beat slowed down and the deep bass resounded inside Lena’s chest and guided her movements.</p><p>A pair of hands touched her hips from behind and Lena instantly knew who their owner was. Letting out a little gasp of surprise, Lena pushed her back against the person’s front.</p><p>She could feel her breath on her sweaty neck and Lena’s body reacted in kind, she swallowed hard and felt herself panting.</p><p>The hands around her hips pulled her in even harder and Lena felt herself getting warmer and warmer.</p><p>Lips caressed her neck for a brief second and the heat Lena was feeling became unbearable. The hand she was using to hold her hair up, let go to instead position itself on the nape of the woman behind her.</p><p>She heard a shaky breath right next to her ear and suddenly realized that she was wet.</p><p>Wet because she was dancing with a woman, basically grinding against her.</p><p>Wet because it was Kara who was holding on to her without any semblance of ever wanting to let go.</p><p>Wet because she was so pitifully attracted to her and had been too dumb to admit that to herself until now.</p><p>And as somebody bumped them and Lena felt the loss of Kara’s warmth and as the beat of the music sped up and everybody around them started jumping up and down, Lena was too afraid to turn around and meet those piercing blue eyes.</p><p>Too afraid to face the music and come clean.</p><p>Too afraid of Kara finding out just how much she had enjoyed that.</p><p>Too afraid of what she felt and finding out what it could mean. </p><p>So, she didn’t.</p><p>Lena kept walking straight ahead amongst the crowd and not once did she look back.</p><p>The two of them would not meet again for over a month.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh gosh... I really loved writing that! It was so much fun :D<br/>I hope you loved reading it.</p><p>Let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Monarchs v. Eagles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara Danvers was depressed.</p><p>And Kara Danvers was depressed for two reasons.</p><p>The first reason was because all the life out of playing for the National Team had been sucked out. No more Kara dribbling the ball and doing acrobatics. No more Kara fighting tooth a nail with the defenders that marked her. No more feeling utterly and deliciously exhausted during the second half, in that perfect way when your muscles hurt so bad that it almost turned pleasurable. But most importantly, no more goals on the upper corners of the goalpost.</p><p>Lifeless, meaningless soccer was all that was in store for Kara’s future.</p><p>The second reason for her depression was because even though Kara got to put on her blue uniform with the number 9 on her chest and was incredibly excited to get to play <em>soccer</em> once more, Katarina Armstrong from the Gotham City Sirens tackled the shit out of her and the sports medicine doctor told her that she would be out of the game for the next six weeks.</p><p>Life could simply not get any worse.</p><p>And then she got a text from Lena Luthor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Luthor – 9:33 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I heard you got hurt on today’s match.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[9:35 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I did yeah…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Luthor – 9:35 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Are you okay?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[9:36 PM]</strong>
</p><p><strong>I’m ok </strong> <strong>😁</strong></p><p>
  <strong>[Luthor – 9:36 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Good.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kara did not know what to reply to that last message. So she did not say anything else and neither did Lena.</p><p>Physical therapy is a long painful and tedious process and although Kara loved her sister more than anybody else in the world, sometimes she hated her, like right now.</p><p>“Push! Push through it!” Alex yelled at her as Kara lifted some weights with her knees on a gym machine.</p><p>Kara groaned in pain as she lifted the weights. She had spent the previous four weeks without doing any exercise and it showed.</p><p>Then her phone vibrated.</p><p>Kara stopped lifting the weights to take her phone out the pocket on her hoodie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Luthor – 8:49 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What are you up to?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kara let out a soft smile.</p><p>“What is it?” Alex asked her.</p><p>“Nothing.” Kara said in a rush as she texted something back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[8:50 AM]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Just doin some PT </strong> <strong>😭</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Kara put the phone back in her pocket and continued lifting the weights with her legs. Then her phone vibrated again and she immediately stopped what she was doing check her messages instead.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Luthor – 8:51 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Are you going to the match next week?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled even bigger now as she typed her reply.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:52 AM]</strong>
</p><p><strong>NCE</strong> <strong>🔷</strong> <strong> v. MM</strong> <strong>🔴</strong> <strong>! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!!!</strong> <strong>⚽❤</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Seriously! What is it that’s got you so distracted! You still owe me five more.” Alex scolded her and Kara gave her a sheepish look as she saved her phone back in her pocket again and went back to doing reps.</p><p>Not a moment later, her phone vibrated again.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Alex squinted her eyes at Kara, daring her to disobey her.</p><p>Kara put her hand inside her pocket and took out the phone anyways. Her sister let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Luthor – 8:52 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keep your eye on me, okay?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kara felt herself blush as she responded.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[8:53 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Lena did not reply anything else after that.</p><p>“Are you dating someone? Have some girl on the down low?” Alex teased her during a water break.</p><p>“No no, nothing like that.” Kara’s cheeks reddened.</p><p>“Then what is it? Who’s texting you and making you smile like that?” Alex pressed on.</p><p>“That was just Lena asking if I’m gonna be at the match next week.” Kara came clean.</p><p>“Since when do you refer to the Luthor girl as <em>Lena</em>? I thought you guys didn’t get along…?” Alex started taking out some medical equipment and attaching some cables to Kara’s knee.</p><p>Kara shrugged. “I dunno… we just- I don’t really know, but I sort of molested her last time we saw each other and now- now she’s texting me and I just don’t know what’s going on!!!!” Kara gave herself a panic attack all on her own.</p><p>“You molested her?!” Alex eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline.</p><p>“I did! She just- gosh! She has the sexiest hour-glass figure and I’m only human- I was- I was <em>weak!</em>” Kara could feel tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She felt so ashamed!</p><p>“What did you- oh my God! What did you do to that poor girl?” Alex asked in outrage.</p><p>“Nothing! God no! Nothing like that! I just like- we-” She started gesturing with her hands, extending them and pretending she was holding a woman in front of her and grinding.</p><p>“I’m not sure that I want to know what that even means.” Alex said, referencing Kara’s lewd gestures.</p><p>Kara’s eyes nearly blew out of their sockets.</p><p>“We danced! We just danced… it was pretty hot.” Kara admitted.</p><p>“And now she’s texting you… Are you thinking of asking her out?” Alex raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her younger sister.</p><p>“No! It’s not- we don’t even like each other. We can’t stand one another and- we would never- I don’t think it’s like that. It was just one dance. Nothing more.” Kara reasoned.</p><p>Alex scoffed. “You don’t make it sound like it’s not nothing more…” She pointed out.</p><p>“It isn’t. I don’t even know if I like her for real… it’s just me being a horndog that’s all.” Kara stated with more firmness now.</p><p>“Alex let out a little shiver from disgust. “Please don’t call yourself a <em>horndog</em> in front of me ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Kara sat on the bleachers along with all the fans as she looked down on a field bursting with white and red players.</p><p>It was the first round match between the Metropolis Monarchs and the National City Eagles .</p><p>Lena stood ready for kickoff. Her black hair in a ponytail markedly matching the black accents in her red uniform.</p><p>Supposedly Kara needed to use crutches, but the pain was minimal so she decided to forgo of them because they were a hassle. Although perhaps it was more about not wanting Lena to see her like that.</p><p>Imra was replacing Kara as the forward. She and Kara had dated on and off for the past two years, but decided that they were better off as friends (though sometimes friends with benefits was alright) but they mostly tried to keep it professional. Although, occasionally there was just an itch that had to be scratched and therefore both women needed to come together to satisfy that necessity.</p><p>Imra was a player from the U.K. and one of the most reliable assisters Kara had ever played with. Kara had been very curious to see how Imra would fare as one of the Forwards of the team and to her surprise, so far they had only lost one match against Gotham City Sirens.</p><p>
  <em>Thank God.</em>
</p><p>The whistle went off and Imra passed the ball to Yolanda Montez, the midfielder/playmaker from Mexico.</p><p>Yolanda returned the ball and then the players from National City Eagles all got into formation.</p><p>They usually played a 1-1-4-4 with Kara up front as the Target Man, but now with their star striker gone, they were playing a 3-3-4 because it took three people to get Kara’s job done.</p><p>Smythe, now defending for the Eagles, received the ball on the right lateral and then started jogging forwards with it.</p><p>“Go Eagles!” Kara yelled, but in truth she was more focused on Lena Luthor.</p><p>The young brunette was currently standing on the upper side of the field, next to Josephine Tautin, an Eagles’s midfielder from France.</p><p>As Smythe advanced, all three women from the Eagles that were taking on the role of Kara moved forward.</p><p>Smythe made a ground pass to Nia, who then started running as fast as possible through the upper right lateral.</p><p>Imra, Yolanda and the third Forward, Toni Monetti, were expecting a cross on the penalty area.</p><p>Kara lost sight of Lena, but then found her standing on the edge of the penalty box, watching her teammate Lana Lang, chase after Nia.</p><p>Nia managed to shoot the cross and Toni jumped high up in the air, she was pale like a ghost and always wore a long sleeved jersey to try to protect herself from the sun, her hair was dark as the blackest night and she had the biggest and funniest eye-bags Kara had ever seen. Almost like a character from a Tim Burton film. (Toni hated it when Kara called her Lydia from Beetlejuice).</p><p>Andrea Rojas, the Metropolis Monarch’s defender, jumped along with Toni and both women tried for a header.</p><p>Toni got to it first, directing the ball to the lower right corner.</p><p>The Metropolis Monarchs goalie, Donna Carol, lunged for it and managed to punch it away.</p><p>Yolanda, the midfielder now filling in as a forward, got to the rebound with a right kick and scored a goal.</p><p>They were only on minute 5 of the game.</p><p>Both Imra and Toni ran towards Yolanda and embraced her.</p><p>Kara started yelling as loud as she could. That had to be the earliest goal so far in the season!</p><p>The Eagles and the Monarchs were not the best teams in the league. Those would be the Gotham City Sirens, which probably had the best well rounded team. (Most of them making it into the national team reserves because they were just that good, not star-quality, but consistently good) and the Freeland Fighters from Georgia, a team with such tight-clad contracts that none of their players were allowed to participate on the national team lest they hurt themselves playing on an ‘unimportant’ tournament.</p><p>Still, last year the Eagles made it to third place and the Monarchs got fourth, so this was still a pretty important game that would let everybody know where the teams stood in terms of rank.</p><p>Lena got ready for the kickoff along with Sam.</p><p>The whistle went off and Sam got the ball from Lena and gave it to the midfielder: Maggie Sawyer.</p><p>Maggie went forward with the ball and this time Kara did not want to miss anything that Lena was up to.</p><p>She watched how the brunette stood still just outside the penalty area on the right side.</p><p>Sam ran forwards on the left side and all of the Eagles defenders started chasing after her, just in case that Maggie passed her the ball.</p><p>Lena stood just behind Josephine, an Eagle’s midfielder, as Maggie continued to run with the ball and Sam started to cut inside the area for a pass. As Josephine payed attention to the commotion on the left side of the area, Lena calmly walked past her.</p><p>“Jo! Mark Luthor! Mark her!!!” Kara yelled as loud as she could to Josephine.</p><p>It was so strange how Lena went completely unnoticed, she was simply <em>walking</em>.</p><p>It all finally clicked for Kara: Lena started jogging a little bit inside the area and then Maggie passed her the ball and she took her shot.</p><p>Diana lunged her body all the way to the left, trying to catch the ball, but the shot had gone too far left. The ball kissed the post and then went to the back of the net.</p><p>Kara did not know what to think. She knew that Lena tended to appear at the best places in the most opportune of times, but she had never noticed her way of moving on the upper side of the field and now it turns out she just <em>walked</em>.</p><p>As Kara kept watching the game, more and more she noticed Lena’s way of walking.</p><p>It almost seemed like someone taking nice stroll by the park.</p><p>Midfielders and Defenders payed attention to sudden movements, but Lena was nothing but quiet and smooth.</p><p>You could almost think she was not even in the game since there was nothing urgent in the way she moved out and about. Except that when it was time, Lena would take off like a horse and be there just in time to shoot for goal.</p><p>The Eagles lost the game 1-2 and Kara simply could not believe that you could play soccer like that.</p><p>It was beyond anything she had ever been taught.</p><p>Kara got up as best she could and went down to the field to greet her teammates.</p><p>The Italian, Toni Monetti was the first one to see her. She was now wearing her countrymen’s, Zatanna Zatara, red jersey from the Monarchs.</p><p>“Danvers, non so cosa sia successo! Luthor always came out of nowhere!” Toni yelled with indignation. Nia, standing right beside her gave Kara half a smile.</p><p>“That’s what she does best!” Kara shrugged.</p><p>Toni’s pale face became red with fury and she started yelling expletives in her native tongue.</p><p>Kara wanted to laugh, but knew that would only bring her pain. She just wanted to talk to Lena, that is all. Where was she?</p><p>Kara looked over the field, but Lena was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>
  <em>How disappointing. </em>
</p><p>“Are you looking for Lena?” Sam asked her. She was now only wearing the red compression shirt all Monarchs players wore under their jerseys. Sam was really tall and slender, and an incredible athlete all around.</p><p>“No no, I was looking for you actually.” Kara went over to Sam and hugged her. “Good game!”</p><p>“I missed you out there Kara, you always give us a run for our money.” Sam told her with nothing but sincerity.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be all better for the second round.” Kara assured her.</p><p>Sam smiled all teeth. She truly was a stunning woman.</p><p>“Listen, if by any chance you wanna say hello to Lena, she’s already in the showers.” Sam told her.</p><p>Kara bulged her eyes at that. “No no… that’s okay. I’m actually pretty tired already. I’m just gonna head on home, tell her I said hi.”</p><p>“Sure thing!” Sam told her and then turned to keep talking with the other players still on the field.</p><p>As Kara turned to go through the tunnel towards the exit, she felt someone running just behind her.</p><p>“Kara!”</p><p>She turned around to find Imra.</p><p>“I’m sorry. You must be so disappointed.” Imra told her, tears were welled up in her eyes.</p><p>“Oh don’t cry, I'm nothing but proud of you guys. Besides, it was only the first round, we still stand a chance.” Kara pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>Imra held on tightly. “How many weeks are left? I was just talking to Yoli and this is just too much pressure. We need you.”</p><p>“Just one more. Don’t you worry, I’ll make it in time for our game with the Fighters.” Kara tried to comfort the woman, rubbing her hand up and down her back.</p><p>Both stood there for a moment, finding comfort in each other.</p><p>Then Imra broke the silence. “You smell lovely…” Imra let out a little laugh.</p><p>“I know right! Not having to run around a field for an hour and a half does wonders to my aroma.” Kara quipped, finally letting go of Imra.</p><p>Imra chuckled and then leaned in to give Kara a small kiss on the mouth. “Just… get better, alright?”</p><p>“I will, Alex is working me really hard and… I’ll be back better than ever!” Kara gave the other woman a big smile that crinkled her eyes to a narrow slit.</p><p>“I’m gonna go find Yoli, she’s probably still taking it really hard.” Imra walked past Kara towards the lockers, sidestepping Lena Luthor to enter through the door.</p><p>“Lena!” Kara said in surprise.</p><p>“Danvers.” Lena greeted her. She was wearing black Monarchs tracksuit with red accents and her hair was wet from having just gotten out of the showers.</p><p>“You did really good out there.” Kara complimented as she walked to stand closer to her.</p><p>Lena looked very serious. “I did.” She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>Kara wanted to roll her eyes at that, but stopped herself. “I finally understood how is it that you always show up in the right place just in the nick of time.” She admitted.</p><p>“Took you long enough.” Lena then adjusted the strap of her black duffel bag.</p><p>“I guess it did.” Kara nodded.</p><p>Then the both of them spoke at the same time:</p><p>“You wanna get out of here?” Kara said.</p><p>“I’ll be going now.” Lena said.</p><p>“What?” Kara asked Lena, since she could not hear her properly.</p><p>“I said that I’ll be going now.” Lena repeated herself.</p><p>Kara’s mouth gaped a little bit a that. She thought that Lena maybe would want to hang out and that is why she had texted her last week. “Oh, okay then. Drive safe.” Kara smiled softly.</p><p>“Have a good flight.” Lena replied and then made her way towards the exit.</p><p>They would not see each other for another two months.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Lena was probably the most East Coast person there was out there, her life in Metropolis was always very hectic with the city buzz and she took both the subway and cabs to get around. Currently she was taking classes at Metropolis University and was about to finish her last semester of her BSc in Kinesiology.</p><p>She always knew that she would try to pursue soccer to the fullest, but after realizing that both her parents had relied on endorsement deals for the rest of their post-soccer lives, she really did not want to end up like them. She would much rather still have a job and a career that pays and even better if it still related to sports.</p><p>Her BSc, had helped her immensely to reach her full potential as an athlete. As a child she thought: <em>Work the most—get the most a</em>nd would extenuate herself running around the field and fighting the hardest to get the ball and score. Later on she learned how to best spend her energy in order to not over-exert herself.</p><p>And right now, as she watched Kara Danvers play against the Freeland Fighters on a livestream, she knew that Kara was completely oblivious to the words: <em>pace yourself</em>.</p><p>She was running up and down, left and right all over the map. Worst of all, it was working, she had already scored two goals on the first half and it was obvious that she was looking to mark her comeback with a hat-trick.</p><p>Then Imra Ardeen did a lob pass and Kara jumped high and kicked the ball to the back of the net. Upper corner, as always.</p><p>And that made 3. Kara Danvers was officially back better than ever.</p><p>Lena shook her head. She hated having watched Kara and Imra kiss.</p><p>It was disgusting and completely unprofessional.</p><p>It killed her.</p><p>Mostly because after she and Kara went their separate ways when the training camp was over, Lena could not stop masturbating to the memory of their grinding against each other on the dance floor, so now she had to live with the knowledge that she was a pathetic pervy dirty woman, lusting after her rival/teammate.</p><p>Lena let out the biggest of sighs as she continued to watch the livestream on her phone.</p><p>She looked up and noticed that there were still two stops more before the subway arrived to the University’s station.</p><p>Lena watched Kara lift Imra up in her arms and turn her around in circles and died of jealousy.</p><p>She went to classes that day, but she might as well have stayed home because her mind was not really there, but on Kara and Imra and their little goal celebration.</p><p>That night she masturbated again to the same jaded memory.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Lena bought a Frappuccino on a Little coffee shop as she made her way to class that morning. Black-rimmed Ray-Bans, air pods in ears, green bomber jacket, black ripped jeans and doc martens on, today was going to be a good day.</p><p>She got stopped in the middle of the street and asked to sign an autograph and suddenly felt like a really cool person, instead of feeling awkward.</p><p>She had this.</p><p>She was awesome, nothing was stopping her.</p><p>She looked up to the sky and was met with the Sports Illustrated shoot of Kara Danvers—Swimsuit edition, on a giant billboard in the middle of downtown Metropolis.</p><p>Lena fell forward, spilled her coffee all over her clothes and completely destroyed her sunglasses.</p><p>As she was down on all fours, she once again looked up to the sky.</p><p>She just had to see it one more time.</p><p>Kara in all her blonde glory laying on the sand, with the skimpiest two-piece swimsuit Lena had ever seen in her entire life. It was light blue, probably an Eagles reference, and then the image changed to another photo and Lena just stayed there on all fours taking it.</p><p>Now it was a close-up of Kara’s sandy face framed by her blonde wet hair, her eyes the shiniest of blues, her lips in the smuggest of smirks possible.</p><p>Lena felt a sharp pain on her knee and realized that she had scraped it against the sidewalk.</p><p>She got up slowly, her eyes still glued to the digital billboard, just in case it was about to show a third picture.</p><p>And it did!</p><p>Kara with her arms extended up to a clear blue sky, and on perfect display her well-defined abs and v-cut muscles that travelled down to lose themselves under her now red bikini.</p><p>Lena gaped.</p><p>And stared.</p><p>She finished getting up and then ran to the nearest store to buy the magazine.</p><p>She now had new material for her nightly endeavors.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>The Monarchs' next match was against the Gotham City Sirens. Lena took a bus with her team to the neighboring city.</p><p>Zatanna made everyone on the team sing Beatles songs along the way and Lena wanted to kill her. What with being raised by a British father, Lena already had had enough of that during her childhood.</p><p>This time they had to wear the away uniform, all black with red accents. Lena hated it, she thought it made them look like the bad guys from a Hollywood sport’s movie.</p><p>Kate Kane and Zinda Blake, the two Siren’s Forwards that were on the reserves of the national team dominated the entire game. They had a unique synergy between the two and were a purple unstoppable force.</p><p>Kate was good at predicting where Zinda’s passes would go and Zinda was all-around perfect during corners and free kicks.</p><p>Plus their chemistry was undeniable.</p><p>Andrea Gruenwald and Andrea Rojas, or as the Monarchs' coach referred to them: <em>The Andreas,</em> were their last line of defense, but for Kate and Zinda it was as if they were not even there.</p><p>Barbie Gordon even sat down on the grass next to Lena, as if telling the entire nation that the Sirens were the best team in the league and that she could not even be bothered to pretend to play.</p><p>Lena simply thought that was the worst show of sportsmanship she had ever seen.</p><p>Then Lena went down on the field and started to perform the role of a defending midfielder and once Zinda Blake pulled a sombrero flick over her head and got past her easily, she wondered why her and Kate were not on the roster for the national team.</p><p>What made Kara and her so special that both Coach Jonzz and Manager Grant decided that Kane and Blake would not make the cut.</p><p>Maybe it was something contractual, like the players from Freeland?</p><p>Whatever. All that mattered was that Lena felt like shit.</p><p>And as she fought to keep defending the midfield and prevent them from passing through, she got more and more frustrated with the idea that it was very likely that her and Kara would never become the striking pair the national team truly deserved.</p><p>Then Lena did a misguided sliding tackle against Kate Kane and got herself a yellow card.</p><p>They lost 2-0.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Lena did not know how to feel about Kara.</p><p>She had grown up looking up to her only to then realize that Kara’s elitist way of soccer, only reserved for the very best, was not for her. After deciding to pursue her own path, Lena had found her own style.</p><p>Afterwards she saw Kara as the ultimate goal. If she could beat someone so talented with her smart soccer style, then there was still hope.</p><p>Then she hated her, for everything she represented, for her arrogance, competitiveness and obliviouness.</p><p>Only to then loathe her, for having made her suffer such a humiliating rejection and having to live knowing that Kara Danvers would fuck just about everybody except her.</p><p>And after having spent all that time in silence, going to the gym with her and seeing her determination, her proclivity for charity and outreach towards helping those in need (because yeah, Lena ended up googling Kara’s involvement with different non-profits across the country, from Food for America and Habitat for Humanity, to Krypton Kids and Unicef), and realizing that she was very adamant about keeping her culture alive, doing TikToks teaching people Kriptonese vocabulary and recording herself performing traditional dances and preparing authentic meals and just- it was all very heartwarming and endearing and Lena wanted to keep feeling bitter about being rejected, but she just could not.</p><p>And now, now she wanted her.</p><p>She wanted her so bad she could not stand it.</p><p>And to be honest, she barely knew her, she did not think they had ever spoken to each other for more than ten minutes, but by God did she had to have her.</p><p>But to see that kiss.</p><p>Kara was obviously some sort of playboy and there was no way Lena was going to willingly place her heart on the floor for her to step on it.</p><p>So as the second round match between the Monarchs and the Eagles approached, Lena’s brain was a jumbled mess of emotions.</p><p>So when she saw Kara in front of her all clad in a beautiful blue color with the number 9 on her chest, Lena just thought about destroying her.</p><p>That is all she wanted out of this. Some sort of revenge for Kara having made Lena such a mess of a person.</p><p>When the whistle went off and Kara passed the ball to Imra, something in Lena made her forget all about Kinesiology and how to best perform without depleting oneself.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>She was going to leave everything on the field for Kara to see, to judge, to fight against and to succumb to.</p><p>She just had to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys please stay safe out there!<br/>Shout out to Shipper_Of_All_Ships and Leapyearbaby29 for always leaving fun comments.<br/>THANK YOUUU &lt;3</p><p>Non-touching, mental hugs for everybody!</p><p>And as always, please let me know what you guys think ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Eagles v. Monarchs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>That night Lena took the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition magazine with her to her dorm room and decided to leave it on her night table while she took a shower and got ready for bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coming back from the shower she put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and got under the covers, her eyes cemented on the magazine as she did everything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Should she feel embarrass about what was about to happen?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Probably.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But did she?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She got comfortable in bed and then took the magazine. The cover was a full body picture of Kara, one of her arms behind her neck, elbow out; her blonde hair wild with the wind and a pensive look on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But never mind that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her chest was glowing with the sun and looked sparkling with wetness and Lena wished she could be one of the drops of water traveling down Kara’s cleavage. She did not have big breast by any measures, but they were perky and looked perfectly under the small triangular piece of clothing that covered them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment Lena thought that she could see the little knob of Kara’s nipple, but then figured that was just her imagination playing tricks on her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes traveled down to Kara’s taut stomach. A collection of muscles that should be up in a museum for everybody to admire. They also shined because of the water sparkling under the sunlight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then came the best of all, Kara’s muscly thighs. Lena just wanted to bury herself in those thighs and die.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>FWEET!</p><p>The whistle went off and Lena was the only player on the little circle for the kickoff, she had her back to the entire team from National City and passed the ball back to Sam.</p><p>Sam gave the ball to Zatanna Zatara, the midfielder from Italy and together they all started going forward.</p><p>And there Kara was, in the flesh. Lena had seen this woman, obsessed over her every night for the past few weeks and now here she was, standing right in front of Lena.</p><p>As Lena jogged right past her, their eyes met.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena flipped the page of the magazine, looking for Kara’s ‘article’.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first blowup was of that photo of her lying on the sand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena’s held the magazine with one hand and with the other one started pinching her nipples, getting herself on the mood.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zatanna had this uncanny ability of dribbling the ball and confusing the other players as to where it was going. It was almost like magic, which is why her nickname was: <em>The Magician.</em></p><p>One of her best moves, the <em>Elastico flip flap, </em>consisted of using the outside of her foot to dribble the ball one way, but then quickly use the inside of her foot to push it in the opposite direction.</p><p>This made the player go in one direction to try to stop her and then she would move in the exact opposite direction.</p><p>Zatanna bypassed a defender and then she found herself in front of the Eagles’ defender, Gayle Marsh and her she stopped the ball for a moment to asses her situation.</p><p>Sam was coming in from the left and Lena was casually standing just behind her.</p><p>Zatanna went a bit further, right up to the edge of the penalty box and then pulled her right foot back to kick in in Sam’s direction. As her entire body made a motion to the left and even her right leg was now pointing in that direction, Lena ran forwards with all her might.</p><p>Zatanna’s foot went over the ball, which had remained static on the field all along, and as both Gayle and the other defender Megan Morse, moved their bodies in that direction to try to block the pass, Lena came from behind Zatanna and prepared herself for the shot.</p><p>Currently Diana, the Eagle’s goal keeper, was standing in the middle of the goalpost looking towards Sam, anticipating a shot from her.</p><p>Lena took the shot with her weaker foot, the left one, and sent the ball to the right side of the goalpost.</p><p>Everybody’s eyes travelled faster than their bodies and were all able to watch the ball hit the back of the net.</p><p>Lena’s residual motion from the shot made her bump with Zatanna a little bit, just enough to send both of them to the ground.</p><p>Zatanna was a dark beauty with light blue eyes. She got up first and smiled the widest of smiles, then looked to Lena on the floor and laughed.</p><p>“I see you went all in on that one!” She told Lena before helping her get up.</p><p>“I did, sorry about that.” Lena let out a little chuckle.</p><p>Whenever they had performed that little play, they usually would not end up on the floor.</p><p>“Luthor, I’m gonna have Danvers make you pay for that.” Diana yelled at her from the six-yard line.</p><p>“I don’t doubt it.” Lena gave her a little wink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She started slow, because having a whole magazine to herself was special and she did not want it to end too quickly like all the times before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She collected with her finger some of the moisture that had gathered already and then continued to touch herself around the area as she fantasized about getting to lick the sweat off of Kara’s abs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara passed the ball back to Imra, who then passed it even further back to Megan Morse, the defender.</p><p>The Eagles tried several plays to try to cut inside the area, but Lena was crazy if she was going to let them pass.</p><p>Maggie Sawyer currently held the ball on the midfield and Lena ran towards her as fast as she could, trying to make use of her recently acquired acceleration skills.</p><p>Maggie’s eyes literally blew out of their socket as she realized that Lena was right on her, she had never in her life seen Lena try something like this.</p><p>She quickly passed it back to Siobhan Smythe before Lena could get to her.</p><p>And Lena, well… Lena kept on running.</p><p>Siobhan was also surprised by Lena action’s and tried to run with the ball a little further back, but now she was cornered by the Forward in red.</p><p>Diana stepped up to get Smythe to pass her the ball.</p><p>Smythe looked from Lena, who currently was blocking a possible pass back to Maggie and then to Diana on the penalty area and opted to pass the ball to the goalkeeper; but either she was too intimidated or got nervous somehow, because the pass was too slow and upon realizing this, both Lena and Diana ran for it.</p><p>Lena could feel the wind going so strong against her because of how fast she was running. It felt, liberating and as she saw the ball slow down even more, she wished she had a superpower that would allow her to stretch herself in time to reach it.</p><p>Lena was nearly there, but so was Diana. She pulled her leg back, just a touch past the goalkeeper and she would score the second goal of the match, without even 10 minutes on the clock.</p><p>Diana got to it first, lunging her entire body forward and covering the ball with her arms and her entire torso.</p><p>Lena had to react quickly. She jumped over Diana and then landed roughly on the field.</p><p>Everybody on the stands cheered for their skilled goalkeeper all clad in orange now.</p><p>“What are you doing!?” Diana asked Lena after she was back up, still holding the ball in her hands.</p><p>Lena shrugged at her as she jogged back to position. “I’m just playing.”</p><p>They both knew Lena was not <em>just </em> playing. This was the exact opposite of her usual methods, it was desperate and beneath her to try to corner someone like that. That was simply not the soccer Lena played.</p><p>But all Lena could see was the goalpost and wanting to humiliate the Eagles as much as possible with plenty of goals.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena closed her eyes for a moment and pictured herself on that beach with Kara. She was seated on a chair, drink in hand, and Kara was getting out of the water and coming to her, completely wet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her finger travelled a little up towards her clit and she started to stroke it without much pressure. Kara was now right in front of her, with her arms behind her back, loosening the top of her bikini and then taking it off entirely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena moaned into the quiet night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The game continued and Lena was pushing herself to score.</p><p>She would run to where she never had and dribble both midfielders and defenders out of her way; she would run back to defend and then forward to attack. When minute 35 hit, she could feel her entire body burning like it only did at minute 80.</p><p>Danvers was about to receive a lob pass from Megan and as she jumped up to control the ball with her chest, Lena jumped as well giving it a header towards Zatanna.</p><p>After falling back on the ground the blonde gaped at her and Lena only gave herself a few milliseconds to contemplate her blue eyes, before running forward to try to catch up with Zatanna.</p><p>The attack continued and between Zatanna and Maggie they managed to get the ball to just below the penalty area. After that, they passed it Sam who then crossed it to Lena.</p><p>Lena ran to the spot where the ball was about to fall for a header. She hit the ball towards the goalpost, but Diana touched the ball with the tip of her gloves and then it flew off the field for a corner.</p><p>Celia Penbrook, the Monarchs’ defender from the U.K., prepared herself to kick the corner.</p><p>Lena usually stayed off of that mess, preferring to leave the headers to taller players and simply stand near the edge of the box, ready to kick the ball if necessary.</p><p>But right now she was in the middle of it, ready to take a header herself.</p><p>Kara was the person marking her, her sweaty back pressed against Lena’s front.</p><p>She smelled amazing.</p><p>Almost too good to be true.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena pictured Kara kneeling down in front of her on the beach and kissing her thighs, teasing her. She decided it was time to speed up her pace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grabbed the hair on the back of Kara’s head and pulled it back, making Kara lift her face up to meet Lena’s crashing lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After having given her a good kiss, Lena pushed Kara’s head down to where she most needed her. As Kara’s tongue ran up the length of Lena’s core, her fingers applied a little bit of more pressure on her clit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes…” Lena breathed out into the quiet of her room</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with you today?” Kara asked her as they both waited for the corner.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lena faked not knowing.</p><p>“You’re all over the map, I’ve never seen you play like that.” Kara specified nonetheless.</p><p>Lena’s eyebrows lowered in anger. “Just focus on the game Danvers!”</p><p>Kara pushed her back harder against Lena’s front, making her let out a little gasp. It was as if they were pressed together on the dance floor all over again, except that their roles were reverse.</p><p>Celia kicked the ball to the center of the area and both Kara and Lena jumped up for a header. Both women bumped heads with each other and the ball flew to the side of the left post.</p><p>Lena remained standing, but she could feel that something was wrong, her face felt incredibly warm. She pressed her hand to the warmest area and realized she was bleeding from her right eye.</p><p>Blood started coming out too quickly, even dripping down her face to her neck.</p><p>Diana got to her first. “C’mon.” She put her arm around Lena to try to guide her to a medic.</p><p>Lena kept trying to press her fingers on the wound to stop the bleeding, but she could not pinpoint exactly where it was.</p><p>A medic ran to her and made her lift her face up towards the sky.</p><p>Lena suddenly felt grateful that her uniform was already red, there were children in the audience and she did not want to cause a lasting negative impression on them.</p><p>“How’s Danvers?” She asked Diana, who still stood beside her.</p><p>Diana looked behind Lena.</p><p>“A crowd has gathered around her, I can’t see.” Diana told her.</p><p>The medic started to press a gauze to Lena’s eye and then rapidly started to bandage her to keep pressure on the wound.</p><p>After a few minutes, Lena started to feel dizzy and sat down on the grass as the medic continued her work.</p><p>Zatanna and Sam got to her and kneeled down to be on eye level.</p><p>Then Sam and Lena spoke simultaneously.</p><p>“How’s Danvers?”</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>“Danvers is out like a light.” Zatanna anwered her.</p><p>“I’m fine, it’s just- I’m perfectly fine. I might need stitches though.” Lena answered Sam quickly and then her eyes met Zatanna’s. “Is Danvers bleeding too?”</p><p>“She is, but from the side of her head. Nobody could notice because of her hair, but then we could see it on the grass.”</p><p><em>Fuck. </em>Lena tried to turn around to see Kara with her un-bandaged eye, but it made her woozy.”</p><p>“Stop moving around. Danvers will be okay.” Sam told her, getting a strange look from Zatanna.</p><p>“Are you guys friends? Because of the national training camp and all of that? I can go keep an eye on her if you want me to.” Zatanna offered.</p><p>“Yes please.” Lena felt relieved as she watched Zatanna go, by now the rest of her teammates were gathered around her. The medic got her up and together they walked into the stadium.</p><p>Lena ended up on a bed at the medical services room in the stadium, a nurse took off her bandage and literally pasted the skin of her eyelid with glue, in order to close off the wound.</p><p>After that they made her lie back down.</p><p>Lena fell asleep.</p><p>She woke up and could only see with her left eye. Panic struck her, but then she realized that they had bandaged her right eye closed.</p><p>She looked around the room and saw Kara on a bed right beside her, her blue eyes meeting hers.</p><p>“Damn Luthor, you look like crap.” Kara let out a little laugh and for a moment Lena felt offended, but then thought that perhaps Kara was looking to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Look who’s talking.” Lena decided to join the banter. Kara had bandages around her head as looked awfully paled and tired.</p><p>“That’s what two stitches on the side of your head make you look like.” Kara assured her with a small smile. “We won by the way. 2-1.” Kara informed her. “Toni scored the two goals on the second half.”</p><p>“Congrats.” Lena told her bitterly.</p><p>“Thanks.” Kara took it as genuine.</p><p>A medic entered back into the room and smiled at them upon realizing that they were both awake. “You guys have to take some x-rays, just to make sure this is not serious. Are you ready?”</p><p>They were both taken to a hospital.</p><p>On the way over, Kara showed Lena a game on her phone.</p><p>“I can’t see very well if you keep pointing at the screen.” Lena took Kara’s hand and pulled it off.</p><p>Suddenly she realized that was the first time she had ever touched Kara of her own volition. Her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Oh sorry.” Kara leaned her in to face Lena, her eyes were bloodshot and she literally looked like crap. “Do you need me to put it more to the left so you can see with your good eye, argh Captain?” She joked, referencing Lena’s bandage on her right eye looking like a pirate’s eyepatch.</p><p>“Yes.” Lena answered her curtly.</p><p>Kara moved closer, pressing her torso to the side of Lena’s arm. They were both seated on a car as the medic drove them, the assistant managers of both teams were seated up front with the driver and a medic sat just behind them.</p><p>“So this here is you.” Kara pointed to a little girl dressed in a white dress and a pointy white hat. “And you have to go through these worlds to pass to the next level, but nothing ever is as it seems. Here, try it.” Kara gave her phone to Lena.</p><p>Lena realized that the game, rather than a kid running through some levels, was actually a puzzle in disguise.</p><p>“Good, you’re getting it.” Kara leaned closer and complimented Lena, once she passed the third level.</p><p>This felt like the most they had ever talked to each other.</p><p>By the end of the day, the doctor told Lena that she had suffered a mild concussion and that her head was going to hurt for the next ten days. She also told her that her wound was only superficial and that it should be all healed up by the end of the week. After asking when could she go back to playing soccer, the doctor told her to rest for at least two weeks and to come back right away if she started to feel worse. (Which Lena would not do because she lived on the other side of the country).</p><p>She got some pain medication, which Lena was not going to take because fuck opioids and was told to take lots of rests.</p><p>She did not meet Kara ever again that day and after not knowing how she was, decided to text her the next morning.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[8:12 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What did the doctor tell you?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Kara Danvers (Eagles) – 8:30 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>i’ll be ok in 2 weeks </strong>
  <strong>👌⚽</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[8:33 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Good.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Kara Danvers (Eagles) – 8:33 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>did you kno stitches dissolve by themselves now?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:33 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I did.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara Danvers (Eagles) – 8:37 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>r u still here in nat city? </strong>
  <strong>😁</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:40 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Kara Danvers (Eagles) – 8:42 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>everybody’s training and i’m all alone, wanna hang?</strong>
  <strong>☀🏖🌮🦀🐠🍣🏄</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[8:42 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okay.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kara waited for Lena at her favorite taco/sushi place near the beach. Kara was the most Cali-girl you would ever meet, she surfed, she camped out, she went on hikes and even enjoyed skateboarding a little bit on the skate park on her free days. Most importantly of all, Kara loved seafood and sushi and fish tacos and entire crabs, scallops, oysters and paellas and all of that good stuff.</p><p>So when morning came and she realized she had nothing to do but play videogames (EA games had given her FIFA 2022 with all the stats of her character maxed out and it was super fun to play like a true superhuman player, but it was even more fun to play the US team and make Diana run in circles with the ball in her hands, like an idiot…), anyways… When morning came and she realized that she had nothing to do, receiving Lena’s text had come like a godsend.</p><p>Another person that probably has nothing to do.</p><p>And even though she had been nervous about asking her to hang (because this was most definitively <em>not</em> a date), she decided she needed to get on good terms with Lena after having let all that time pass after molesting her. Above all because during yesterday’s match Lena seemed pissed as fuck, but then on the ride to the hospital she was calmer.</p><p>So what gives, right?</p><p>As Lena entered the little restaurant wearing a beige eye patch, Kara could not help laughing.</p><p>“Go ahead. Laugh it all up right now and get it out of your system, ‘cause I swear to God that if later I hear you laughing again, I will personally murder you!” Was Lena’s way of greeting her.</p><p>Kara decided to take her up on that offer and continued to laugh good-naturedly.</p><p>“I don’t even know what you’re laughing about, you literally look like a freaking mummy. You’re not fooling anybody with that baseball cap!” Lena said as she sat down in front of Kara.</p><p>She was wearing a white loose button up t-shirt and jeans with Superstar worn-out white sneakers.</p><p>“I know, I know… but, can you blame me for trying?” Kara shrugged.</p><p>Lena gave her half a smile in understanding and then a quiet moment went between the two.</p><p>“So what’s good here?” Lena asked as she picked up the menu.</p><p>“The sushi, the crab, the lobster, there’s some fish stew as well and tacos.” Kara told her.</p><p>Lena’s eyes looked panicked. “I’m- I’m actually allergic to shellfish.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“Uh- well… umm, salmon then?” Kara tried to salvage the situation.</p><p>“I don’t really like salmon.” Lena told her, her eyes still reading over the menu. “I’ll have the fish tacos, I can eat Grouper just fine.” Lena said and then she lowered the menu to look at Kara.</p><p>Oh great, maybe this had not been such a bad idea after all.</p><p>“What are you having?” Lena asked her.</p><p>“I’ll just have some sashimi.” Kara told her.</p><p>Lena frowned. “You must really like fish to eat it raw like that with no rice or anything…”</p><p>Kara smiled. “I love fish. I once went fishing on a boat with some friends and we literally cut the fish right then and there and ate it fresh, best meal I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Lena winced at that. “… Okay.”</p><p>“What are you into?” Kara asked her and then Lena suddenly started to blush.</p><p>“Uh- I’m more into Indian food or Thai… sometimes just a really good sandwich, you know?” Lena quickly recovered from whatever embarrassment the question had first caused.</p><p>“What kind of sandwiches?” Kara tried to keep the conversation going.</p><p>“Well, there’s this shop near my university where they sell all these deli meats and it’s amazing. Those definitively have to be my favorite.” Lena responded.</p><p>“You’ll have to take me there sometimes then.” Kara smiled softly and then looked around and jerked awake. “Oh there are no waiters around here by the way… let me just go and put in our orders. Anything to drink?”</p><p>“Water’s fine.” Lena told her.</p><p>After Kara came back, she asked Lena about her university and what she was studying. Turns out Lena wanted to become some sort of physical therapist expert after she was done with soccer. Which begged the question about what Kara wanted to do after soccer.</p><p>“I’ll just do the same that Lois Lane did.” Kara answered. “I could never put myself too far away from sports… so I’m like you in that sense. Anything adjacent to it, will make me happy.”</p><p>Lena lowered her eyes to the table and nodded the kind of pensive nod of someone who perfectly understood what another person had just said.</p><p>A few moments later their food arrive and Kara ate piece of raw fish after piece of raw fish, Lena watched her with a squinted eye of disgust and Kara used her chopsticks to place a piece of raw tuna in front of her face.</p><p>“Eat it.” Kara told her.</p><p>Lena shook her head and leaned away from the fish.</p><p>“Just try it, would you?” Kara insisted.</p><p>Lena clenched her one eye shut and continued to shake her head no as she started to lean in and open her mouth.</p><p>“Bite on it.” Kara instructed, which Lena did and then chewed.</p><p>“Jeez, the texture is killing me.” Lena said with food still in her mouth.</p><p>The beige eye-patch did not match her pale skin tone and with her rosy cheeks and her face full of despair, Kara thought that she looked cute.</p><p>After Lena swallowed down, Kara asked her how it was.</p><p>“It was- not that bad… I won’t do it again, but I can see why someone could like it so much.” She told her.</p><p>Kara smiled at that.</p><p>After they were done, Kara walked Lena to a beach nearby and as they walked along a pier, Kara was mentally preparing herself to apologize for having basically molested Lena about three months ago.</p><p>“I’m really sorry.” Lena said instead.</p><p>Kara was taken aback for a moment.</p><p>“I think my competitiveness got the better of me yesterday and I went overboard.” Lena continued.</p><p>Kara did not know what to answer to that and then Lena just kept on talking.</p><p>“I just- I get so mad at you sometimes.” She said and Kara was even more surprised by her words.</p><p>Now Kara finally understood. “I know. I understand and I’m really sorry too.”</p><p>“W-what are you sorry for?” Lena’s one eye expanded in surprise.</p><p>“For how I acted at the farewell party… I’m sorry about that.” Kara let her know. It was not cool for her to succumb to her inner desires and touch Lena like that without even asking for permission. 
Above all because she started to feel like that towards the girl after having seen her in such a vulnerable state. “I know that I made you uncomfortable and that was terrible of me and I want you to know that I’m sorry. You’re not even my type or anything, I don’t know why I did that, but I promise I won’t ever again do anything like that.”</p><p>Lena’s face looked even paler now. “Yes, yes of course. I appreciate your apology.” She said after a small pause.</p><p>“Friends?” Kara extended her hand towards Lena.</p><p>Lena looked down to Kara’s hand with her one good eye and then took it and shook it. “Friends.” She agreed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A day later Lena made her way back to the east coast. She got to her room, took the magazine out and dumped it in the trash.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all you lovely people for your kind comments.</p><p>And again I just want to send out positive vibes through these trying times. </p><p> </p><p>Please let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hotel Rooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soccer was really hard and anyone who would tell you otherwise was lying.</p><p>As Kara woke up at 2 a.m. to take a flight at 5:00 a.m. all the way to Japan, she regretted her life choices.</p><p>They were in the middle of June now and needed to travel to the land of the rising sun in order to play for the USWNT on a friendly match. Which, in all truth, was anything but.</p><p>Japan was one of their worse enemies.</p><p>Their star striker, Kimiyo Hoshi, who also played for the Central City Cougars, was an incredible star. She not only played soccer, but also starred in movies, ran her own charity and modeled. It was very intimidating just being on the same room as her, let alone play her.</p><p>“Wow… you look like crap.” Kara told Lena upon meeting the girls from the east coast on the flight’s gate.</p><p>Sam stood up abruptly and confronted Kara. “You need to shut the fuck up. We fucking got lost on the airport and that woman sitting right there is an angel from up above who saved us all from getting lost and right now she is hungry and exhausted and you better not mess with her or else.” She told Kara to her face in a really aggressive manner.</p><p>“We’ve been at this shit for eight hours already and now we have to take a motherfucking twelve-hour long flight and I’ve had it, okay? I’ve fucking had it!”</p><p>Kara literally took a step back, she looked to Lena, still seated and looking off to the side as if Sam’s outburst was the most uninteresting thing in the whole world.</p><p>“Leave her alone Sam.” Lena said as Lana Lang showed up along with Andrea Rojas and Maggie Sawyer with some water for her and she took it.</p><p>Sam also took a water from Andrea and then gave her a warm hug.  Afterwards the five women from the Metropolis Monarchs all sat down along the chairs by the gate.</p><p>Kara realized that they all looked like crap.</p><p>When Lena finally looked directly at Kara she gave her a half smile. “It all went downhill right after I texted you goodbye.” She said to her and Sam started to calm down, now getting distracted talking to the other women from Metropolis.</p><p>Kara pulled her carry on near Lena and then kneeled down in front of her, placing a hand on her thigh. “What happened?” She asked with nothing but worry in her eyes.</p><p>Lately she and Lena had been texting back and forth and telling each other about their days. They were not close friends by any measure, but for example, now Kara knew that Lena’s favorite color was green and that she never thought about doing anything else with her life, but play soccer.</p><p>“This guy, he started harassing me the moment we got to the airport back home. Then Andrea lost her passport in the bathroom and we had to track it down and just, we nearly missed our flight and everybody was losing their shit so it was left up to me to convince the airline to re-open the plane’s door.” Lena’s eyes started to water. “It was a mess… I haven’t eaten, I haven’t slept. I just- I just need a break.”</p><p>Kara took Lena’s hand in her and squeezed it, trying to comfort her. “You don’t have to worry about anything else. Everything will go right from now on.” She assured her.</p><p>“What’s your seat?”</p><p>“Thirteen B.” Lena told her.</p><p>“There you go, things already are going right. Mine's thirteen A.” Kara smiled at Lena.</p><p>The woman took in a deep breath and let out a shaky exhale, her eyes starting to water up again. Her right eyelid now had a scar, but it did not stop her from being the striking young woman that she was.</p><p>As Kara felt Lena’s head fall on her shoulder, she looked out the window into the night and wished for a safe flight.</p><p>They were woken up 4 hours later by a woman offering them breakfast.</p><p>Kara took up a sandwich and some tea and Lena went for an oatmeal and some coffee.</p><p>“Did you sleep okay?” Kara asked her and then looked off to the side to Saunders, Nia and Zinda Blake already eating and talking amicably amongst themselves.</p><p>“I don’t even remember falling asleep.” Lena told her.</p><p>Kara smiled at that. “That’s good then.”</p><p>After finishing their breakfasts, Kara took out a notebook from her backpack.</p><p>“Play with me?” She asked Lena.</p><p>Lena looked down to the notebook with inquisitive eyes and then looked up to Kara and scrunched up her nose at her, silently asking her what the notebook was for.</p><p>“I will draw some random squiggle with this red pen and then I’ll give the notebook to you and you have to draw something up that makes sense and includes my squiggle, and we’ll take turns.” Kara explained.</p><p>Lena lifted her left eyebrow at Kara for a moment, but then shrugged and took the red pen from her. “Okay but I’ll draw the squiggle first.”</p><p>Lena pulled out her tray table and the placed the notebook on top of it and drew a loop with the red pen.</p><p>“Here you go.” Lena gave the notebook to Kara.</p><p>“Oh you’re making it too easy!” Kara also pulled out her tray table and then got to work. She drew another loop next to Lena’s and then connected them with a few lines and Lena realized that she was drawing a bicycle.</p><p>“Okay, now’s my turn.” Kara said as she took the red pen and drew seesaw lines up and down, making a sort of pattern with bottomless triangles.</p><p>Lena smirked. “You’re making it too easy too.” She took the black pen and used Kara squiggle as the teeth of a big shark.</p><p>Kara let out a little giggle at Lena’s drawing. “I love it. He looks evil, but cute!”</p><p>They went back and forth for the next minutes until Kara decided to ask the question that had been eating at her since they met back in the airport in California.</p><p>“So Lena…” She started.</p><p>Lena hummed in response, letting Kara know that she was listening even though most of her attention was currently focused on drawing something with Kara’s red squiggle.</p><p>“You said that a man harassed you back in metropolis’ airport…?” Kara asked.</p><p>Lena kept looking at the notebook as she was drawing. “Yeah you know, one of those Luthor haters…”</p><p>“What Luthor haters?” Kara was confused.</p><p>“You know about my brother, right?” Lena continued to draw as she spoke.</p><p>Kara did know about Lena’s brother, but she did not want to make it into a big deal.</p><p>“How he beat a referee down to a bloody pulp in the middle of a match…?”  Lena specified.</p><p>“Yeah I’ve heard of that…” Kara admitted.</p><p>“Well, there are these people, usually European football fans, who sometimes give me a really hard time because of my brother.” Lena answered and then lifted up the notebook for Kara to see. “There! What do you think?”</p><p>She had managed to draw a mermaid, using Kara’s wavy squiggles as her hair.</p><p>“Whoa you’re pretty good at this!” Kara complimented and then Lena took the red pen and did a squiggle for Kara.</p><p>“Listen, umm… About what you just said. I’m really sorry to hear that.” Kara told Lena as she took the notebook from her to start drawing.</p><p>“Yeah well, it is what it is. It’s just that he did it in front of all my teammates which- Sam was pissed and all, but it was just awkward for me to have the go through that with in front of them.” Lena looked out to the window for a moment, the sun hit her hair in a way that made it shine so beautifully that for a moment Kara thought she was never again going to be able to catch her breath.</p><p>Kara let go of the notebook and took Lena’s hand in hers. Lena quickly turned to look at her, surprised at Kara having taken her hand like that.</p><p>“Lena,” Kara let out in a breathy whisper.</p><p>Lena raised her left eyebrow inquisitively. “Yes?”</p><p>Kara swallowed down a lump in her throat. “I want you to know that I sometimes go through that myself, because of the own-goal I scored last cup… and because of me not really being American and stuff so… I know how much it sucks.” She told her.</p><p>Lena’s mouth gaped a little bit and then she nodded in understanding.</p><p>They landed in Tokyo at about 3 in the afternoon, but they all felt as if it was already late into the night.</p><p>“You cannot sleep! Drink some coffee or something, but for God’s sake don’t you dare fall asleep. You need to go to bed at the appropriate time, we’ve only got three days to train before our match.” Manager Grant told the entire squad, when they were already in a bus going over to the hotel. The Manager was the only person of authority that had travelled with them since J'onn and Alex had taken a later flight and would be arriving after them.</p><p>Kara again sat with Lena. “Here,” She gave Lena her own phone. “You can keep playing the game you started back when we bumped heads with each other.”</p><p>Lena took the phone, but made no attempt to open it or anything. Instead, she looked at Kara with questioning eyes.</p><p>“What?” Kara asked her.</p><p>“What is it with you and games?” Lena asked her.</p><p>Kara shrugged. “Nothing.”</p><p>“No seriously, why are you always playing a game?” Lena insisted.</p><p>“It’s no big deal okay, what’s it to you if I like to play games all the time or not?” Kara’s tone got defensive and Lena’s eyebrows rose as if understanding she was nearing a touchy subject.</p><p>“Just tell me.” Lena told her.</p><p>“They just- they help pass the time, that’s all.” Kara again shrugged her shoulder, but upon meeting Lena’s eyes she realized that was not going to suffice as an answer. “I love them. I love games… I had to live in a refugee camp for a few weeks before my parents were able to send me to America and that’s all we did to pass the time. There! Are you happy now?”</p><p>Lena stuttered before being able to form a complete sentence. “I uh I- God, I’m so sorry Kara.”</p><p>Kara’s heart fluttered. “That’s the first time you’ve called me by my name.”</p><p>Lena blushed. “Yeah and what of it?”</p><p>“Nothing. I like it.” Kara gave her a soft smile.</p><p>Lena then cleared her throat before speaking. “I’m sorry I pushed and pushed with that silly question. I thought you were just going to tell me you used to babysit a lot or something.”</p><p>Kara laughed at that. “I used to babysit my neighbor’s kid when I was sixteen or so and games were also of great help back then.”</p><p>Lena let out a little smile.</p><p>“But seriously, you had no idea what I was going to answer, so don’t worry about it.” Kara tried to ease out Lena’s uneasiness.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>After that Lena took Kara's phone and played three more levels.</p><p>Then finally the bus arrived at the hotel.</p><p>17 players had gone to Japan. The 11 starters and 6 substitutions.</p><p>Bertinelli had stayed back so their goalkeeper substitution for the match was Kendra Saunders from the National City Rockets. Although having to substitute in a goalkeeper was incredibly uncommon.</p><p>All the players from the Gotham City Sirens had stayed back except for Zinda Blake, one of the substitute Forwards, because they had to play a match against Freeland Fighters that same weekend.</p><p>The press was already in the hotel room by the time the team arrived.</p><p>“Ms. Danvers, care to comment on the upcoming match?” A reporter shoved his microphone on Kara’s face as she walked from the bus to the hotel.</p><p>Kara felt herself being pulled by the arm, Siobhan was ushering her Forward, quietly asking her not to answer any questions. Kara stayed in place and leaned into the microphone instead.</p><p>“Yeah, all I want to say is that they better be ready, ‘cause we’re coming for them!” Kara said and then gave the camera a little wink.</p><p>More reporters pushed the first one out of the way, trying to get Kara to answer one of their questions, but she moved along with the rest of the team and finally entered the hotel.</p><p>They were asked to pair up, so Kara went with Nia.</p><p>“What’s goin’ on between you and Luthor?” Nia asked Kara, the moment she closed the door of their hotel room.</p><p>Kara looked like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>“What do- What do you mean?” She asked in return.</p><p>Nia placed her USWNT duffel bag on her bed and started unpacking some things. “I mean that- you’ve been all lovey-dovey on the plane and on the bus… What’s that about?”</p><p>“We’re f-friends. We’ve been texting ever since we bumped heads about three weeks ago.” Kara explained.</p><p>“But you wanna date her…?” Nia asked for clarification.</p><p>Kara let out a big sigh. “Why does everybody keep asking me that?!”</p><p>Nia scoffed. “Don’t gaslight me. I saw you two during the farewell party.” She accused.</p><p>“We were just dancing!” Kara defended.</p><p>“Whatever! All I care about is you not affecting her game. We need her! Don’t you dare play games with her like you do with Imra.” Nia accused some more.</p><p>And that was the last straw. “I don’t play games with Imra! She and I are <em>adults</em> and we did have sex on and off for a while, but now we’re just good friends. You have no right calling what we had a game! she and I have had long conversations about what we wanted out of the relationship! So mind your own business!”</p><p>Nia suddenly became very red. “Just don’t mess with Lena Luthor or you’ll end up losing us the Cup all over again!”</p><p>Kara took that like a dagger straight to the heart. So that is what Nia actually thought of her.</p><p>Kara turned around and went back out, she heard Nia calling out to her and saying sorry, but she really did not feel like dealing with that conversation.</p><p>She texted her sister, who was supposed to arrive to Japan later in the day, asking her once again if she could sleep in her room.</p><p>In the meantime, she went to the lobby to wait, she sat on a small table by the bar and sulked.</p><p>“Kara?”</p><p>Kara turned to find Lena.</p><p>“You’re not going to drink, right? It’s the middle of the day and we have practice tomorrow morning.” Lena raised her eyebrow questioningly.</p><p>“No, I’m not gonna drink.” Kara shook her head.</p><p>Lena got closer and then just stood there, watching Kara. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Kara let out the biggest of sighs. “Nia and I got into a fight and now I’m just waiting for my sister to get here so I can sleep in her room.”</p><p>“Coach Jonzz flight with Dr. Danvers got delayed. They’ll be arriving tomorrow in the afternoon.” Lena informed her.</p><p>Kara closed her eyes and leaned her head back, asking God why She hated her so.</p><p>“I’m actually down here because I need to talk to the hotel manager because I’m the one that did not manage to find someone to share the room with and when I opened my room it had two beds instead of one, so I’m thinking that there must be some sort of mistake… but now maybe you could share with me?”</p><p>“Oh my God yes!” Kara exclaimed excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t mess with Lena Luthor or you’ll end up losing us the Cup all over again!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nia’s words resounded in Kara’s mind.</p><p>“Uh wait… there are two beds, right?” She asked for confirmation.</p><p>Lena nodded. “Yup and I only need the one so… c’mon let’s go.” She waved for Kara to follow her back to the elevators.</p><p>It was going to be okay. They were friends, nothing more; even if Kara still dreamed of Lena naked in the bathtub calling her over. Those were just inappropriate feelings that she was more than capable of keeping at bay.</p><p>Because Kara Danvers was everything but a player and that slip up during the farewell party had taught her a lesson and that lesson was that she should be grateful for second chances: If Lena was such a cool person that she could forgive her for making her uncomfortable that night, then Kara was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was simply going to accept this newfound friendship and roll with it.</p><p>Kara grabbed her duffel bag and followed Lena.</p><p>“So… any <em>games</em> you wanna play?” Lena asked her once the two of them had finished unpacking some of their things.</p><p>“Games?! I don’t play games with people!” Kara bit back defensively.</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “Of course you play games with people, you love games!” She countered showcasing her phone with one hand and pointing at it with the other.</p><p>
  <em>Oh those kinds of games.</em>
</p><p>“Oh yeah… yeah of course. Let’s see…” She kneeled down and rummaged through her bag. “I brought my Nintendo Switch with me, have you ever played it?”</p><p>“Can’t say that I have, no.” Lena shook her head.</p><p>“Oh you’re gonna love it then!” Kara jumped in Lena’s bed, facedown with the game in hand.</p><p>“Red or blue?” Kara asked Lena, offering her the controls.</p><p>“Do you really need to ask?” Lena answered as she took the red control.</p><p>Kara laughed. “Monarchs, right!”</p><p>They played Mario Kart for the better part of an hour and then it was time for dinner.</p><p>Kara and Lena met their teammates in the lobby and together they headed out to town.</p><p>Walking distance, they found this incredibly cheap sushi place. Kara was in heaven.</p><p>An array of dishes would go by in a conveyor belt sort of contraption and Kara sat right in front of it and took and ate and took and ate. The plates were small and white with blue decorations and by the time Kara had eaten 8 plates already, she looked around her and found Sara Lance eating just as much and sitting right next to her.</p><p>“Hey there!” Sara winked at her. “You were really in it man, I admire you!” Kara felt herself blush with embarrassment.</p><p>“Sorry!” Kara said sheepishly.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about! I love a woman with an appetite! Unlike those two: All they’ve done here is stare at each other… they haven’t even finished their first plate…” Sara gestured with her head to the side and there Kara saw Sam and Andrea talking animatedly amongst themselves, food still on their small plates.</p><p>“Are they… dating or something?” Kara asked Sara.</p><p>Sara laughed. “Heck yeah they are, don’t you check social media? Ah maybe you don’t like to follow Monarchs players?” She then took another plate form the conveyor belt.</p><p>“Oh! I really haven’t checked anything recently… It just got too much after my shoot came out.” Kara confessed.</p><p>“Tell me about it, last year after my swimsuit shoot I got home one night to find a perfect stranger sleeping in my bed, turns out he had been stalking me for the past two weeks. Had to move and everything.” Sara shared.</p><p>“Jeez!” Kara’s eyes nearly blew out of their sockets. “Nothing like that has happened to me-”</p><p>“That you know of…” Sara interjected.</p><p>A shiver ran down Kara’s spine.</p><p>“Hey!” Lena walked over to meet the two blondes. “What with all the raw fish, when we entered this place I figured we were walking into a little piece of heaven for you.” She quipped to Kara.</p><p>Sara nodded to what Lena had just said. “Me too. I can’t get enough of this stuff.”</p><p>Lena let out a little giggle at Sara picking yet another plate.</p><p>“Listen we’re all thinking of going to this tea place after this. We can’t really party, but we still wanna sightsee a bit and hang out so… what do you guys say?” Lena looked to Sara only as she spoke even though the question seemed to be directed at the two of them.</p><p>“Sure, why not?” Sara agreed. “Right, Danvers?” She called out to Kara.</p><p>Kara nodded with a soft smile. “Count us in!”</p><p>The tea place was very quiet and sanctimonious. People were kneeling next to different small coffee-level tables as they enjoyed each other’s company and the tea.</p><p>Smythe pulled Kara by the arm once again that day. “Come.” She told her and they both went to a table by the corner.</p><p>“Nia’s really upset with you.” Siobhan told her in a small whisper.</p><p>“What? I’m the one that’s upset with her!” Kara countered loudly, but then the patrons turned around and Kara felt herself redden with embarrassment. “I’m sorry.” She told the people in the tea place.</p><p>“Listen, she wouldn’t tell us what she told you… but she’s really sorry and she doesn’t want you to hate her.” Siobhan continued.</p><p>“I don’t hate her… I’m just <em>hurt</em>. If she’s really sorry then she can come tell me herself.” Kara crossed her arms in indignation as she picked out which tea she wanted by pointing at the menu to the waiter.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll let her know you don’t hate her and to come over and apologize.” Siobhan told her.</p><p>“Okay, you go ahead and do that then…” Kara was still bitter.</p><p>“What did she tell you exactly? I’ve never seen you behave like this.” Siobhan finally asked.</p><p>“Nothing. It’s not important, it just really hurt.” Kara gave her an ambiguous answer.</p><p>“Okay yeah, don’t tell me if you don’t want to.” And with that, she stood up and left.</p><p>Kara found herself all alone and started to look around to join someone in their table.</p><p>Lena waved at her, she was seated at the other side of the restaurant with Sam and Andrea.</p><p>Kara walked over.</p><p>“Hi.” Lena gave her a soft smile. “I was just here telling Andrea and Sam how I beat you at Mario Kart several times even though I have zero experience.” She bragged.</p><p>“Oh c’mon! I was letting you win!” Kara countered as she kneeled down.</p><p>Sam laughed. “I don’t believe that for a second Danvers.”</p><p>“Whatever!”</p><p>After their tea, they all went back to the hotel. Kara was expecting Nia to come talk it all out at some point, but that did not happen and as she stepped out of the elevator and walked along side Lena to their room, she again was reminded of her words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t mess with Lena Luthor or you’ll end up losing us the Cup all over again!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And the thing was that, as she watched Lena walking right in front of her with that hour-glass figure and her tight jeans, Kara really <em>really</em> wanted to mess with her. And mess with her in the best way possible, just worship her and make her feel better than she has ever felt in her entire life.</p><p>She shook those thoughts away as Lena let her pass through into the room.</p><p>“I’m gonna go take a shower, wanna watch a movie afterwards or something?” Lena asked her.</p><p>Kara’s heart was doing summersaults and she did not trust herself to say anything out loud so she just nodded her response.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Lena got out of the shower.</p><p>Thankfully she had taken her pajamas with her and was already dressed when she came out.</p><p>“I’m gonna take a shower too… I won’t take long, pick out what you wanna watch.” Kara got up slowly, almost afraid of herself and what she might do as she bypassed Lena to go into the bathroom.</p><p>“Okay.” Was the last thing she heard from Lena before closing the door and leaning against it. Again her hand went to her chest, Lena looked so beautiful with wet hair and her eyes were just so precious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t mess with Lena Luthor or you’ll end up losing us the Cup all over again!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kara clenched her eyes shut.</p><p>By the time she got out, Lena was already comfy in bed with her laptop and patting the empty space just beside her for Kara to sit.</p><p>“Nothing on the TV?” Kara pointed at the Television hanging on the wall.</p><p>Lena shook her head. “I don’t know how any of that works… there’s like three controls on the nightstand and I have no idea what any of them do.”</p><p>Kara laughed. “That’s fine then. What do you have in your computer?”</p><p>“Netflix.” Lena answered and somehow started to blush.”</p><p>Kara got comfy on Lena’s bed too and then they both decided to watch an animated movie together. Wanting to keep things light lest Lena have a nightmare that night.</p><p>The thing was that, it was very difficult for Kara to concentrate of the movie, all she could pay attention to was Lena’s warmth right beside her.</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask you…” Lena said after a while.</p><p>“Yeah?” Kara turned and blue met green.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Lena asked her.</p><p>“What? Yeah, of course I’m okay. Why would you ask that?”</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just that, I’ve seen you more subdued and withdrawn than normal so… I was just wondering because you told me you fought with Nia so…”</p><p>“Well yeah… I’ve been feeling down because of that, but don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” Kara assured her.</p><p>“Can I ask what you guys fought about?” Lena asked her.</p><p>Kara averted her gaze. “Well… umm, we fought about you actually.”  She admitted. “Nia thinks that me getting close to you will affect how you play and that it’ll be my fault again if we lose the World Cup.”</p><p>“What the fuck?!” Lena seemed alarmed. “No seriously, what the fuck is she even talking about?”</p><p>“She- saw us in the plane and on the bus and she thinks that-” Kara started to say.</p><p>“What? that I will get a big crush on you and get all distracted and forget how to play soccer?!” Lena was pissed now.</p><p>Kara nodded very slowly. “Something like that, yeah…”</p><p>“Well first of all, I’ve watched last Cup’s final a thousand times already. <em>You </em> did not lose us that game, the entire team played like crap after your own-goal, passes weren’t connecting, the plays were completely uninspired and everybody was too much into their own heads.” She then took a deep breath before continuing, her cheeks rosy with rage. “Second of all, remember when you said I wasn’t your type? Well, you’re not my type either and we’re just friends, so tell Nia to worry more about herself than me! ‘cause I’m more than ready to win back that Cup!”</p><p>She inhaled and exhaled rapidly after she was done, as if it had taken a lot of effort to get those words out.</p><p>She did not tell Kara anything that she did not know already, but it still stung being told that she was not Lena’s type.</p><p>But this was a good thing. They both agreed they were friends and that was definitively better than whatever it was they were before.</p><p>It could only improve their performance as the striking team, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I'm already in state-mandated quarantine for the foreseeable future.... wish me luck!<br/>Stay safe out there good people.</p><p>Let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Japan v. US</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena woke up that morning feeling her forehead was pressed against something really warm. She pulled back from the source of heat and opened her eyes. Her forehead had been pressed against Kara’s neck.</p><p>Her head was currently resting on Kara’s chest and her arm laid across Kara’s stomach.</p><p>Panic struck in her heart as she tried to untangle herself from Kara.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>She did not even know she was a big cuddler. Why did this had to happen now? She could not even remember falling asleep in Kara’s bed. No wait, this was not Kara’s bed, this was hers.</p><p>The hardest part were the legs, She had a leg on top of one of Kara’s and Kara had a leg on top of hers.</p><p>Once she got out of that and stood away from the bed, she watched how Kara immediately turned on her side to rest her body on Lena’s side of the bed as if looking for the missing source of warmth.</p><p>It was adorable.</p><p>And lately that was precisely the thing about Kara Danvers. The more Lena knew her, the more she understood that she was utterly cute and adorable.</p><p>The way she loved to give long-winded explanations about the games she wanted to play with Lena, the way she would facepalm every time she lost and the way she would whole heartily eat the most disgusting of things… Lena found that it was all so very endearing.</p><p>It was really hard to masturbate to someone who you very well know is not into you, but now… it was even harder to do so to someone you found so very <em>real</em>.</p><p>Kara was no longer this mystical being in the pages of a magazine, or this object for Lena to lust and obsess over, she was an actual person with hopes and likes and even tragedy in her.</p><p>Lena slowly shook her head from side to side, chastising herself for having taken advantage of this wonderful woman who decided to lighten her day yesterday.</p><p>Because now that Sam and Andrea were a thing, Lena’s life had just gotten all the more lonelier. It was the worst thing ever to get that feeling back from middle school of being chosen last for dodgeball. And to get that exact same feeling as an adult because you were the odd man out and nobody wanted to share a room with you really sucked.</p><p>Then came Kara as a savior from Lena feeling so utterly pathetic.</p><p>And Lena promised herself that she would not make it weird, that she would enjoy Kara’s company for what it was: pure wholesome friendship.</p><p>But if waking up tangled up in Kara told her something, it was that she needed to be more careful with her actions. She could not abuse this newfound trust Kara had vested in her.</p><p>Even if it meant feeling this gut-wrenching feeling at knowing that Kara was so very much not into her.</p><p>Lena got dressed and went down the lobby, it was about 6:00 am, so she still had time for her solo training at the hotel’s gym.</p><p>Two hours later found Lena with everybody at a Japanese sports center for their first practice. Coach Jonzz and Doctor Danvers were supposed to arrive around two in the afternoon, so right now Manager Grant and the assistants were in charge of everything.</p><p>This was not Lena’s first time in Japan, but it was definitely the first time in recent memory since before she had only been fifteen years old.</p><p>Her favorite thing about Japan, and that was where she stood now in the sports center instead of meeting her teammates over on the field, were the vending machines.</p><p>Talk about variety! There were so many drinks to choose from. All raging from teas and coffees to flavored waters and juices. It was amazing.</p><p>“What are you up to?” Kara asked her, standing just behind her in a deep blue USWNT track suit.</p><p>Lena turned her head a little bit to address her. “See these here?” She pointed to three drinks in different areas of the vending machine</p><p>Kara nodded.</p><p>“Since yesterday I’ve tried all three… so now I’m gonna try this one.” Lena pointed to the fourth drink from left to right.</p><p>“Are you gonna sample them all?” Kara asked, her voice showing she was highly amused.</p><p>“I’m going to try!” Lena answered her with a smile.</p><p>“I’ll join you in your noble quest then.” Kara bought all the drinks Lena had already sampled in order to catch up with her.</p><p>“You can’t drink all of that!” Lena accused, a big smile plastered on her face.</p><p>“Who says I have to drink it all? I just have to take a sip!” Kara reasoned.</p><p>Lena let out a little eye-roll. “I see… You got me there.”</p><p>Kara took all four drinks she had bought and walked with them to a bench. “Come noble woman in her noble quest and join me!” She called out to her.</p><p>After having taken a sip out of each one and deciding the tea was the best one, Kara gave Lena the biggest of smiles. “Why are we doing this?”</p><p>Lena laughed at that. “I’m doing it to see if I discover my new favorite drink. I don’t know why <em>you’re </em>doing it…”</p><p>“I don’t know either.” Kara responded and for a moment Lena thought she had caught her staring at her lips, but then dismissed it as wishful thinking.</p><p>FWEET!</p><p>“Gather around!” The manager called out to the team.</p><p>Lena and Kara met eyes before standing up and going over to the field.</p><p>“What are you going to do with all those drinks?” Lena asked Kara as they jogged to the kickoff.</p><p>Kara stopped abruptly. “Keep going. I’ll catch up!” She shouted as she ran back to where they had just come from.</p><p>Lena playfully rolled her eyes.  </p><p>The coach let them all know that after warming up they were to practice the five plays they had already learned and also a sixth one.</p><p>“Where’s Danvers?” Cat Grant asked the group after having finished giving the initial instructions.</p><p>Kara called out from the lateral of the field. “Right here! Right here ma’am. Sorry about the delay.”</p><p>“Kara, I expect everybody to be here when I call them over. Please make sure that this doesn’t happen again.” The Manager chastised and Lena felt somehow guilty about it all.</p><p>“Yes ma’am. It won’t happen again.” Kara apologized.</p><p>“Let’s get started then!” Manager Grant blew her whistle and everybody started doing the warm-up routine.</p><p>After about an hour they got ready to practice the plays. Since there were not enough players for a game of 11 against 11, they redistributed the teams in midfielder + forwards against midfielders + defenders.</p><p>At the sound of the whistle, Kara passed the ball to Lena and then Lena passed it back to Kelly. The play had started.</p><p>Kelly and Sam  pressed forward along with Lena. The triad was at work.</p><p>Kara on her part was asked to stay a little further back than the penalty area, making the defenders step a little farther up in order to keep tabs on her movements and thus creating a pocket between then and Saunders, the goalie.</p><p>Once Kelly passed the ball to Sam, Lena and Kara were were triggered into action.</p><p>Kara changed sides, running from the right to the left, making it seem like she wanted a pass to then try to cut inside herself, whilst Lena ran to get closer to the empty space that had previously been generated by Kara. They only had a few seconds to do this, so they had to make them count.</p><p>Sam then crossed the ball to Lena, who ran to control it with her thigh, the defenders literally only two steps behind her.</p><p>She ran a little further up, Saunders questioning whether to stay back or run to lunge herself at the ball at Lena’s feet.</p><p>Lena then pulled her right leg back and as she was about to kick the ball she stopped. It was only a feign shot, but by now Saunders had lunged her body to the right to try to block it. It was then, as Lena continued her trajectory and the defenders were about to catch up with her, that she kicked the ball softly and got it to hit the back of the net on the left side of the goalpost.</p><p>Goal!</p><p>Lena started to jog back calmly, but then Kara intercepted her and lifted her up in her arms to celebrate her goal.</p><p>“That was amazing! You’re amazing!” Kara told her, her face only inches below Lena’s.</p><p>Lena had never known such adoration in someone else’s eyes. And now that she had taken a little taste, she never wanted it to end.</p><p>Lena went on to score 5 other goals without making any mistakes or hesitating in the least.</p><p>All plays were executed to perfection.</p><p>After playing for about an hour and a half, Manager Grant gave them pointers on what to improve and then informed them what they would be working on during the next two days before their match against Japan.</p><p>“Kara, really good job out there. I know it may seem boring to play the support, but as you can see… these plays get results. I’m glad about your performance today.” The manager complimented Kara.</p><p>Kara nodded in acknowledgement and let out a little soft and sad smile that somehow struck deep in Lena’s chest.</p><p>Once they were entering the hotel’s lobby, Kara met her sister.</p><p>They hugged each other with affection.</p><p>“You texted me you needed somewhere to sleep? You can sleep in my room, you know I don’t mind.” Dr. Danvers told Kara and suddenly Lena felt very awkward about standing there and watching the whole scene.</p><p>“Uh… No it’s okay, I already found where to sleep.” Kara said sheepishly before taking a swift glance at Lena.</p><p>Dr. Danvers then turned to see what Kara had been looking at and met eyes with Lena.</p><p>“Oh.” Dr. Danvers said to her sister. “Okay, yeah… no problem. Call if you need anything.”</p><p>“Will do.” Kara answered and with that she gestured for Lena to follow her.</p><p>Together they got on the elevator and let out a big sigh of exhaustion.</p><p>“What a day, huh?” Kara commented.</p><p>“Yup.” Lena agreed.</p><p>“You were tremendous out there.” Kara told her with a big smile and Lena’s heart started fluttering.</p><p>“Thanks, you too.” Lena looked down shyly and then looked back up, combing some loose hair behind her ear.</p><p>Kara somehow blushed with embarrassment and Lena felt awkward at having had such an effect on her with a simple platitude.</p><p>Together they walked into the room and then Kara entered the bathroom citing that she had drank too much of that tea on the way over to the hotel.</p><p>Lena threw herself on her bed and wondered if she could somehow sleep in Kara’s arms again.</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>She suddenly felt like a creep for abusing Kara’s trust.</p><p>She looked up at the ceiling and remembered Kara’s sad smile after being told she had performed well today.</p><p>Kara got out of the bathroom and the threw herself beside Lena. “Movie? Mario Kart?” She asked.</p><p>“You don’t really like those plays, do you?” Lena asked her, ignoring her question about what to do before dinner.</p><p>“I don’t, no.” Kara replied. They were both laying on their backs on Lena’s bed, turning their heads to face each other.</p><p>“I understand.” Lena told her. “You feel like you’re no longer the star.”</p><p>Kara sat up at that, now looking down at Lena. “You’re so arrogant. You know that, right?” She said without any sort of malice, but more in a teasing sort of manner.</p><p>“No more than you Danvers!” Lena replied, sitting up as well on the bed.</p><p>“Oh so we’re back to ‘Danvers’ now? What happened to ‘Kara’?” Kara crossed her arms across her chest in indignation.</p><p>“Kara’s real nice, unlike you!” Lena accused in a playful manner.</p><p>“You like Kara? How come?” The blonde smiled with mirth.</p><p>“What’s not to like? She’s funny, she teaches me games, she likes gross food!” Lena started laughing at her own words and then Kara joined her.</p><p>“Kara also likes Lena very much, or so she has told me.” Kara said after the laughter had died down.</p><p>They looked at each other for a few quiet seconds and then Lena’s eyes travelled down to rosy smiling lips. She then quickly averted her gaze and stood up from the bed awkwardly avoiding looking at Kara.</p><p>“Seriously though, why don’t you like the plays?” Lena said, her back to Kara now.</p><p>Kara took a little while before replying. “In all honesty? Because I’m bored. I find it incredibly boring just moving around catering to you and I miss running and dribbling my way around the defenders and most of all, I miss scoring.” She answered in all candor.</p><p>Lena exhaled very slowly before turning around and facing Kara. “I’m really sorry Kara.” She said in all seriousness.</p><p>“Nah c’mon, you don’t gotta be sorry. This is your moment! Enjoy it! They really don’t trust me all that much after what I did on the final, y’know? And that really has nothing to do with you. Please don’t feel bad.” Kara tried to appease her.</p><p>“Still, I just want you to know that I think you’re the strongest person I know. If I were in your place I probably would’ve quit by now.” Lena insisted.</p><p>“No you wouldn’t. You’re just as determined as I am. I love this country. Krypton birthed me, but America raised me and I’ll do anything to represent it and bring it glory. You would do the same, I know it. Even if it was a little humiliating.” Kara looked down to the floor in deep thought and Lena could not help but feel her heart breaking for her. This woman was a beautiful wild mustang running free, only to be caged down.</p><p>“I’ll talk to Manager Grant, okay? I’m more than sure that we can include some plays with you as the scorer.” Lena offered.</p><p>Kara shook her head. “No, please don’t. Things are fine the way they are, don’t worry. I’ll do my part to help us win.”</p><p>Somehow Lena still felt bad about the whole situation. Even if Kara’s soccer style was so elitist, one could not help but feel pure fascination at watching her play; what a talent of a player, what a showcase of pure athleticism. It was simply breathtaking.</p><p>And now Lena felt complicit in helping domesticate such a magnificent wild horse.</p><p>That night they did not sleep on the same bed.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>The next practice, Lena watched as Kara and Nia, walked away from the rest of the group and talked near the bleachers on the side of the soccer field.</p><p>Hopefully Kara was putting Nia in her place, but most likely she was forgiving her, because that is just who Kara was.</p><p>The practice went on as planned and afterwards they all got medical check-ups from Dr. Danvers.</p><p>The third and last day, they were to attend a press conference right after practice.</p><p>Lena hated these events, but they were necessary before and even after a match. She tried to avoid them religiously, but after becoming the key player in the Monarchs and then the US team, it seemed like a far off silly dream thinking she could keep evading them.</p><p>Kimiyo Hoshi, the star player from Japan had just finished her own press conference and Lena caught her on her way out.</p><p>“Good afternoon Ms. Luthor.” Kimiyo greeted her. They already knew each other from playing in the women's league, but it was not as if they had ever held a conversation.</p><p>“I’m told you’re the one to watch, but I really don’t believe it. My true adversary is Kara Danvers and no one else.” The woman then told her and Lena did not even know what to answer.</p><p>“It seems they’re calling for you Ms. Luthor.” Kimiyo pointed behind Lena.</p><p>Lena turned to see Diana beckoning her with her hand.</p><p>“Nice seeing you Ms. Luthor. Tomorrow I’ll make you wish you never had made it past training camp.” Kimiyo told her straight to her face.</p><p>Lena was completely taken aback. It was not that she had never been trashed talked before, but it was still overwhelming to be trashed talked by a celebrity such as Kimiyo Hoshi.</p><p>She said nothing and then turned to enter the press conference.</p><p>During the press conference mostly Diana and the manager did the talking. They asked about how they felt as a team, if the break from training camp would affect their performance, they asked about training routines and then they asked about Kara Danvers.</p><p>“Why the shift from Kara Danvers to Lena Luthor?” One of the journalists said and then Lena realized that it was none other than Lois Lane.</p><p>“There hasn’t been a shift. Kara Danvers is very much an integral part of the official team roster and she’ll be playing tomorrow like she always has.” Cat Grant responded.</p><p>“How are we to believe you when apparently all your plays revolve around Lena Luthor?” Another journalist asked the manager.</p><p>“Look, you can believe me or not. I really don’t care, you can see for yourselves tomorrow and judge off of that.” Cat Grant answered with anger in her voice.</p><p>“Is it because of her own-goal? Could it be that you don’t trust her anymore as the star striker because of that?” Lois Lane asked another question.</p><p>“Listen Ms. Lane, I’d trust Kara Danvers with my life. She’s still a valuable player in our team and will be showcased just like she always has been.” The manager insisted.</p><p>After that, the questions turned to Diana and whether the next World Cup would be her last.</p><p>At least half an hour had gone by before they asked Lena a question.</p><p>“What do you think of tomorrow’s match?” Lois Lane asked her.</p><p>“I think Japan better be worried ‘cause I’m more than sure that we’re going to crush them in their own home.” Lena said into the microphone in all seriousness. Her interaction with Kimiyo had really left her fired up.</p><p>The press took more pictures and started asking several questions, interjecting each other and causing an incomprehensible ruckus.</p><p>Cat Grant leaned in and said to Lena’s ear: “You better do as you just said.”</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>FWEET!</p><p>Kimiyo Hoshi passed the ball to Tatsu Yamashiro, the midfielder from the Gotham City Sirens, thus marking the start of the match.</p><p>Tatsu gave passed it back to Cassandra Cain, another midfielder, who was only eighteen years old and had already made the national team.</p><p>Cassandra started jogging forward dribbling the ball and Lena just went for it and ran to tackle the ball from the Japanese player.</p><p>Japan wore an entirely royal blue uniform whilst the US wore their usual white home uniform.</p><p>Cassandra move the ball away from Lena’s tackle and kept on going, leaving Lena behind. Sandra Wu-San lifted her arm, calling for a pass and Nia immediately ran closer to try to intercept it.</p><p>Cassandra passed the ball, but Nia got to it first, kicking it in Kara’s general direction.</p><p>The number 10 US player ran to take control of the ball, Emiko Adachi ran just behind her, with the same objective.</p><p>Emiko got to it first and then gave it back to Cassandra who kept moving forward and how now reached the area just before the penalty line.</p><p>Cassandra passed it to Tatsu on the right lateral and Smythe stepped right in to try to take the ball from her, kicking it away and making it possible for Thea Queen to control it and pass it forward to Kelly.</p><p>Both Lena and Kara were off to the races for the counter-attack.</p><p>Kelly gave the ball to Sam who then did a wall pass for Kelly to bypass a Japanese defender and keep on going with the ball, now reaching the right lateral right next to the penalty box.</p><p>Sam got into position for a pass so that she could cross it over to Lena, but she was currently very well marked by Adachi.</p><p>Kelly opted to pass it to Lena in the middle of the field, who then connected with Lance.</p><p>Lance ran like a bullet towards the right lateral, Kara and Lena got into position in the area.</p><p>Kara raised her hand, asking for a cross and immediately two Japanese defenders went to mark her.</p><p>Lance passed it back to Nia who then kicked it inside the area, near Lena.</p><p>Lena had very little time to control the ball and only managed to kick it with her left foot.</p><p>It was a really close kick, going just beside the right post and thus activating a goal kick for Japan.</p><p>The US team started to make their way back, getting ready to defend.</p><p>The goalie passed it to Adachi who then started to move right beside Lena.</p><p>Lena went to get the ball from her, but then Adachi passed it to Cain.</p><p>Cain was swift as the wind and quickly made her way forward, bypassing Nia entirely and then passing it to Kimiyo Hoshi.</p><p>As Kimiyo drew closer to the area, both Thea Queen and Andrea Rojas were staying put as the last line of defense of the US team.</p><p>Kimiyo passed the ball to Tatsu, who then quickly passed it back when Kimiyo was just beyond Thea.</p><p>Diana prepared herself for the shot, her fist clenching and unclenching with nervous energy.</p><p>Andrea then did a sliding tackle against Kimiyo, a very risky move to do in the area but that somehow payed off.</p><p>She managed to hit the ball forward, making it possible for Nia to get it and then quickly pass it to Kara.</p><p>It was time for another counter-attack.</p><p>Lena ran as fast as she could, but even whilst dribbling the ball, Kara was faster.</p><p>She jumped over a defender who slide tackled her and then it was only her and the goalkeeper.</p><p>Kara got really close to the goalie, and then hit the ball with the inside of her right foot off to the side. Lena’s eyes widened in surprise, the ball was right in front of her and the goalpost was completely free.</p><p>Kara was giving her the goal on a silver platter.</p><p>Lena pushed onwards and slid with her right foot forward, ready to hit the ball.</p><p>The ball hit the back of the net beautifully, right in the center.</p><p>Goal!</p><p>Lena let herself fall back on the grass and admire the bright blue sky above. Then Kara’s face was right above her, cupping Lena’s with two hands and telling her how good she was.</p><p>All Lena wanted to do was kiss those lips.</p><p>Then Sam threw herself on top of them and then Sara Lance did as well. Soon enough the entire team was on top of Lena, crushing her.</p><p>Later, as she walked back to prepare for Japan’s kickoff, Lena felt like crying tears of joy.</p><p>10 minutes later it was halftime.</p><p>Lena squeeze a water bottle on her neck, she felt really hot after those first 45 minutes, but she was grateful that they were in fact winning.</p><p>Kara sat right beside her in the lockers as they listened to Cat explain their next plays and strategies.</p><p>Kara took Lena’s free hand in hers and squeeze it.</p><p>Lena looked up from their clasped hands to Kara’s piercing blue eyes.</p><p>“That was amazing. I knew you were gonna be there and you were.” Kara whispered to her so as to not be heard by the manager.</p><p>Lena smiled back, she could feel drops of sweat traveling down her forehead and the cool water traveling down her neck, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was how soft Kara’s lips looked from up close.</p><p>Kara leaned in and kissed Lena’s forehead. “Let’s keep it up like that for the next half and score another goal, okay?” Kara told her, but Lena was simply breathless, still reeling over the feeling of Kara’s cool lips on her skin.</p><p>Lena nodded her response, her chest felt heavy with pent up emotion and all she wanted to do was be out there already and run and play and score another goal with the help of Kara and make her happy once again.</p><p>FWEET!</p><p>Lena passed the ball to Kara for the kickoff.</p><p>The game was really close, most of it focused on the midfield, with Japan gaining a little bit of ground and then losing the ball and vice-versa.</p><p>Kimiyo Hoshi then managed to break through, bypassing Thea entirely and then shooting the ball to the upper left corner of the goalpost, completely unreachable even though Diana had read the shot right.</p><p>Goal!</p><p>Lena’s heart traveled up to her throat.</p><p>That was Kara’s shot.</p><p>She turned to look at Kara’s face only to find the same perplexed look. Kara recognized it as well.</p><p>Kimiyo Hoshi had just copied her.</p><p>Lena saw Kara clenching her fist in contained rage.</p><p>This was personal now.</p><p>After the kickoff, the game was still pretty contested. Again none of the teams could get past midfield.</p><p>By minute 72, you could see that all of the players started to move slower and then Cat Grant made the first substitution of the match: Felicity entered for Sara.</p><p>Felicity, the right winger for the Star City Rockets, was such a precise crosser that her coming into play could only mean one thing: Cat wanted them to do the sixth play they had learned only three days prior.</p><p>Diana did a goal kick towards the middle of the area and Kara managed to control the ball, immediately giving it to Felicity.</p><p>Felicity was a light blonde woman, characterize for wearing these big sports glasses in her face that made her the object of both ridicule and fascination.</p><p>She took the ball and started running with it, her light blonde ponytail going up and down as she ran at full speed.</p><p>Being completely rested had its advantage and as Felicity ran past a Japanese midfielder with ease and then did a wall pass with Nia to evade the next defender, the benefits were more than clear.</p><p>Kara ran towards the penalty box and as she was just behind the defenders, Felicity kicked the cross. Kara jumped high up in the ground, Adachi jumping at the same time.</p><p>The goalie was right in front of Kara, ready to stop a header coming her way.</p><p>Kara hit the ball down to the side and just when the goalie was about to catch the rebound, Lena entered out of nowhere and hit it with her head in the exact opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>G oooOOOOOoooaaaal!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Lena ended up having to break her run with the goalpost itself and as she stood there half elated, half terrified she had almost crashed and killed herself she felt Kara lifting her up in the air and turning her around in circles.</p><p>Lena looked down to Kara’s bright smile and felt like anything was possible.</p><p>The entire team jumped in and started mounting Kara as well, until they all fell.</p><p>Lena, now on top of Kara, could feel her breath only an inch apart.</p><p>God she would give all the goals she had scored in the match just to get to press her lips against Kara’s.</p><p>Someone bumped into Lena, getting her off of Kara, now Sam was on top of her yelling excitedly in her face.</p><p>“You did it! You fucking did it!”</p><p>Lena laughed a really good laugh. “I did!” She agreed.</p><p>They won that game 1-2 and Kimiyo Hoshi learned not to underestimate Lena Luthor ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends,</p><p>I just want to send out a big thanks to all those who comment on this fic letting me know that I'm providing a little entertainment during these hard times or simply letting me know that they really look forward to the updates.<br/>All of the comments really help me stay motivated!!!!</p><p>Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!</p><p>I also want to send out positive vibes and lots of love!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, please let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Luthor v. Danvers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was sad because she would not get to sit next to Lena on the flight back from Japan. That had been such a great match and even though Kara was still completely depressed about having to play a supporting role (albeit she was thankful that she now could last an entire game without completely depleting herself by minute 80), there was something so wonderful and fascinating about watching Lena play. She was a true master of the game, even if her style was so utterly different from Kara’s.</p><p>The woman was nothing but audacious!</p><p>Kara started to take out some headphones from her backpack, when suddenly Lena was standing right there by the aisle.</p><p>“Hi!” Lena waved at Kara and at the random gentleman that was sitting beside her. “Excuse me sir, would you mind exchanging seats with me. I’m on seat six A so I think you will find it way more convenient than eleven D.”</p><p>Kara beamed.</p><p>“No can do, I’m sorry, but I already placed my carry-on on the upper cabinet and if I’m all the way to the front I would have to wait for everybody to get out to then be able to come back here and get my suitcase.” The man explained.</p><p>Lena had the most disappointing of looks.</p><p>“I can exchange your baggage with hers too sir.” Kara offered and the man looked from Lena to Kara and then let out a defeated sigh.</p><p>“Okay, fine.” He agreed and Kara and Lena both let out little high pitch screams of joy.</p><p>It took about 5 minutes to orchestrate the complete exchange between Lena and the man.</p><p>“I’m so happy you’re here!” Kara told her excitedly.</p><p>Lena let out a little adorable smile of glee and nodded, agreeing with Kara’s statement.</p><p>“Did they make you sit beside some stranger?” Kara asked her.</p><p>Lena avoided her gaze for a moment and then a blush started traveling from her neck upwards. “No, not really. I was sitting beside Lana and Felicity… and some other girls from the team.”</p><p>“Oh God, then you flatter me Luthor!” Kara teased.</p><p>“No no no… don’t let this get to your head, it’s really because you’re the only one here with a Switch. My motives are entirely selfish.” Lena countered.</p><p>As much as Kara liked the idea of having turned Lena to gaming, she still felt a bit disappointed that she had not moved seats simply for the fun of Kara’s company.</p><p>Kara nodded in understanding and then crouched on the seat to take out the Switch from her backpack, but then Lena took her hand, effectively stopping her.</p><p>Kara looked up and met striking green eyes.</p><p>“I want to play the drawing game first.” Lena explained.</p><p>They spent about two hours laughing at each other’s drawings. Kara tried to make them raunchier and raunchier, her ultimate objective was getting Lena to pee herself from laughter.</p><p>If there was anything resembling a circle, Kara would turn it into boobs or balls. If there was a straight line, Kara would find a way to turn it into a penis and if, God forbid, there happened to be waves, Kara would turn into pubic hair.</p><p>Lena was simply losing it!</p><p>By the time two hours had passed, the both of them were laughing so hard that a flight attendant had to asked them to lower their voices.</p><p>Both turned red with embarrassment after the attendant was gone.</p><p>“Switch?” Kara asked Lena and Lena bit her lip and nodded, her face still red.</p><p>“What’s your next match?” Lena asked Kara after winning yet another race.</p><p>Kara face-palmed. “You’re so good at this now, I hate it… let’s play Smash instead.”</p><p>“What’s Smash?” Lena asked, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.</p><p>“It’s a fighting game. Wait a minute.” Kara leaned down to pick up her bag and take out the other game. “And to answer your question, my next match is against the Whales.”</p><p>Lena nodded. “So it’ll be easy then…” She concluded.</p><p>“Oh my God that’s so mean Lena!” Kara raised a hand up to cover her own mouth.</p><p>“What? It’s true! They’re like the worst team ever… I think that someone must be laundering money through them or something.” Lena defended.</p><p>Kara burst out in laughter. “You’re so mean oh my God. I knew you were mean, but not this mean!”</p><p>Lena’s eyes showed a look of utter worry. “You think I’m mean?”</p><p>Kara now looked like a deer in the headlights. “Yeah…? I mean, you were so rude to me when we first met?”</p><p>“What? What about you? You were super rude to me too!” Lena accused back.</p><p>“Me? I’m never rude!” Kara countered.</p><p>Both of their tones had now shifted to complete seriousness.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Miss ‘even though Lena is less talented than me’?” Lena quoted, doing a terrible impression of Kara's voice.</p><p>“What...? That’s out of context! That’s not fair?” Kara tried to defend herself.</p><p>“What’s the context, go on ahead and tell me!” Lena dared.</p><p>Kara was feeling ambushed. What could she answer to Lena’s question? This felt like a trap. “I- uh…. I meant that- well, y’know-  that was right after J’onn made us play against each other and it was just taking you so long to score against me and Diana, y’know? I just- I figured that-”</p><p>“That I was less talented.” Lena finished for her.</p><p>Kara’s eyebrows scrunched, showing how uncomfortable she felt. “I don’t think you’re less talented. I think you’re just different, you <em>play</em> differently.” Kara tried to fix it.</p><p>“You mean <em>worse</em>.” Lena supplied.</p><p>“No! C’mon! You’re putting words in my mouth! That’s not fair.” Kara complained. “You yourself said that you think you’re better than me.”</p><p>“Oh I don’t think it. I <em>know </em>it.” Lena was becoming red with anger now, her arms crossed defensively across her chest.</p><p>Kara did not know what to respond to that. “Well… uh, that’s like- <em>your </em>opinion and I have mine… and that’s okay…?” Kara raised her shoulders at Lena, asking her to end her misery and just let bygones be bygones.</p><p>“I can’t believe you! I thought we were getting along.” Lena turned her body to face straight ahead instead of at Kara and then leaned back on her own seat, arms still crossed defensively.</p><p>“We <em>are</em> getting along! We’re <em>friends</em>!” Kara argued.</p><p>“How can we be friends when you don’t even see me as your equal?” Lena reasoned.</p><p>“<em>I </em>don’t?-” Kara scoffed. “You literally just said that you <em>know</em> you’re better than me. So who’s the one that’s not really seeing the other one as her equal?” Kara countered, she was starting to feel frustrated with this conversation. Her patience running thin.</p><p>“You don’t get it.” Lena turned her back towards Kara.</p><p>Kara turned even more to face Lena’s back. “What don’t I get?”</p><p>Then she heard Lena let out a sniff. Oh great! She had made Lena cry! This was just great!</p><p>“I admire you.” Lena whispered in a whiny voice.</p><p>Kara was both confused and taken aback by Lena’s declaration.</p><p>“What?” Kara whispered as well.</p><p>Then Lena turned around abruptly. “I admire you!” She said to Kara’s face in a louder tone.</p><p>Seeing Lena all red like that, with tears brimming from her eyes and telling her that she admired her really struck a chord in Kara’s heart.</p><p>Kara’s face shifted from confusion to endearment. “You do?”</p><p>“I do, yeah.” Lena admitted as she wiped away some of her tears. “Ever since I was twelve years old.” She continued to confess.</p><p>Kara opened her arms to Lena, offering a hug.</p><p>Lena leaned in and embraced her.</p><p>“I didn’t know any of this. I thought you hated me.” Kara confessed back.</p><p>“I did hate you.” Lena disclosed even more information. “But only because, gosh- you make me so jealous!” Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck.</p><p>Okay now Kara had to be dreaming because this was the craziest thing she had ever heard. “You? Jealous of me? I’m the one that’s jealous of you!” Kara said in complete amazement.</p><p>Lena started chuckling. “Well I know that! Because I took your number and your stardom and stuff…”</p><p>Kara continued to hold on to Lena. They probably looked really weird to any outsiders.</p><p>“No no… Well, I mean… yes. I was jealous because of those things, but I’m also super jealous of the way you play.” Kara let out in a small whisper.</p><p>Lena leaned back, searching Kara’s eyes with a look of complete incredulity. “What?”</p><p>“Gosh Lena, you’re so creative and dynamic! You have this way of going under the radar and your synergy with all of the other players is just so amazing! I’m just this dumb jock that goes: ball, goalpost, kick.” Kara said the last three words with a voice emulating a caveman.</p><p>“What are you talking about!?” Lena asked in outrage. “You’re the one that’s amazing! You’re so fast, so skilled, so accurate. You were right when you told me I rely on tricks and dishonesty. I must because I’m just- I’m just not as talented as you.” Her green eyes showed nothing but genuineness as she spoke.</p><p>A moment of pregnant silence went between the two.</p><p>“We’ve been-” Kara let out a little chuckle. “We’ve been behaving like idiots all this time, haven’t we?”</p><p>Lena laughed as well. “Like children! We’ve been so immature!” She let out another laugh and then covered her face with her hands, shaking it side to side in disbelief. “All this time I believed you thought I was no better than the gum under your shoe.”</p><p>Kara embraced her again. “I have never thought that about you. <em>Never</em>.” She reassured her.</p><p>For a quiet moment, the both of them enjoyed the warmth of the other’s embrace.</p><p>Then Lena leaned back again and extended her hand towards Kara, almost identically replicating the way Kara had done when they were back on the pier by the beach at National City. “Friends?”</p><p>Kara took her hand and shook it determinedly. “Friends.” She agreed.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>The Eagles went on to massacre the Coastal City Whales 0-5, with Kara achieving one of her famous hat tricks and Imra and Toni scoring the other two goals</p><p>After that, the Eagles went on to play the third round of the the tournament, and by nearly the end of it, they were ranking third place with 16 wins, 6 losses and 39 points.</p><p>Kara was one of the favorites to become the Golden Boot winner with 16 goals.</p><p>Then Lena Luthor scored 4 goals against the Fawcett City Trojans and now she was the runner up for the award with 18 goals, even if the Monarchs were currently in fourth place.</p><p>After that, Lena shot off like a shooting star. She was everywhere and in everything.</p><p>Kara would see replay after replay of her legendary goal going through both the defender's and the goalie’s legs. Kara would see her press conferences over and over again on the TV. Lena was invited to morning show after morning show and then late show after late show.</p><p>Playing charades by day and stupid lip-synching battles at night.</p><p>Lena Luthor was the next <em>it</em> girl and Kara could not be prouder.</p><p>They texted each other nearly every day. Apparently Lena was a complete mess. She hated being the center of attention and was struggling to keep up with the fame.</p><p>Kara would try to support her as best she could, but there was only so much you could cheer someone up through text messages.</p><p>So they started calling each other.</p><p>By 7 p.m., Kara would lie in bed and call Lena up. The time difference did not matter, Lena would go to bed at 1 a.m. after having talked to Kara for three whole hours.</p><p>“That’s all she said after you made it to the roster?!” Kara asked in complete outrage.</p><p>“Yup. I’m not going to lie, it really hurt. I was expecting more of a reaction from her, how silly of me.” Lena lamented.</p><p>“Maybe it’s sort of a compliment? You mom thinks so highly of you that it doesn’t surprise her that you made it to the official roster because it was such a given?” Kara tried to turn it around.</p><p>“Oh no… not at all.” Lena negated. “She never thought I would make it. I do think she was surprised, but she’s just really careful about not letting anything get to my head. Probably thinks she’ll end up raising Lex 2.0.”</p><p>Kara bulged her eyes out. “What? Like- like another referee-punching soccer player?” She could not believe what she was hearing.</p><p>“Yup, exactly like that. She says that she and dad raised Lex to be too entitled and that they were not going to make the same mistake with me.” Lena further explained.</p><p>“That’s freaking unbelievable! So… if I don’t congratulate my daughter on her successes I’m a better mother somehow?” Kara asked with incredulity.</p><p>“Something like that yeah.” Lena confirmed.</p><p>After a quiet moment, Lena interrupted the silence.</p><p>“Have your parents ever done something crazy to you?” Lena asked her.</p><p>Kara started shaking her head, but then realized that Lena could not see her. “Nope. Not that I can think of, no. I mean, before dying my biological parents decided to send me to America all on my own since they could not pay to get here themselves. I don’t know if that qualifies as crazy.”</p><p>The line went quiet on the other end.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dampen the mood like that.” Kara apologized.</p><p>“No! no no… please don’t apologize. I was just taking it all in. I’m the one that should apologize for staying quiet like that. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you could not tell me things like that- it’s just that- I can’t even imagine how hard that must’ve been.” Lena’s voice was soft, almost as if she wanted to be extra careful with her words.</p><p>Kara sighed. “They died on the same day that I stepped on American soil. I sometimes joke- only to myself though, I’ve never said this aloud to anybody but, I sometimes say to myself that I arrived here an orphan without even knowing it.”</p><p>“Kara that’s awful. That’s an awful thing to say.” Lena sounded distressed now.</p><p>Kara let out a little awkward chuckle. “I’m sorry. I didn’t- I don’t know what I was thinking, I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>“No! I mean, you can tell me anything, it’s okay…” Lena encouraged.</p><p>“Well, yeah I think that was pretty crazy. When it comes to my adoptive parents though, we just had to struggled so much to understand each other. I was studying English until the dead of night, it became- gosh… I think I’m gonna start crying but, it became so important to be understood, to be heard.” Kara inhaled deeply, trying to keep her tears at bay.</p><p>“You can cry if you want to. That’s okay.” Lena told her with sincerity.</p><p>“Well yeah… I just- I didn’t even know how to ask for a glass of water. It was so frustrating and I was so confused and lost. Worst of all is that the first thing in English that I was finally abled to understand was that my parents had died. I went through all that trouble, studying all that time and suddenly I didn’t want to understand English anymore. I wished I could unlearn it all.” Kara could not stop the tears from streaming down her face now.</p><p>“Kara.” Lena called out to her. “I wish I could be there with you right now so that I could give you a big hug.”</p><p>“I wish that too.” Kara kept on crying.</p><p>She had never shared any of that with anybody and did not know what had compelled her to do so with Lena.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>She met Lena again for their third match on the tournament.</p><p>It was August now and even though the tournament usually ended on October, because it was the year precedent to the World Cup, everything was rushed so that they could finish in September, just time for CONCACAF on October.</p><p>Kara traveled all the way across the country to Metropolis and instead of being nervous about a very important match, she was nervous about meeting Lena.</p><p>After arriving at the airport, the entire team got on a bus to go to the hotel, but Lena had told Kara that she would pick her up at the hotel for her to stay at her new apartment instead.</p><p>Lena had recently graduated college and had just recently gotten a new apartment in the city having decided to take a gap year before pursuing her Master’s.</p><p>Nia sat beside Kara on the bus. After having apologized profusely backin Japan and having Kara tell her that it was fine, they were still on awkward terms with each other.</p><p>“Gayle is gonna host a little party in her hotel room, you going?” Nia asked her.</p><p>“Nope. Lena is picking me up at the hotel, I’m gonna stay with her instead.” Kara told her and then side-eyed her to gage her reaction.</p><p>“Tell her I said hi.” Nia told her.</p><p>"I will." Kara nodded.</p><p>“Do you think she’ll win the Golden Boot?”</p><p>“Not if I have a say in the matter. “ Kara countered.</p><p>Nia laughed at that. “That’s the attitude!”</p><p>“Damn right it is!” Kara agreed.</p><p>A quiet moment went between the two.</p><p>“How do you guys do it? How are you two friends and the biggest of rivals?” Nia asked her, breaking the silence.</p><p>“I don’t know. Honestly, we take it one day at a time I guess.” Kara answered with candor.</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna apologize once more about what I said to you.” Nia said as a preamble.</p><p>Kara shook her head. “There really is no need. I told you I’ve forgiven you. You were angry and scared and- and you assumed. You know what happens when you assume…”</p><p>“You make an ass out of <em>u</em> and <em>me</em>.” Nia completed the saying.</p><p>“I really love that one! That one and the one that goes: I’m more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room filled with rocking chairs!” Kara quipped.</p><p>“Yeah, those are good ones.” Nia agreed with a laugh.</p><p>After like half an hour of the two girls sharing sayings back and forth with each other, they made it to the hotel.</p><p>Lena was right there at the entrance waving at Kara.</p><p>Kara started walking towards her, but then a hand on her arm stopped her.</p><p>“Kara, where are you off to darling?” Imra asked her.</p><p>“I’m gonna have a sleepover with Lena.” Kara answered her, pointing at Lena just behind her with her thumb.</p><p>“But Gayle is having a little gathering. Just ask her to come with us!” Imra suggested.</p><p>Kara shook her head. “No, I don’t want to. I kinda just wanna have a quiet time with Lena.” She answered frankly.</p><p>Imra laughed. “That’s unlike you.” She remarked.</p><p>“I guess it is.” Kara let out a little shy laugh.</p><p>“Being in love looks good on you.” Imra pointed out.</p><p>Kara’s eyes nearly blew out of their sockets. “What- What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You’re an open book Kara Danvers. You used to look at me the way you now look at her.” She gestured with her chin towards Lena.</p><p>“No no no… it’s nothing like that. We’re just friends.” Kara tried to explain.</p><p>Imra laughed. “I heard you and Nia playing that little game. Here’s another one for you: <em>There are none so blind as those who will not see.</em>”  She gave Kara a little kiss on the cheek and then whispered: “I’m rooting for you.” to her ear. After that, she turned to join the other girls and go into the hotel.</p><p>Kara turned to face Lena and gave her a little wave.</p><p>Lena let out a little sheepish smile and then gestured towards a black car parked on the road.</p><p>“Did you bring the Switch?” Lena asked her as she got on the driver’s seat of the car.</p><p>“No! Oh my God! I completely forgot.” Kara face-palmed.</p><p>Lena shrugged. “That’s okay. I’ve been meaning to tell you that I bought one for myself.”</p><p>Kara beamed. “You did?!”</p><p>“Yup! You officially converted me Kara.” Lena admitted as she started the car and then drove off.</p><p>Lena’s new apartment was really small, what with Metropolis being one of the most important cities of the country, it was only natural that the real state was completely unaffordable.</p><p>Lena showed her the living room/kitchen space and then led her to her room with a queen-sized bed.</p><p>Smash Bros. was still on in Lena’s TV and Kara teased about Lena needing to get some extra practice before playing against her.</p><p>“So… I was thinking we could go to that deli I mentioned to you that time we hung out in National City. Are you up for it?” Lena raised her left eyebrow at Kara.</p><p>Kara nodded adamantly. “I’m more than up for it. Let’s go!”</p><p>Instead of driving them, Lena had them take the subway, citing that it was faster that way. It was about 8 p.m. already by the time they arrived at the deli.</p><p>It looked…</p><p>What could Kara say?</p><p>It was gross, but in a sort of charming way.</p><p>The shopkeeper was this incredibly old looking guy who knew everybody’s names, even Kara’s.</p><p>“I’ve got the two possible Golden Boot winners here in my deli!” He shouted to the rest of the patrons. Kara rarely blushed, but this was beyond embarrassing. Lena turned to her and mouthed a <em>sorry</em> before ordering their sandwiches.</p><p>And what could Kara say about the sandwich?</p><p>It was amazing. Hands down the best sandwich she had ever had.</p><p>Kara asked for seconds and Lena started blushing profusely for no apparent reason.</p><p>Afterwards they just wondered the streets and Lena showed Kara around her former university.</p><p>“Here’s where I took copies for my dinosaur of a professor, who barely knew how to send an email.” Lena pointed to a little shop off to the side and Kara laughed.</p><p>If something surprised Kara about the east coast was how alive everything felt even on a Thursday night.</p><p>They walked and walked, one next to the other, their arms brushing constantly.</p><p>Kara thought about what Imra had said.</p><p>Was she in love? She knew she was attracted to Lena; she knew Lena was the first person she would text in the morning and the last person she would talk to at night. Maybe that was love?</p><p>Kara took Lena’s hand in hers and they walked like that for the next few blocks on their way to the subway.</p><p>“I have-” Lena started to say and gosh she looked so red. Kara must have embarrassed her. “I have some gloves in my purse.” She told her and then rummaged inside her bag and got two black gloves out, giving them to Kara.</p><p>Kara took them and then put them on. It was in fact getting kind of chilly. “Thanks!” She said with a big smile.</p><p>She then took Lena’s hand again and they continued their way.</p><p>Lena fell asleep on the subway, her head resting on Kara’s shoulder and Kara thought that it just could not get any better than this.</p><p>Perhaps Imra was right after all.</p><p>She woke Lena up just in time for them to exit at their stop and together they made their way to the apartment.</p><p>By now Lena seemed to be really out of it and Kara remembered that she had previously said that she had to wake up in the early hours of the morning for an interview with a European News Channel that very same day</p><p>Kara took her to bed and then helped her take her shoes off.</p><p>“We have to play!” Lena whined. “I bought the thing for you- so you <em>have </em>to play with me.” She went on as Kara helped her take off her shirt.</p><p>Kara could feel her hands trembling as she helped Lena take off her pants.</p><p>“I practiced with Mario so hard- you said he was the easiest so that’s what I did. We must play!” Lena turned a little aggressive now.</p><p>She was even cute when she was grumpy.</p><p>“We will play don’t worry.” Kara tried to appeased her as she helped her put on a Monarchs’ t-shirt. “But first you have to take a little nap.”</p><p>Lena was blinking so slowly now, it seemed that she was barely gonna make it. Kara got her under the covers and then stroked her black hair, trying to get her to finally fall asleep.</p><p>“You promise we will play when I wake up?” Lena asked her, her voice barely there.</p><p>“I promise, yes.” Kara reassured her.</p><p>“Because I bought the whole thing for you, you know? It’d be such-” She yawned. “-such a pity if you don’t play with me.” She managed to finish and then closed her eyes.</p><p>After Kara made sure she was asleep, she changed clothes herself and then found a little closet by the bathroom where Lena kept bedsheets and blankets. She took one of them and then went to the living room/kitchen and got herself comfy on the couch.</p><p>The blanket smelled so much like the detergent Lena used for all of her clothes that Kara could not help herself, she covered her nose with it and inhaled profoundly, slowly drifting off to sleep.</p><p>The Metropolis Monarchs won the match 3-1.</p><p>Lena did a hat trick, cementing even more her receiving the Golden Boot and qualifying the Monarchs on to the playoffs.</p><p>Kara did not even mind.</p><p>After the game, Lena met Kara in the lockers, she was still holding the ball from the match (a gesture to any player that scored 3 or more goals during a game).</p><p>“Kara.” She called out to her and every player in the locker room turned to look at her.</p><p>Kara was only in a sports bra, getting ready to hit the showers, she got up from the bench she was seated at and then walked towards her, arms open wide.</p><p>Lena let go off the ball and ran into her arms.</p><p>“You did great. I’m so proud of you.” Kara told her in a breath.</p><p>“Kara.” Lena said again. As if it was the only thing she was able to say.</p><p>Then Lena started trembling in her arms. It seemed she was overwhelmed somehow.</p><p>“Don’t. Don’t do this.” Kara whispered to her as she held her close. “You won. You deserve this. Why are you punishing yourself?”</p><p>They were still in the middle of the locker room, with everybody staring at their interaction.</p><p>“Kara.” Lena whimpered out.</p><p>“You’re gonna let go and pick up that ball, because you <em>earned </em> that, and you’re not gonna look back, okay? Then you’re gonna chin up and do the press conference and be the amazing soccer player and woman that you are.” Kara basically ordered her.</p><p>“You- you deserve this way more than me.” Lena cried out, still low enough that nobody else could hear her.</p><p>“No!” Kara whispered harshly. “I don’t. This is all you.” She insisted. “Now go and do as I say.”</p><p>Her body seemed like made out of jelly as she let go of Kara.</p><p>Lena Luthor had just broken the record for most goals in a season with 21 goals. She had made history today, but for some reason she was just crumbling in Kara’s arms.</p><p>Lena looked at Kara in the eye and then wiped her tears.</p><p>After one last long look, she turned around, picked up her hat trick ball and exited the lockers.</p><p>The Eagles went on to win their next game against the Keystone City Salamanders, which both qualified them for the playoffs and raised Kara’s tally up to 18 goals.</p><p>Both the Gotham City Sirens and the Freeland Fighters qualified to the playoffs as well.</p><p>The playoffs matches were to be:</p><p>National City Eagles in fourth place v. Freeland Fighters in first place and the National City Monarchs in third place v. the Gotham City Sirens in second place.</p><p>The Fighters v. Eagles game was a game for the history books, with National City losing 4-3.</p><p>Kara still managing to score the hat trick and raising her tally up to 21 goals, the same as Lena’s.</p><p>Then the Monarchs lost their match to the Sirens 1-0.</p><p>The Women’s National Soccer League final was hot stuff, but for the first time in the tournament’s history, the coveted Golden Boot was to be awarded to a striker that was not part of the two top ranking teams.</p><p>Everything was to be determined on the match for the third place.</p><p>Kara waited for the Monarchs to arrive at National City’s airport on an unexpectedly rainy day.</p><p>She was there to pick Lena up and take her to her own apartment.</p><p>When she met those striking green eyes after a month had already passed, she knew that Imra had been right.</p><p>Kara Danvers was in love and it really really really looked good on her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MILESTONE ACHIEVED!!! FUCK YEAHHHHHH!!!<br/>I'M SO HAPPY THAT I'M JUMPING UP AND DOWN LIKE AN IDIOT!!!</p><p>SHE LOVES HER YEAH YEAH YEAH!<br/>SHE LOVES HER YEAH YEAH YEAH!</p><p>Let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Just Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey!” Kara waved at Lena. She was looking great with some tight jeans, a button up shirt and a light jacket, carrying an umbrella.</p><p>Lena felt so happy to see her. Even if they had talked to each other the previous night, there was nothing like Kara Danvers in the flesh.</p><p>“Happy birthday.” Lena let out in a breath and then went to hug Kara.</p><p>Kara’s hugs were the best.</p><p>“Thanks!” Kara said after they had separated. “Ready?” She pointed to a car just behind her.</p><p>Lena nodded. “Yup!”</p><p>After helping Lena with her suitcase, the driver then opened the door for them, got in the car and started driving.</p><p>“So… there’s nothing on the menu, right?” Lena asked just to make sure that Kara did not have any plans.</p><p>“Nope. We’re gonna have a little gathering tomorrow ‘cause it’s Friday, but it’s gonna be something small because we have the big match on Saturday.” Kara confirmed.</p><p>“Are you excited?” Lena asked and for a moment she turned to look out the window. It was already sunset and it was raining, the city looked beautiful.</p><p>“Mostly I’m excited that today’s my birthday and I get to spend it with you!” Kara told her and Lena turned to look at her, her smile denoting nothing but joy even though Lena was feeling so incredibly confused.</p><p>Kara was sending Lena such mixed signals lately.    </p><p>Lena felt like she was going insane. Either she was a complete delusional idiot or all the clues were there and they were real and Lena was good at picking up on them.</p><p>The constant battle in her mind was exhausting, but the list of clues went like this:</p><ol>
<li>When Kara told her that she was an amazing soccer player and woman.</li>
<li>When Kara told her that she had only ever shared with her certain intimate information.</li>
<li>When Kara would sometimes call her babe over the phone.</li>
<li>When Kara would call her later than expected and be very explicit about just having gotten out of the shower and being currently naked as she spoke with her.</li>
<li>The three times she caught Kara checking her out.</li>
<li>When Kara held her hand as they walked through Metropolis and Lena thought it was because she was cold, but then she continued to hold her hand even after putting on gloves.</li>
<li>That one time Kara told her she loved her eyes.</li>
<li>And lastly, Kara telling her that she was not excited about the upcoming match or about possibly winning the golden boot or even about her birthday get-together, but instead she was excited about Lena being here with her.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>“I’m really excited to be here too.” Lena answered her with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was the other list that Lena kept in her mind. That one looked a little bit like this:</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Kara was probably still dating or maybe just fooling around with Imra.</li>
<li>Kara was a player and a big flirt with everybody.</li>
<li>Kara had explicitly told her that she was <em>not</em> her type.</li>
<li>Kara was constantly referring to her as <em>friends</em>, saying that stupid word at least 5 times during each of their conversations.</li>
<li>Kara was kind and friendly to everyone and her behavior towards Lena was not special.</li>
<li>And last, but not least, Kara was yet to take a selfie with Lena and post it on ig.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Kara’s apartment was actually pretty big. It really surprised Lena, because what with National City being a major east coast city, she kind of had been expecting her to have one just as small as her own.</p><p>“A-are these…?” Lena looked to an entire wall filled with soccer balls.</p><p>Kara was in the middle carrying Lena’s suitcase into a hallway, but then she turned around and returned to see what Lena was referencing. “Yup, these are my hat trick balls.” Kara confirmed.</p><p>Lena did the math in her head, there must have been at least 30 balls total.</p><p>Then, up top there were four Golden Boots. Two of them from the Women’s National Soccer League, 2018 and 2020, one of them for CONCACAF 2018 and the last one for the World Cup, 2019.</p><p>“My God.” Lena let out in an amazed breath.</p><p>Kara then turned around with the suitcase. “And I’m coming for my fifth one Luthor, don’t you doubt it!”</p><p>Lena followed her. “Well, I’m really sorry to inform you that it’s not happening. This is my year.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that.” Kara smirked.</p><p>And this was essentially the crux of the matter when it came to this weekend. Who was going to win the trophy?</p><p>Part of Lena hoped it would be Kara, so as to not call any more attention to herself and because, frankly speaking, Kara was the better striker.</p><p>Another part of her could not help but worry about what would happen to their friendship after Saturday’s match. Could they survive that?</p><p>And the most important thing: Lena was going to be staying here afterwards. What would that be like if Kara won the trophy or worse, if Lena did?</p><p>Kara then pushed a door at the end of the hall and entered with the suitcase, Lena right on her tail.</p><p>Kara’s room was very minimalist, with a few plants here and there, white sheets and white walls.</p><p>“You don’t keep a TV in your room?” Lena asked her.</p><p>Kara put Lena’s suitcase on a sort of luggage rack, like the ones at hotels. “Nope. I don’t really watch that much TV, but there was one in the living room, I don’t know if you noticed.”</p><p>“Oh, no I didn’t.” Lena shook her head.</p><p>“I keep all my games over there too.” Kara told her and then sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her for Lena to sit.</p><p>“I can’t sit on the bed with these clothes. I was raised to take a big shower after coming from the airport.” Lena explained as she remained standing in front of Kara.</p><p>“The bathroom is right behind you. I already left a towel in there for you. It’s the beige one, the blue one’s mine.” Kara told her and then let her body fall on the bed. “Please feel at home.”</p><p>Lena suddenly realized that Kara was a way better host than her.</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>After her shower, Lena got dressed in some sweatpants and then got out of the room to look for Kara.</p><p>“I made us dinner. I'm just about to finish it.” Kara explained once she saw her.</p><p>Lena walked closer, a small smile in place. “What did you make?”</p><p>“It’s this Kryptonian dish I’ve been trying to perfect. My parents are coming over for the match on Saturday and they really love it when I make this. I’m just trying to work out some quirks with the recipe.”</p><p>Lena looked over to what seemed to be some sort of rice dish, with vegetables and a yet to be determined protein.</p><p>“Is that fish?” Lena asked as she looked over Kara’s shoulders to the pot on the stove.</p><p>“Yeah!” Kara was now working out something to do with a sauce on a pot on the side. “You’re staying till Sunday, right?”</p><p>“Yup.” Lena did a little jump and sat down on top of the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Okay, it’s just that- I haven’t told you something important.” Kara turned towards Lena with a spoonful of sauce in hand and then positioned herself between her legs. “Try this please.” She offered.</p><p>Lena could feel herself bushing. It was a very intimate gesture to have someone standing between your legs like that. Lena leaned in and Kara fed her the sauce.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“It tastes amazing, oh my God. It’s sweet and... acidic? I’ve never tasted anything like this, but it works.” Lena complimented.</p><p>Kara smiled with pride and then stepped away and went back to cooking.</p><p>Lena let out a breath she had not even noticed she had been holding all along.</p><p>“So what’s this important thing you haven’t told me about?” Lena asked her.</p><p>Kara did not even turn to face her as she spoke. “My parents, they’re gonna be staying with us this Saturday, I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>Lena suddenly felt nauseous. She was going to meet Kara’s parents? What if they did not like her?</p><p>“Of course I don’t mind.” Lena played it off.</p><p>“Okay good and you can have my bed. I don’t want you using the guest room ‘cause right now it’s perfectly set for my parents. Sorry about being so anal.” Kara said as she turned the stove off and started serving some rice in two bowls.</p><p>“No no, that’s okay.” Lena grabbed the two bowls and placed them on the kitchen counter. Then she started opening the kitchen drawers looking for the cutlery. “Where are you going to sleep though?”</p><p>“I’m going to sleep on the couch.” Kara stated matter-of-factually as she then opened up a bottle of white wine and started pouring it over two glasses.</p><p>Lena could feel this heat inside her chest. Maybe there was still a chance she could wake up in Kara’s arms again? “We can sleep together, you know? I don’t really mind.” Lena held off a little nervous whimper right there at the end.</p><p>“You don’t?” Kara asked her. “I really just want you to be comfortable and to feel at home, plus I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes with exaggeration. “It really isn’t a big deal. We’re friends, right?”</p><p>Kara nodded her answer. “Of course we are.”</p><p>“Then that’s that.” Lena ended the discussion.</p><p>They both sat down to eat. The rice was so great all by itself but then the sauce on top brought out all of this different depths of flavor, it was freaking amazing and Lena was thankful that she would get to eat it again on Saturday.</p><p>Afterwards Lena did the dishes and Kara dried them and put them back in their place. Once they were done, they both walked over to the living room couch, each with another glassful of wine.</p><p>“Thank you so much for the lovely dinner.” Lena clinked her glass with Kara’s.</p><p>“Thank you for being here.” Kara said before taking a sip of her wine.</p><p>Lena inhaled deeply and then let out a big exhale, trying to get rid of some of the nervous energy she was currently holding inside her body. “I have a present for you.”</p><p>Kara squealed with excitement. “What is it?”</p><p>“Wait here.” Lena got up and then went to the bedroom and after a short moment returned with a box.</p><p>“Happy birthday!” She told Kara.</p><p>Kara placed the box down on the coffee table and then went to hug Lena, but Lena was in the process of walking to go sit back where she originally had sat down and Kara’s embrace caused her to lose her balance and fall backwards on the couch with the blonde woman on top.</p><p>Kara laughed a wholehearted laugh. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Lena let out a little laugh as well, but it was more of a nervous one. She could feel Kara’s entire torso pressed to her own and it was nothing short of sinful.</p><p>After a second, Kara placed her hands next to Lena’s head, effectively trapping her, and then pushed back and got off of her.</p><p>Lena nearly had a heart attack.</p><p>Kara was now opening the box as Lena was trying to control her breathing.</p><p>“Oh my God!” Kara took out a Switch game from the box. “Super Mario Party 2?! But that doesn’t come out till next month!!!” She then gave Lena another hug. “How did you do this?”</p><p>“I was able to pull some strings with my newfound fame…” Lena said sheepishly.</p><p>“You’re amazing!” Kara told her and then leaned in and kissed her cheek.</p><p>Lena froze in her spot and Kara, being completely oblivious, took her wine glass from the coffee table and drank it.</p><p>They played the game for the rest of the night and when it was time for bed, Lena felt more relaxed than before. Perhaps it was the wine, perhaps it was having beaten Kara several times in such a humiliating manner. Whatever it was, Lena felt more confident as she followed Kara to bed.</p><p>Then Kara took off her shirt.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Kara giggled as she talked about Lena being able to jump over a mushroom faster than she did in one of the mini-games, but all Lena could really pay attention to were those criminally good looking abs.</p><p>Lena got under the covers and closed her eyes, her heart beating a mile a minute.</p><p>When Kara finally got in bed as well, Lena felt that her heart was barely starting to calm down.</p><p>“Thank you for such a nice birthday.” Kara said into the dark.</p><p>“Thank you for having me.” Lena said back.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>The next day Lena woke up big-spooning Kara. She was about to pull away when Kara held her in place.</p><p>“Don’t leave.” Kara pleaded with her, her voice sleepy.</p><p>Lena held on tighter.</p><p>Eventually, they each went to their respective practices and met later in the day for Kara’s small get-together.</p><p>Which, with at least fifty people in Kara’s apartment, was anything but.</p><p>Lena went over to talk to Diana and catch up.</p><p>“Hey hot stuff! I feel like I’ve been seeing you on everything lately.” Diana teased her.</p><p>“Yeah… I’m a bit overwhelmed actually.” Lena confessed.</p><p>“Oh don’t be. You need to just relax and enjoy it… and score as many endorsement deals as possible!” She quipped and then elbowed Lena playfully.</p><p>“I still remember my first deal with Kellogg’s. That shit put me through college Luthor!” Diana started laughing now and Lena awkwardly joined in.</p><p>“I just- I just finished college so I’m thinking that I’ll go for a career after this soccer thing fades off.” Lena declared.</p><p>“Well yeah, but endorsements cannot hurt when it comes to student loans, right?”</p><p>Lena nodded. “Yeah you’re probably right.” She admitted.</p><p>“What do you think paid for this beautiful apartment? Kara signed a 6-year contract with Adidas like three years ago.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that.” Lena took another look at Kara’s apartment, it was really nice. Perhaps she should think twice about being in the spotlight.</p><p>“My manager just told me that they’re thinking of trading me with Paris FC.” Diana commented unpromptedly. “What do you think about that?”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to retire?” Lena was confused now.</p><p>“Yup… but it’s a lot of money and it’d be a lot closer to home… I don’t know. Lately that’s all I’ve been thinking about.” Diana then took a sip of her drink and looked off pensively to the side.</p><p>“I’m more than sure that you and Steve will make the right choice.” Lena tried to give her some comforting words.</p><p>“I hope you’re right.” Diana gave her half a smile.</p><p>“Lena!” a voice to her left called out to her and Lena met Sam and Andrea.</p><p>“Hey!” Lena hugged Sam and Andrea hello. “How is it going?”</p><p>“I can’t believe that we have such an important match tomorrow and all of the Eagles and the Monarchs are here partying instead of sleeping.” Sam commented after hugging Diana hello.</p><p>“It’s only 7:30 p.m.” Andrea countered. “What are you having Diana?”</p><p>Diana looked at her drink for a moment and then looked back up. “This is some OJ from Kara’s fridge.” They all started laughing.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna get some of that for myself.” Andrea mentioned. “Want some babe?” She asked Sam and Sam nodded.</p><p>After Andrea left, Sam looked around the apartment and then looked to Lena. “So this is where you’re staying.” She commented.</p><p>Diana’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re the girl that’s staying with Kara?” She asked Lena.</p><p>“Yup.” Lena felt her cheeks warming up with embarrassment.</p><p>“You’re the reason we couldn’t do this yesterday? None of us really wanted to do this right before the match, but Kara insisted that she already had birthday plans with an <em>important guest</em>.” Diana elaborated and then her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “I knew you guys were getting along better, but I didn’t know you had started dating.”</p><p>Sam swiftly turned her head towards Lena as if she herself had wanted to ask that same question and really needed to know the answer.</p><p>“Oh we’re not dating. We’re just close friends.” Lena corrected.</p><p>Diana seemed even more confused now. “Why are you staying here then?”</p><p>“For Kara’s birthday. She cooked dinner yesterday and then we played with the Nintendo, because I bought her a new game as a birthday gift and drank some wine. It was fun!” Lena explained.</p><p>“That sounds like a date.” Diana insisted.</p><p>“Well, what do you want me to say? We’re <em>not </em>dating. If we were I think I’d know about it.” Lena was starting to get frustrated.</p><p>“So you’re staying in the guest room?” Diana pointed to the first door on the hall.</p><p>“No no, Kara’s parents are coming this weekend and Kara already prepared that room for them so she didn’t want me to mess it up.” Lena took a little sip of her drink and then her eyes met Kara’s all the way across the room.</p><p>Kara gave her a little wave and Lena waved back.</p><p>Both Sam and Diana turned to see who Lena was waving at.</p><p>“Where are you sleeping then?” Diana pushed.</p><p>“I’m sleeping in Kara’s room.” Lena responded.</p><p>Sam jerked up at that. “Where is Kara sleeping?”</p><p>“We’re both sleeping on her bed.” Lena specified.</p><p>Diana and Sam looked at each other and then turned back to Lena.</p><p>“You’re dating then.” Diana concluded.</p><p>“No, we’re not.” Lena could feel herself getting warmer and warmer with either embarrassment or rage… or both.</p><p>“But you want to.” Sam stated.</p><p>“No I don’t. We’re just friends.” Lena answered with determination.</p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” Kara was now standing right behind Sam.</p><p>“Lena’s just explaining you guys’ relationship to us. That you’re both close, but you’re just friends.” Diana answered her.</p><p>Kara looked to Lena for a moment and Lena was not able to tell what her look meant.</p><p>“Lena’s my best friend, nothing more.” Kara confirmed. “Now stop gossiping and go over to the kitchen, I just got some pizzas out of the oven.” She then turned and left to tell another group about the pizza.</p><p>Later that night as Lena helped Kara with the dishes, Kara explained that it was too hot for her to sleep with someone else on her bed and that tonight she’d much rather sleep on the couch instead.</p><p>Something told Lena that perhaps that was not true.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>They were already on minute 82 of the game.</p><p>Lena passed the ball to Sam and then ran past Josephine Tautin, an Eagles midfielder. Sam ran as fast as possible on the left lateral, preparing to cross the ball to the area.</p><p>Lena could see Diana completely concentrated on catching the ball if it went too close to the goalpost. Sam kicked it and Lena ran, she could feel the wind on her face as she jumped, hitting the ball with her head to the right lower corner.</p><p>Gayle Marsh, standing by the post, kicked it away and Lena prepared herself to run back and defend for the counter attack, but then noticed that Zatanna had taken back control of the ball at the edge of the penalty area.</p><p>Lena positioned herself along with the defenders so as to not cause an offside if Zatanna gave her the ball. Then she waited.</p><p>Zatanna passed it to Maggie Sawyer instead, who then pressed the side of her body against Megan Morse, to try to stop her from reaching the ball and taking it.</p><p>Maggie seemed stuck, she was already standing inside the area, but there were nothing but Eagles' players around her.</p><p>Lena ran back and passed in front of her and Maggie quickly touched the ball with the inside of her foot and passed it to Lena.</p><p>“Get down!” Lena yelled at her and Maggie ducked.</p><p>Lena kicked the ball as hard as she could from that awkward position and Diana lunged her body to try to punch the ball away, but not having been able to see Lena take the shot thanks to Maggie’s body blocking the view, she was too late in her reaction,.</p><p> </p><p>GoooOOOOOoooaaaal!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>There were no other goals during the match. The Metropolis Monarchs won 0-1 and went on to rank third in the league.</p><p>The only way someone from the Fighters or the Sirens could take the Golden Boot from Lena was if Kate Kane scored 7 goals or if Jennifer Pierce scored 9 on the final match the next day. The possibilities of which, were next to impossible.</p><p>Lena caught Kara’s eyes on the field and for a moment feared her reaction.</p><p>Kara ran over to her.</p><p>The both of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.</p><p>Then Kara took off her own jersey and offered it to Lena.</p><p>Lena wanted to cry.</p><p>She took off her jersey as well and gave it to Kara in exchange.</p><p>Afterwards they hugged for a long time and that felt like a bigger reward than having won the match, or even the Golden Boot.</p><p>After the game, Lena went on to a party to celebrate with her team. She only had a few free days before having to come back here to California for training camp. CONCACAF was just two weeks away.</p><p>So she let herself go and danced and drank like she had not in quite a while. It was freeing and fun and she was so proud of team for having made it so far.</p><p>She got back to Kara’s late in the night.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” She whispered to Kara when she opened her apartment’s door.</p><p>“Come on in. Please don’t make too much noise, my parents are already asleep.”</p><p>Lena nodded her acknowledgment of the instruction and then took off her shoes and entered the apartment.</p><p>She took off her clothes in Kara’s ensuite bathroom and took a shower before readying for bed.</p><p>Seeing Kara’s empty bed made her heart ache.</p><p>Lena went out into the hallway and made her way into the living room.</p><p>“Kara?” She whispered into the night.</p><p>“Yes? Are you hungry? There’s still some leftovers…” Kara answered her.</p><p>“No, I’m not hungry. Would- Would you sleep with me?” Lena asked her.</p><p>A moment of silence went by.</p><p>And then another one.</p><p>And another one.</p><p>“Okay.” Kara finally answered.</p><p>Lena heard some shuffling and then felt Kara’s presence just behind her, together they made their way back to the bedroom.</p><p>After they were both in bed Kara turned to face her. “Congratulations. That goal was insane, for a moment I thought you were gonna kick Maggie’s head off.”</p><p>Lena let out a little laugh, she still felt a little drunk. “Thank you and… I agree, it was pretty crazy.”</p><p>Again Lena woke up big-spooning Kara.</p><p>They both got up and Kara went straight to the bathroom. In the meantime, Lena called her mother.</p><p>“Third place I see.” Lillian told her. “Do try to make an effort during the World Cup.”</p><p>Lena felt so stupid. She did not know what she had been expecting. “I will mom.” And with that, Lillian hung up.</p><p>She looked up and met Kara’s eyes, she had just gotten out of the bathroom.</p><p>“What did she say?” Kara asked expectantly, instinctively already knowing who Lena had been talking to.</p><p>“She said I did a good job.” Lena lied and after a moment regretted it. “She didn’t say that. I don’t know why I lied to you.”</p><p>Kara took her hand. “You don’t have to tell me what she said if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Lena was about to speak, but then someone shouting through the door interrupted her.</p><p>“Kara honey! Breakfast’s ready.” A female voice could be heard.</p><p>“Coming!” Kara yelled back and then took her phone from her nightstand. “Alex should be here any minute now. We’re having family breakfast and then watching the final together.” She explained to Lena.</p><p>Lena was more nervous than ever. She took a shower and got dressed before going out.</p><p>“Mom, dad, this is Lena.” Kara introduced her. “Lena, this is my mom Eliza and my dad Jeremiah.”</p><p>Lena went to shake the woman’s hand but then was taken into a hug. “Congratulations! Oh my God that goal was so crazy!” The woman exclaimed.</p><p>Then Jeremiah gave her a hug as well. “I thought you were going to kill your teammate with that kick!” He joked.</p><p>Lena laughed with them and they all sat down and started asking her questions about her TV appearances and meetings with celebrities.</p><p>“Kara never takes us with her to anything!” Eliza complained.</p><p>Then the doorbell rang and Kara went over to open the door. Dr. Danvers arrived with a box filled with pastries from a Cuban bakery.</p><p>“Lena!” Dr. Danvers exclaimed in surprise. “That was some goal yesterday! I thought you were about to kick your own teammate!” Lena hugged her hello and feared having to address her by name, having only ever before addressed her as a doctor, so instead she decided to go with: “Hey you!”</p><p>“Are you guys ready for CONCACAF?” Jeremiah asked after they were done with breakfast and were now drinking some more coffee with Dr. Danvers’ pastries.</p><p>Lena looked to Kara and Kara did the same.</p><p>“We are!” Kara exclaimed with a fist up in the air.</p><p>“We are!” Lena joined in.</p><p>“I’m more than sure that you guys will do great!” Eliza told them with confidence and for a moment as Lena looked from Jeremiah to <em>Alex</em>, to Eliza and finally Kara, she felt she was among family.</p><p>And that, well... that felt great.</p><p>Then Kara leaned in and put her phone in front of them, taking a selfie of her and Lena.</p><p>"Hashtag Golden Boot, Hashtag Best Rival Ever, Hashtag On to CONCACAF, Hashtag LenaLuthor17.... there!" Kara leaned in again and showed Lena her phone.</p><p>Kara had just posted their selfie on ig.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!</p><p>Let me know what you guys think!</p><p>(Stay safe and healthy out there &lt;3)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. CONCACAF Group Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In order to compete in any given tournament, first you need to qualify. The thing with CONCACAF is that, as members of the North American Football Union, Canada, Mexico and the United States, automatically qualify so they do not actually need to play any games before the tournament on October.</p><p>“Keep it up!” Cat Grant yelled at the women of the USWNT as they ran from one side to the other, doing suicides inside a gym. J’onn stood right beside her, looking at a stop watch and taking notes on a clipboard.</p><p>Kara was starting to feel dizzy, they were already two hours in and she had forgotten to eat that morning, because she and Lena had stayed awake talking like two idiots.</p><p>She did not regret it even if it almost made her late for practice, because something wonderful had happened last night in Kara’s hotel room.</p><p>About a week ago, Lena needed to go in for a photoshoot with Sports Illustrated, she was to be their December issue.</p><p>She called Kara about three days prior and told her how nervous she was about the whole ordeal.</p><p>“It’s not a swimsuit issue! Calm down!” Kara had told her, after this had become their topic of conversation for the past three days.</p><p>“They want me on a sports bra at some point or another! That’s basically the same as a bikini!” Lena exclaimed.</p><p>Lena had become an even bigger deal now that she had won the Golden Boot. Lois Lane had just published a feature of her and sport news channels had all booked her for interviews.</p><p>There were the photo shoots, which usually featured Lena in the Monarchs' uniform, and now there was the Sports Illustrated issue.</p><p>“You’ll do fine. I’m more than sure that you’ll rock it!” Kara tried to be a bit more supportive, but Lena was seriously getting on her nerves now.</p><p>“What- What do you do with photoshoots?” Lena’s voice changed its tone entirely.</p><p>Kara thought about how best to answer this question. “I uh- Let me see… I usually just do whatever they tell me to do. C’mon! You know we all have insane bods from all that exercise. You really can’t go wrong.”</p><p>Lena sighed in exasperation. “Okay yeah, I have a nice body and all… but so what? I’m worried about trying to be sexy in front of a camera.”</p><p>“Lena, you’re sexy. Everything- Oh my God I just thought of something! I do have them do something so that I’m less nervous! You wanna know what that is?” Kara asked her excitedly, but there was no reply on the phone.</p><p>“Lena?”</p><p>No reply whatsoever.</p><p>“Hello? Are you there? Have I been talking to myself like an idiot?” Kara asked herself.</p><p>“I’m here.” Came Lena’s small reply.</p><p>“Oh good! I have them play music from my Spotify playlist. They just let me plug in my phone wherever and… they play all of my favorite songs while I pose and stuff.” Kara elaborated.</p><p>“T-that’s great.” Lena answered.</p><p>“Are you okay? You sound weird.” Kara was expecting Lena to be a bit more elated about Kara having found a solution to her problem.</p><p>“I’m okay.” Was Lena’s succinct reply.</p><p>Yesterday night, the magazine emailed Lena the photos and Kara got a preview to the December issue right there and then on Lena’s phone.</p><p>It was a blessing!</p><p>Kara’s number 9 looked so good on Lena and she really knew how to rock the national team’s uniform. Then came the one in a sports bra and Kara died and went to heaven right there in front of Lena. She took the phone from her to zoom in and Lena fought her over it, which ended up in a spontaneous tickle fight.</p><p>Suffice it to say that Kara had a great night.</p><p>Now she was having a horrible mid-morning as she completed yet another suicide.</p><p>By the end of it, Kara wanted to die.</p><p>“Turning twenty-six has hit you pretty hard, huh?” Lena teased her as they walked to the showers.</p><p>Kara huffed. “Having an intruder in my room till pretty late at night is what hit me really hard!” She bit back.</p><p>Lena laughed, one of those good laughs that made her turn her head back with pure glee. “Well… if your so called ‘intruder’ is just fine after doing the exact same exercises, then what does that say about <em>you</em>? It’s pretty clear to me that you’re turning a new leaf towards old-age.”</p><p>Kara opened the door to let Lena in first. “Shut up! Shut up right now!”</p><p>“Hey! You’re not at each other’s throats again, are you?” Sam stood up from one of the benches, already in her sports bra.</p><p>Lena shook her head. “We’re not fighting and even if we were, I’d be winning.” Lena replied to her as she walked further into the locker room, taking off her jersey and throwing it in a hamper.</p><p>Kara huffed even more. “She’s not winning. I’m letting her win!” She also took off her jersey and threw it in a hamper, following Lena around a corner.</p><p>Upon watching Lena take off her shorts Kara took a deciding turn back towards the lockers.</p><p>“I forgot something!” Kara yelled to her.</p><p>No way she was going to watch Lena get naked again. No fucking way.</p><p>Kara stayed by the benches talking to some other members of the team as she waited for Lena to come out.</p><p>“So… wanna play Mario Party again?” Lena asked her as she came out of the showers fully dressed.</p><p>“Yeah umm…” Kara went over to her backpack and took out one of her room’s keycards. “Go on ahead and I’ll catch up in a sec.” She told her.</p><p>“Okay.” Lena took the keycard and left.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Lucy Lane, sitting right beside Kara, asked her.</p><p>Kara turned to look at her with a bewildered face. “What?”</p><p>“Are you guys fucking? Was that just code for something?” She pointed in the direction of the door where Lena had just exited.</p><p>Kara started to laugh. “No no… we’re literally gonna play Mario Party up in my room. Wanna come?”</p><p>“What even? Are you Felicity now? Why is everybody playing with that shit?” Lucy stood up abruptly and started picking her stuff up. “Whatever happened to a good old fashioned drink?”</p><p>Kara was so confused right now. “What do you mean if I’m Felicity?”</p><p>“Felicity is always asking every-fucking-body to play that shit with her! Remember that twelve-hour flight back from Japan? She and Lana played that shit for like six hours straight!”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“Oh… well- it’s a cool console, being portable and all.” Kara tried to supply as a reply, but all she could think about was Lena telling her that she had moved seats on that flight so she could play with her because nobody else had a Switch around.</p><p>“I’m gonna go too.” Kara decided to bypass taking a shower and ran towards her hotel room.</p><p>She had to ask Lena about this! She just needed to know. If there was the slight chance that Lena loved her back, or even just <em>liked </em>her in that way, then Kara needed to know right now.</p><p>She ran through the streets, only to realize she was still only in a sports bra and it was getting kind of chilly. She took a shirt out of her backpack and put it on as she kept on running.</p><p>Then she entered the lobby and met Sam and Andrea, standing one in front of the other in what seemed like a face-off.</p><p>“I can’t do this anymore!” Andrea yelled at Sam. “I deserve this opportunity!”</p><p>Sam was completely red in the face. “You do! Of course you do! But tell me how the fuck are we going to be together if you’re in another city?” She shouted back.</p><p>“You- You don’t get to put me on an ultimatum like this. It’s the Gotham City fucking Sirens Sam! They want me to be a starter!”</p><p>“But you’re fine! You’re already a starter on the Monarchs!” Sam shouted back.</p><p>Kara looked from one to the other and then the both of them turned to her.</p><p>“Can’t you see we’re having a private conversation?” Andrea asked her with pure annoyance in her voice.</p><p>This was absurd. They were actually having a very public argument, but never mind, Kara knew to choose her battles. “I’m- I’m sorry.” She told them and then walked between them to the elevators.</p><p>As she stood there all on her own, Kara thought about Lena and about their friendship and what they had.</p><p>Was she willing to risk all of that just for a chance at a relationship? Even worse, unlike Sam and Andrea they lived on opposite sides of the country. How were they supposed to date like that? And worse of all, what if they ended up breaking up? Then Kara would lose Lena forever.</p><p>She stepped outside of the elevator with a newfound resolve.</p><p>“That was qui- God you stink Danvers! Why didn’t you take a shower?” Lena asked her and then threw a pillow at her.</p><p>This was good. This Kara could have and it was enough.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll take one right now.” Kara told her and then entered the bathroom.</p><p>It took them at least half a year, but what they had was true and special and there was no way Kara was willing to risk it.</p><p>“Kara, we need to talk.” Lena told her after she got out of the shower all dressed.</p><p>Kara’s heart did a summersault. “What is it?”</p><p>“Remember after lunch, when I was late for practice?” Lena started to say.</p><p>“Mmhmm.” Kara nodded.</p><p>“Well, I was in a meeting with Ms. Grant.” Lena continued. “You see… I decided to go right up to her and ask her to introduce to our playbook some plays with you as the scorer.”</p><p>Kara clenched her eyes shut. “Oh God Lena noooo… that’s so embarrassing!”</p><p>“I know! I know it is, but I had to… it’s not fair to you and you’re the best player I know.”</p><p>Kara sighed. “I know you meant well, but please… I don’t need you to advocate for me out of pity.”</p><p>“Pity?! This is not about pity. In fact, it’s about the complete opposite: It’s about respect. You deserve to go out there and represent your country as you know best!” Lena had a blush coming in from her neck.</p><p>Kara sighed even more. “Okay, okay… whatever! What did she say?”</p><p>“Okay yeah, if you hadn’t interrupted me I would’ve told you by now!” Lena stuck her tongue out at Kara, which only made her want to pull her in by the neck, bite on that rosy tongue and teach Lena to respect her elders.</p><p>“Okay just tell me!” Kara asked her once and for all.</p><p>“She said that she won’t do that and I quote ‘at least for now’.” Lena finally said.</p><p>“At least for now? What does that mean?” Kara scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>Lena sighed. “I asked her that too… She said that you’re already contributing to the team in the best possible way and that I should focus more on scoring goals than worrying about you.”</p><p>Kara scoffed. “Well… that’s just rude.”</p><p>“It was!” Lena agreed and then inhaled deeply. “Anyways, I just wanted to let you know about it.”</p><p>Kara nodded with a small smile. “Okay well… I never would’ve made the approach myself, you know?”</p><p>“I know. Of course I know. I would’ve never made that kind of approach for myself either.” Lena agreed.</p><p>“Yeah… we’re both too proud.” Kara concluded.</p><p>“I was going to say that we’re both too stubborn actually.” Lena corrected.</p><p>“Stubborn? I don’t think we’re stubborn- I think we’re proud!” Kara insisted.</p><p>Lena laughed. “You’re literally proving me right!”</p><p>Kara laughed at that. “Okay, we’re a little bit stubborn. I just- I want to thank you for at least trying.”</p><p>“It’s the least I could do.” Lena answered her.</p><p>Kara smiled with tenderness. What they had was good just as it was. Lena’s friendship meant everything to her now.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>A week later they were about to start their first CONCACAF match against Panama.</p><p>CONCACAF group stage ended up like this: Group A was made up of El Salvador, Cuba, Panama and the United States. Whilst Group B was made up of Canada, Trinidad and Tobago, Mexico and Costa Rica.</p><p>They were supposed to do a round-robin and then only the two best teams of each group would qualify to the Knockout stage. Here the top team of group A would play against the second best team of group B and vice-versa.</p><p>Kara loved soccer more than anything in the entire world, and more than that, she loved that more and more women all around the world played it, but if she had something to say about the quality of the sport around other countries was that it was seriously lacking.</p><p>And not to be mean or anything, Kara more than anything wished that every woman from all over the map played soccer and for it to become a truly popular sport, but in the meantime she had to wait.</p><p>Lena bypassed a defender from Panama, a small girl that was simply not fast enough. She then got inside the area, the goalie the only thing in her way... and she scored.</p><p>Lena calmly returned back to starting position.</p><p>They were already 3-0 and they were still on the first time of the match.</p><p>A Panamanian player passed the ball for the kickoff and Kara ran towards her as fast as she could, taking the ball and passing it forward to Lena, who again got inside the area easily and scored again.</p><p>Lena smiled softly, but they all knew this was no fair victory. They were all so privileged to live in a country that supported female soccer, even if they still had a long way to go.</p><p>Again the Panamanian player passed the ball for the kick off and immediately send the ball back, trying to keep it on their side of the field and kill time until the 45 minutes were up.</p><p>Kara looked to Lena, who immediately met her eyes for a moment and then nodded.</p><p>Together they ran up the field, determined to get the ball and continue to score. Goals mattered in a tournament, sometimes they were the difference between first and second place.</p><p>Both Sam and Sara ran up the field and fought the other team for the ball as well, until Sara was the one who was able to take it back and score the fifth goal of the match.</p><p>By half time they took out Kara, Lena and Sara for Kate, Zinda and Felicity.</p><p>The game ended 7-0.</p><p>And after the game, Ms. Grant congratulated the team and then told them to hit the showers. They all had to travel from Texas back to California that night.</p><p>As Lena slept on Kara’s shoulder during the flight, Kara wondered if El Salvador was going to be any better.</p><p>That night Kara had the most obscene dream that featured Lena <em>as of yet</em>.</p><p>It was shameful, she never thought she wanted something like that for real and perhaps that is what fantasies and dreams were for: To let out some unexpected stuff out of your system and not have to carry that with you anymore.</p><p>And the thing about Kara’s dreams was that they were very few. She usually did not even remember them that much.</p><p>There were the recurrent ones of course: One where she was trapped in a deserted island, the one where she was trapped inside a very small box that got smaller and smaller as time went by… Now that she thinks about it, she is always dreaming of being trapped, but anyways, those were the few she could remember. Then she started dreaming about Lena.</p><p>The most obvious and recurrent one was about Lena in the bathtub, just like that time during her birthday, except that there was no vomit and Lena was perfectly sober.</p><p>She would beckon Kara with an index finger in the most tantalizing of ways and Kara would get into the bathtub with her, only to realize that she had not taken her clothes off yet, which made Lena laugh at her, one of those good laughs where her whole head went back and she clenched her eyes shut in perfect enjoyment of whatever it was that had made her laugh.</p><p>Kara would then lower her hand underwater and thrust inside her with two fingers, effectively shutting her up with a gasp.</p><p>Oh how Kara enjoyed the look on Lena’s face every time that she did that.</p><p>Another recurrent one involved Lena playing video games as Kara went down on her, with Lena being completely nonchalant about the whole thing. Which made Kara realize that she was watching way too much porn for her own good.</p><p>And then came this last one, which was not a recurrent one, but Kara sure hoped it became one.</p><p>This one was about Lena bent down on all fours in the middle of a soccer field with Kara rimming her from behind and fucking her with three fingers at the same time.</p><p>The smell of freshly cut grass and Lena’s cunt permeated the air and as Kara licked and liked to her heart’s content, Lena moaned louder and louder.</p><p>By the end of it someone shouted GOAL and Kara woke up with Lena just behind her, big-spooning her.</p><p>She was soaking wet, which is how she usually would wake up whenever she slept with Lena.</p><p>She untangled herself out of her and went over to the bathroom to try to clean herself up.</p><p>Kara needed to protect this friendship at all costs, even her own sanity.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Felicity passed the ball to Karen Beecher, who then gave it back to Barbie Gordon. All three subs were now starting on the game against El Salvador.</p><p>Gordon passed it to Jesse Wells, the right back from Central City Cougars who was starting instead of Lucy and then Jessie took off. She and Felicity ran all the way to the front, sometimes passing the ball between each other to get past a defender, then Felicity crossed the ball to the area and Lena scored with a header.</p><p>They were now 4-0.</p><p>The game was all the way in Kansas and Kara’s cousin and his parents were all watching it.</p><p>Lena scored 5 goals all by herself and Kara scored the very last one.</p><p>After the game, Kara invited Lena to have dinner with the Kents and she happily accepted.</p><p>The Kents lived in a town about five hours away from Kansas City, called Smallville, and had driven all the way to see Kara play.</p><p>She loved them dearly, even if they were not related to her in any way. As a child Kara had gotten to spend several days with them during the summer, before heading off to soccer camp with Clark.</p><p>Clark, Kara’s cousin, had been a major European soccer star, but at 36 he now played for MSL here in the states and was currently focusing on building a life with Lois.</p><p>“How’s your brother?” Clark asked Lena after their food had arrived and they had already gotten general pleasantries out of the way.</p><p>“I don’t know anything about my brother.” Lena answered him after a beat.</p><p>Clark seemed a little thrown off by that. “How come?”</p><p>“Clark please drop it.” Kara asked him and Martha placed a hand on top of his, agreeing with Kara.</p><p>“No no, it’s okay.” Lena dismissed their worries. “To answer your question, I don’t know about Lex because my family shunned him after what he did on that Champions League match.”</p><p>“I see… so you don’t know about him getting hired as a commentator for GBS Sports?”</p><p>Okay that was it. What was it about Clark wanting to be rude to Lena?</p><p>Kara elbowed Clark in the stomach and then he groaned in pain and got up to go to the bathroom.</p><p>“We raised him to be better than that, I promise.” Jonathan, Clark’s father, told Lena.</p><p>“We’re so sorry sweetie. Let’s just- let’s have a nice dinner and call it a night. You both played wonderfully today.” Martha joined him.</p><p>Lena nodded with a small smile, but Kara could tell that she was still recovering from the news Clark had just shared.</p><p>That night at their hotel room in Kansas City, Lena and Kara talked about it again.</p><p>“He’s covering soccer, look!” Lena pointed at her laptop screen to show Kara.</p><p>“Do you think he’ll cover the World Cup?” Lena asked out loud.</p><p>Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Frankly, I don’t know Lena… maybe? Probably?”</p><p>“That would be mortifying. He could share all kinds of embarrassing stuff about me!” Lena’s eyebrows rose up in fear.</p><p>“Oh God Lena, I’m so sorry that this is happening… I just wanted to have a nice family dinner with you. I thought you and Martha might hit it off.”</p><p>“We did! We did hit it off, but honest to God, fuck Clark! And fuck Lois too!” Lena closed her laptop screen and let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>Kara went over to the bed and sat down. “Come here.” She opened her arms to Lena.</p><p>Lena huffed and rolled her eyes before going into Kara’s arms all the same. “I hate this.” She then turned to lie on her back against Kara.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I hate <em>him</em>.”</p><p>“Don’t say that. He’s still your brother.”</p><p>“I know but, if he knew how to behave like a decent human, mom wouldn’t put all this pressure on me. What is it about men doing horrible things and then being welcomed back into society with open arms?!” She whined.</p><p>Kara let out a little laugh. “That’s so true, tragically true.”</p><p>Two days later they were in Gotham City for their third and final match in the group stages against Cuba.</p><p>Canada, already having won against Costa Rica and Trinidad and Tobago, was about to play against Mexico at the same time down in Florida.</p><p>The young new Canadian striker, Miiyahbin Marten, was running circles around every defender and Anastasia Force, from the Force dynasty of female soccer players, had finally made her mark as a great assisting mid-fielder. They were certainly the team to beat.</p><p>Kara kept playing by the book and even though it was the most boring thing in the entire world, it was working.</p><p>Lena had just scored their first goal against Cuba.</p><p>A woman with only Whipsnake written on the back of her jersey groaned in a fit of rage.</p><p>She was a bit scary, Kara was not going to lie about that.</p><p>Apparently most of the players on the Cuban team were related by blood. Either that or Kara misunderstood the meaning of the word <em>hermana</em>.</p><p>Whipsnake passed the ball for the kickoff and then ran with it up the field right away instead of passing it back to a midfielder in order to build up a play.</p><p>“Hermana!” The other striker called out and Whipsnake passed the ball to her, bypassing Maggie, in the process. Afterwards, both Lana Lang and Andrea Rojas positioned themselves to take the ball from the Cuban striker, were she to try to pass through them to get to the penalty box.</p><p>Smythe, from the lateral ran up to her, tackled her and as a reaction, the striker passed the ball back to Whipsnake, who them dribbled her way past Andrea and shot for goal.</p><p>Diana lunged left to punch the ball away, but it was too fast.</p><p>They were now 1-1.</p><p>Whipsnake did a summersault on the field and then took out her tongue and hissed.</p><p>Okay, she was terrifying now.</p><p>Kara and Lena prepared for the kickoff.</p><p>Lena passed it to Kara who then gave it to Sam.</p><p>Sam started jogging forward along with them. Upon encountering a Cuban defender, she passed the ball to Maggie, who then ran forward on the right lateral of the field at all speed. Kara crossed paths with Lena as she ran closer to Maggie. She felt Lena pat her on the back and Kara looked up.</p><p>For a split second blue met green.</p><p>And Lena… winked at her.</p><p>God, Kara wanted to die.</p><p>Maggie cut the ball in and Kara pretended to try to get it, but then let it pass through her legs so that it could reach Lena instead.</p><p>Except that Lena was marked.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>A Cuban defender intercepted the pass and Kara ran towards her and took the ball from her, running inside the area and finishing the play with a score anyways.</p><p>The rest of the game went in similar fashion.</p><p>Lena was completely marked and none of the plays they had practice were working.</p><p>Kara no longer seemed able to call attention to herself.</p><p>And Lena, who was so good at <em>walking </em>her way into the perfect scoring position, was now a beacon for all of the defenders.</p><p>Nia passed the ball to Sara, who was then supposed to go up the right lateral and fake a cross to Kara, only to actually pass it back to Nia who would then cut it in to Lena.</p><p>Sara stood on the right lateral, ready to pass it to Nia, she looked around and Kara raised her arm, trying to call attention to herself as the potential scorer.</p><p>A single Cuban defender went to stand right next to her, marking her. Whilst Lena was marked by two different players.</p><p>Sara crossed the ball to Kara instead, who then jumped with all her might and scored with a header.</p><p>They won the game 3-1.</p><p>Canada defeated Mexico 2-0, which meant that the US would play against Mexico, and Canada would play against Cuba on the knockout round.</p><p>The next day, when they all met in the conference room with Ms. Grant up front, the tension in the room was palpable.</p><p>What were they going to do if Lena could no longer move freely aournd the field?</p><p>“Good morning to you all and congratulations on making it to the knockout-round.” Ms. Grant started.</p><p>“As you all can see, our little ruse is up.” She continued as all the players sat on different seats and listened.</p><p>“We will no longer play in the 4-4-2 formation. From now on we’re doing 4-3-3.”</p><p>The players stayed quiet, expectantly waiting for the manager to continue.</p><p>“I hoped that in time, Lena could become a renowned player in our team. I thought it would take longer, but with her winning the Golden Boot just recently her fame skyrocketed, which is good, because now we can make this transition sooner.”</p><p>“Lena will play the false nine decoy, finally freeing up our new main striker to do what she does best: score. Kara, you are the new main striker of the team. Welcome back!”</p><p>Kara was completely shocked. She turned to look at Lena sitting right beside her, her fists were clenched up, but her face looked as calm as ever.</p><p>“Coach Jonzz will pass out to you our new game strategy. Please study these to the fullest, memorize them. Starting tomorrow we will go over our new plays.”</p><p>The coach passed out booklets with the new plays and Kara glossed over them. They all focused on a mix between the previous plays they had all learned and new ones where Kara would come in for the final kick.</p><p>“Thank you. That’s all for now.” The manager bid them goodbye.</p><p>Everybody in the room started talking amongst themselves, still utterly baffled at the new change. They all thought Lena’s role was a permanent one.</p><p>Kara stood up and so did Lena.</p><p>Green eyes with tears welling up in them was all Kara could see in spite of the ruckus around them.</p><p>Lena threw herself in Kara’s arms. “She <em>used </em>me!” She cried out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyy! I hope you all had a nice weekend even if quarantined.</p><p>Let me know what you guys think!</p><p> </p><p>And a shout out to piwikiwi for their thought out chapter reviews! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Water Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena felt utterly humiliated.</p><p>A part of her told her that she had been a fool for believing that suddenly she was the new star of the USWNT; another part of her told her she would never truly match Kara, least of all outshine her.</p><p>That morning she woke up again spooning the object of her affection, insecurities and sheer devotion.</p><p>“Are you awake?” Lena whispered to Kara’s ear. She smelled so good that it would nearly make Lena’s mouth water.</p><p>“I need to go to the bathroom.” Kara told her and then tried to hoist up her body in order to get up, but Lena stopped her.</p><p>“Don’t go. Not yet.” Lena pleaded.</p><p>Kara stayed very still, almost statuesque in her stillness. “We’ll talk to her. We’ll just go right up to her and we’ll talk everything out.” She told her.</p><p>Lena tightened her hold. “I don’t want to talk to her. It feels desperate.”</p><p>“It’s not. It’s just two important players asking some questions to their manager, that’s all.” Kara re-framed.</p><p>“What do you think about all of this?” Lena asked her… and she could sense Kara jerking up a little bit as a reaction.</p><p>“Do you want the truth or do you want a kind lie?” Kara asked her back.</p><p>“I want the truth.” Lena answered her.</p><p>“I’m- I’m relieved. I thought I was done for, I thought I would never get to play my kind of soccer again for a team I so dearly love.” Kara whispered into the room, her words traveling back to Lena and settling in her chest.</p><p>“Are you happy?” Lena asked her.</p><p>“I am, yes. I’m sorry if that hurts you, but I can’t help how I feel.” Kara searched for Lena’s hand and held it tightly, as if asking for forgiveness with that touch.</p><p>Lena stayed quiet. She wanted to lash out and hate on Kara, but she also wanted to simply cry and be held by a person she cared for so much.</p><p>“What do <em>you</em> think about all of this?” Kara returned the question.</p><p>Lena sighed. “I don’t know what to think. All I know is that I feel used and betrayed.”</p><p>Kara stayed quiet after that.</p><p>Lena thought back on Kara when they first met and how the woman reacted upon finding out that Lena was going to take her place. She was graceless, obstinate, immature.</p><p>Was Lena any better than that?</p><p>“Do you hate me?” Kara broke the silence with a small voice.</p><p>“I want to.” Lena answered honestly. “But I can’t.”</p><p>Then Kara turned around in Lena’s arms and they looked at each other face to face.</p><p>Kara’s eyes were just about the most beautiful thing Lena had ever seen. Their cool blue color would always unnerve Lena in the best and worst of ways.</p><p>Suddenly Kara wetted her lips with her tongue and Lena’s eyes lowered to her mouth. What would it feel like to press her lips against Kara’s?</p><p>They looked so soft and they were probably just as warm as Kara felt in her arms.</p><p>“I really need to go to the bathroom.” Kara told her and Lena woke up from her sudden trance.</p><p>“Yes, yes of course. I’m sorry I kept you.” Lena let go of Kara and then watched her awkwardly walk her way into the bathroom.</p><p>Eventually the both of them made their way to Cat Grants office, just before practice was to start.</p><p>Kara and Lena both sat in front of Manager Grant’s desk at her office. “Ma’am, we’re just trying to understand what’s goin’ on here. First you took me off as the lead striker and now you’re putting me back on… if perhaps you could explain your thought proc-”</p><p>“It’s actually pretty simple Kara.” Cat Grant interjected. “I need to diversify our attacking strategy. That’s all. What don’t you understand about that?” She looked from one to the other questioningly.</p><p>“I- uh-” Kara did not seem to know what to answer.</p><p>“Why didn’t you let us know about this since the beginning?” Lena asked instead.</p><p>“Listen Ms. Luthor, I am your boss and you two are my employees and this is me asking you two to do your job. I don’t owe you any explanations whatsoever.” Manager Grant replied curtly.</p><p>Lena wanted to kill this woman. “Yes of course. We will do our jobs, don’t you worry about that.”</p><p>“I expect nothing less.” Ms. Grant told them. “Now, if that’s all I still need to go over some things with J’onn before practice starts. Please leave.”</p><p>“Thank you for your time.” Kara said before standing up.</p><p>Lena joined her and together they walked out of the room.</p><p>“What the fuck? Of course she owes us an explanation! She can’t play with our lives like this.” Lena complained as she and Kara made their way out of the building and on to the soccer field.</p><p>“Actually she can, it’s like she said: She’s our boss.” Kara stated.</p><p>That irked Lena to no end.</p><p>“What? So you’re on her side now because this time it benefits you?” Lena countered back. “Cause that sure wasn’t the case when it was me she was instituting as the lead.”</p><p>Kara stopped abruptly at that and Lena had to turn back in order to face her.</p><p>“Don’t be like this.” Kara said in a normal tone.</p><p>Lena was furious now. She hated having arguments where the other party took the ‘high’ ground and talked in a soft voice and were ‘reasonable’.</p><p>“What do you want me to be like? Oh I know… you want me to be your sidekick!” Lena mocked.</p><p>“I can’t talk to you when you get like this.” Kara started walking again, going past Lena now.</p><p>“Don’t walk away from me. I’m not done!” Lena shouted from behind her.</p><p>Kara did not turn around but still said: “Talk to me once you’ve calmed down.”</p><p>Lena lost it then. “You’re not my mother!” She yelled at her, but Kara continued to walk away.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>She just felt so angry about all of this.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Later in the morning the entire team met for a practice match. They only had two days before their match against Mexico to perfect the new strategy.</p><p>“I could not sleep last night.” Kelly told Lena as they both stood on the field waiting for everybody to get ready. “I just went over the playbook over and over again.”</p><p>Lena also had gone over it with Kara over and over again last night.</p><p>First, the new formation: 4-3-3</p><p>It looked like this:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>With Lena standing just behind Kara and free to roam the field as she pleased, and Kara as the main scorer.</p><p>“I just- it changes so much depending on whether we’re going to attack with you or with Kara.” Kelly continued. “Like- Kara’s simple, we’ll just get the ball to her, but I also have to be aware of where you’re at and what kinds of-”</p><p>“Kelly, Kelly!” Lena interrupted her placing her hands on the other woman’s elbows. “You’ve already adjusted to my kind of plays. Now you just need to incorporate Kara. It’ll be okay. You got this.”</p><p>Kelly Olsen was a very studios and precise player. This was her first year in the national team, it was completely understandable that she was freaking out.</p><p>“I’m just happy that finally I get to show off my skills as a left back!” Smythe joined them. “Before I usually just passed it to you and then you got it to Sam and stuff. Now I get to come forward and help score or cross. I love it.”</p><p>Before Lena knew it, a whole circle of women had gathered around to talk about the new plays and their roles in the team. Kara nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Lana Lane complained about having to run so much on the right lateral, but something told Lena she was actually happy she now had a bigger role. Sara Lance said she enjoyed being up front either scoring or crossing it to Kara and that she was grateful for Lane’s help on that lateral.</p><p>Thea Queen, Nia, Sam, Diana and Andrea all seemed a bit apprehensive about Kara having such a big role on the team again, but smiled nervously to others and nodded when somebody seemed excited about the new strategies.</p><p>FWEET!</p><p>Coach Jonzz blew his whistle and told everybody to get ready for the match.</p><p>“Where’s Danvers?” He asked out loud.</p><p>“Here!” Kara was running into the field all the way from the exit to the lockers and got into position for the start of the match.</p><p>Here comes nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mexico was an extremely young team that showed nothing but promise and even though this squad was just starting out, only a fool would underestimate them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yolanda Montez, the Mexican player from National City Eagles, passed the ball to her teammate Wendy Hernandez, the notorious striker from the Freeland Fighters who Mexico apparently had gone to war for with the iron-clad contracts from the most prestigious soccer club in the US.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moments prior, all of the National City Eagles had gathered around Yoli to say hi and gush about each other. Kara had ran to her and lifted her up in her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the mean times, the reserves from Gotham City Sirens were all saying hi to Renee Montoya, the grumpy midfielder for both Mexico and the purple-colored US soccer club . </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wendy passed it back to Renee, who then started jogging up with the ball, the entire team moving forward with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nia Nal moved to side tackle the ball away from Montoya, who then did a Cuauhteminha, taking the ball between her legs and jumping forward with it above Nia’s tackle, leaving the US player behind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lane ran towards her as well, trying to contain her, which resulted in Montoya passing the ball to Wendy Hernandez at the center of the field.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both Rojas and Queen got ready to defend the post at all cost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wendy ran straight ahead, faking a pass to her right, to Yoli, but actually moving forward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Queen fell for it and now only Rojas stood between Wendy and Diana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wendy took the shot just at the edge of the penalty box, it was rushed but perhaps worth it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andrea moved to block it with her back and was successful in her attempt, the ball bouncing to the side and reaching Smythe, who then quickly passed it to Kelly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kelly ran as fast as she could and every US player past the midfield ran with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Simultaneously, Lena walked to a point between the midfield and the penalty area, where she stood marked by the two Mexican full backs: Rosabelle Mendez and Catalina Flores. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“When Lena stays back and defenders mark her, she creates a gap up front. This is where Kara comes in.” J’onn reviewed with the players after they had finished with the practice match.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara ran as fast as she could and Kelly took in a deep breath, looked up towards the blonde for a split second and then kicked the ball high in the air, past Lena and the defenders, that perfectly fell on the gap. Not a second later, Kara was there to receive the pass, shooting straight away and scoring on the upper left corner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For some reason, everything Lena saw next felt as if it was in slow motion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kara had crouched down with her arms clenched to her sides in fists, her eyes clenched in pure Joy. She then rose up slowly, her arms extending at the same time, fists still in place. She stood upright with her arms in extended in front of her and ran towards the bleachers where fans sat cheering, she was pretending to fly. That was her Supergirl pose, a thing Lena had not seen her do in her US uniform in what felt like ages. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Upon reaching the crowd everybody stood, they were all screaming and applauding and finally Lena understood the appeal of that ridiculous goal celebration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kara Danvers was back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena hated it and she could not help but feel jealous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest of the game went in similar fashion, with defenders marking Lena if she stayed behind and Kara making runs deep inside the area and inevitably scoring. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Lena ran up towards the field along with Kara, then Mendez, Flores and the other two full back defenders would conglomerate around them two, freeing both Sam and Sara to cut inside from the laterals and score.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena was used to playing a false 9, but not along with a Center Forward, just with wingers and midfielders to support her in her role.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was strange. It felt… weird, as if she was simply Cat Grant’s puppet, meant to fake everything and never be a real soccer player.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was this how Kara had felt all along?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They won the game 3-1. With Wendy Hernandez scoring the very last goal of the match.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And this is how you’ll beat Mexico, by being the most versatile attackers on the field.” J’onn concluded the review session.</p><p>It all left a bad taste in Lena’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Canada won the game against Cuba, which meant that the final was going to be the United States versus Canada.</p><p>They all had a week to prepare for that.</p><p>Training had gotten harder than ever. They had to run drills for about three hours in the morning instead of two and then they were allowed a small lunch. Afterwards they would run play after play after play.</p><p>Cat was very adamant about preparing for any case scenario. The B team at practice also needed to train on different tactics that supposedly emulated the Canadian team from what Cat had studied a year ago when the two National teams had last met.</p><p>Which Lena thought was useless, since the Canadian team now had three new members that were bound to completely have changed the dynamics.</p><p>God, it was as if this coming week was going to be even worse than the current one.</p><p>Then there was her relationship with Kara, which was nonexistent now.</p><p>Lena heard when Kara had told her to come talk to her once she had calmed down, but she had no idea that had actually been a categorical directive.</p><p>In the meantime, Kara was actually giving her the coldest of shoulders. She would not even look her in the eye. Lena loathed that even more than becoming a stupid decoy.</p><p>At night it hit her all the harder, she was so used to sleeping with the other woman, that now she would toss and turn in bed due to her absence.</p><p>As a result, she always looked and felt tired and bags had started to appear below her eyes.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you? You look like crap!” Sam told her one day after practice and then took out a water bottle and started drinking as she side-eyed Lena with nothing but judgment.</p><p>“I haven’t been getting much sleep lately.” Lena answered her in a defeated tone as she continued to watch the water bottle lose its contents as Sam sucked on its straw.</p><p>She then thought of Kara and her absurd Supergirl pose, and the way she would bite on the water bottle's straw to hold it hands-free and brag about her water-drinking methods like a child.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh!</em>
</p><p>Then Kara came out of the showers, all nice-smelling and dressed and walked straight to the exit.</p><p>Sam turned to look from the door where Kara had just left, back to Lena looking like shit.</p><p>“Trouble in paradise? I’m pretty much the same, you know? Yesterday Andrea and I broke up.”</p><p>Lena jerked up at that. “What? Why?”</p><p>“She’s transferring to the Sirens… and I don’t do long distance.” Sam answered her.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“And seeing you and Danvers just tells me one thing: Don’t date your teammates, it never ends well.” Sam concluded with a deep sigh.</p><p>“Kara and I are not dating.” Lena corrected her. “We’re just friends. How many times do I have to tell you that?”</p><p>Sam stood up from the bench and took her duffel bag, throwing the water bottle inside and zipping it back up. “Sorry. I just always assumed you guys were having a really badly-hidden secret relationship or something… But if you’re not dating, keep it that way. It’s for the best.” She said in a matter of fact tone and then turned her back to Lena and walked away with a peace sign as a wave goodbye.</p><p>Lena felt as if she had found someone even more depressed than her.</p><p>
  <em>Jeez!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>“DC.” Lena went over to the Canadian goalkeeper, Donna Carol, who also happened to be her Metropolis Monarchs teammate. Technically speaking, Donna was part of the Force female-soccer dynasty, but only on her father’s side. At a young age, she decided to change her name, not wanting to live up to the high expectations of the Force family. In that sense, she and Lena shared something in common besides soccer.</p><p>Donna had long light blonde hair and pale white skin, even lighter than Lena’s and she was nicknamed Sparx, both for her electrical personality and a customization of her goalkeeper gloves that gained a lot of traction with fans. Every time Donna did a save, she would then do a war cry and press her fists together in the air, both backs of her hands joined showed a horizontal lightning bolt.</p><p>“Lena!” DC had to lean down in order to be able to hug Lena, she was just <em>that </em>tall.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you. Congratulations on qualifying to the World Cup.” Lena smiled softly at her.</p><p>“Congratulations as well.” DC told her with a smirk. “Ready to take the beating of a lifetime?”</p><p>Lena scoffed. They both stood by the lockers' exit and all of the players meandered about, getting ready to form a line at the tunnel that led to the soccer field.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but you’re wrong. If someone here is getting a beating is you.” Lena bit back playfully.</p><p>Lena and DC had dated briefly. Only for about two weeks, before realizing that they were better off as friends. They never even made it all the way, but Lena still did not regret having given DC a chance since that is how she was able to find out that they both were under so much family pressure.</p><p>“DC!” Sam called out to her. “No goals against Mexico and I haven’t received a single text from you bragging about it, are you okay?” She teased the Canadian woman.</p><p>DC laughed. “I’m not one to toot my own horn… but yeah, I did pretty good on that game. No goals against Cuba either, I guess you could say I’m basically a brick wall.” She quipped.</p><p>Sam pat her on the shoulder and then they hugged amiably.</p><p>Then Lena turned to see Suzette Ledbetter, the Canadian defender, talking to her teammates from the Central City Cougars, Kelly, Lucy, Iris West, Caitlyn Snow and Jesse Wells. They all seemed very excited to see each other.</p><p>Suddenly silence befell the room as Miiyahbin Marten and Anastasia Force came out of the Canadian locker room, all clad in red, a 10 and a 7 on their backs. The atmosphere shifted completely from playful to intimidating.</p><p>At only 18 years old, Miiyahbin Marten had become one of the strikers for Paris FC along with the German, Eve Tessmacher. She was nothing short of a prodigy. The young woman had short black hair, was small and skinny and had a beautiful smile.</p><p>Anastasia Force, a strawberry blonde woman with wavy hair up in a ponytail, walked just behind Marten. She liked to wear a long-sleeved red compression shirt underneath her jersey and was both tall and muscular. Unlike DC, she had decided to take on the Force family mantle head on and was currently playing for Norway’s best soccer club, the Rosenborg BK Kvinner.</p><p>The both of them kept on walking without saying hi to anybody, already exiting towards the tunnels.</p><p>Everybody followed their lead and, little by little, both teams formed two lines near the exit.</p><p>Little girls started coming out from who knows where and stood beside each player, taking their hand.</p><p>Lena leaned down and asked for the little girl’s name, she could not be any older than 10.</p><p>“Martha.” The girl told her and Lena saw that as a good sign.</p><p>“I’m Lena.”</p><p>“I know. You’re basically my hero.” Martha told her and Lena felt herself blush. She had met countless of fans before, but never one so young.</p><p>“Come find me after the game and I’ll sign whatever you want.” Lena told her as they walked out to the field. It was raining and the people up on the bleachers were wearing ponchos and had umbrellas out. It warmed Lena’s heart to know that they had such committed fans.</p><p>“Thank you!” Martha answered her as they continued their walk.</p><p>Both teams lined up in the middle of the field for a photo and then a camera went by them, real close up and personal as the national anthems played.</p><p>The final was about to start.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Lena hated playing in the rain. It made the ball slippery, it made slide tackles sloppy and it made it hard to see.</p><p>She passed the ball to Nia, who then moved up the field just a little bit and found herself against the towering Anastasia Force, quickly passing it to Sara off to the right lateral. Sara ran, with Lucy just behind her ready for support. Allure Boitier, a Canadian Left Back, ran just as fast beside Sara, trying to take the ball from her and effectively cornering her against the lateral line.</p><p>Then the ball went outside.</p><p>Sara raised her hand, telling the referee that it was the US’ throw-in.</p><p>But the referee raised the flag to Canada’s side.</p><p>Boitier threw the ball in and passed it to Suzette Ledbedder, the center full back.</p><p>Ledbetter gave it back to DC, who then prepared to kick it up in the field.</p><p>Kara ran as fast as she could towards the Canadian goalie, hoping to block her kick, but DC was faster and managed to kick it up to the midfield.</p><p>Force jumped and hit it with a header, passing it to another midfielder: Bette Sans Souci.</p><p>Sans Souci controlled it with her chest, Kelly right by her side, trying to take the ball from her.</p><p>Sans Souci kicked it up the field and, for a moment, Lena thought she had effectively passed it back to Thea Queen by mistake, but then Miiyahbin Marten was right there to receive the pass.</p><p>Marten passed it to Force, who had run up the field for support and Force in turn lobbed it inside the area, where Marten ran in and took a shot for goal.</p><p>Diana jumped towards the ball and punched it away.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck yeah!</em>
</p><p>The ball went out the goal-line for a corner.</p><p>Lena ran up just outside the penalty box, readying herself for a corner clearance that came her way while the rest of the players all went into the penalty area itself to defend the US goalpost.</p><p>“I need one on the post.” Diana yelled and Andrea went to stand by the right post, ready to block any balls coming her way.</p><p>A Canadian player kicked the corner in and Lena watched as both Thea and Siobhan jumped to clear it off with a header.</p><p>Thea got to it first and sent the ball towards Lena, who took it and ran up the field.</p><p>Lena looked up and saw Kara running side by side with Suzette Ledbedder. She could feel her entire body filled up with nervous energy as she kicked the ball upwards towards Kara, hoping against hope that she would get to it and not Suzette.</p><p>Kara controlled the ball with her heel, kicking it further up and then running towards it with all her might, Suzette right behind her.</p><p>DC started to run forward, hoping to catch the ball before Kara could kick it. The Canadian goalie, knowing she was not going to get there in time, lunged herself forward and skidded on the wet grass face first, punching the ball away.</p><p>DC then stood up from the ground and let out a furious groan, extending her arms up in the air and pressing her clenched fists together, forming the lightning bolt symbol.</p><p>The crowd roared in response.</p><p>Suzette then got to the ball and kicked it towards the midfield. Force and Kelly fought for it, with Force resulting triumphant and kicking the ball up in the air towards the penalty area.</p><p>Marten jumped high above and both Thea and Andrea jumped in as well, but they were a second too late. Marten hit it with a header towards the lower left corner and Diana lunged her entire body to try to stop it, but she simply was not fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>GoooOOOOOoooaaaal!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Marten threw a kiss in the air and then ran towards her teammates, they all hugged each other and started jumping up and down in celebration.</p><p>Dread set deep in Lena’s stomach. She hated it when the first goal of the match came from the opposite team, it really dampened the morale.</p><p>“Lena, I need you to run in late up the field so that the two full backs stay with you and a gap can be opened up front for Kara.” Cat Grant instructed the team during half-time.</p><p>“Sam and Sara, you need to run as fast as you can <em>up</em> the field, and distract the defenders as well. Kelly, we’re all counting on you to get that ball to Kara.” She continued to instruct to everybody in the locker room.</p><p>“Stay focused and mark Force, she’s the playmaker and Marten wouldn’t have scored without her help. Now go out there and win this championship!” She shouted at them with determination.</p><p>Lena watched Kara, biting the straw that jutted out of her water bottle, her free hands going up and down her thighs with anxiousness.</p><p>Lena got up and went to sit beside her with a somber look. “Kara…”</p><p>Kara took the bottle in her hand and stopped biting on the straw. “I can’t fight with you right now Lena. Please!”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck this shit!</em>
</p><p>Lena stood up abruptly and started to walk towards the sinks in order to wash her face. She was not trying to talk to Kara to fight with her. She was actually going to apologize! But fuck Kara for expecting the worse from her.</p><p>In no time at all they were all back on that rainy field.</p><p>Both Anastasia and Miiyahbin continued making fast-paced plays into the field and it was up to Thea and Andrea to stop them over and over again.</p><p>Eventually Lena noticed that the entire US team was far back, with only Kara a little past the kickoff line.</p><p>Lena was flabbergasted, they were not a ‘Park the Bus’ kind of team, they were an offense-oriented one!</p><p>Nia got the ball and started to run up the field. Lena knew that, as per the playbook and Cat’s request in the locker room, she was supposed to take a little longer than everybody else to run up, in order to get the defenders to stay back along with her and open up a space up front, but fuck that. Lena was ready to put it all in and not let her team down, she started running upwards along with Sam, Sara and Kara, all the four Canadian defenders keeping up with them.</p><p>Nia kicked the ball in and every single Canadian defender ran forward just in time to make it offside for Lena to receive the pass.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>Lena hated offside traps. They were gimmicky and beneath real professional teams.</p><p>DC did a free kick to get the ball back into play, effectively getting it to Force, who then again kicked it forwards to Marten.</p><p>Marten jumped up in the air, almost with a karate-styled kick and scored the second goal of the match.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!</em>
</p><p>Kara was looking down at the ball by Lena’s feet for the kickoff and Lena felt like she wanted to murder her right then and there.</p><p>“Look at me!” Lena yelled at her.</p><p>Kara looked up, piercing blue eyes meeting Lena’s.</p><p>“We’re going to win this game, you hear me?” Lena shouted at her.</p><p>Kara nodded her response and Lena just wanted to shake her awake or slap her or anything that would get a reaction from her.</p><p>FWEET!</p><p>Lena passed the ball to Kara who then passed it to Sara Lance.</p><p>Sara tried to make her way past a defender, but then opted to pass it back to Lucy, who then crossed it all the way towards Siobhan on the other side of the field.</p><p>Siobhan ran up, with Sam right ahead, she then passed it to Sam and both Lena and Kara cut inside the area, expecting a cross.</p><p>Sam crossed it and both Kara and Lena jumped for a header.</p><p>A flashback went through Lena’s mind of her and Kara bumping heads during a corner kick. Fear struck her and she pulled back from the ball and watched as Kara did the same, the ball passing right through, a Canadian defender then cleared the ball out the lateral line for a US throw in.</p><p>Kara positioned herself to the side of a Canadian defender on the penalty box, expecting a throw-in her way.</p><p>“You know there is no offside on throw-ins, right?” Lena asked her as she stood nearer to the Canadian goalpost and away from defenders.</p><p>Kara looked like a deer in the headlights. “Right, yeah.” And then tried to shake off the defender for the throw in.</p><p>In the end Siobhan passed the ball to Sara, who then tried for a cross.</p><p>Suzette got a hold of the ball instead and kicked it up the field towards Force.</p><p><em>Not again</em>.</p><p>Nia jumped in for a header and got to it first.</p><p>
  <em>Yes!</em>
</p><p>Kelly controlled the ball and then ran back up the field.</p><p>Lena again got ready for a pass and so did Kara.</p><p>Boitier then tackled the ball away from Kelly and then ran with it up the field, with Force right beside her.</p><p>
  <em>No, no no no no.</em>
</p><p>Thea ran as fast as she could towards her and kicked the ball away out to the side.</p><p>An announcer’s voice came in:</p><p>Number 16, Kate Kane to come in for Number 9, Lena Luthor.</p><p>Lena was getting subbed and there were still twenty minutes left of the game.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?!</em>
</p><p>Lena jogged back to the US area, her face denoting nothing but irritation.</p><p>Kate patted her on the shoulder and then got on the field.</p><p>Lena had to watch the rest of the game from the bench.</p><p>They still lost 0-2.</p><p>Lena felt like vomiting.</p><p>They were not supposed to lose. The US always won this Championship.</p><p>Lena felt tears welling up in her eyes as she watched her team walk towards the US side in complete defeat.</p><p>The Canadians instead were all hugging in a circle and jumping in the middle of the field whilst the preparations for the awards ceremony were taking place.</p><p>Lena hated crying in public, her mother had always let her know that that was only reserved for the weak, the losers.</p><p>She swallowed up the lump in her throat and then walked into the locker area. She just needed to find someplace to calm down.</p><p>She found a room where they kept cleaning supplies and locked herself in there to cry in peace.</p><p>She should have listened to Cat. Maybe if she had actually played as a false 9, they would have won. Lena instead, made all their attacking plays obvious and easy to defend against. She and her stupid pride had ruined everything!</p><p>She continued to cry.</p><p>By the time she came out, she felt like hours had gone by.</p><p>The area seemed empty and Lena took in a deep calming breath as she went into the US lockers to pick up her things only to find Kara sitting on one of the bleacher only in a sports bra, biting on the straw of her water bottle and blankly staring off into space.</p><p>Kara looked up for a moment.</p><p>Lena felt awkward. She did not know what to say to her.</p><p>“Hi.”  Lena said in a small voice. “I thought everyone would be gone by now…”</p><p>Kara gave her an awkward smile, still biting on that damn straw.</p><p>“Are you not going to say anything?!” She was losing it now, what was it about Kara that always set her off so easily?</p><p>Kara shrugged her shoulders in response.</p><p>“I lost us that game and you don’t have anything to say to me?” Lena yelled at her.</p><p>Kara’s shoulder’s sag.</p><p>And Lena could simply not bear it anymore. “Stop chewing on that fucking water bottle!” She walked in closer and then knelt in front of Kara.</p><p>She wanted forgiveness so bad, no matter the source.</p><p>Kara looked down at her, her eyes in complete bewilderment.</p><p>Lena placed a calm hand on the bottle. “I’m going take this from you and then I’m going to kiss you.” She told the object of her irritation, pettiness and complete adoration.</p><p>Kara’s lips parted in a small gasp, the bottle dropping to the floor.</p><p>Lena raised her face up, trying to meet Kara’s lips.</p><p>“Lena.” Kara whispered before leaning down and pressing her lips against the other woman’s.</p><p>Immediately, they were both galvanized into action.</p><p>Lena stood up without taking her lips off of Kara’s and then straddled her lap.</p><p>She could not believe this was actually happening.</p><p>Kara placed her hands on her thighs, they were warm and as Kara ran her nails down her legs, Lena felt shivers going up her spine.</p><p>This was a hundred times better than Lena had ever imagined. Kara’s lips were not only soft, but so very warm it nearly felt like they were burning Lena’s.</p><p>And oh how Lena wanted to be burned by Kara.</p><p>The kiss turned sloppy and wet and wanton, the only sounds in the locker room were their moans and pants.</p><p>Lena leaned back to take in a deep breath and Kara’s lips went to her neck. Lena felt searing heat, every time those lips pressed against her skin.</p><p>She wanted her so bad and now she had her.</p><p>Lena was losing her mind. She could feel herself getting soaking wet to the point of discomfort.</p><p>Next thing she knew, she was seeing the number 9 of her US jersey right in front of her, recovering from her surprise she lifted both hands up to make it easier for Kara to take off her shirt.</p><p>Now both of them were only wearing a sports bra.</p><p>And even if Kara had already been shirtless, now that Lena was too, it made her notice just how much suntanned skin there was for her to devour. She suddenly felt overwhelmed at the possibilities.</p><p>Lena then untangled herself from Kara and stood up. She immediately kneeled down like before and placed her hands on the waistband of Kara’s white shorts.</p><p>She could tell Kara had still not taken a shower, her smell strong and pungent calling out to something primitive in Lena to take over and make Kara hers.</p><p>Kara lifted her ass off of the bench and helped Lena take off her own shorts. Lena had to clench her eyes shut for a moment lest she lose herself in the feeling of her arousal. Kara’s thighs were a thing of beauty, both of them thick and muscular with soft blonde hairs on the skin's surface.</p><p>Then Lena’s eyes went to Kara’s panties, they were red and had a definitive wet mark on them that signaled to Lena that Kara wanted this just as bad as she did.</p><p>Trembling hands travelled up Kara’s thighs to her panties and Lena looked up to hooded blue eyes to make sure that Kara was giving her permission.</p><p>Kara nodded and Lena pulled her panties down, her hand immediately cupping Kara’s center right after she let go of the underwear.</p><p>God she was so wet that it made Lena even dizzier.</p><p>Kara, her best friend, was wet for her and Lena could barely believe this was all real.</p><p>She stroke her fingers against Kara, everything was slippery with wetness, her lips engorged and red with arousal.</p><p>Lena leaned up, still on her knees, and kissed Kara once again at the same time that she entered her with two fingers.</p><p>Kara’s inner muscles clenched around Lena’s fingers and still Lena could not believe that this was actually happening.</p><p>Kara moaned against her lips and then leaned her head back, eyes clenched shut in pure pleasure as Lena thrust inside her over and over again.</p><p>Everything about Kara was warm and Lena felt grateful for being privilege enough to learn that.</p><p>Then Kara leaned her head down and opened her eyes.</p><p>Blue met green.</p><p>Kara could barely keep her eyes open as she looked down to Lena’s hand thrusting inside of her and then up to meet Lena’s eyes once again.</p><p>It was as if she herself could not come to terms with what was occurring inside this stingy locker room, right after losing an important championship.</p><p>As Lena stared into those blue eyes at the same time that she continued to pleasure Kara, she realized that this was the most erotic moment she had ever had in her entire life.</p><p>Then she felt Kara clenching around her fingers once and then again really hard.</p><p>Kara’s mouth opened up, but no sound came out, her eyes closed as she came on Lena’s fingers.</p><p>Lena took her fingers out, Kara’s wetness coating them. She wiped them on her shorts and then looked down for a moment. Kara’s water bottle was now on the floor with little droplets of liquid coming out of the chewed up straw.</p><p>Lena took the bottle and sucked on that straw as she watched Kara still panting and trying to recover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg finally!!!!<br/>Even me, the author, was getting tired of their shit.</p><p> </p><p>As always, please let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Red Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena.</p><p>Lena without a shirt.</p><p>Lena without a shirt, drinking water.</p><p>Lena without a shirt, drinking water in the locker room.</p><p>Lena without a shirt, drinking water in the locker room and staring at Kara.</p><p>Kara without a shirt and… naked.</p><p>Lena… sex.</p><p>Kara clenched her eyes shut for a moment, trying to make her brain’s fuzziness go away. She had not had sex in months and this had been a more than overwhelming experience.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Lena asked, offering her the water bottle.</p><p>Kara, still panting, nodded and then took the water bottle, sipping some of its contents into her mouth.</p><p>“Let me help you.” Lena said and then started to put Kara’s feet inside the holes of her panties and then slipped them up to her waist. “Get up a bit.” Lena told her and Kara did.</p><p>After having finished with that, Lena did the same with Kara’s shorts and then her shirt.</p><p>Kara was still looking at Lena in complete bewilderment.</p><p>Then Lena stood up and looked down on her. “Are you good to go?”</p><p>Kara nodded as well and then Lena helped her up and together they left the locker room after taking their duffel bags from their lockers.</p><p>Kara did not understand what was happening. One moment she was thinking about having lost them the game, and next thing she knew she was taking Lena’s jersey off of her.</p><p>Lena ordered a ride-share with her phone and together they waited.</p><p>“Thank you. I needed that.” Lena told her.</p><p>Kara nodded. She had needed that as well.</p><p>“You’ve been very quiet lately. Are you still mad at me?” Lena asked her as they stood at the stadium’s entrance, waiting for their car.</p><p>Kara shook her head. She had never been mad at Lena, in fact, she thought Lena was the one mad at her.</p><p>“Okay.” Lena answered and then turned to look straight ahead.</p><p>They had a review session tomorrow morning, a closing party that night and then they were off to their respective homes.</p><p>“Lena…” Kara turned to look at her. “What was that?”</p><p>Lena turned to look at her, Kara could see a deep blush blossoming on her neck. “That was… fun. I had fun. Did you have fun?”</p><p>Kara was not expecting that as an answer. “Yes, I had fun.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Lena then averted her eyes away.</p><p>
  <em>What was this?</em>
</p><p>Then the car arrived and drove them back to the hotel. Both women remained quiet during the ride.</p><p>Kara thought it was an awkward silence, but after watching Lena peacefully looking out the window, she realized that perhaps her view was one-sided.</p><p>Once they got to the hotel, they made their way to the Lobby. It was already 11:00 p.m. and everything seemed deserted.</p><p>Kara trailed behind Lena and got into the elevator with her rival, friend and now sex partner.</p><p>“Kara…” Lena called out to her, breaking the silence between them.</p><p>Kara jerked at that, but recovered quickly. “Yes?”</p><p>“Do you happen to know how I could go about finding out the contact information of one of the kids that went out to the field with us hand in hand…?”</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>“Yeah umm… You mean the ‘match mascots’? Those kids usually play at any youth soccer program at the stadium. You can just call the stadium's staff and they’ll probably help you with that.”</p><p>“Okay thank you. I’ve only ever heard the Brits refer to the kids as <em>match mascots</em>…” Lena commented and then looked up to the elevator number as if wishing they would quickly get to her floor.</p><p>Kara let out a little awkward laugh. “Yeah… I guess I must’ve picked it up from Imra then…”</p><p>“Must have… yeah.” Lena replied awkwardly.</p><p>Then the doors opened and Lena stepped out. “Lena!” Kara said before the doors started to close.</p><p>Lena turned quickly, her eyes a deep and beautiful green.</p><p>“You didn’t lose us the match.”  Kara told her and Lena gave her a half-smiled in return. With that, the doors closed and the elevator kept going up to Kara’s floor.</p><p>And that was that.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>The next morning they all had to meet for the review session and when Kara entered the offices inside the sports center, through a window she saw Cat talking to Lena in her office. Lena’s face looked stern as Cat spoke avidly to her.</p><p>Kara went to sit down up front, next to Karen Beecher, the midfielder for the Gotham City Sirens.</p><p>“I’m just happy we qualified.” Kara told her after they had gotten over the pleasantries and platitudes.</p><p>Kara nodded her answer. She was not happy about <em>just </em>qualifying. The US always won CONCACAF, it was a given! And now that they had,  lost she felt as if everything was up in the air.</p><p>Perhaps now Cat would change her mind about bringing Kara back as the striker; perhaps teaming up with Lena had not being the best of ideas and Kate and Zinda would take over now.</p><p>Last match had been so bad. Kara felt that she could barely move, she was always marked, and the passes were never connecting. It sucked. It felt like playing with a straightjacket.</p><p>And Kara thought that Lena had tried so hard, but seemed so clumsy. She was never in the right place at the right time, like it’s her usual modus operandi; it felt as if somebody else was playing for her, an unskilled beginner with no vision or quick-wittedness about her.</p><p>Kara did not know what to think. Were they destined to never become a good strike team? Was it simply <em>not</em> meant to be?</p><p>As Lena entered the room, looking somber and with Cat trailing right behind her, everybody perked up and quiet down.</p><p>Cat walked to the front of the room, whilst Lena went to sit on the very back.</p><p>“Hello team. J’onn will be joining us shortly, but we can go ahead and start without him.” The manager said to the room.</p><p>Kara felt like puking.</p><p>“First of all, lets start with the good news, because it all goes downhill from there.” The manager continued and the vibe in the room instantly dampened. “The good news, as you all must know, is that we still qualified to the World Cup.” The managers raised her hands and gave about four claps, to which some members of the teams joined in.</p><p>“I want to thank you all for your hard work, dedication and commitment to this campaign. We always expected to make it and I’m really happy we did.”</p><p>Then J’onn entered the room and stood by the door. “Hello J’onn.” Car greeted and then continued speaking.</p><p>“Now let’s move on from that. Thanks to J’onn here, we now have a copy of the recording of yesterday’s match. Unlike previous review sessions, we’re not going to be watching bits and pieces here and there and then be done with it. Instead we will watch the entire game together.”</p><p>Kara’s stomach sunk to the floor.</p><p>They could see the heavy rain on the pitch falling down on all the players. The green grass of the field and the red and white uniforms.</p><p>The first few minutes they all watched the recording in silence. Then Ledbetter, the Canadian defender, passed the ball to Anastasia Force and Cat paused the video.</p><p>“Can anyone tell me what happened there?” Cat asked to the room.</p><p>Thea Queen raised her hand and Cat pointed at her. “There was no mark on Force so… she was free to receive the pass…?”</p><p>When they did these types of reviews Kara did not feel they were as accusatory as this one. It was more like thought exercises, but this one felt as if Cat was out for blood. Which is why Kara thought that it was either really brave or really stupid of Thea to speak first.</p><p>Cat then turned her back to the room, to look at the back at the video. “Is that really what happened?” She asked again.</p><p>“No.” Lena stood up from the back and spoke aloud.</p><p>“Then what is it that happened?” Cat asked her.</p><p>Lena took a pause to swallow, her eyes red with unshed tears. “I was marking Force, but then she got past me and was free to receive the pass.”</p><p>“Yes. That’s exactly what happened and… can you tell us <em>how</em> it happened?” Cat prodded.</p><p>“I was distracted.” Lena answered her.</p><p>“Yes you were.” Cat then resumed the video. Anastasia Force ran with the ball and passed it to Miiyahbin Marten, up ahead, but Andrea took the ball away from her and passed it forward to Nia.</p><p>The next time they paused was when Lena had the ball on the midfield and passed it to Sam further forward. Cat the paused the video. “What happened there?”</p><p>Lena got up from her seat again to answer her. “All the attention was on me and instead of staying with it a little bit so that Sam could cut inside the area, I passed it to her too early and then all the markers went to her and we lost possession.” She replied, her face still red with either anger or shame, Kara could not be sure of which.</p><p>Afterwards they continued watching quietly, and each time Cat paused the video, Lena got up and explained her own shortcoming. Cat would not say anything further, but instead press play once Lena was finished.</p><p>This lasted for at least half an hour, until Kara got up as well as Lena.</p><p>Cat pointed to Kara for her to speak. “I wasn’t there to receive the pass in time.” She answered.</p><p>“Is that really what happened?” Cat then turned to Lena.</p><p>“No. The defenders were on me and the gap up front should have been enough for Kara to receive Kelly’s pass and score, but I insisted on running up the field with the markers on me, which in turn made Kelly kick a longer to try to get to Kara instead, and that is why Kara could not be run fast enough ahead to receive it and the goalkeeper got to it first.”</p><p>Cat pressed play again.</p><p>Each pause and each word Lena spoke, would kill Kara up inside. It was like watching a seppuku of some sort. They all kept on watching quietly, it was uncomfortable and awkward.</p><p>“You need to stop this.” Sam got up and said to the room. “This is not helping anybody.”</p><p>“Sit down Arias.” Cat ordered her. “What this team and Ms. Luthor all need to understand is that this team must work like clockwork and if one of the most important gears is not doing its job, then it all falls apart.” Cat then looked towards Kara.</p><p>“You were exhausted by the end of it. There had been game after game were your stamina had lasted the entire 90 minutes plus stoppage time. I made sure of that, but on this game you were really struggling, running everywhere and trying to be everywhere at once and why did that happen?” She then looked to Lena.</p><p>Lena swallowed. “Because of me.”</p><p>“Lena is the master playmaker of this team. I trained her and trusted her with that. I know she can do it and do it well, but out there yesterday she <em>refused</em> to and if there is something I hate from my players is when they do not rise up to the occasion, like I know they can. And not because an injury, not because of family issues or sickness… but because they most decidedly <em>refused</em> to!” Cat spoke in a loud tone that could be heard in the entire room.</p><p>Sam looked to Lena for a moment and then sat back down.</p><p>There was a pregnant pause for a moment and then Cat ordered everybody in the room to leave, except Lena.</p><p>Kara stood up. She wanted to stay, she really wanted to hold Lena’s hand through this.</p><p>She walked towards her and then stood in front of her as everybody else was leaving.</p><p>“Lena… I uh-”</p><p>“Please just go. Please.” Lena practically begged her.</p><p>Kara gaped at her for a moment, but then made her way out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Kara felt so confused. She took the little hotel shampoo bottle and squeezed some of its contents on the palm of her hand to then apply to her hair.</p><p>What happened yesterday. She had wanted that for months, maybe she had not <em>loved </em>the location, but she definitively loved the person.</p><p>But Lena was not supposed to like her back… she thinks? Maybe she does like her back and that was her way of telling her?</p><p><em>Who knows</em>.</p><p>As she lathered her hair up with the shampoo, she thought back on yesterday’s events. Lena had looked so determined and… if Kara was honest, Lena was probably the sexiest woman on the planet. A shiver went up her spine just at the thought of Lena on her knees, fucking her on that bench.</p><p>Kara just needed to walk right up to her and ask her. That was all.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>She was not sure she wanted a relationship with Lena. What if they eventually break up and never talk to each other again? She did not want that, she loved having Lena as a friend.</p><p>But God, why did everything have to be so complicated?</p><p>She had too many emotions concerning the other woman, too many to put into words.</p><p>Kara finished her shower and got dressed.</p><p>It was only 6 in the afternoon and the closing party was supposed to start at 8pm on the bar they always went to for these things.</p><p>She was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt as she went down on the elevator.</p><p>Kara stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Lena’s room. They were friends, they could talk this through and figure everything out.</p><p>She got her phone out and texted Lena that she was just outside her door.</p><p>Moments later the door opened and there was Lena’s head peeking out from behind it.</p><p>“Kara! I was about to take a shower and get ready, but you can come in and wait for me.” Lena told her.</p><p>Kara felt herself blushing as she entered the room and realized that Lena was in nothing but a towel.</p><p>“Umm… yeah I’ll wait. No problem!” She told her.</p><p>Lena waved her goodbye as she went into the bathroom and Kara sat on a little table near the room’s balcony to wait for her.</p><p>On the table there was a letter in Lena’s penmanship addressed to ‘Martha’. Why was Lena sending letters to her aunt?</p><p>Kara took the letter and read it, only to realize that Martha was a match mascot and Lena was sending her an autographed jersey of hers. How nice.</p><p>She felt herself blush thinking about what a snoop she had been and decided to just go outside to the balcony and contemplate the view.</p><p>It was getting colder now and Halloween was just around the corner. Kara looked at the streets outside for a moment and thought of the woman that had rendered her in such a complete turmoil.</p><p>Eventually Lena got out of the shower, she was wearing some shorts and random t-shirt and still drying her hair as she came out.</p><p>“Lena.” Kara smiled at her softly. She had no idea where they stood.</p><p>“Come here, take a seat.” Lena sat down on the bed and waited for Kara.</p><p>“How are you?” Kara asked her after having sat down right beside her.</p><p>“I’m awful actually.” Lena smiled at her.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Kara looked down to her own hands on her lap, feeling nervous about being so close to Lena.</p><p>“I want to apologize actually. I knew you were just trying to have my back in there and I still pushed you away. I  just- I get so embarrassed about being such a failure.” Lena’s shoulders sag.</p><p>“You’re not a failure! You’re the farthest thing from a failure!” Kara objected. She could feel a lump in her throat growing bigger and bigger.</p><p>“Yes… but Ms. Grant is so disappointed in me. It’s- I feel like shit Kara.” Lena’s hand went up to cover her face. “I knew what I was doing… I sabotaged us.”</p><p>“What? What do you mean?” Kara was more than confused now.</p><p>“I was so bitter and jealous and we weren’t talking… I just- I really wanted to show her that I don’t need you… I’m a terrible person.” Lena whimpered out behind her hands.</p><p>“Lena…” Kara put her arm around Lena’s shoulder to try to comfort her. “You’re not a terrible person.”</p><p>Lena stopped covering her face and moved to embrace Kara. “Thank you for saying that.”</p><p>They held each other for a while, basking in each other’s warmth.</p><p>Kara could feel Lena’s heartbeat through her chest. That calmed her.</p><p>“What Cat did… that wasn’t right.” Kara told her as she gently stroke her back.</p><p>Lena leaned back in a rush. “I asked her to.”</p><p>“What?” Kara could not believe what she was hearing. “Why would you ask her to do that?”</p><p>Lena looked down to the side. “I’m on probation right now and I just figured that if I get kicked out, the team should know it all had been my fault and not theirs.”</p><p>“You’re on probation?” Kara could not believe what she was hearing. “You’re gonna get kicked out of the team?”</p><p>“I am on probation yeah… Cat’s not sure I can handle being a playmaker; she said my ego’s on the way… and she was about to demote me to a substitute- but I… I told her I would prove to her that I have no ego.” Lena started shaking her head. “I don’t know what I was thinking, but it worked… She agreed to keep me in my position and I promised I would do better. I’m supposed to stay here for a couple of more days to go over some things with her.” She then looked up to meet Kara’s eyes.</p><p>Kara did not even know what to day.</p><p>“There were eleven people on that team Lena. You were not the only reason we failed! I refused to believe that even after today’s review. Cat only paused every time it was your fault, but sometimes it was Nia not being able to mark Force properly! She can’t kick you out!” Kara felt herself blush with anger.</p><p>“Of course not everything was my fault Kara, but I have a huge responsibility as the False 9. A position I discovered and mastered for myself and yesterday I was too conceited to execute. I just wanted to be the striker… just like you. I was blinded by my jealousy Kara. Do you understand ? What I did is unforgivable!” Lena replied with just as much intensity as Kara.</p><p>They both stayed quiet looking at the other, panting a bit after their respective outbursts.  </p><p>Then Lena averted Kara’s gaze. “I don’t want anything to change between us.” She swallowed hard. “I don’t want anything to change between us because of what I did.”</p><p>Lena’s tone had shifted completely and Kara was not sure if Lena was referring to yesterday’s match or to what they did in the locker room.</p><p>“Umm… yeah of course. Things don’t have to change.” After thinking about it, Kara figured that it really did not matter which one Lena was actually referring to, because the truth was that, she did not want anything to change either. She did not want to risk losing Lena. She wanted and needed her best friend.</p><p>“Do you hate me for it?” Lena asked her, her green eyes shiny with unshed tears.</p><p>Kara shook her head. “I could never hate you.”</p><p>“We’re still friends then?” Lena pleaded rather than asked.</p><p>“Yes, of course we are.” Kara replied swiftly.</p><p>Lena let out a sigh of relief and then stood up. “I have to change for the party. Would you stay here and then we’ll go out together?”</p><p>Kara nodded and then watched as Lena opened her suitcase and took out a red dress with buttons on the front.</p><p>Kara gulped at that.</p><p>Then Lena left for the bathroom again.</p><p>
  <em>Oh thank God.</em>
</p><p>Kara stood up and went to the balcony again. She needed some fresh air.</p><p>What had just happened?</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena arrived at the party together. Most of the girls were already there, sipping on their drinks and telling jokes.</p><p>They made their way to the bar and Kara ordered two whiskey sours.</p><p>Kara felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Diana.</p><p>“You and I need to talk.” Diana told her with gravitas.</p><p>Kara glanced at Lena for a moment before replying to Diana. “O-okay- yeah… No problem. Let me just get my drink and I’ll go find you.”</p><p>“Okay yeah, I’ll be at that table over there.” Diana then leaned down and gave Lena a kiss hello, before leaving again.</p><p>“What do you think she wants to talk about?” Kara asked Lena as they stood there by the bar waiting.</p><p>“Maybe she’s leaving the Eagles?” Lena guessed.</p><p>“No, no way she’s accepting Paris.” Kara was now worried. When Diana told her about the offer she had wanted to kick her on the chest and yell at her not to leave the team, instead she had smiled, hugged her and wished her the best.</p><p>“Then I don’t know what to tell you.” Lena shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“Here you go ladies!” The bartender placed their two drinks on the counter and Kara waved to Lena before making her way over to Diana.</p><p>“Di.” Kara called out to her once she reached her table. Diana was seated with Barbara, Lucy and Elena.</p><p>“Kara! I’ll see you guys later.” She waved to the girls and then together she and Kara made their way to a secluded corner.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Diana asked her.</p><p>“I’m just focusing on our next match, that’s all.” Kara answered her and then took a sip of her drink.</p><p>“Okay, that’s good to hear.” Diana replied ambiguously.</p><p>“What did you want to tell me?” Kara just wanted to get to the point.</p><p>Diana glanced to the side for a moment. “I’m going to be very frank with you Kara, okay? And you need to interpret that as a sign of my respect for you and nothing else.” She started to say.</p><p>Kara nodded. “Okay yeah…”</p><p>“After what happened on the World Cup’s final… I wasn’t too sure about you anymore.” Diana confessed. “We were all relying on you and you just couldn’t recover from your mistake and it all went downhill from there…” She gulped for a moment. “I was happy that Lena was going to be our new striker, she’s younger, has more stamina and is incredibly creative and dynamic.”</p><p>“I happen to agree with that.” Kara told her.</p><p>Diana’s eyes widened for a moment, but then she quickly recovered. “Then you’re not going to like what I have to say next.”</p><p>Kara crossed her arms on her chest defensively. “What is it?”</p><p>“I watch all of our games Kara. As the goalkeeper you learn to get a feel of any given match… its speed, its rhythm, its stagnation or flow-” Diana gestured with her hands as she spoke.</p><p>“Diana, let's just cut to the chase alright?” Kara interjected.</p><p>Diana sighed. “Me and some of the other girls have been talking and… we are not too sure Lena is going to be able to take us the whole way so… we’re thinking of talking to Cat about her reinstating you as the only striker of the US team.”</p><p>“No! You can’t do that!” Kara shouted at her.</p><p>“I know you and Lena are close, but… let’s get real here Kara. Lena is a bit on the impulsive side. I saw the game with my own two eyes Kara, I did not need today’s session to realize that it all started to go wrong because Lena led us astray! Where she goes, the defenders go… she’s supposed to use that to everybody’s advantage! Not use it to sabotage us!”</p><p>Kara could not believe what she was hearing. “Are you fucking kiddin’ me? Lena is a tremendous player and one lousy game doesn’t change that.  You’re wrong about her! Just like you were wrong about me! The two of us are going to prove you wrong!” Kara turned to leave, she was really pissed at Diana right now.</p><p>Diana grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her. “Kara please.”</p><p>“What? Now Nia wasn’t good enough on one game and she’s forever a lost cause too?” Kara clapped back.</p><p>“No no no… please don’t misunderstand me. As the captain all I care about is taking us all the way and… it’s my responsibility to advocate for the betterment of the team. I was wrong about you, I’ll admit to that, but I’m not wrong about Lena.” Diana pleaded.</p><p>“You are! You are so wrong about her!” Kara spouted out.</p><p>“Either way that’s not why I stopped you from leaving. I just wanted you to hear this from me before you heard it from somebody else: I’ve accepted the transfer offer for Paris FC, I won’t be playing for the Eagles anymore coming next season.” Diana’s blue eyes started to water.</p><p>“Well- I uh… that’s good. Good for you. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Kara turned to leave again and this time Diana did not stop her.</p><p>Kara did not know what to think. She hated Diana for what she had said, but she also did not want Diana to leave the Eagles.</p><p>She made her way to the bathroom, she just needed some alone time to think all of this through. Nevertheless she found Lena there, putting on a red lipstick as she looked at herself in the mirror.</p><p>“Kara, how did it go with Diana?” Lena gave her half a smile as she put her lipstick back inside a pocket on her red dress.</p><p>Kara placed her drink on the sink counter and then walked over to Lena and pulled her closer by the waist.</p><p>Lena let out a nervous giggle as she looked to Kara’s arms on her waist and then Kara’s intense blue eyes. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“I want to kiss you.” Kara told her.</p><p>Lena’s eyebrows rose in shock. “O-okay, okay yeah.” She answered her.</p><p>Kara leaned down and crashed her lips against Lena’s.</p><p>Lena’s lips were so full and just fucking sexy. Seeing her with that gorgeous red lipstick had stirred something inside Kara.</p><p>Kara bit down on her lower lip, making Lena grunt in pain. Then she raised one hand and placed it behind Lena’s neck to pull her in deeper.</p><p>But Lena pulled back. “I thought we had-” She then panted. “I thought we had agreed that nothing would change.”</p><p>“Nothing has to change, we’re just kissing.” Kara argued.</p><p>Lena took a pause to think Kara’s words. Which seemed like the perfect opportunity for Kara to start kissing her neck.</p><p>She sucked hard on Lena’s skin and the woman started to melt in her arms.</p><p>Then Kara heard heels approaching the bathroom’s door and pushed Lena inside one of the stalls, closing the door behind her and sitting on the toilet still with her jeans still on and making Lena sit on her lap so as to keep kissing her neck.</p><p>Kara heard two women chatting and then she heard someone entering the stall to their right.</p><p>Lena had her head leaned back, with her eyes closed, losing herself in Kara’s ministrations.</p><p>The moment she heard Lena whimper, Kara raised a hand to her mouth to muffle her sounds. Lena’s eyes bulged and her eyebrows lowered in anger.</p><p>Kara used her other hand to make a <em>shhh</em> gesture to Lena.</p><p>Then and only then did Lena notice that there were other people in the bathroom with them. Her eyes panicked and Kara could literally see her face sobering up from her arousal-caused daze.</p><p>Kara was having none of that.</p><p>She started to unbutton the front of Lena’s red dress and then pushed one of her bra cups down, immediately lowering her head to capture Lena’s nipple between her lips.</p><p>This time Lena had to muffle herself as she felt Kara’s warm mouth sucking on her.</p><p>Soon enough Kara’s hands started lifting Lena’s dress up her thighs, Lena’s skin was warm and silky smooth.</p><p>Kara opened her legs to give room to her hand reaching Lena’s wet panties.</p><p>Lena pulled Kara away from her breast by the hair, Kara nearly let out a grunt, but stopped herself just in time.</p><p>Kara then met Lena’s near-black eyes.</p><p>Kara touched Lena a bit more firmly and watched as Lena’s pupils dazedly went up for a moment.</p><p>Kara smiled at that, all white teeth.</p><p>Lena blinked away her frenzy and then Kara placed a single finger behind the fabric, pulling on it and questioningly raising an eyebrow at Lena.</p><p>Lena, with a hand still covering her own mouth decidedly nodded her answer and just as they heard the toilet next to them flush, Kara entered her.</p><p>Lena felt so slippery and wet and warm, Kara could feel her cunt contracting around her fingers, adjusting to them and sucking them in all at the same time. Lena had now clenched her eyes shut and Kara decided to lean her head down and keep sucking on her breast as she fucked her.</p><p>In no time Lena was moving up and down on Kara's lap, fucking herself with Kara's fingers. </p><p>Whatever it was that they were or were not, did not really matter, at least not right now.</p><p>All that was relevant in this moment was making Lena come. </p><p>One of Lena's hands was on Kara's shoulder for leverage and the other one still remained on her own mouth as she continued to move up and down Kara's fingers.</p><p>Kara looked down and oh how she wished she could see where she and Lena were connecting over and over again. Then she thought about making that dream a reality and started to lift Lena's dress even further, until she could see her black panties and how they were pushed to the side for Kara's fingers. Kara's forehead kept the dress in place as she used her free hand to pull Lena's panties in order to be able to take a peek inside.</p><p>And there it was. </p><p>Lena had damp dark curls and then just a bit lower Kara could see her own fingers going in and out of her. Kara felt like fainting at the image. Lena's pussy lips were so red and wet. She was gorgeous. </p><p>Kara let go of the panties and let Lena's dress fall back down, her free hand taking Lena's waist to help her thrust her fingers inside Lena at a faster pace. Going deeper and deeper each time.</p><p>Kara looked up at Lena and met her eyes. Making the moment all the more intense. She could feel Lena starting to tense around her fingers, she was close.</p><p>Kara placed her hand on top of Lena's on her mouth, making her her lower it, she then proceeded to replace it with her own lips.</p><p>Lena came the moment Kara slipped her tongue inside her mouth.</p><p>Kara could feel the other woman's body clamping and tensing up with the force of her climax.</p><p>Lena then sagged against Kara, her forehead resting on Kara's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. </p><p>Kara then slipped out of Lena and brought her fingers to her own mouth to lick them clean. Lena tasted salty and tangy and amazing.</p><p>"You taste so good." Kara told her in a soft voice. "Would you ever let me go down on you?" She whispered to her.</p><p>"We're just friends, right?" Lena asked her through her panting.</p><p>"Of course we're just friends." Kara answered her and then kissed her softly on the cheek. It really did not matter what they were as long as Kara got to have her. It was probably for the best that they stayed friends. She already had had that sort of relationship with Imra and it had all worked out well.</p><p>Lena let out a big sigh. "Take me back to the hotel then." </p><p>Kara did not need to be told twice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is there an Enemies to Friends to Friends with Benefits (that are still Enemies) tag?</p><p>Hello lovely people! Thank you for reading.<br/>For those of you who reached me on my tumblr, thank you so much for your kinds words.<br/>To DofJupiter who asked about my wellbeing... I am good, just  having a hard time finishing my other fic before continuing with this one.</p><p>To everybody else: Please stay safe and healthy! </p><p>Big virtual hugs and kisses to everybody &lt;3 and, as always, please let me know what you guys think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Heart at Bay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not supposed to go like this.</p><p>Lena felt as if she was in the longest elevator ride in the entire world and the thing was that she really did not need this right now.</p><p>She looked over to Kara standing right beside her looking up at the floor numbers of the hotel’s elevator going up and up, just as Lena had been.</p><p>The last thing she wanted was to become another notch on Kara’s belt, another Imra… And yet, here she was standing on an elevator, waiting to get to Kara’s floor.</p><p>Was it too late to just push Kara against the elevator wall and start making out with her?</p><p>Lena hated just standing here being idle and having all of this time to... to <em>think</em>.</p><p>It should not have gone like this.</p><p>Initially it had been incredibly obvious that the moment the elevator’s doors would close, they would immediately start jumping each other’s bones. Nevertheless, they both had the terrible luck of taking the elevator along with Kate Kane and Maggie Sawyer. Two people who, in all frankness, were giving off the same vibe as Kara and Lena.</p><p>Kate’s floor was only the second one though.</p><p>Lucky bastards.</p><p>Now that the other women had left, Lena did not know what do with herself. If she could only make eye contact with Kara, maybe she could start something up, but Kara seemed adamant about watching the floor numbers go by (as if that would make it go any faster).</p><p>It should not be like this. It should be different.</p><p>It should be Lena the one that got to fuck Kara in the bathroom, not the other way around. Because Lena was not dumb enough to fall for this woman and her charms. Lena was smarter than that, and Kara… the woman was nothing but a beautiful, charming, charismatic <em>player</em>.</p><p>But now a moment of weakness… had suddenly turned into this.</p><p>Then the elevator dinged.</p><p>Both Kara and Lena stepped out. The blonde walked ahead, already taking the room key out of her back pocket.</p><p>Fuck was Kara sexy or what?</p><p>Still, it was not supposed to go like this. Now that she had felt how delicious it was to have Kara’s fingers inside her, that was all she could think about. At least when she had been the active partner during sex, she was in control of the situation.</p><p>Now she felt completely out of it and entranced by the other woman.</p><p>Kara was gorgeous, warm and infectiously upbeat. What was not to like?</p><p>Lena just did not want to be another Imra. She could not handle that. She would not have it or tolerate it unless she was the one in control of what was happening.</p><p>God, the elevator had given her so much time to <em>think</em>.</p><p>As she watched Kara swipe her keycard on the door, Lena’s mind was miles away. This was her friend. Actually, scratch that, this was her <em>best </em>friend… who also happened to love having several flings… with several women.</p><p>Lena knew. Lena obsessed over it, scrolling Kara’s Instagram and even counting them. Just last year, she had posted 10 selfies with other women and 3 more just with Imra.</p><p>And now Lena was part of that list. How had she let that happen?</p><p>Lena could not give her heart to someone who was simply going to play with it casually. Even if it was to the person she most admired and wanted.</p><p>“Go ahead.” Kara opened the door for Lena and let her in first.</p><p>She had been in the room several times over the last month and yet, now everything seemed new. Lena stood there in the middle not knowing where to go, where to sit or what to even do.</p><p>“Want a drink?” Kara asked her and then kneeled down on the mini fridge in the room, opened it and started to browse.</p><p>
  <em>Yes!</em>
</p><p>“Umm- sure, yeah… what you got there?” Lena played it cool.</p><p>Kara stayed quiet for a beat, just staring at the fridge, then she turned to look at Lena, her eyes a deep blue. “Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?”</p><p>“Alcoholic.” Lena declared.</p><p>“Then there’s... more whiskey- there’s vodka too and some rum.”</p><p>“I’ll take the whiskey.” Lena gulped for a moment and then finally decided to go sit down on the foot of the bed.</p><p>In no time Kara was sitting right beside her with a tumbler glass of the good stuff.</p><p>“Here you go.”</p><p>Lena took the glass and looked at it for a quiet moment.</p><p>After another beat Kara looked from her to the glass. “Do you want it with ice? I could go get som-”</p><p>“Kara, this is just for fun, right?” She just needed to set some boundaries first.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re… having fun.” Kara said with a high pitched voice as if suddenly caught off guard by the question.</p><p>And there it was. Of course this was just <em>fun </em>for Kara. “Yeah, yes- of course we are. You’re- you’re pretty good at- at-”</p><p>“Sex?” Kara offered with a mischievous look.</p><p>“Yeah- You’re pretty good at it.” Kara was <em>so </em>good at it, even from such an awkward position. “I thought I wasn’t your type though…?” What was she doing? She could not ask that all of the sudden!</p><p>“You’re not!” Kara answered in a rush. “But you’re my friend and… and this is fun; I trust you. And… actually, I thought I wasn’t your type either…” Kara leaned into Lena and gently pushed her.</p><p>“You’re not my type at all, don’t worry about that.” She lied and then finally took a sip of her drink. “It’s fine like this by the way, you don’t need to go get ice.”</p><p>After that, the both of them stayed quietly staring into the black TV Screen in front of them.</p><p>They had been here just like this a hundred times before. It just- It was not supposed to be like this.</p><p>The vibe in the room had changed entirely. Probably due to Lena’s questions.</p><p>“Wanna play Mario Party?”</p><p>Lena’s heart filled with immense relief and when she suddenly questioned that feeling, she realized that Kara, her <em>friend </em>Kara, was not someone she could simply go and fuck in the hotel room where they had cuddled, slept, eaten, joked and played together.</p><p>“Yes! Let’s play!” Lena said with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, what are you doing here?” Ms. Grant asked the blonde woman standing right beside Lena on the field.</p><p>“I’m just here for support of course. Lena’s my striking teammate this is the least I could do.” Kara announced with confidence.</p><p>The two women woke up in Kara’s hotel room cuddled as they always did after having spent most of the night playing video games and chatting about nothings.</p><p>The manager silently regarded Kara for a few seconds, until she shrugged her shoulders. “This is probably for the best.” She concluded.</p><p>Lena sheepishly glanced at Kara for a moment. Here they were in the middle of a <em>special</em>practice for Lena. It was about 8:00 AM and all Lena wanted was to go back to sleep big-spooning Kara.</p><p>Ms. Grant then blew her whistle and instantly dozens of children appeared on the field all around them. All of varying ages, from 10 to 14.</p><p>“This will be your team today.” The manager affirmed with energy. Group B is with Kara and Lena as strikers. Group A follow me!” She bellowed to the crowd of children that had formed before them.</p><p>Right away the group of kids divided itself in two.</p><p>“Hi!” One of the kids ran right up to Lena.</p><p>“Martha!” Lena exclaimed.</p><p>“You remember me?” The kid said in a demure tone.</p><p>Lena nodded. “Of course I do! I mailed you a package with my jersey just yesterday!” Lena informed her.</p><p>“You did?!” The kid jump a little bit. “That’s so awesome!”</p><p>Lena high-fived the kid cheerfully.</p><p>“Kara, Lena… come here.” The manager called to the professional soccer players.</p><p>After the two women had walked closer Ms. Grant cleared her throat a little before speaking to them, as if she had to adjust her voice in order to be able to speak at lower volumes.</p><p>“I was just going to have Lena run some plays with the kids, but now that you’re here as well, we can run some of your plays as the striking team. Do <em>not</em>underestimate these girls. I’ve trained some of them for over three years now. Take this as seriously as any other game.”</p><p>Kara and Lena made eye contact briefly before nodding to their manager that they understood.</p><p>“C’mon, c’mon let’s go!” Ms. Grant yelled at them.</p><p>Lena went to the kick-off along with Kara. Group B was wearing a blue vest on top and all of the girls from Group A were wearing a red one instead.</p><p>FWEET!</p><p>After the whistle went off, Kara passed the ball to Lena who then-</p><p>Damn she could see everything. The kids were so small that she could see everything ahead.</p><p>Lena decided to simply move forward. She dribbled the first midfielder away and then she was running towards the last line of defense.</p><p>“Play Thirty-Four!” The manager, who also happened to be the referee as they played, yelled to her.</p><p>34… Play 34 was when Lena stayed back and Kara moved forward with quickly through the defenders when they least expected it.</p><p>Lena stopped running and held the ball for a little bit which, in effect, caused the defenders to move further into the midfield in order to mark her.</p><p>Lena counted to three in her head and then kicked the ball past the defenders. To the untrained eye it just looked as if Lena had passed the ball to the other team's goalie; nevertheless, a shadow ran past her and Kara was right there to receive the ball after having cut through the defenders.</p><p>The goalie threw herself at Kara’s feet, but the older woman was too fast and managed to chip the ball over the kid and into the goalpost just in time.</p><p>Not a bad start. Not a bad start at all.</p><p>Both women met eyes for a brief second before making their way back for the kick off.</p><p>Martha and another kid re-started the game.</p><p>Soon enough the A team in red vests was attacking. Both Kara and Lena were taking a firm stand in the middle of the field and as one of the midfielders started to approach, Kara ran towards the little girl at full speed.</p><p>Lena could see how intimidated the kid looked when she realized that Kara was coming at her with all her might. It was adorable.</p><p>The ball made a cross to another midfielder and Kara was not fast enough to intercept the pass.</p><p>It was Lena’s turn and instead of running towards the kid, Lena decided to wait. The kid passed the ball even further up the field at Martha, who then kept on going on the right lateral, passing Lena and heading straight for the midfield defense.</p><p>Martha dribbled past a kid and then passed the ball to another attacker. Eventually the two of them made it inside the area and managed to take a shot.</p><p>The goalie for the blue team stopped it in time and then kicked the ball up the field towards Kara, who at almost a foot taller than the kid trying to intercept the pass, did not really need to jump that high in order to get the ball.</p><p>Lena met eyes with Kara for the briefest of seconds, as the ball bounced on the woman’s shoulders.</p><p>In that instant, Lena understood what Kara wanted her to do and she sped up towards the lateral, where right where a Right Full Back was situated.</p><p>Kara twisted her body away from the kid and ran with the ball to the opposite side of the field.</p><p>If they had just done 34, might as well go for 35 next.</p><p>That play involved both strikers coming into the area from opposite laterals of the field. Since Lena had ran right, Kara was now running to the left.</p><p>The entire defense concentrated on their movements, leaving the center midfield entirely open. In the end, all Kara needed to do was pass the ball to a midfielder, and they would be virtually free to score.</p><p>Which is exactly what happened.</p><p>2-0.</p><p>Kara and Lena both ran back for the kick off. The kids around them were letting out comments letting them know they were amazing and most of them congratulated the midfielder that had just scored.</p><p>“Looking good out there Danvers.” Lena teased as both women awaited for the A team to re-start the game.</p><p>“I know.” Kara answered with a smug face.</p><p>Lena gaped for a moment. She had not expected Kara to reply with that, even though, now that she thought about it, it had been a very Kara thing to do.</p><p>“You’re not going to say anything back regarding how good I’m doing as well?” Lena complained.</p><p>Kara shook her face with a smile. “No I’m not. You already know how good you're playing right now. There’s no need for me to fan the flames of your ego.”</p><p>Lena raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “Whoa there Danvers, being cheeky so early in the morning is not going to do you any good.”</p><p>Kara laughed a good hearted laugh. “Just keep your eye on me, okay? I’ll show you what’s good.”</p><p>Lena did not know whether she wanted to kill or kiss the woman.</p><p>The rest of the game went completely smoothly. Lena knew she was playing against children, but still… she wished she had played like that against Canada on the final.</p><p>The kids were really good for their age. Nevertheless, they were slower and less refined, which allowed Lena to perceive just how much power she wielded on the field.</p><p>When the defenders went after her, they left a gap up front and Kara would cut through. When the defenders did not go after her, but stayed back, marking the area. Lena would be perfectly open to take a free-kick style shot from just outside the area instead.</p><p>If a defender went after her, but another one stayed further back, that would still create a little gap up ahead for Kara to cut through.</p><p>As the manager shouted play after play for them to perform, Lena understood more and more how great of a striking team her and Kara could actually be.</p><p>If they could only perfect their communications skills on the field, they could actually go the whole way.</p><p>They stood a fighting chance, they could win the World Cup.</p><p>“There isn’t any off-side during a throw-in Kara!” Lena chided as she pulled the other woman by the jersey further up the field.</p><p>“Right, right yeah.” Kara nodded nonchalantly as if she had not just forgotten a very simple distinction between normal passes during gameplay and throw-in passes.</p><p>The kid threw the ball at Kara and Lena farther ahead, right before the midfielders could catch up to where they had moved.</p><p>Lena then ran further into the field, perpendicular to the sideline, which made a couple of midfielders chase after her, but she had never actually taken the ball with her. She had left it right on the ground for Kara to take, who in no time had ran up the field, parallel to the sideline and with no midfielders after her.</p><p>After that, it was easy for Kara to cross the ball and get a midfielder from their team to shoot. The kid missed, but it had nevertheless been a good play.</p><p>After 45 minutes, Ms. Grant stopped the game.</p><p>They had won 3-0.</p><p>Martha ran up to Lena, breathing hard and looking completely elated.</p><p>“That was amazing!” She cheered. “You completely handed us our asses.”</p><p>Lena laughed at that. “Me and Kara being on the same team was already incredibly unfair to begin with. You guys did really good.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that, but thank you!” Martha smiled with unmitigated glee.</p><p>“I’m not. You’re pretty good.” Lena assured her.</p><p>Cat Grant the instructed both Lena and Kara to meet her at her office.</p><p>“Are you staying in your respective teams?” Ms. Grant aske the two women seated before her at her office.</p><p>Lena was taken aback by this for a moment. “Y-yeah… I think so. I haven’t heard that any team’s bidding for me or anything.”</p><p>“What about you Kara?” Ms. Grant turned to the Eagles player.</p><p>“I am yes. I would never leave the Eagles.” Kara spoke with firmness.</p><p>“Okay then… I was maybe hoping you guys would end up on the same club because let me tell you that <em>that </em>was one of the best performances I’ve seen from the two of you.” Ms. Grant said with a smile. “There still are some things we need to hone, but for the most part, this is exactly what I want you to bring to the World Cup Tournament: A versatile striking team.” The manager looked from one to the other with gravitas. “Do not let me down and do not let the team down.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Lena answered her immediately. Kara said nothing but simply nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Now… Kara, I must ask that you leave the two of us alone. There are some things I need to discuss with Lena privately.” The manager requested.</p><p>“I understand. I’ll see you back at the hotel.” Kara said and then exited the room.</p><p>Once the two of them were alone, Cat Grant spoke again. “Lena, I must tell you that this morning I received an email, I’m not gonna say from whom, but the important part is that some members of the team are worried about your performance during the final.”</p><p>Lena felt her stomach sink.</p><p>“They want me to reinstate Kara as the sole striker without you as the False Nine.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“I want to let you know that I am not going to do that. Still, as you know, we’ll be seeing each other in January for the training camp. Do try to make a good impression on the team and show them why I picked you and your False Nine style of play.” Ms. Grant articulated with determination.</p><p>“I will. I promise I will.”</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Lena left the manager’s office her mind started going off about what she had just learned.</p><p>She knew the team was right to doubt her. After all, she had cost them the game essentially on purpose. Her actions had been immature, short-sighted and ultimately pernicious.</p><p>But <em>still!</em></p><p>It fucking sucked.</p><p>Then she found Kara right at the exit, sitting on a bench and looking down at her phone.</p><p>“I thought I would meet you back at the hotel.” Lena said with a small smile, she was actually flattered that Kara had wait- “Have you been crying?!”</p><p>“No.” Kara answered as she averted Lena’s eyes.</p><p>“Kara.” Lena insisted.</p><p>“Okay yes. I’ve been crying.” She admitted.</p><p>“Why?” Lena went to sit down right beside her. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Kara looked up for a moment as if trying to hold back new tears. “My sister- she usually does this for me, but she’s back in National City so I was-” She took a breath and looked back down to the phone in her hand for a brief second. “I was dumb enough to check social media by myself.” Then she gave her phone to Lena.</p><p>Lena scrolled to what she now recognized as Kara’s Instagram page. Her last picture was of her putting on her Nike cleats and now all of the comments said things like: <em>you lost us another final? How many more are you going to lose before they finally throw you off of the team? </em>And <em>Go back to your barren Kryptonian home!</em></p><p>The comments went on and on like that with some other trying to defend Kara as well, but mostly all the most recent comments were like this.</p><p>Then Lena read something that chilled her blood: <em>Watched the game on GBS Sports and that Lex Luthor guy really put this piece of s*** in her place. FINALLY!!!</em></p><p>God no. This was not happening. This had to be a fucking nightmare.</p><p>Lena glanced at Kara for a second, only to realized that she was still crying.</p><p>Kara needed her. Which meant that Lena needed to put a pin on the whole Lex ordeal. At least for now. She put the phone down on the bench and placed her arms around Kara’s shoulders.</p><p>“Please don’t pay any attention to that. Those people have no idea what they’re talking about. You’re the best soccer player I know and we are all so very fortunate to have you on the team.”</p><p>Kara held on tightly to Lena. “I know- I know. It just- it <em>hurts. </em>No matter how hard I try, these people are always posting shit about me. I can’t- I can’t change their minds!”</p><p>“No you can’t and you never will Kara. That’s just how it goes with these things. People like this- they’ll always be jerks, but it just goes to show you that you should not let it get to you. I know it’s easier said than done but, you really just gotta keep playing the game you <em>love</em>and pay no mind to any of this.” Lena felt like shit. She wished more than anything that she could fix all of this for Kara. Sadly, all she had to offer were her words and her embrace.</p><p>“I just wish I could kick a soccer ball to all of their faces.” Kara whimpered out.</p><p>“And you will once we win the World Cup.” Lena tried to be encouraging. “We played good today. I could feel we were- <em>connected</em>. I don’t know how to explain it, but it was as if you were in my head and I was in yours.” Lena whispered to Kara’s ear.</p><p>“I felt that too. It was- <em>we </em>were amazing.” Kara agreed.</p><p>“We just gotta keep doing that and there’s no way we’ll ever lose another game.” Lena asserted.</p><p>Kara leaned back and for a moment Lena caught her staring at her lips. This time she knew that had not been wishful thinking.</p><p>“Come to the Eagles.” Kara implored, her blue eyes two orbs of passion and determination.</p><p>Lena felt her heart literally jump up and down her body.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Back home in Metropolis, Lena could <em>not </em>stop thinking about it.</p><p>She could talk it over with her manager. Ask him to put her out for a bid… Who knows…</p><p>What if nobody bided for her?</p><p>No, that is just stupid. What was she going to do in the West Coast. She hated the West Coast. There was nothing there for her…</p><p>Nothing except <em>Kara</em>.</p><p>Whatever!</p><p>Lena, laying in be in her small apartment, opened up her laptop to finally research another thing that had been eating away at her all the flight back home.</p><p>She could not find the match on GBS for free, but she did find a video on YouTube called: <em>Lex Luthor BEST burns USWNT v. Canada!</em></p><p>She literally had to take a deep breath before pressing play.</p><p>Now Lena was watching the game all over again, except that her brother’s voice echoed in her ear and gave her goose bumps. It had been so long since she has last heard that voice.</p><p>“You know how women’s soccer is growing and growing lately? I think that’s about the cutest thing in the world. Maybe one day they can fill up a whole stadium!” He mocked.</p><p>There was another man talking too, the narrator. Lex would sometimes interrupt him just so he could shine with a stupid quip or remark.</p><p>“You know Lena’s my little sis, right? Well, not to be biased or anything, but Kara Danvers’ got nothing on her. It’s obvious Lena thinks so too, she won’t pass her the ball even when she’s completely unmarked!”</p><p>Lena clenched her eyes shut in irritation. What Lex was saying was not true. Lena did not pass the ball to Kara because she’s an immature little asshole. Not because she thinks Kara’s not good enough!</p><p>Then he kept going on and on about Kara.</p><p>“I just don’t think that she should be allowed on the team. She’s not American and hasn’t even tried to be like Prince, who’s basically a symbol by now, Danvers instead is always going off about Krypton and honestly, if it died then let It rest, don’t beat it with a stick over and over again and become a Debbie downer.”</p><p>Who the fuck even talks like that?</p><p>“Lena was playing just fine, it’s the rest of the team that’s not pulling their weight! I don’t understand why they’re subbing her. You just don’t sub the most recent winner of the Golden Boot!”</p><p>“Look at her! Just look at her! Now that Kane is on the field, Danvers is connecting even less, it’s as if she doesn’t know what’s up or down. This is pathetic. The US team deserves this loss.”</p><p>Lena closed her laptop and started wiping away some stray tears that had fallen down her cheek. How could he be so tactless and cruel with his words? And worst of all, who the fuck was paying him to do this?</p><p>For a split second Lena thought of calling Kara, but then she thought better of it. What was she going to say. <em>Hey! Did you listen to my brother praising me while bashing you? </em></p><p>If Kara had not already heard this, then it was best that it stayed that way.</p><p>Oh God, if Kara had heard it thought, what was she thinking? She must hate her now!</p><p>Perhaps a text was for the best.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9:12 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There. That was inconspicuous enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara Danvers – 9:12 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey! I was just thinking about you!!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena gulped at that. What had Kara been thinking about? Bad thoughts? Good thoughts? Sexy thoughts perhaps?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara Danvers – 9:13 PM]</strong>
</p><p><strong>my family is thinking of going to metropolis for<br/>
thanksgiving to spend it with clark and lois</strong> <strong>🦃<br/>
</strong> <strong>will you be in the city?</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[9:13 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’ll be here yes.<br/>
My mom usually throws this really big party on Friday.<br/>
You should come.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara Danvers – 9:14 PM]</strong>
</p><p><strong>i am an excellent party companion<br/>
count me in! </strong> <em>🎉</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Okay, that had taken a completely different turn than she had wanted it to. Still, it was a good turn. Getting to see Kara in less than a month could only be a good thing, even if their relationship had gotten so complicated.<br/>
Lena just needed to get better at protecting her own heart, that was all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello good people!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading.<br/>I hope you are all doing well. Sorry about taking so long! When I switch between stories it takes me longer to get into the necessary headspace for writing.</p><p>As always, please let me know what you guys think. Comments fuel both my stamina and my creativity!</p><p>PD: I also want to send lots of love to KieranLL!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Clothes-Hanger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so happy you could come!” Lena was standing right in front of Clark and Lois’ house, holding a present in a box and all Kara could think about is how much she hated that box for standing in the way of her being able to give a hug to the other woman.</p><p>“T-thank you for inviting me.” Lena seemed flustered. Perhaps… perhaps she…</p><p><em>No</em>.<em>Whatever.</em></p><p>“You invited me to your party tomorrow, it’s the least I could do.” Kara smiled with tenderness at Lena.</p><p>At that, Lena looked to the floor for a moment. “Yeah, about that… there’s actually something I need to tell you-”</p><p>“Don’t just make her stand there!” Alex interjected. “Lena please, c’mon in.” Alex waved Lena inside.</p><p>The two women at the door were startled by that and then they met eyes and laughed.</p><p>“Let me take this for you.” Kara went to take the present from Lena, but Lena instead extended her arm with it to the side and went for a hug.</p><p>Kara felt as if everything was in slow motion. The way Lena’s body felt pressed up against her and the way her hair smelled, were completely tantalizing. Then there was the feel of Lena’s cheek stroking her own cheek. It felt so soft and warm.</p><p>The trance lasted right up until the moment Lena let go of Kara and stepped inside the house.</p><p>“I brought the gift you asked me to bring… where do I-?” Lena looked around and placed it on top of a narrow table just under a big mirror to the side to the entrance.</p><p>“Thanks for bringing that. Lois was very adamant about everybody bringing a gift.” Kara thanked her.</p><p>Lois and Clark’s house was the space where they wanted to finally build a family together. One you entered you could see a staircase going up towards three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The hall where the staircase was connected the living room to the kitchen and that was how Alex had interrupted them, as she made her way to the kitchen to continue helping her mom.</p><p>Kara led Lena towards the kitchen where mostly everybody already was.</p><p>Jeremiah was doing the dishes, of both Eliza and Ella Lane’s cooking. He had been eternally stuck there ever since 9:00 AM, but he knew that was the best place for him to be. Eliza and turns out that Ella as well, tended to get a little neurotic and tense about thanksgiving and Jeremiah was quick to any calming comments or playful quips that would get a laugh out of any of the two ladies. Bonus points if the both of them laughed at the same time.</p><p>Ella, Lois’ mother, was in charge of the turkey itself. The poor woman had been up since 3AM in order to accomplish such a big endeavor. Her husband Sam had brought a chair from the dining room to the kitchen for her to sit next to the oven and then had made them both a cup of coffee and chatted with Ella, right up to 9AM, when Jeremiah took over.</p><p>Mr. Lane was now fast asleep, but Lucy was supposed to go into the guest room to wake him up in about half an hour.</p><p>Lucy on her part was working along with her sister on desserts. They had made three of them so far, with no sign of stopping. The sisters were another monster altogether. Neither of them was neurotic, but they were pretty tense about their kitchen projects, but instead, they were competitive. Kara had been the designee for such a monster. Whatever either of the two wanted, she provided and whenever they would bicker, Kara would diffuse the situation.</p><p>Eliza and Alex instead, were in charge of several side dishes. She had gotten up at around 6AM and accompanied the Lanes with her cooking.</p><p>“Lena, my God you look great. I love this sweater, green is such a good color on you, it brings out your beautiful eyes.” Eliza complimented the moment Lena Luthor stood before her.</p><p>“Lena!” A confectionary-sugared face greeted the woman. “I’m so happy you’re here!” Lucy then hugged Lena for a moment. “Want some wine?”</p><p>Lena raised her hands to Lucy’s face to try to get some of the sugar out. “I don’t want any wine yet, thank you.”</p><p>Kara leaned over the frame that led to the kitchen and watched everything in silent.</p><p>After that Lois, approached the woman. “How are you Lena, ready for the World-</p><p>“Uh-uh… no soccer talk. I know we’re both soccer families, but a day without soccer talk cannot be that hard.” Ella warned her daughter.</p><p>“How you’ve been Lena? You’ve already graduated, right?” Lois tried again.</p><p>Lena smiled awkwardly. “Yeah, I graduated last May. I’m doing good thank you. How are you?”</p><p>“I’m good. We’re good. This is the first time Clark and I are hosting- we just want everything to be perfect, y’know?” She looked around to all the people in the kitchen for a short moment and then her eyes returned to Lena’s.</p><p>“I’m so happy you’re here.” She said with sincerity.</p><p>Kara thought about what Lena had said about Lois being incredibly rude to her… hopefully today she would be on her best behavior.</p><p>“Where’s the cutlery?” James entered the kitchen from the living room. “Clark just told me I took the ‘wrong’ one… I told him a fork’s a fork… but he won’t listen.”</p><p>Ella looked to Lois with a big smile. “A man after my own heart.” Lois rolled her eyes at that and went back to work with Lucy on one of the kitchen counter’s by the side.</p><p>“You want these, my dear.” Ella responded as she pointed to one of the kitchen drawers.</p><p>James nodded and then stumbled a bit with Lena. He went left, she went to her right and then the opposite happened. The both of them laughed.</p><p>“I’m James btw, Lucy’s boyfriend. You must be Kara’s girlfriend, right?”</p><p>Kara coughed raucously.</p><p>“I’m Kara’s friend actually.” Lena answered. Her back to everybody else in the kitchen, who all turned from their respective tasks to give Kara a <em>look</em>.</p><p>Lucy’s look told her, <em>get it over with</em>.</p><p>Lois’ told her, <em>you better make this right.</em></p><p>Eliza’s… honest to God she simply looked disappointed.</p><p>Jeremiah looked saddened.</p><p>Ella had simply quirked an eyebrow up with a, <em>you’ve got to be kidding me</em> look.</p><p>Alex looked sheepish and just plain embarrassed.</p><p>It was all very overwhelming and she was suddenly incredibly grateful that James was such a big man, that he managed to provide cover from Lena’s look.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. Honest mistake. They just told me that Kara was bringing a girl and I assumed.” He apologized.</p><p>“Oh- Kara brings many girls?” Lena’s tone of voice changed completely to a dejected one.</p><p>“No sweetie, you’re the first.” Eliza corrected. “You’re very special to my Kara.”</p><p>Kara wanted to dig a hole to go live inside it and never ever come out again.</p><p>“Kara’s very special to me too.” Lena replied to Eliza. Which made Kara feel infinitely better.</p><p>James then let out an awkward laugh. “Then maybe I wasn’t too far off, right?” He quipped and then looked to the people in the kitchen to gage where his joke had landed.</p><p>After gathering their reactions, James clearly understood that his joke had landed in the trash.</p><p>He looked down in shame for a moment and continued to make his way to the kitchen drawer.</p><p>“How can I help?” Lena asked in general, after James had left the room with the right cutlery.</p><p>Jeremiah turned to ask for her to relieve him of his duties, but Ella was quicker. “Could you please fill these jugs with water and then place them on the dining table? there’s three of them on that upper cabinet there.”</p><p>“Right on it ma’am!” Lena answered her.</p><p>Jeremiah looked like he wanted to cry.</p><p>Lena opened the upper cabinet, only to realize that the jugs were just out of her reach, even if she stood on her tiptoes. Kara went over and reached for them instead, trapping Lena between her body and the kitchen counter in front of her.</p><p>Again Kara felt like she was in a trance. She just wanted to press Lena even harder against the counter and then do some other things that… she… most definitely should not be thinking about in front of her own family.</p><p>Ever since she had had sex with Lena, her life had taken a turn for the worse. She could barely sleep, she masturbated profusely to the memories and she was simply a fucked up mess.</p><p>Add to that the fact that she knew she was in love with someone who only wanted something casual, the aching in Kara’s heart was not helping at all.</p><p>She placed three jugs in front of Lena and then walked away.</p><p>“Jer! I’ll replace you, don’t worry!” She told her dad.</p><p>Jeremiah smiled big and stepped away from the kitchen sink, sitting down on Ella’s "oven chair' instead and taking a few tired breaths.</p><p>After Lena was done with the jugs of water, she again asked what else she could help with.</p><p>Martha and Jonathan came downstairs at that precise moment. They had taken the red-eye in order to get here and had arrived at about four in the morning.</p><p>“Lena!” Martha went to the younger woman and hugged her.</p><p>“You know each other?” Lois asked in confusion.</p><p>Jonathan answered instead. “Yeah of course. Such a lovely lady. Kara brought her for dinner after their game against El Salvador back in Kansas.</p><p>Kara decided to focus on the dishes, but something told her that Lois again was giving her the <em>get it over with </em>look.</p><p>Then the door rang and Kelly Olsen arrived.</p><p>“Kelly!” Kara heard Lena calling out with joy.</p><p>“Lena oh my God! So good to see you!” She hugged the woman. For a moment Kara found it funny that any person that saw Lena, wanted to go straight to her and hug <em>her</em>, instead of the family members they were there to see in the first place. Then she thought that Lena was just that wonderful.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Kelly asked, still surprised.</p><p>“Kara invited me. What are <em>you</em>doing here?” She asked back</p><p>“James and Lucy invited me. James is my brother by the way.” She smiled the biggest of smiles and then went to hug her brother and her sister in law.</p><p>In about an hour the entire group was seated for Thanksgiving.</p><p>Lois and Clark sat on polar opposites of the big rectangular table. There were 14 people total, and they were not able to fit very well, so it was cramped.</p><p>Kara sat right at the middle with Lena to her right and Alex to her left. In front of them were Martha, Jonathan, Ella and Sam.</p><p>Next to Alex sat Kelly and then James followed by Lucy.</p><p>The room was anything but the peaceful gathering of two families. Everybody was talking loudly and trying to get the other’s attention.</p><p>Clark for example was shouting a conversation with James, who worked with him and Lois on the Daily Planet as a photographer.</p><p>Ella wanted to talk to her daughter Lucy and was also shouting about going to buy some plants together on Saturday to take to another family member.</p><p>Lois' dad, Sam, shouted to Alex as they both talked about new cutting edge technology regarding sports medicine and Martha was talking to Eliza, over Jeremiah who simply smiled and looked from one woman to the other while nodding in agreement.</p><p>It was messy, it was loud and boisterous… it was family.</p><p>Kara could only hope that even though it was not a fancy party like what Lena’s mother hosted every year, Lena was still enjoying herself.</p><p>“Are you enjoying the food?” Kara asked Lena, who then gestured that she could not hear her very well.</p><p>Kara leaned closer to Lena’s ear. “I asked if you’re enjoying the food.”</p><p>Lena nodded with a smile and then pointed to the turkey and gave Kara a thumbs up and a chef’s kiss.</p><p>Kara laughed.</p><p>“What’s the recipe for this?” Martha shouted at Eliza as she pointed to the green bean casserole.</p><p>“Eliza yelled the recipe at her as Martha nodded along. Then they exchanged emails.”</p><p>After they were all done and right before dessert, both Clark and Lois stood up for a… toast of sorts…?</p><p>“Family and friends,” Clark started. “We cannot thank you enough for coming to share this special holiday with Lois and I. Some of you literally came from the other side of the country! Please know that Lois and I love you and we could not be happier to have you all here.” Then he raised his glass of water towards Lois.</p><p>“Clark and I have an announcement to make.” Lois looked around the room as she also held a glass of water.</p><p>“We’re having a baby!” She proclaimed excitedly.</p><p>Everybody in the room cheered. Both Ella and Jonathan started crying and little by little they all took turns hugging both Clark and Lois in congratulations.</p><p>“Such wonderful news.” Sam said to his son-in-law after a hug.</p><p>Kara waited for her turn right behind him.</p><p>“Kal-El.” She said to her cousin, her eyes watering now. "Jor aonah Kryptahn.”</p><p>Clark nodded in understanding, his eyes also beginning to water now, then both of them hugged.</p><p>“Khahp shovuh rrip Kara.”</p><p>“Vahdhah Kal-el.” She held tightly to her cousin. Her chest filling up with immense pride and joy.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Kara served Lena and herself all of the three desserts the Lane sisters had concocted and together they sat completely alone on the living room to eat. The house was filled with different groups eating dessert and drinking coffee or more wine. It was obvious to Kara that everybody was delaying the inevitable: Having to clean everything up.</p><p>“Did you try this one? It's so good!” Kara offered some of the pecan pie to Lena, who leaned in and took a bite out of Kara’s little fork.</p><p>“It’s amazing.” Lena praised. “But I’m more into this chocolate cake.” She took some of the cake from their shared plate and ate it.</p><p>Kara also took a piece with her fork, but a really big one, nearly the entire cake they had to share and then she quickly brought it up to her mouth.</p><p>Lena stared at her with a shocked looked. “That was for us to share! Why would you do that?”</p><p>Still chewing on the cake Kara asked <em>what?</em> Pretending not to understand Lena’s outrage. “You a-i some, I a-i some… wuas wong?” She played stupid.</p><p>Lena let out a frustrated sigh and then took the entire piece of pecan pie with her hand and shoved it into her mouth. “Nodin’ I thaid nodin’, ne-er mind.” She said with a full mouth.</p><p>Kara gaped at that, her mouth still full of chocolate cake. “Wy ould you do tha?!” She was outraged too now. She did not expect Lena to give her a taste of her own medicine.</p><p>“Du wa? Wuas wong?” Lena was completely nonchalant about it.</p><p>Kara finished swallowing.</p><p>“You’re gonna give me some of that pie!” She said furiously as she pulled Lena closer by the neck, she stuck out her tongue as well, threatening Lena with a good lick.</p><p>Lena let herself be pulled in and when Kara’s tongue was just about to lick her lips, Kara stopped herself and stood up and awkwardly cleared her throat. “I’m sorry about that. I- I’ll get you more chocolate cake.” She turned to leave.</p><p>What had she been thinking? Well… that was probably the problem, she had not been thinking properly.</p><p>She grabbed a piece of cake and watched as Alex and Kelly talked animatedly to each other while sharing some ice cream and a piece of custard.</p><p>Kara smiled at that and then turned back to the living room.</p><p>She suddenly felt herself being pulled by the arm into the coat closet.</p><p>“Hi.” Lena said. It was dark inside the closet, but Kara could make out her face.</p><p>“Hi. I- I brought you more chocolate cake.” Kara offered the plate to Lena.</p><p>Lena’s eyes fell to the plate. She took a piece with her fingers and then brought it into her mouth. Liking her index finger and thumb afterwards.</p><p>Then she took another piece and offered it to Kara.</p><p>Kara felt herself blushing. What were they doing in the closet? This was weird.</p><p>Nonetheless, she opened her moth and took the piece from Lena’s fingers.</p><p>Afterwards she felt Lena’s lips crashing against her own. She heard the plate fall down and hit the carpeted floor, but instead of worrying about it, she focused on the incredibly passionate kiss Lena was giving her.</p><p>Objectively, this was a bit gross… still, a chocolate kiss, was always a good kiss.</p><p>Lena was sucking on her lips as Kara was quickly trying to swallow down the cake. Kara then brought her hands up to cup Lena’s face as she deepened the kiss.</p><p>Lena still tasted of chocolate and that was great for Kara. She felt as Lena grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in closer and pressing their bodies together.</p><p>Kara moaned when she felt Lena grope one of her ass cheeks.</p><p>Lena then pulled back.</p><p>“I’m s- I’m sorry.” She apologized, her eyes bulged out in a panic.</p><p>“It’s okay. I liked it.” Kara tried to appease her.</p><p>“Oh… Can I do it again?”</p><p>“Please do.”</p><p>Immediately Lena’s lips were again pressed to hers and-</p><p>“I knew it!”</p><p>Both women extricated themselves away from the other.</p><p>Lois was standing right in front of them, having just opened the door.</p><p>“Stop behaving like two teenagers and get out of my coat closet- wait… there’s a pun there, but I’ll just leave it at that.” Lois laughed to herself. She then stopped Kara by the shoulder as she was about to come out. “Pass me that blue sweater there please.” She asked her.</p><p>Kara turned back to grabbed the sweater and then gave it to Lois.</p><p>“This house gets chilly in the afternoon. We’re about to light the chimney and play our little family game. You guys should… comb your hair or something and then come right over.” She asked the two women.</p><p>Lena and Kara made eye contact for a moment and then turned to Lois and nodded.</p><p>Then Lois grabbed Lena’s arm before she could leave.</p><p>“Two things Luthor: Kara's still better than you and you better not hurt her or you’ll have to personally respond to me.” Then she winked at Kara and left for the living room.</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes. “I can’t stand that woman.”</p><p>Kara let out an awkward facial gesture, that was the mother of a future child of Krypton, she could simply not badmouth her.</p><p>“Worst of all is that... I’m starting to like her.” Lena said with a sheepish smile. “Now she thinks you and I are together…”</p><p>Kara's hand immediately went to the back of her head in a bashful way. “Yeah umm… I’ll clear that up with her no worries, it won’t end up on the Daily Planet.”</p><p>“Please do.” Lena then went to look at herself in the mirror by the entrance and fixed her hair. Kara took out her hair tie, letting her hair down completely and afterwards they made their way together to the living room.</p><p>“For the noobs here, this game is a Lane family tradition and the rules are fairly simple.” Lois started to instruct to everybody in the living room.</p><p>There were several wrapped gifts placed on top of the coffee table, all in different shapes and sizes. “These presents here, some of them are for real… like actual nice presents that you guys brought, but most of them are mock presents like- literally a piece of coal or something like that. We are going to make a raffle with your names. Your name will get called at least three times.” She then pointed to Clark who was holding a hat with a bunch of pieces of paper inside of it.</p><p>“When your name gets called you have the right to pick a gift or trade a gift you already have for someone else’s. The person you choose <em>has </em> to trade with you, they have no choice in the matter. The point of this game is just to have a good time and... See who gets the best gift here.”</p><p>Lucy then placed her hands around Kara and Lena and whispered to them: “I’m telling you this because I love you guys… pay attention to gifts that are in envelopes, our dad likes to put a hundred dollar bill inside an envelope and one time he even put two hundred dollars.</p><p>Kara’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.</p><p>“Careful though, he also likes to include envelopes with a fake three dollar bill- the guy is ruthless.”</p><p>“You cannot choose the present you yourself brought. That would be cheating.” Lois continued. “And now… Clark, would you do the honors?”</p><p>Clark took out the first name. “Kelly.” 
Kelly stood up from the couch where she had been seated next to Alex and took a small box on the edge of the coffee table.</p><p>“Sam.”</p><p>Sam stood up and then kneeled down next to the coffee table, he took present after present and shook them, weighted them and even smelled them, before settling on Lena’s present.</p><p>“He’s good.” Lena whispered to Kara. “That’s a nice box of fancy chocolates right there.”</p><p>Somehow Kara felt a pang of jealousy because she did not have Lena’s gift in her possession.</p><p>After that, everybody took Sam’s cue and each and every person started to examine each gift carefully before choosing it.</p><p>“Kara.”</p><p>Kara immediately went for one of the envelopes. Two hundred dollars here she comes!</p><p>The first person to get called out twice was Lucy, who then made Kara give her the envelope in exchange for a gift that very clearly resembled the shape of a clothes-hanger.</p><p>Kara groaned in frustration, now that she was holding it, she was pretty certain she had a plastic clothes-hanger in nice gift-wrapping paper.</p><p>Everybody in the room started laughing at Kara and then Lucy and Lois even high-fived.</p><p>Then it was Kelly’s turn again and she decided to take another gift from the coffee table, this time a really big box.</p><p>Kara observed as the Lanes looked on with wicked eyes and everybody else looked on impressed by Kelly’s boldness.</p><p>They had probably put something really lame inside a big box in order to fool people. That family was filled with psychos.</p><p>When it was Kara’s turn again she made Sam give her the chocolates in exchange for the clothes-hanger. Sam turned red with contained fury as all the women in his family mocked him.</p><p>Lena smiled at Kara and high-fived her for that. She herself had taken what seemed like a big envelope with who knows what.</p><p>Eventually the Lanes had amassed the most gifts, Sam having exchanged his clothes-hanger for Alex’s gift, which was awfully shaped like a teddy bear.</p><p>Everybody in the room by now, had learned the ins and outs of the game. And the nastier the exchange the bigger the laughs.</p><p>Kara nearly doubled over when she watched Martha making James exchange her his beautiful bag with colorful tissue paper popping out, for what was obviously a hammer.</p><p>James had laughed as Martha hustled him, but swore to avenge himself when the time came. On her part, Lena seemed only interested in envelopes. Saying to Kara that if she got a three dollar bill, that was still a pretty cool thing.</p><p>By the end of it, Lois announced that they should all take turns opening the gifts. Everybody insisted that Alex open the clothes-hanger. </p><p>Alex conceded and everybody watched expectantly. It literally was a plastic clothes-hanger, but inside there was also an envelope with fifty bucks. Everybody in the room groaned and hollered, shouting animatedly and laughing.</p><p>Alex had stood up and cheered.</p><p>“What a good trick. I love it.” Lena told Kara between laughs.</p><p>Kelly was next, with the really big box, which was filled with hundreds of packets of gum, in all sorts of flavors and brands.</p><p>“Whoa this will last me like five years.” Kelly said and everybody laughed.</p><p>Next Sam opened his box, which contained fancy soaps. People applauded because it looked like an actual gift.</p><p>“His sense of smell guides him through this game.” Lena observed.</p><p>Lucy opened the envelope she had <em>taken</em> from Kara and got a hundred dollars. People also applauded.</p><p>Clark opened two gifts, one were some earrings… and everybody laughed at that, the other one was a pair of socks with pizzas on them, which Clark immediately put on.</p><p>Lois instead got the hammer… which was actually that… a hammer and she also got a frame for a photo.</p><p>Martha managed to stay with the nicely decorated bag, which turned out to be a bunch of toilet paper.</p><p>Everybody laughed and laughed at that and Martha started taking the toilet paper out and throwing them at people.</p><p>Kara opened Lena’s chocolates, which were Neuhaus Chocolates from a really nice shop in downtown Metropolis. Everybody was jealous and Kara felt her cheeks warming up with embarrassment at her own happiness from having taken Lena’s present.</p><p>Lena opened three different envelopes and amassed a total of $400, which she immediately let everybody know would go to charity.</p><p>“Now everybody help clean all of this up. Jeremiah, can you do the dishes again?” Lois asked.</p><p>Jeremiah gave her a thumbs up from across the room and then went back on duty.</p><p>Both Kara and Lena started to pick up the wrapping paper on the floor and then helped out by taking the dishes from the dining room to the kitchen.</p><p>“You have a lovely home Lois. Thank you for such a wonderful thanksgiving.” Lena said to Lois as she was saying goodbye to everybody later in the afternoon.</p><p>“No problem Lena. I really hope to see you back here next year.” Lois told her with honesty.</p><p>Lena smiled and then looked to Kara, who was standing right next to her.</p><p>“I hope so too.”</p><p>Kara’s heart burst with love for the woman.</p><p>Then she walked Lena to the exit.</p><p>“Thanks for coming. I’m- I’m kinda happy that your mom’s so busy with party-planning that you were free to come. I don’t know- maybe I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m kinda happy about it too. I had a wonderful time.” Lena smiled pleasantly.</p><p>Then Kara leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.</p><p>When Kara opened her eyes, she watched Lena still with her eyes closed, just taking in the kiss.</p><p>Were they really just having fun?</p><p>“Lena I-”</p><p>“-Lex will be at the party tomorrow.” Lena interjected, her eyes bulged out as if she had just remembered it.  “My mom supposedly wants to give him a second chance, but I think it’s more about which kinds of sponsors Lex can bring to the event now that he’s with GBS.” She then sighed defeatedly. “I don’t know if you still want to come after all the things he’s said about you.”</p><p>“I don’t care about anything he says… I’ll still come. I’ll be there.”</p><p>Lena let out a sigh of… relief?</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Lena was more than scared of this little party. Her mother was currently trying to score a deal with Adidas for Lena so there was a lot of pressure on her to perform well. She needed to look her best and charm the heck out of everybody.</p><p>The thing with her mother was that, even though in the end she wanted Adidas, she had invited all kinds of employees from Nike to Puma, Under Armor, Reebok, Lotto and who know what other brands.</p><p>Still, that was still not the thing Lena was dreading the most. She was having some serious anxiety about seeing her brother after all these years.</p><p>Lena could only be thankful that she got to spend such a nice thanksgiving with Kara’s family, after all, this party was probably going to be hell.</p><p>Lena hated this. Of course she understood that endorsement deals were important, but she did not wish to become her parents, who entirely relied on them and after their soccer careers were over they were dump like trash.</p><p>Lena wanted to pursue another career after soccer, not become this pathetic begging machine that her family had turned into.</p><p>Her mother had given her a three piece deep blue suit to wear for the ‘party’ which only made Lena realize that this was actually a business meeting.</p><p>Lena currently not mentally fit for a business meeting. Not when all she could think about was Kara and her family and fantasies of them being together and Lena belonging to people who loved her. Most importantly Kara.</p><p>If Kara were to love her like that, Lena would treasure it for the rest of her life.</p><p>As she put on the pants of the suit she remembered Eliza’s words. <em>“You’re the first. You’re very special to my Kara.”</em></p><p>What if Kara was not simply toying with her for the fun of it.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh.</em>
</p><p>It was so hard to know! All Lena had ever known before were one-night stands and two dates with someone at the most.</p><p>She thought of DC, the Monarch’s goalie and their short-lived romance.</p><p>
  <em>“When someone’s into you, they should let you know. So that’s what I did.”</em>
</p><p>Why was Kara so confusing? Why couldn’t she just <em>let her know</em>?</p><p>Still, even if Kara suddenly told her she felt exactly the same way, how were they going to make it work? It was impossible. They literally lived on different ends of the country.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Lena was such a fool. Always trying to talk herself out of what she knew was real in her heart. Why was she asking herself how would a long-distance relationship work an at the same time she had spent the entire week looking up internships and Master’s Programs in Biomechanics over in National City.</p><p>She finished putting on the suit and then did the final touches to her makeup.</p><p>Her mother had hired someone to do her hair, which was perfectly straightened down.</p><p>She was ready.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ask them about their families, their spouses, etc. They’ll like that. Don’t ask them about the weather or anything stupidly clichéd like that, they’ll hate it. You’ll want to seem smart, mention your degree… but not too smart, so don’t overwhelm them with any scientific nuances you had to study. Be graceful and kind, appear approachable, but not too approachable, because you still need to show them that you can become a symbol.”</p><p>Her mother went on and on as the both of them were in the car going to the event’s venue.</p><p>A room at nice hotel, her mother most definitely could not afford, yet needed to pretend to be able to either way.</p><p>This was beyond absurd.</p><p>They got to the venue and her mother started to spout out orders to everybody while Lena sat on one of the tables and took out her phone.</p><p>Kara’s ig was filled with pictures of her family during thanksgiving.</p><p>Lena even saw herself in some of them and smiled.</p><p>“Hey, am I too early?”</p><p>Lena looked up to find Kara in a red dress looking incredible.</p><p>Her biceps were so toned.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me.</em>
</p><p>“What?” Kara asked her.</p><p>“N-no, you’re not too early. Welcome!”</p><p>“Oh okay. You umm you look really good in a suit.” Kara told her with bashfulness.</p><p>Lena smiled. “Thanks, you look gorgeous in that dress.”</p><p>Kara looked delectable. Lena felt herself getting wet just from looking at her. She just- <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>“Thanks.” Kara said to her and then sat down.</p><p>“When does this thing start?”</p><p>“In like half an hour. Wanna make out till then?”</p><p>Kara was taken aback by that, but then she simply nodded.</p><p>Lena stood up, took Kara’s hand and led her to the bathroom.</p><p>The two of them walked over to a stall and Kara let Lena go in first, before going in herself and locking the door.</p><p>Lena captured Kara’s lips instantly.</p><p>Both women moaned in pleasure.</p><p>“You look so hot Kara. It’s- it’s driving me crazy!” Lena told her between kisses.</p><p>Kara moaned and leaned her head back. “Lena.” She said in a whimper and Lena could feel her panties getting wetter just at hearing her name said like that.</p><p>“Lena-” Kara called out again as Lena’s lips traveled down to her neck. “Lena!” the woman said in urgency.</p><p>Lena leaned back. “What is it? Did I hurt you?”</p><p>“I-” Kara was panting now. “I want to be with you.”</p><p>“I want to be with you too.” Lena again went for Kara’s neck.</p><p>Kara started to shake her head. “No, no… you don’t get it.”</p><p>Lena leaned back to look at Kara in the eye. “What don’t I get?”</p><p>“I don’t want to keep doing this. I- uh- I <em>like </em> you. I want to date you.” Kara told her between pants.</p><p>Then they heard the door opening. “Lena! Are you here? Reebok just arrived.” Her mother called out to her.</p><p>Lena looked to Kara. The woman’s face was all red and she had a pained expression. She was embarrassed.</p><p>Lena got out of the stall. “I’m here. Sorry- I think I ate something bad mom…. But I feel all better now. Gimme just a sec to fix my make-up.”</p><p>Lillian looked at Lena up and down in disgust and then took out a small traveling toothbrush kit. “Make sure to brush your teeth, there’s nothing worse than vomit breath.”</p><p>She then turned to leave.</p><p>Kara then got out of the stall.</p><p>Lena did not know what to say.</p><p>“I thought we were just having fun…” was what she ultimately went with.</p><p>Kara nodded adamantly. “We were, but… but I want more. Do- do you think we could be more?”</p><p>Lena turned to look at the mirror. She was hyperventilating and her hair and makeup were a complete mess. Was this actually happening? Could this be real?</p><p>She looked to Kara’s reflection. Her eyes were glued to Lena’s. She needed an answer.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Lena said in all honesty. “I’m not like you… I won’t be able to give you what you want.”</p><p>Kara stepped closer. “All I want is you.”</p><p>“I can’t be casual, I can’t be another Imra to you!” Lena shouted in frustration.</p><p>Kara stepped back in shock. “What? What does Imra have to do with this?”</p><p>“Please don’t ask me to do this with you. I’m not strong enough. I’ve already given you what I can without losing my whole fucking mind.”</p><p>“I don’t- I don’t understand you. I- I <em>love </em> you Lena. I’m <em>in love </em>with you.” Kara confessed.</p><p>Lena immediately turned to face Kara. “What?”</p><p>“I <em>love </em>you goddammit! I love you!” Kara repeated herself.</p><p>Lena blinked for a moment, trying to wake herself up from this dream</p><p>“I don’t care about Imra, I don’t want anything casual. I want you to be my girlfriend Lena.” Kara stepped even closer, her hands going up to cup Lena’s face.</p><p>Lena felt a tear traveling down her face.</p><p>“Is this real?” Lena whimpered out.</p><p>“Yes it is.”</p><p>Then Kara leaned down and crashed her lips with Lena’s.</p><p>The kiss was rushed and messy, they were both crying now. Lena clung to Kara’s body, trying to convince herself that it was all actually happening.</p><p>“Lena please what’s taking you so l-“ Lillian stood in the bathroom in shock, having just seen the two women kissing.</p><p>“W-what’s going on here?!” Lillian asked the two women.</p><p>“Nothing mother… it was stupid.”</p><p>“Stupid?” Lillian looked to the both of them in horror.</p><p>Lena nodded. “Yeah uh- we were just joking around.”</p><p>“Lena a-are you gay?”</p><p>Both Kara and Lillian looked to Lena.</p><p>“No. No I’m not. Kara was just- she-”</p><p>Kara sprung to action. “It’s my fault Mrs. Luthor- I’m sorry I uh… I seemed to have developed feelings for Lena, but she- she doesn’t reciprocate. It’s all cool though…”</p><p>“You need to step back from my daughter before I am forced to call the police and tell them you assaulted her.”</p><p>“Mother no! I do reciprocate her feelings. I- I am gay. Kara didn’t assault me, please.” She implored Lillian.</p><p>Lillian clenched her eyes shut for a moment. The tension in the room was palpable. Then she opened them quickly. “Do you want children?” She asked her daughter.</p><p>Lena was thrown for a loop. What kind of question was that?</p><p>“N-not right now, no.” She answered in a soft voice.</p><p>Lillian rolled her eyes. “I don’t mean now… I mean later, after you retire.”</p><p>“Well…” Lena looked to Kara with a huge blush. “Sure yeah. I do want children.”</p><p>“Then all I ask is that you don’t adopt. The Luthor soccer dynasty must continue.” Her mother answered in a severe tone.</p><p>“O-okay yeah.” Lena nodded.</p><p>Kara looked from one woman to the other one in complete confusion.</p><p>“Please fix your make up and come on out. I’ll leave this here.” Her mother took out a makeup bag from her purse and placed it on the counter with the sinks. Then she left.</p><p>“So… I <em>am </em>your type then…?” Kara asked her with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up… after all of that it’s clear that I’m your type as well after all.” Lena placed her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her.</p><p>“That was the weirdest coming out ever.” Kara remarked succinctly.</p><p>“Really? I thought it went pretty well given the circumstances.” Lena countered.</p><p>Kara laughed at that. “So… do you wanna be my girlfriend?”</p><p>“Yes I do.” Lena said with a big smile.</p><p>"Now I have to go over all of this again with Lois after it took me such a long time to convince her we weren't together!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!<br/>Thank you for reading. I hope you're all doing good and having a nice day.</p><p>Let me know what you guys think!</p><p> </p><p>PS:</p><p>Bad Kryptonese:</p><p>(“Kal-El.” "A new child of Krypton.”</p><p>“I love you Kara.”</p><p>“Me too Kal-el.”)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Endorsements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena held Kara’s hand as they made their way back to the main room of the venue. Everything was decorated to the nines, with huge golden candelabra hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room and a stage up front where some musicians were currently tuning their instruments.</p><p>Lena looked down to her hand clasped in Kara’s and smiled. She still could not believe that they were now girlfriends.</p><p>If someone had told her at the beginning of the year that this would happen, she would have spat on their face and called them an idiot. Yet, here she was.</p><p>How on Earth had this happened?</p><p>How could she be this lucky?</p><p>Lena went all the way to her mother’s table at the front and center, she looked to her mother who nodded minutely and then she pulled out one of the chairs for Kara.</p><p>Taking a second glance at the table, Lena noticed her long estranged brother, sitting <em>right there</em> next to her mother.</p><p>Kara sat down and then Lena pulled her own chair out and sat down as well. Her eyes never left Lex’s, not even for a second.</p><p>“Lena, it’s been a minute.” Lex said as way of greeting.</p><p>It could be argued that it was way longer than a minute, perhaps an entire decade.</p><p>“Lex. You look… you look…” Lena was at a loss for words, but then that did not prove much of a problem, since Lex himself decided to pitch in.</p><p>“… Bald?” He quipped and then laughed at his own joke. A man sitting next to him, whom Lena now recognized as Morgan Edge, head of GBS Network, laughed along with him.</p><p>“And who do we have here? None other than female soccer mega star: Kara Danvers. Pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard nothing but good things from Clark.” Lex extended his hand towards Kara, his smile big and wide and jarring.</p><p>Kara had to get up from her seat a little bit in order to reach his hand. Her clear blue eyes, showed a complete absence of fear and intimidation as she greeted Lena’s older brother.</p><p>“Won’t lie, can’t say it’s a pleasure.” Kara told Lex right to his face.</p><p>Lex let out a big boastful laugh. “I like your gumption kid!” He complimented.</p><p>All Lena could do was watch their hands, longing for the second they would part.</p><p>Lillian then elbowed Lex with no subtlety whatsoever and he finally let go of Kara.</p><p>“You just met Lena’s girlfriend.” Lillian supplied. Her upper lip tighter than it usually was as if she dreaded the entire interaction that was most likely about to ensue due to the information she had just disclosed.</p><p>Lex’s eyebrows went up and up in surprise. “Wh-what?” He said with an incredulous laugh.</p><p>“Kara and I are together, yes. Got a problem with that?” Lena lifted her chin up in defiance.</p><p>Just when Lex was about to reply something, a waiter arrived to their table and started serving them water and white wine.</p><p>Because of the interruption, Lena was able to get a moment of reprieve. She looked around and realized that the room was packed.</p><p>She could not recognize that many people, but her mother had previously shown her picture of the Adidas and Nike people the night prior and that is how she was able to identify them sitting on opposite ends of the same table.</p><p>Leave it to Lillian Luthor to encourage a healthy level of competition.</p><p>“So Kara, you play soccer, huh?” Morgan Edge spoke and that was how Lena was forcefully pulled back in into this mess of a family reunion.</p><p>“Yes I do.” Kara responded without faltering.</p><p>Edge looked from Kara to Lena. “I’m guessing that’s how you two met? You both play for the same team?”</p><p>What was Morgan Edge doing here if he barely knew anything about female soccer?</p><p>“Not quite. I play for the Eagles and Lena, as you probably know, plays for the Monarchs.” Kara explained; still unfazed by this line of questioning.</p><p>“The Eagles? Excuse me but, isn’t that all the way over at National City?” Edge frowned in confusion.</p><p>“Yes. I’m a Cali girl through and through.” Kara let out a charming smile.</p><p>God how Lena adored her.</p><p>“So you’re doing long-distance then?” The man looked again from Kara to Lena.</p><p>“No.” Kara responded. “Yes.” Lena responded at the same time.</p><p>Then both women looked at each other in confusion.</p><p>Lex let out a huge laugh. “Am I supposed to believe that Kara Danvers is leaving the Eagles for the Monarchs?”</p><p>“Yes.” Lena responded. “No.” Kara responded instead.</p><p>Again they turned to each other even more confused.</p><p>“So what is it? It can’t be that Lena is leaving the Monarchs, that’s career suicide.”  Lex argued.</p><p>Lena huffed with annoyance. “That’s really none of your business.” She said curtly and felt her mother grabbing her thigh under the table in warning.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I’m just trying to even process the fact that my sister is dating a national traitor.” Lex said with outrage.</p><p>Lena stood up and banged her hands on the table. “What did you just say?!”</p><p>Both Kara and Lillian tried to pull her back down to her seat before she caused a scene.</p><p>“You heard me.” Lex bit back. “This woman is nothing but a disgrace! The US is the best country in female soccer and we don’t need illegal immigrants coming into our country and taking spots from born and raised US girls, to sabotage us from within!” He spit with belligerence.</p><p>That was it! Lena was not going to just let him talk to Kara that way. She took a deep breath before preparing to yell at Lex’s face.</p><p>“Kids these days, huh?” Lillian commented, mostly for Morgan Edge’s benefit.</p><p>Edge let out a little laugh. “Can’t blame a man for speaking his mind.”</p><p>“Oh so you agree?” Lena countered. She then felt her mother hand on her thigh again, telling her to mince her words.</p><p>“I don’t really know anything about soccer, I’m more of a business man myself, but as I understand it, Lex is very knowledgeable so, whatever he’s referring to must be true.” Edge defended him.</p><p>Lena wanted to reach over the table and punch both men in the face. Suddenly she felt Kara’s hand on her other thigh.</p><p>She looked to Kara for a moment, who then shook her head, trying to discourage Lena from fighting.</p><p>“Well Morgan, I couldn’t have said it any better.” Lex patted the man on the back and they both laughed amicably.</p><p>“Ladies and gentleman,” A man on the stage spoke to the room. “I trust that you’re all having a pleasant evening tonight! Now, who is ready for some live music? Hit it!” The band behind the MC started to play some sort of jazzy music and then he started to sing.</p><p>“Lena,” Lillian whispered to Lena’s ear. “Drop the subject. This is Morgan Edge we’re talking about here, the head of GBS, he could make or break your career.”</p><p>Lena very much wanted to punch her mother as well.</p><p>“Lena.” Kara called out to her as well, her eyes pleading whilst both Lex and Morgan seemed to be distracted with the live band.</p><p>“Lena!” Someone placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder. Lena turned.</p><p>The head of Nike Women was looking right at her. “I hope you won’t find me too forward, but do you mind if I take you away to talk for a moment?” The woman said to her.</p><p>Lena turned to look at Kara for a beat, trying to apologize for the entire situation with only a look.</p><p>“Yeah sure, no problem.” Lena responded to the woman and got up from her seat to speak to her privately.</p><p>Together, the two women walked over to the hallway that led to the bathrooms. At the last possible second, Lena looked back to her table, fearing she had left Kara in the wolf’s den.</p><p>“Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” The woman told her with a serious look. “We want utter endorsement exclusivity for the next six years. How does a million a year sound?”</p><p>Lena was taken aback for a moment. Six million dollars sounded like a lot of money. “That sounds really good.” She answered with a nervous laugh.</p><p>“Great, we’ll make an event out of it. <em>Lena Luthor signs with Nike</em>, has a nice ring to it, don’t you think? The woman smiled with an intense aura.</p><p>“First I need to think it over, weigh my options…” Lena backtracked.</p><p>“Oh- well… we were really hoping we could seal the deal with you right now.” The woman insisted.</p><p>“I’m sorry Ms.- Ms.-“ Lena had studied this the night prior and now she could not even remember the woman’s name.</p><p>“Johnson.” The woman provided for her.</p><p>“Johnson yes, I really need to think it over and discuss it with my mom. Do you have a copy of the contract with you?”</p><p>“Here.” The woman gave Lena a pen-drive. “Everything you need to know is right there. There’s also a four-hundred thousand dollar signing bonus.”</p><p>Lena thanked the woman politely and then they parted ways.</p><p>On the way back to the table, she watched Lex talking to Kara. Her skin crawled as she rushed back.</p><p>“Ms. Luthor." A man with a mustache intercepted her path. “We really need to talk.”</p><p>Lena definitely knew that this was the Adidas man. She looked from him to the table, or more specifically at Kara, hoping to meet her eyes and know whether she was okay or not.</p><p>Kara did not turn to meet her eyes, which only made Lena worry all the more as she watched her carry on in conversation with Lex.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I really need to talk to my mother first." She lied. "Would you excuse me for a moment?” Lena replied politely as she bypassed the man to reach her table.</p><p>“And that is why,” Lex was saying, “the female national team should not have their own jersey design. It’s just a waste of resources and money.” He concluded.</p><p>Kara laughed. “I think it’s only a waste of money for the male national team to even sell their jersey. Who wants to wear one without a single star, when you could wear one with four instead?"</p><p>“Kara, can I speak with you for a moment please?” Lena interjected.</p><p>Kara stood up from her chair; her radiant red dress did wonders for her and left little to the imagination. “Sure.”</p><p>Once they were out of earshot Kara spoke first. “How much did they offer you?”</p><p>“They want exclusivity. Six millions for six years.” Lena told her right away.</p><p>“You can’t sign with an exclusivity clause. That will close so many other deals for you.”</p><p>“I know, I know… but it’s six million dollars Kara.” Lena tried to justify.</p><p>Kara looked to the side in thought. “You really should talk it over with your agent… I don’t know, mine with Adidas is for 3 million for 5 years with no exclusivity. That’s how I can do charity work with Nike at the same time and all of the other stuff… the cereals, the energy drinks…”</p><p>“That’s good to know.” Lena stayed quiet. She kept thinking about relying entirely on endorsement deals like her parents had… only to be left with nothing in the end. But that was a thought for another moment. Right now she just really needed to apologize to Kara.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about Lex. Mom didn’t tell me he would be sitting at our table. I can’t tell you how embarrassed I feel.” Lena looked down with regret. What a way to start their relationship.</p><p>“Don’t sweat it. I'm scared of him or anybody. Besides, I’m the lucky girl that gets to play the sport she loves, while he’s the bitter man who only gets to comment on it. I’ve already won.”</p><p>A silent moment went between the two, in which Lena asked herself how she had become so fortunate to end up with this woman as Kara looked at her with an upbeat smile.</p><p>“I need to go over and speak with Adidas next. Come… there’s no need for you to stay on that table with those people.” Lena offered.</p><p>Kara smiled wide and accepted.</p><p>Together they looked for the Adidas man and spoke with him. Kara asked inquisitive questions that put the man on the spot and helped Lena figure some stuff out. The night came and went as they talked to different people that represented different companies whom in the end all wanted the same thing: A piece of the up-and-comer Lena Luthor.</p><p>Lena was not one for the spotlight and therefore, having Kara to navigate that with represented a really big deal for her.</p><p>By the end of the night Lena had seven different endorsement deals on the table.</p><p>Once she finished talking with Kellogg’s, she and Kara sat down for a moment on some chairs pressed against a wall off to the side of the venue.</p><p>Kara really did look incredibly beautiful in that dress, her thighs were muscly and her skin looked soft and just really fucking sexy.</p><p>“I believe it is my turn Ms. Luthor.” Morgan Edge approached her.</p><p>So that is why he had come to the event.</p><p>Lena stood up and so did Kara.</p><p>“I’ve come to offer you the deal of a lifetime.” He told her. “I want to do an exclusive with you… A documentary if you will. We would capture every moment in your life as you prepare for the World Cup. It would air right after every US World Cup match over the summer. What do you think?”</p><p>“No.” Lena replied quickly.</p><p>“What do you mean <em>no?</em>” Edge asked tersely.</p><p>Suddenly Lex was standing right beside him, putting his arm around him as if they were the best of buddies. “What Lena meant to say is <em>yes</em>. Ain’t that right lil’ sis?” He looked back at Lena, his eyes tense.</p><p>“What Lena meant to say is exactly what she just said: <em>No.</em>” Kara had stood up from her chair and was now confronting Lex directly.</p><p>“It’s six-hundred thousand dollars for three months of shooting. You can’t say no.” Edge tried again.</p><p>Lena’s eyes bulged.</p><p>“That’s why she’s instead saying yes. <em>Right?</em>” Lex once again insisted.</p><p>“I need to think it over.” Was all Lena could say to try to appease them.</p><p>“Good. That’s good to hear.” Edge looked disappointed, but at least he started to back down.</p><p>The two men left awkwardly after that.</p><p>“What do you think?” Lena asked Kara after they were left alone.</p><p>Kara shrugged. “It’s good money, but I know just how much you don’t like being the center of attention…”</p><p>“I just hate it as much as you love it.” Lena took a jab at Kara.</p><p>Kara laughed in response. “Speaking of being the center of attention… Let’s dance.”</p><p>“Smooth transition Kara Danvers…. That was pretty smooth.” Lena complimented. “Is this what awaits me with our new relationship?”</p><p>Kara took Lena’s hand and brought it up to her lips for a kiss. “More or less I would say.”</p><p>To Lena, that sounded like the best offer of the day.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Lillian asked Lena as she went back to the table where only her mother was seated now, kissed her and started to leave with Kara in tow.</p><p>“The event pretty much died down, so Kara and I are going to go now.” Lena explained.</p><p>“You can’t leave your own event Lena!” Lillian said in alarm.</p><p>“Mom… Kara’s only here until tomorrow morning. Let me have this.” Lena pleaded.</p><p>Lillian took a deep breath. “Okay alright… I’ll tell everybody you’re really tired and had to go…” She rolled her eyes. “You two stay safe, okay? And please try to get along with your brother, he’s only trying to redeem himself.”</p><p>Lena huffed. “You and I will talk about Lex, but not right now.” With that, she leaned in again and gave her mother another kiss goodbye.</p><p>Kara waved and then Lena took her hand and they both left.</p><p>“Where to Ms. Luthor?” Kara had asked her once they were out in the street.</p><p>“My apartment...? I just-” Lena gulped. “You look so incredible in that dress.” She met Kara’s eyes directly as she spoke.</p><p>Kara let out a nervous laugh. “Down girl, we have all night. Take me out first; show me your favorite spot in Metropolis.”</p><p>“My favorite spot?” Lena repeated just to make sure.</p><p>“Yeah, why not?” Kara insisted with the brightest of smiles.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Lena just needed to corroborate once more.</p><p>Kara let out a laugh. The both of them were still standing on the sidewalk just outside the venue. “Yes! Yes I’m sure Lena.”</p><p>“Okay, then let’s do it.” Lena pulled out her phone and used a ride-share app to pick them up.</p><p>On the way there Lena leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder and watched the streets go by. It was around eleven at night already, but the city was alive with lights and buzz.</p><p>As they got closer to their destination, Lena felt Kara sitting more upright and looking out the window.</p><p>“I should’ve known…” Kara acknowledged.</p><p>“Yeah you really should have.” Lena agreed right away with mirth. Then the car stopped, they both said goodbye to the driver and Lena opened the car’s door and led Kara out by the hand.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Lena asked her as they approached a small soccer field.</p><p>Kara replied to that question by giving Lena a single look that said everything.</p><p>After they both took off their heels, Kara had to roll up her dress up to her thighs in order to jump a fence and Lena had to cradle Kara’s butt cheeks for a wonderful second in order to help her.</p><p>After their bare feet touched the cold moist grass, Lena knew that she and Kara were home.</p><p>“First goal wins?” Kara asked her as she grabbed a ball out of a metal drum next to some benches and got back on the field.</p><p>“You’re on Danvers.” Lena had answered as she moved a goalpost to the kickoff line so that they could play on half of the field.</p><p>Once they were both ready, Kara let go of the ball and adjusted her dress one last time before running forwards with the ball.</p><p>Lena immediately went on defensive mode; preparing to tackle the ball away from Kara the moment she got close.</p><p>“So what is it about this place? Why’d you pick it?” Kara asked her the moment Lena intercepted her trajectory, her back towards Lena as she kept her from taking the ball.</p><p>“Well um-” Lena paused in thought for a second. "Now that I think about it, I’m actually a bit embarrassed to say.” Lena admitted in all honesty.</p><p>“What? Why? You know I’m into soccer too, I won’t judge.” Kara giggled a bit as she feigned to the right, but quickly started to move to the left.</p><p>Lena did not fall for that and instead managed to kick the ball away from Kara and towards the side of the field.</p><p>Both women chased after it at the same time.</p><p>The grass under Lena's feet reminded her of times past, when she was a kid and she just got to play the game she loved, for the sake of it and not because it was her job, or her mother wanted her to or because it was expected of her.</p><p>Kara got to the ball first and made a weird twist with her body bypassing Lena entirely. As she ran towards the goal, Lena chased after her, still not willing to give up the game.</p><p>“This is where I fell in love with soccer! this is where I first watched you play as a kid!” Lena shouted to Kara’s back.</p><p>The other woman stopped in her tracks, apparently shocked by what she had just heard. Lena seized the moment and took the ball from her.</p><p>That woke Kara up from her shock, but it was too late, Lena was already positioning her body as if she was about to take a free kick. They were nearly 65 yards away from the other goalpost, but the moment Lena kicked the ball, Kara knew she had lost the game.</p><p>Both women watched as the ball flew high up in the air, only to dramatically drop down towards the goal at the last possible second and hit the end of the net.</p><p>The glorious sound of the ball hitting the net filled Lena with immense pride. She had not been sure if she was going to be able to make the shot barefooted and although she felt some pain around the area near her instep, the most prominent of her feelings was the pure joy of having just won the match.</p><p>She turned towards Kara in order to brag about her victory, when she was suddenly met with crashing lips against her own.</p><p>Lena responded in kind as soon as she got a hold of her bearings. Kara’s kiss was both fiery and languid in that particular way that was just so sensual and enjoyable.</p><p>Lena tried to keep up and for a moment she thought she was doing a good job of it, but Kara’s kiss was too unpredictable. One moment she was sucking on her lower lip, the other her tongue was inside Lena’s mouth and then next thing she knew, Kara was biting on her lip, <em>hard</em>.</p><p>It made Lena dizzy in the best of ways.</p><p>“You like me so much… it’s embarrassing.” Kara teased after ending their kiss.</p><p>Lena did not know what she was talking about and could only nod in agreement.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’ve been crushing on me for nearly a decade.” Kara continued poking fun at Lena.</p><p>The other woman was about to nod in agreement again, but she managed to stop herself just in time. “I’m not- I-” Lena scuffed with indignation and incredulity. “I <em>haven’t </em>been crushing on you for nearly a decade, that’s ridiculous!” She defended herself.</p><p>“You literally just said that I made you fall in love with soccer, right here on this field when you first watched me play.” Kara made her case.</p><p>Lena vehemently shook her head in disagreement. “With soccer, not with <em>you.</em>” She corrected.</p><p>“Pot-ay-to, pot-ah-to.” Kara argued back.</p><p>“I’ve been crushing on you for months <em>not </em>years!” Lena could feel heat rising in her chest.</p><p>Kara raised a hand to Lena’s cheek and slowly caressed it. “You’re so cute when you blush.”</p><p>Lena pushed Kara’s hand away. “I’m not. Stop it.” She said before turning around and walking towards the exit.</p><p>Kara followed her just behind. “You are. You totally are.” She insisted.</p><p>Lena arrived at the fence and pressed her back against it, then she crouched her body so that Kara could step on her knee and climb up, but instead of doing so, Kara trapped Lena against the fence by encasing her with her arms.</p><p>Kara looked down on her for a moment before leaning in and giving her another kiss.</p><p>“You know I was just teasing, right?” Kara asked her in a soft voice.</p><p>“Yeah… I know.” Lena looked down, she still felt embarrassed about Kara believing that she had had feelings for her for such a long time. She questioned her embarrassment for a moment, only to realize that it originated from the fact that it was possibly quite true.</p><p>Lena felt Kara watching her for a moment.</p><p>The silence between them was a cacophony in Lena's head.</p><p>“C’mon, help me up.” Kara interrupted their boisterous silence, stepped on Lena’s knee and then climbed up the fence and out of the field.</p><p>Lena climbed on her own, then they both put on their respective shoes and walked out hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello there!<br/>I hope everyone is doing well and staying healthy.</p><p>Make sure to let me know what you guys think! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Night Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be warned, this is basically just smut...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every time people asked Kara how she was able to always score on the upper corners of the goal post with such precision, Kara would simply smile and reply with a: “I’m just that good.”</p><p>People did not take her seriously when she answered that and just laughed, thinking that Kara was being humorously cocky and arrogant to avoid answering the question.</p><p>The truth actually was that she was just that gifted. Every time she shot for goal, there was something that took over her body and deep in her core she just <em>knew</em> the ball would go where she wanted it to.</p><p>That kind of thing simply could not be taught. People were simply born with it.</p><p>And Kara Danvers had been born with it.</p><p>However, apparently her birth-given talents did not extent to how to properly give head to Lena Luthor.</p><p>“A little lower.” Lena instructed as she pushed Kara’s head down a little bit.</p><p>Kara had never known she was actually bad at this. Previously the most direction she had gotten was ‘<em>faster’</em>, ‘<em>don’t stop’ </em>and <em>‘right there’ </em>. Afterwards the reviews were nothing but heavy breaths and big smiles.</p><p>Lena was different though.</p><p>She was very particular about what she wanted and never afraid to voice out instructions and feedback as Kara went along.</p><p>It was… hot as hell.</p><p>Her confidence just turned Kara on all the more. Now she had become a person who just wanted to please.</p><p>A very simple yet difficult goal.</p><p>“Not that hard, use your tongue more… but not with that much pressure.” Lena told her between gasps.</p><p>Kara hmm in acknowledgement and tried to follow Lena's instructions as best she could.</p><p>Lena’s pussy was another thing altogether. Her black hair in stark contrast to her milky white skin and her lips, rosy and swollen, Kara felt woozy just thinking about those lips and now that she was kissing them and licking them, she could not be sure as to why she had not fainted yet.</p><p>Then there was her clit.</p><p>It was pink and perfect and all Kara wanted was to do right by it.</p><p>And by God she would.</p><p>She would follow any and all of Lena’s instructions to the letter in order to achieve that.</p><p>They had gotten to Lena’s apartment around 2 a.m., after having some food and drinks at a bar downtown. Lena could not stop talking about scoring her goal from at such great distance and beating Kara during their little match.</p><p>Kara had attributed her losing due to wearing a tight dress, but Lena would hear none of it. Eventually, after the two of them got a little buzz from the alcohol, they ended up making out on a secluded corner of the bar.</p><p>It only took Lena biting her neck for Kara to beg her to take her to her apartment.</p><p>Lena had looked so fucking hot all night in that dark blue suit that the moment she opened the door all Kara could do was get down to her knees. From there to the floor was simply inevitable.</p><p>And now, here they were, with Kara’s face between Lena’s legs, utterly happy to learn all of the woman’s intricacies.</p><p>“Suck me. Suck my clit Kara.” Lena begged between gasps.</p><p>Kara felt those words deep in her core and as she followed Lena’s command, she felt herself get all the more wet.</p><p>Lena’s cunt was so warm and velvety. Kara just wanted to lose herself in this moment forever.</p><p>Kara felt Lena’s body tightening more and more. Then her legs wrapped  around Kara’s head as her body let go in pleasure.</p><p>“God, my back!” Lena complained afterwards. “I’ve never done anything like this on the floor before.” She explained.</p><p>Kara, now resting her head on Lena’s stomach started laughing. “I’m sorry we couldn’t even make it to the bed.”</p><p>“No you’re not.” Lena accused with a soft tone.</p><p>Kara giggled in return. “Okay you’re right. I’m not.”</p><p>“Let's just take this to the bed, my back is killing me right now.” Lena suggested.</p><p>Kara helped Lena up. Looking at her was a bit funny since she was still wearing her dress shirt, a vest and the suit jacket but nothing else from the waist down.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Lena misinterpreted Kara’s stare.</p><p>Kara let out a little laugh and decided to follow along. “I do. I very much do.”</p><p>Lena extended her hand towards Kara and together they walked towards the bedroom. Upon entering Kara felt Lena hugged her from behind. “You look so fucking good in that dress.” Lena whispered and then took a deep breath.</p><p>A shiver went down Kara’s spine. Lena’s breath was hot and moist against Kara’s neck.</p><p>“Let me… I want to- Please.” Lena started to say as she unzipped Kara’s dress. Her incoherencies turned Kara on like nothing else.</p><p>Once the dress dropped to the floor, Lena’s hands were everywhere on Kara’s body.</p><p>One of her hand was on Kara’s breast, pushing one of the cups of her bra down to pinch her nipple and the other went down and under Kara’s underwear.</p><p>“Kara-” Lena gasped in her ear the moment she felt her wetness.</p><p>Her fingers just felt so damn good that Kara could not help but lean her neck back in pleasure and rest it on Lena’s shoulder.</p><p>“Have you any idea for how long I’ve wanted you?” Lena asked her, as her fingers glided down Kara’s center.</p><p>Kara tried to clear her head and think about what Lena has just asked, but it proved too difficult. Lena’s assault was simply too much.</p><p>“Do you?” Lena asked again.</p><p>Kara tried to blink her arousal away for a moment in order answer, but then Lena entered her and who could really blame Kara for completely losing the battle towards lucidity?</p><p>Lena’s fingers were so long.</p><p>So.</p><p>Very.</p><p>Deliciously.</p><p>Long.</p><p>After being fingered for a few moments, Kara felt her legs give out and she fell forward, placing her hands on the bed in front of her. Lena followed, now hunching over Kara and still fingering her, pinching her nipples and sucking on her neck.</p><p>Kara’s knees were still trembling as Lena continued with no sign of ever relenting.</p><p>Then Lena dragged her teeth down Kara’s neck, stopping at her shoulder and biting down hard on it at the same time that her finger reached the sweetest most pleasurable spot inside of Kara.</p><p>Kara’s hips jolted forward as her orgasm overcame her, her arms giving out now and falling face first on the bed with Lena just behind her.</p><p>Lena started laughing, the sound somehow sending shivers through Kara’s body, or perhaps those were simply the aftershocks of her recent climax. Either way it did not matter, the only thing of importance right now was that Kara had just had a great orgasm.</p><p>“You okay?” Lena asked between giggles as she pulled out her fingers.</p><p>“Me? I’m great. How about you?” Kara asked in a breathy tone. The side of her face pressed against the mattress as Lena still laid on top of her.</p><p>“I’m good, thank you for as-” Lena could not finish the rest of her sentence as she burst in another fit of laughter. Then she moved off of Kara and laid on her back. “Sorry sorry- I just… the way you fell-”</p><p>Kara turned to also lie on her back. “I like hearing your laughter so… laugh away.”</p><p>Lena moved to face Kara better. “That’s a very sweet thing to say.”</p><p>“Well, you just gave me a great orgasm so, it’s the least I could do.” Kara reasoned.</p><p>Lena then leaned down and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Are you still a little drunk?” Lena asked her while still peppering kisses on Kara’s cheek and jawline.</p><p>“Not really, no. Are you?”</p><p>“It’s just that I’m sobering up now- and I can’t believe I just did that to you.” Lena took in a deep breath and although there was not much light in the room, Kara could see that she was blushing.</p><p>“You can’t believe it? You’ve done that twice already and you still can’t believe it?” Kara asked in disbelief herself.</p><p>Lena covered her face in embarrassment. “Oh my God! Don’t remind me of that!”</p><p>“Why?!” Kara now moved to lean over Lena. “That was so hot- and- and what you did just now was pretty hot too.”</p><p>“No- no… I just- God! You do this thing to me that- makes me so- so-”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>Lena uncovered her face. “I don’t know- like… <em>unga bunga.</em>” She said the last two words in a caveman-like manner.</p><p>Kara let out the biggest laugh.</p><p>“How about you? Remember when you came up behind me on the dance floor at the goodbye party after training camp?” Lena accused.</p><p>Kara immediately stopped laughing. “There’s really no need to bring that up.”</p><p>Now Lena was the one laughing.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about that by the way…” Kara said in all seriousness.</p><p>Lena placed her hand behind Kara’s neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss. “There’s no need to apologize. I'm just playing.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kara let out a sigh of relief. Her actions had been eating her up inside as her friendship with Lena developed more and more. She had always wanted to apologize, but never found the right time to bring it up.</p><p>“That was pretty hot actually.” Lena said in a whisper.</p><p>This took Kara aback. “Then- then why did you run away?”</p><p>Now Lena decided to hide her face by pressing it against the mattress. “I don’t know- I was- <em>it</em> was too overwhelming.”</p><p>Kara smiled. “Mmm… I like the sound of that: I overwhelm you.”</p><p>“You can be so cocky too.” Lena bit back.</p><p>“Justifiably so.”</p><p>Lena scoffed at that. “You’re incredible!”</p><p>“I am, I really am.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows at Lena.</p><p>Lena could not help but laugh at that and shortly after Kara joined her.</p><p>“So… if I remember correctly, you asked me if I know for how long you’ve quote unquote ‘wanted me’? Kara decided to go ahead and tread this path.</p><p>“Fuck no! We’re not talking about that!” Lena moved to straddle Kara, grabbing her wrists and pinning them just above her head.</p><p>“You look really funny, with the jacket and the vest, but no pants.” Kara let her know.</p><p>Lena smiled softly and let go of Kara. “You know there’s a really easy fix for that, right?” She said as she started to take off her jacket.</p><p>Kara placed her hands on Lena’s ass and squeezed once. It was still unbelievable to her that Lena was right here on top of her taking off all of her clothes.</p><p>They both stayed quiet as Lena unbuttoned her dress shirt and then unclasped her bra and took it off. However, it was not a pleasant sort of silence, but a tension-filled one.</p><p>“Look at me.” Lena commanded.</p><p>Kara raised her eyes from Lena’s light pink nipples to her eyes.</p><p>Again Lena pinned her arms down. “Better?” She asked Kara, her eyes as mischievous as her smile.</p><p>Kara literally had to gulp before answering her. “Much.”</p><p>“Good.” Then Lena started grinding her pussy against Kara’s stomach.</p><p>Kara could feel how wet and warm Lena was and just knowing that Lena was pretty much using her for her own pleasure, turned Kara on beyond belief. Now all Kara wanted to do was place her hands back on Lena’s ass to guide her grinding, but Lena would not have it.</p><p>Judging by Lena’s actions, Kara was supposed to just stay still and watch the show.</p><p>Kara did not have any issues with that.</p><p>She diligently watched as Lena’s tits bounced up and down and her waist undulated with her movement in the sexiest of ways.</p><p>“You-” Lena started to say but then gasped and clenched her eyes shut in pleasure. “You really want to know for how long I’ve wanted you?” She opened her eyes and looked directly at Kara’s.</p><p>Kara could only nod her answer.</p><p>“Remember that- ah!” Lena moaned wantonly. “That goal against Spain, back in 2019?</p><p>Kara’s mind went back to that game in less than an instant. “My volley?”</p><p>“Yes!” Lena moaned out. Then she let go of Kara’s wrists and held on to her shoulders instead. “I just- I always thought you were good, but after that goal I just found you so- so fucking amazing.”</p><p>Kara’s hands went to Lena’s waist as she kept being assaulted by sensory overload.</p><p>“But then I got- ah! I got to know you a bit more and you were such an ass.”</p><p>Kara let out a little laugh at that.</p><p>“And then that Sports Illustrated magazine came out. You have no idea how many times I touched myself to those pictures!”</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Kara could not take this anymore, she held on to Lena’s body and turned her on her back. Now on top of Lena, Kara entered her with two fingers.</p><p>Lena screamed out in pleasure and Kara continued to fuck her roughly.</p><p>Feeling Lena’s pussy clenching around her fingers nearly made Kara faint with ecstasy.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Kara told her as she continued to extract residual pleasure out of Lena.</p><p>The two of them carried on like this until morning break. Finally letting each other know just how badly they wanted the other.</p><p>By the time Lena was serving some coffee as Kara went over her flight details on her phone. Kara’s heart felt constricted in pain at having to leave Lena to go all the way across the country.</p><p>“When can I see you again?” Kara seated on the couch, brought Lena to sit on her lap, coffee cup in hand.</p><p>Lena gave the cup to Kara and then placed a kiss near her temple. “Whenever you want.”</p><p>“Could you come over to National City next weekend? I could pay for your ticket.” Kara offered and then she took a sip of her coffee as she waited for Lena to answer.</p><p>“I can’t next weekend. I have some meetings I have to go to.” Lena let out a sigh. “Maybe you could come over instead?”</p><p>“I can’t. Eliza and Alex are coming to my house for brunch on Sunday.” Kara took another sip of her coffee and held on tighter to Lena. “I have to go soon. I wanted to say goodbye to Clark and Lois before leaving. I bought them a gift for their baby. It’s a- um… it’s like this little set piece of wooden pieces that fit within each other, you know?”</p><p>“I want to transfer to the Eagles.” Lena told her out of nowhere.</p><p>Kara nearly let go of her cup of coffee. “What?”</p><p>“The meetings I need to go to next weekend. I’m going to go over things with my mom and then talk to the manager.” Lena confessed. “I’ve even been looking to get my Master’s at NCU.”</p><p>Kara’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. “Are you doing this because of me?!”</p><p>“No. I mean- <em>partly</em> I guess… I just- I miss you. I miss you all the time Kara.” Lena leaned down and kissed Kara’s neck.</p><p>Kara thought about it for a second. Getting to be with Lena all the time would be so wonderful, but…</p><p>“I don’t want you to go to the Eagles just because of me. You should- I think you should make these sorts of decisions only keeping in mind what’s best for you and your career.” Kara said in a soft voice.</p><p>“Yes, yes of course. You’re right.” Lena agreed unconvincingly and then got off of Kara’s lap and stood up in front of her. “I’m sorry- I just- I thought you’d be excited to hear that I want to move for you…?”</p><p>Kara put the coffee down on the end table and got up as well. She took Lena’s hands in hers just before speaking. “Nothing makes me happier than knowing you’re willing to do that for me. It means so much to me that you feel the same way I do-”</p><p>“-but?” Lena interjected.</p><p>Kara inhaled before continuing. Hating that Lena was right about her preamble being followed by a ‘but’. “But you’re only twenty-two and you’re so talented. You’ve got your entire career ahead of you. I don’t want you making any rash decisions because of me. I’d never forgive myself if I caused you or your dreams any harm.”</p><p>Lena took a breath before giving out what seemed a heated reply, but then stopped herself and took two calming breaths before actually speaking. “Thank you. I appreciate your sentiment, I do.”</p><p>Kara was now the one interjecting. “-But?”</p><p>“But I am not a child. I’m an adult and I will always decide what’s best for me and my career, don’t you worry about that.”</p><p>“Good. I’m glad to hear that.” Kara replied with genuineness.</p><p>“Good.” Lena let out a breath. “For a second there I thought we were about to have our first fight.” Lena let out in a relieved breath.</p><p>“It’s okay if we fight though. That’s just what we do. It just means we care a lot about this.” Kara pulled Lena in for a hug.</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>They both stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying each other’s warmth and company.</p><p>“What are you doing for Christmas?” Kara asked her, her cheek pressed against Lena’s.</p><p>Lena answered immediately. “Whatever you want me to do.”</p><p>“Great!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time jump next chapter....<br/>Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Tidings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day Krypton exploded in a million pieces; Kara was about 5,000 miles away. She found out about the news exactly three weeks later, after learning the English words for <em>death </em>and <em>everybody</em>. Ever since the decimation of her home, the land where Krypton used to be was ceded to another country: Daxam.</p><p>Daxam and Krypton have never been in good terms with each other. Whilst Krypton excelled at science, health and tech, Daxam excelled in a completely different and odious field: War. And even if Krypton’s downfall was not related to Daxam, the fact that its people were now citizens of this abhorrent country, was particularly insidious towards the surviving Kryptonians.</p><p>Kara had dedicated at least a decade of her life to the pursuit of charitable activities related to the transfer of Kryptonian refugees to the United States. She prided herself in her charity work and on days when she felt very low, nothing could make her feel good about herself except feeling like she was helping people from back home.</p><p>Nevertheless, no matter how much Kara missed her home country, she had tried her best to fit in with her adoptive family and their customs and ways. This is why the holidays were always a time of joy and celebration for her family. They all made sure to always remain a close-knit family and the holidays were the most exceptional manifestation of the love and unity among them. Now that Kara had a serious relationship with Lena, she really wanted her to belong with her newfound family as well and make it bigger and more beautiful.</p><p>Kara opened her en-suite bathroom’s door, to find Lena clad in nothing but panties, in all fours, looking for her discarded clothing under the bed.</p><p>“Your family’s here!” Lena told Kara with an alarmed voice.</p><p>Kara frowned in confusion. “But they said they would be here for lunch…”</p><p>Lena, having found her bra and currently putting it on, looked at Kara with impatience. “Kara, it’s a quarter to noon, they’re here on time.”</p><p>Kara, still not believing Lena, grabbed her phone from her nightstand to look at the time. December 23<sup>rd</sup>, 11:48 a.m. and she had 6 text messages from Alex telling her to <em>open the damn door.</em> Kara took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.</p><p>They still had not told Kara’s family that she and Lena were together. Having faced unbearable embarrassment when explaining to Lois why she and Lena were not together, Kara was now reluctant to undergo the same embarrassment again. And so, a month had passed where her and Lena’s relationship had remained a secret.</p><p>Keeping the relationship a secret was no small achievement because Kara was very passionate about documenting her life through pictures and posting them on her ig account. Lena, however, was very passionate about her privacy instead and soon enough developed a technique, not unlike a karate chop, that would knock Kara’s phone off of her hands each time she pointed it at Lena to take a picture. Kara and Lena had fought about this countless of times already. Mostly because there was only so much Kara’s phone-case could take. Nevertheless, by now, Kara had thoroughly learned her lesson and stopped taking pictures of Lena altogether.</p><p>The month the two women were apart was simply cruel. They had only been able to see each other once before and they spent half of that weekend fighting because of the photos Kara kept taking. The other half they spent it in bed because it was simply too cold to even <em>think</em> about going outside.</p><p>By now Lena had chosen to endorse both Nike and Coca-Cola, deciding to pass on Adidas’ offer altogether. The negotiations with Nike were just about to be finalized after the holidays and Lena was going to be 4 million dollars all the richer for it. On the other hand, Lena and her mother had talked over her desire to transfer teams. Her mother could not care less about whether Lena was in the Monarchs or the Eagles, all she cared about was that Lena won the World Cup. Therefore, it did not take much to convince her to help Lena out.</p><p>Afterwards Lena had met with the team’s manager. The news had come as a shock to the manager, but after discussing it for at least two hours he promised Lena that he would put her on the transfer list and that he would reach out to the Eagles in order to see if they could work something out.</p><p>He had explained to her that the odds were not in her favor. If the Eagles were to take Lena in, they would have to pay for her salary. The National Women’s Soccer League salaries are capped at $800,000 total. Thus, Lena’s $75,000 annual salary was a tough demand to take on for any team whatsoever. Hence them taking Lena on, was a far-fetched possibility. Second, the manager explained, if they were to exchange her for another player, the Monarch’s board would only accept Kara Danvers as an equivalent. The irony of the situation was not loss. And so, Lena now waited to see what her future held.</p><p>The transfer window would open up in March so to think about the uncertainty during these coming months brought nothing but anxiety to Lena’s mindset.</p><p>“Babe, shouldn’t you just change to new clothes instead?” She suggested to Lena as she watched her put on the shirt she had on last night.</p><p>Lena stared at her like a deer in the headlights as if she could not comprehend that wearing new clothes was an option.</p><p>After two whole seconds of just standing there, it seemed as if Lena’s mind was able to process the new information coming from her girlfriend. She moved over to her suitcase by the foot of the bed, unzipped it and then proceeded to change.</p><p>Kara exited the bedroom, still on her PJs, and went all the way to her apartment’s door to open it for her family.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Alex exclaimed as she pushed her way inside Kara’s apartment. After her, a four-month pregnant Lois Lane entered, followed by Eliza, Jeremiah and Kelly. Their fellow US team player was currently dating Alex and had agreed to spend the holidays with the Danvers.</p><p>“Alex’s been peeing herself all the way here and then you made her wait by the door. Classic.” Lois laughed as she went straight for the sofa and sat down. “Gosh, my feet are killing me.”</p><p>Kara greeted each of her guests with a hug and then offered them a drink and gave them take-out menus from different restaurants for their lunch. Just when she was about to leave the living room to go back to the bedroom, Lena showed up. She was wearing some jeans and a dark blue blouse.</p><p>“You’re here already!” Eliza said in excitement.</p><p>Lena went over to Eliza and hugged her. “I got here last night.” She said truthfully.</p><p>Kara then heard her own sister say under her breath. “She slept here, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, she did… with me.” Kara confirmed.</p><p>“Right, right… just a sleepover- Lena’s just your friend.”</p><p>Kara opted not to clarify any further.</p><p>“I hate that I can’t eat sushi.” Lois complained as she laid on the couch still browsing the take-out menus, to which Alex replied and then eventually moved over to sit on the couch next to her, completely disregarding her interaction with Kara about Lena sleeping over. “Did you all see Germany v. England last week? It was an obliteration: 4-0! Can’t you guys believe that? The first goal within the first five minutes!” Lois commented as she continued to gloss over the menus.</p><p>Kara had watched the game with Diana and Nia. By the end of it they decided to call Imra to try to cheer her up. Nevertheless, Imra was un-cheerable.</p><p>“This was only a friendly match. Teschmacher was not even on the roster.” Imra had expressed her indignation. “We’re no match.”</p><p>They agreed to get drinks once Imra was back in the States and simply left it at that.</p><p>Either way, Kara’s mind was not really on Germany… or on soccer for that matter, but on Lena; or more specifically: Telling her family about Lena. Kara was really nervous about it, not because she thought they would not accept it, but because Lena would be the first relationship Kara had ever even <em>wanted</em> to introduce to her family.</p><p>This was new and very serious territory.</p><p>When thinking about how to best broach the subject, Kara figured that she should test the waters with the most trustworthy person in her family, that is to say- the least gossipy person: Jeremiah.</p><p>Kara walked over to Jeremiah, who sat by the kitchen counter, also currently browsing through some take out menus, and decided to go ahead and tell him about the news.</p><p>“Hey.” Kara said to him in a soft voice.</p><p>He lifted his gaze for a moment and met Kara’s eyes. “Hey back kiddo.” He replied and then looked back down to the menus.</p><p>“There’s something I want to talk to you about.” Kara continued.</p><p>Jeremiah put the menus back down. “What is it hun?” He asked her with a small cautious smile.</p><p>“I’ve got some news… It’s about Lena and I.”</p><p>Jeremiah’s eyebrows frowned for a second. “Something going on with the US team?” He asked in a louder voice than Kara would have cared for, making Lois turn in interest.</p><p>Kara made sure to voice out loud that there was nothing going on with the US team and then she asked Jeremiah to follow her to the guest bedroom. Once inside, she spoke in a normal tone. “Lena and I started dating.”</p><p>Jeremiah’s face shone with happiness and he opened his arms and enveloped Kara in a hug. “I am so glad for you guys. This is great news.”</p><p>“You’re the first one I’ve told.” Kara informed him.</p><p>Jeremiah took a moment to process that information. “I understand- I mean… Alex will never get off your case about this. Actually you can also put Lois under that category as well, but- but when it comes to Eliza she’ll simply be happy.”</p><p>Kara sighed in defeat. “I get it. I just wanted the response from the first person I told this to- to be a positive one and you’ve given me that so I want you to know that I appreciate you.”</p><p>“No problem Kara, you know I’ll always have your back, but just to clarify- Alex’s and Lois’ responses will be positive, it’s just that they will never stop teasing you about all that went on last month at thanksgiving.” Jeremiah clarified.</p><p>“Yes. I expect that from them.” Kara said with a shrug.</p><p>Together they exited the room after one last big hug and Kara was met with a smiling rosy-cheeked Lena sitting amongst Lois, Eliza, Kelly and Alex, laughing with glee as they went over the take-out menus. Seeing that made Kara feel like the luckiest woman in the entire planet.</p><p>“Guys or- I guess <em>girls</em>,” Kara addressed the women on the couch. “Lena and I have some news.”</p><p>All the women stopped talking and laughing and paid attention to Kara instead.</p><p>“Lena and I just wanted to let you guys know that we recently started dating.”</p><p>If Kara was asked to describe the sound that came from the women seated on the couch, she would say that it was a combination between a shriek and the noise of a crowd at a concert. Kara could hear Lois shouting <em>I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! </em>over and over again.</p><p>Eliza had pulled Lena into her arms and was now peppering kisses on the top of her head. “I’m so happy for you two. I’ve been wishing for this for the better part of a year.” Eliza said to both Lena and Kara.</p><p>Alex got up from the couch and went directly to Kara. “Your little ‘horndog’ ways paid off in the end.” She said good-naturedly. “I knew there was something going on ever since you stopped calling her Luthor! You can’t fool me Kara, I know you too well.” She then hugged Kara, trapping her arms with her forceful embrace.</p><p>“Why were you guys so pigheaded about this at thanksgiving?” Lois shouted in frustration. “I literally found you inside a closet making out!”</p><p>“What?!” Eliza screamed in alarm.</p><p>“Oh God.” Kelly voiced out.</p><p>“I did. I found these two kissing in my coat closet.”</p><p>Lena’s face went completely red.</p><p>“Lois please…” Kara pleaded.</p><p>After a moment of awkward silence between Lois and Kara, Kelly then stood up from the couch and turned to address the women. “So we’re going with tacos, right?”</p><p>“Right.” Eliza agreed.</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Alex followed.</p><p>“I want fajitas though.” Lois stated nonchalantly as if she had not just embarrassed Kara and Lena in front of everybody.</p><p>Kara and Lena looked at each other with nervous looks and then Kara shrugged with a silly smile.</p><p>Things would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>“And this… is for Lena.” Alex gave Lena a red box. Before taking it, Lena hugged her and whispered a thank you in her ear.</p><p>Lena unwrapped the gift paper and opened the box to find a framed picture of herself doing a header and the soccer ball going past the Norwegian goalkeeper.</p><p>“It’s your first goal with the national team; I thought you should have it.” Alex explained.</p><p>Lena felt herself blush. “Thank you.” She said with genuineness.</p><p>“And that’s the last of them!” Eliza said to the room.</p><p>Everybody had gathered around the big family tree at Eliza and Jeremiah’s house. Gifts had been passed around for at least an hour between everybody. Lois' parents had taken their usual cruise ship and James and Lucy were now all the way across the Atlantic for a romantic holiday trip. Clark had arrived late last night along with Martha and Jonathan and now they were all together for the holidays.</p><p>“Kara hasn’t given anything to Lena.” Lois, the blabbermouth as always, pointed out.</p><p>“But I do have something for her, I just don’t have it here with me.” Kara tried to explain.</p><p>Lois scoffed. “I’ve heard that before…” She elbowed Clark sitting beside her. Clark immediately started to blush.</p><p>After tearing up with Lena’s gift, a jar filled with dirt from Krypton ‘so that she would always have a piece of home with her’, Kara felt like crap for having forgotten to pack her present to Lena.</p><p>“Kara doesn’t need to give me anything. Being here with you guys is present enough.” Lena declared to the room.</p><p>Several <em>awws </em>were heard and both Eliza and Kelly went over to Lena for a hug.</p><p>Kara on her part, sat at the other side of the room next to Alex and Jeremiah, feeling plain embarrassed at having left Lena’s gift back in her apartment.</p><p>“Who wants some breakfast, huh?” Eliza asked the room and everybody agreed.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>“Lex called last night.” Lena told Kara, when it was just the two of them back in Kara’s apartment.</p><p>“He did?” Kara took Lena’s hand in hers and held on to it. They both sat on Kara’s couch.</p><p>“He wanted to know what I was going to do about the documentary.” Lena shared.</p><p>Kara nodded, but remained silenced.</p><p>“I told him I was still thinking about it. Then mom called me to ask the exact same thing and just now, Lois cornered me when I got out of the bathroom before we left.”</p><p>Kara sighed. “Lois will hear from me about that…” Kara muttered almost to herself.</p><p>“I’m just- I’m feeling a lot of pressure lately. I don’t know if the endorsements negotiations are going to go through,” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand a little tighter. “I don’t know how the national team feels about me; I don’t know how <em>I </em>feel about Lex being back in my life- and now- now there’s this documentary and- I never asked for any of this.”</p><p>Lena was breathing hard by now. “All I’ve ever wanted to do was play soccer, but there’s always been this weight on my shoulders and recently I feel the load has gotten a lot heavier.”</p><p>Kara let go of Lena’s hand in order to place her arm around her and hold her. “I hear you and I want you to know that I’m here for you. You don’t have to bear that load alone anymore.”</p><p>Kara felt Lena pressing her body even closer. It felt good for Kara to be able to provide some comfort.</p><p>Lena was currently going through a hard time and if there was any way she could lighten the load, she would jump at the opportunity.</p><p>Lena sighed and hid her face in Kara’s neck. Her actions made strong feelings of tenderness come to the surface for Kara, who then placed her chin on Lena’s head.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lena whispered and a moment of silence went between the two.</p><p>“I’m glad that now everyone knows though.” Lena interrupted the silence.</p><p>“I’m glad too and… it also makes me really happy to see you with my family. They all love you very much, even Lois.” Kara let out a breathy laugh at the end.</p><p>“I love them too.” Lena admitted with a blush in her cheeks. “I’m still on the fence when it comes to Lois though.” She quipped at the end.</p><p>Kara laughed at Lena’s joke. “She’ll hear a piece of my mind tonight don’t worry about that.”</p><p>“Don’t call her tonight though. It’s our last night together in a while and I really just want you all to myself.”</p><p>Kara leaned in to kiss Lena. “I’ll call her tomorrow.” She said right before pressing her lips against Lena’s. “Wait… before we do anything, I want to give you your Christmas gift.”</p><p>Kara stood up and went back to her room, coming back a few moments later.</p><p>“So… I know you’re a really big fan of me but,” Kara started saying as she stood in front of Lena with a flat rectangular box. “I just want you to know that I’m your biggest fan ever so… I did some diggin’ and it turns out that you have pretty good—perhaps a little creepy—fanbase and I bought this from one of them.” Kara then gave the box to Lena.</p><p>Lena took the box, a flush coming in from her neck, and opened it.</p><p>Inside there was a Washington Middle School soccer jersey with ‘Luthor’ and the number ‘17’ on its back.</p><p>Lena’s eyes started to tear up. “Where in the world did you find this?”</p><p>“Creepy, right?” Kara asked with a smile.</p><p>“Super creepy.” Lena agreed. “I can’t believe this is out there.”</p><p>“The wonders of the internet…” Kara said vaguely.</p><p>“How much did it cost?” Lena asked with raised eyebrows, her eyes were still glistening with unshed tears as she looked at the shirt from every side.</p><p>“I’m not telling, but if you must know… it wasn’t cheap.”</p><p>Lena then put the shirt close to her face and smelled it. “Oh my God… it smells so old.”</p><p>“I know yeah… we could wash it if you want though and also… I started feeling very insecure about this gift about a week ago and got you this as well.” Out of her pocket, Kara got a small black box and gave it to Lena.</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara. “The jersey alone is plenty good. I’m very impressed that you managed to track it down.” She put the jersey down and opened the little black box nonetheless.</p><p>It was a necklace; a number ‘9’ necklace.</p><p>“I guess my patriarchal instincts got the best of me…” Kara joked.</p><p>“I love it.” Lena smiled, all teeth.</p><p>Kara’s eyebrows scrunched up. “You do?”</p><p>“Of course I do. Your gifts… where I come from,” Lena took the jersey again. “and where I’m headed.” She lifted the hand holding the necklace.</p><p>Kara let out the biggest sigh of relief. “You won’t believe how happy I am to hear that.”</p><p>“Aww babe, you were really scared about all of this, weren’t you?” Lena placed the gifts on the couch before standing up and hugging Kara. “You didn’t have to feel so nervous.”</p><p>“I just don’t wanna mess this up. I mean- I already did because I forgot to pack them up before leaving to my parent’s house but- yeah… I dunno- I really really like you- you’re amazing-”</p><p>“Kara- Kara,” Lena tried to interrupt Kara’s nervous ramble.</p><p>“What?” Blue met green.</p><p>“Just shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>And Kara did.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena did not see each other for New Year’s Eve.</p><p>On her part, Lena spent it with her mother and reluctantly with her brother as well. They all went to the middle of the Caribbean and got in a yacht that Maxwell Lord owned only for Lena to be continuously harassed about whether or not she would do the documentary in the middle of a boat party filled with strangers. The only saving grace of the night was the fireworks show at midnight. Lena felt tears come to her eyes as she watched them. This was the World Cup year and Lena had only one hope for this year. She took out her phone to shoot Kara a text, only to find Kara had already messaged her hours prior.</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara Danvers &lt;3 – 6:22 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[12:05 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Happy New Year Kara!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara, on the other hand, had been invited by Toni Monetti to spend New Year’s with her and her family. Both Nia and Zatanna had also been invited.</p><p>Whilst Zatanna’s home was way up north in Milan, Toni’s family was from Sicily. Their bickering about the differences between northern and southern Italy knew no limits and even if Toni considered herself something different from the mainland southerners, she still defended them like they were her own blood if only to increasingly upset Zatanna. Kara spent that night at a street party and whilst watching the fireworks that signaled the coming of the New Year, Kara thought of Lena and how far they had come.</p><p>Later Kara sent Lena a happy New Year text.</p><p>Back in the States, Kara once again read over the email that lay heavily in her inbox. She finally gathered up enough courage to type out a reply and then hit send.</p><p>In January they were back in the national team training camp.</p><p>And as Lena looked at Manager Grant standing up front to address the team, she realized that everything had come full circle.</p><p>“This is it. I know last year things didn’t go as planned, but we need to leave the past where it belongs and only focus on the future. I know better than everybody how much you all want it; how bad you all need it, but it’s not me you need to show your conviction to, it’s your country.”</p><p>The manager took a resonant pause and Lena felt the room fill with pent-up energy.</p><p>“This is World Cup year. I need you to eat, breathe, sweat and bleed soccer. Nothing is more important than this. Nothing. So head out there and give me everything you got!” The manager took her whistle and blew it.</p><p>FWEET!</p><p>God Lena had actually missed that sound. Everybody stood up and cheered; raised fists and thunderous shouts all-around.</p><p>Lena looked back to the row where Kara was. She was smiling brightly and jumping up and down.</p><p>Damn was she beautiful.  </p><p>Last night was the first time they had seen each other in three weeks. Just last night having decided that they were not exactly going to hide their relationship from their teammates, but they were also not going to flaunt it. They had discussed this for over four hours when all Lena really wanted to do was ride Kara’s face for all that it was worth.</p><p>What a waste of time.</p><p>Everybody started to head towards the exit, but Lena was simply too busy trying to catch Kara’s eyes.</p><p>“Luthor! Danvers! Accompany to my office please.” The manager shouted after giving Coach J’onzz a notebook and letting him go ahead to the field with the rest of the team.</p><p>Finally Lena was able to meet eyes with Kara, only to watch the panic in her eyes.</p><p>They both walked just behind the manager towards her office.</p><p>After opening the door, the manager asked them to sit and then she herself sat on the other side of the desk.</p><p>“So I need to talk to you guys about several things… I’m thinking that eventually I’m going to ask one of you to step out of the office because there are some things I need to speak privately, but we’ll get to that later.” The manager spoke fast and decisively.</p><p>“First and foremost: is there anything you guys need to come clean about?”</p><p>Lena and Kara looked at each other before looking back to the manager.</p><p>“We’re dating.” Kara right out said it.</p><p>The manager’s eyebrows rose up to her hairline. “What? Since when?”</p><p>“That’s not what you were referring to?” Lena asked her in muted shock.</p><p>“No no… I just wanted to guilt-trip you a little more about the Canada loss and hopefully convince you to work side by side. When did this happen?”</p><p>“Thanksgiving.” Lena answered her.</p><p>“O-okay… I really did not see this coming. Was that what all that tension between you was?”</p><p>“Yup, pretty much.” Kara admitted.</p><p>“I see…” The manager said in a whisper, mostly to herself.</p><p>“So… I expect you to be more cohesive than ever before. If you’re on good terms with each other, there really isn’t anything stopping you from becoming the best striking team the world has ever seen.”</p><p>“We’re with you on that Ms. Grant.”</p><p>“Yes, we couldn’t agree more.”</p><p>“Well good. I’m glad I don’t have to resort to any more guilt-tripping.” The manager sighed in relief.</p><p>Then she looked to Lena for a moment and then turned to look at Kara for another quiet moment.</p><p>“I’m not sure whether I need to ask one of you to step out in order to discuss some other things.” Manager Grant spoke softly.</p><p>“I’m fine with Lena staying for anything you have to say to me.” Kara shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“I feel the exact same way.” Lena assured her.</p><p>Ms. Grant squinted her eyes at both of them. “Let’s start with Luthor then. Care to explain to me why GBS Sports came to me this morning asking me to film today’s practice for Lena Luthor’s documentary?”</p><p>“What?” Kara turned to look at Lena in surprise.</p><p>“I just agreed to interviews… This- they shouldn’t be here.” Lena tried to explain.</p><p>“So you accepted?” Kara asked her directly.</p><p>“To interviews… not a full documentary and least of all having them film me practicing.” Lena turned to justify herself to Kara.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara seemed upset now.</p><p>“They told me they would interview me after our friendly match next month… I just- I was going to tell you eventually.”</p><p>“Okay okay, save the relationship drama for later. Luthor I already agreed that they could film practice.” Ms. Grant informed them to Lena’s frustration.</p><p>“Female soccer needs all the publicity it can get, but this little surprise cannot happen again. If anybody is going to be filming you need to run it by me first, okay?” The manager requested.</p><p>Lena nodded. “Yes of course. My apologies Ms. Grant.”</p><p>“Now you Danvers… it seems you’ve been called up to play for Daxam’s national team and now there’s a conflict with your dual citizenship.”</p><p>Kara started shaking her head as Lena’s mouth literally hung open.</p><p>“No no… I rejected the call-up, there shouldn’t be any problems.”</p><p>Lena turned to Kara.</p><p>“I know, I know… I should’ve told you.” Kara clenched her eyes shut.</p><p>Lena simply stayed quiet instead.</p><p>“Danvers you’re going to have to meet with the team’s attorney. She let me know that apparently you’re going to have to give up your dual citizenship in order to clear this up, otherwise there’s a conflict and you won’t be able to play for the US.” Ms. Grant said succinctly.</p><p>Lena’s hand went up to cover her mouth in surprise, while Kara simply sat there in complete and utter shock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading you guys.<br/>Please let me know what you think!</p><p>PS: Stay safe out there &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. So Help Me God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their meeting with Cat, things were really awkward. Kara did not know what to think.</p><p>Lena had not told her about accepting to be interviewed by GBS, but Kara could not hold that against her after not having told her about Daxam calling her up for their national team.</p><p>They both walked side by side back to the field for their first National team practice of the year. They were quiet as they walked. Then Kara took the first step.</p><p>“I should’ve told you. I thought it would be a non-issue altogether since I rejected the call-up, but I should’ve told you either way.” She apologized to her girlfriends, as good girlfriends should do.</p><p>Lena looked at her blankly for a second. “You’re allowed to keep your secrets from me Kara. Not because we’re in a relationship does that mean that you have to disclose everything to me.”</p><p>“But I should have told you. I was having a hard time with it during the holidays and instead of opening up, I just shut down.”</p><p>By now they were already walking on the grass towards the other players running drills.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me. That’s okay… I – I think I made the holidays all about my problems instead and I apologize if you didn’t feel- ugh! I’m trying to be mature about this Kara, but I can’t… it really does upset me that you did not tell me, but I feel like such a freaking hypocrite because I didn’t tell you about agreeing to some interviews for the docs so…”</p><p>“What are you two babbling about?” Sam shouted at them, “Get over here and do some work ladies!”</p><p>Kara met Lena’s eyes for a second. She really wanted to finish the conversation with Lena… but it seemed as if they would have to put it on hold, at least for now.</p><p>“Danvers! Luthor! We’re running drill 34. Get to it!”</p><p>FWEET!</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>The camera crew recording practice consisted of two camera men. Apparently they were forbidden from recording sound and, according to J’onn were only here for some ‘B roll’ whatever that was.</p><p>Kara never wanted to miss an opportunity to showcase female soccer so she tried to go all out during the drills by performing little tricks before passing the ball, dribbling in an exaggerated manner while running through an obstacle course and being generally outlandish without anybody else having prompted her in any way.</p><p>Lena on the other hand seemed to keep to herself. Head down, shoulders up and very much just completing each drill as she was meant to.</p><p>Then, after having run drills for at least two hours, J’onn essentially shooed the camera men off before their practice match, not wanting to ‘reveal any strategies to the public.’</p><p>Then coach J’onn divided the team in two for a practice match. The A team, composed of the starting players was all in yellow vests; while the B team, composed of the subs, was currently wearing an orange one.</p><p>Kara noticed something was off the way into the game… and most definitively way later than Lena, who was now staring daggers at her.</p><p>The first clue as to something being wrong was when she watched Sara Lance, on the upper right corner of the field, ready for a cross, ignoring a perfectly available Lena and instead choosing to pass the ball back to Nia who was currently only a little bit past the midfield.</p><p>After that, Lena did the weird special power thingy that she does and start <em>walking </em>her way into another position (all the while Kara was running like crazy, trying to get rid of her markers: Lana Lang and Barbie Gordon mind you.).</p><p>Nia, instead of passing the ball to Lena, chose to pass it to Sam instead.</p><p>Sam eventually did pass it to Lena, which allowed her to score.</p><p>This was messed up. It was as if half the team played as if there were only 10 players on the field. Lena was nothing but a ghost.</p><p>After forty minutes of this hot mess, the Coach called off the game and gathered all the players in the middle of the field.</p><p>“Can someone-” He started to shout, “-actually, can <em>anyone</em> tell me what the hell is going on?”</p><p>Diana lifted her hand up, requesting permission to speak and J’onn nodded towards her.</p><p>“We’re just trying things out without Lena as the key striker.” Dianna, standing at the back of the group, answered.</p><p>The coach scoffed. “No kiddin’!” He spit out sarcastically. “Can someone here tell me something I <em>don’t </em>know?”</p><p>Thea Queen stood. “Some of us have a lot riding on this team. Some of us are not on the Sports Illustrated December issue as the new up-and-comers with a bright future ahead of us and some of us do <em>not </em>have the luxury to pick and choose when to play by the book and when to do whatever we want and cost us a tournament.”</p><p>Kara eyes were nearing bulging out of their sockets. While she and Lena were bonding more and more and deepening their relationship, the national team was festering some deep-rooted resentment against Lena.</p><p>“So you’re all mad at Lena, is that it?” J’onn asked for clarification.</p><p>“I would not say we’re mad at her. We’re not schoolgirls J’onn.” Diana interjected.</p><p>J’onn let out a bitter laugh. “I’m sorry but if your way of communicating you’re currently upset with a fellow teammate’s performance is to give her the cold shoulder, then all I see before me is a bunch of fifteen-year-olds.”</p><p>The team let out different groans upon hearing that.</p><p>Then Lena stood up and walked to the front to stand beside J’onn and address the group.</p><p>“I know I did wrong and I know that right now you don’t really trust me, but I’ve learned from my mistakes and I promise I won’t let my emotions cloud me anymore and I will always play by the book from now on.” Lena spoke loud and clear for everybody to hear and then moved to sit back on the grass were she previously was.</p><p>“We’re a team and we need to move on past this. Diana, as the captain, what do you say?” J’onn asked the tall brunette.</p><p>“I think it’s all good right now because we’re only practicing and Lena’s not under any real pressure, but who’s to say she won’t do the same thing again during the World Cup?” Diana crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive stance.</p><p>“I can vouch for Lena.” Kara stood up and raised her hand. Everybody stared at her in surprise. “Please take my word that she will not go rogue ever again, I vouch for her.”</p><p>“If Danvers vouches for her… Then I’m good.” Thea said aloud.</p><p>Everybody looked expectantly to Diana, who was very obviously the leader of the pack.</p><p>“Kara’s the person that would most benefit if Lena was assigned a more supportive role. I think she’s in a position that allows her to be more objective so… if she vouches for Lena, then we really should just turn the page and move on.” She said and then her arms dropped to her sides.</p><p>Kara’s heart sank to her stomach.</p><p>“Then that’s that.” J’onn lifted his whistle up to his mouth.</p><p>“Wait!” Karen Beecher, one of the subs and a midfielder for the Gotham City Sirens, raised her hand.</p><p>“What is it?” J’onn prompted her.</p><p>“I know we’re under contract to do this advertising thing like you said at the beginning of practice, but how often are these people going to come film us and what for?”</p><p>The coach’s demeanor changed entirely. “Beecher that’s a really good question. So far Manager Grant has let me know that this is all for a documentary that will be shown in GBS sports.”</p><p>At the mention of GBS Sports, all the women started whispering amongst themselves.</p><p>Yet J’onn trod on.  “So far that’s all I know, but I’ll be sure to better inform you once I have learned some more.”</p><p>If they only knew this whole thing had to do with Lena…</p><p>“Okay, thank you coach.” Karen replied.</p><p>“Well, if that’s all… then let’s get back to work.” J’onn picked up his whistle once again.</p><p>FWEEET!</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>After a more ‘normal’ practice, Kara and Lena went to the locker room along with everybody else and hit the showers.</p><p>“What did you do for Christmas? I feel like we haven’t spoken in ages?” Sam asked Lena as they showered, walls divided each stall, but there were no shower curtains so everybody’s faces were plainly visible.</p><p>Instead of answering, Lena looked to Kara for a split second.</p><p>Kara did not know what to say or do. It was obvious now that she and Lena needed to go over whether or not to disclose their relationship to their teammates all over again.</p><p>“Just- you know… with my mom; boring as always.” Was Lena’s nonchalant answer.</p><p>“Ugh! That sucks. I went to this log cabin with my family… we ate so much on Christmas Eve that we spent the entire next day in bed being complete slobs.” Sam shared with Lena.</p><p>Lena laughed at that. “That sounds great.”</p><p>Sam thought about it for a moment and then responded. “It was; it really was.”</p><p>Then Sam turned to address Kara, who was currently showering on the other side, opposite Lena. “How about you Danvers?” She asked without giving much details in the question, simply assuming that Kara had overheard her conversation with Lena.</p><p>Kara looked like a deer in the headlights. “Me?”</p><p>Sam laughed. “Yeah you! I don’t see your sister in here so there really aren’t any other Danvers around.” She reasoned.</p><p>Kara let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah… yes of course. Alex is coming in tomorrow- we all have check-ups this coming week. I hope everybody is healthy.” She rambled.</p><p>Sam scrunched her eyes at her for a second. “You’re acting weird.”</p><p>“Me? No- no… I’m not acting weird. I’m just making conversation.” Kara tried to justify her awkwardness.</p><p>Sam shook her head. “I thought I was the one trying to make conversation when I asked you what you did for Christmas…”</p><p>Kara jumped to attention at the mention of the word <em>Christmas</em>. “Christmas! Christmas of course yeah! I just spent it with my family; lots of food; lots of fun yeah, yes… yeah.”</p><p>“Okay…?” Sam accepted at face value and Kara watched Lena, just behind her, facepalming really hard.</p><p>Sam went back to talking to Lena and Kara tried to finish her shower as soon as possible before anybody else approached her to make conversation.</p><p>By the time she was all dressed up and packing to go back to her hotel room, Nia tapped her on the shoulder.</p><p>Kara instantly panicked.</p><p>“Hey… wassup with you? Long time no see…” Nia sat on the bench, expecting Kara to sit with her.</p><p>“I’m good…” Kara started to respond quickly and upon realizing her tone did not denote one iota of kindness, she reaffirmed her words in a more cheerful way. “all’s good!”</p><p>“So… I’m just gonna go ahead and mention the elephant in the room.” Nia looked from side to side, as if making sure nobody was close enough to hear and then she got really close to Kara’s ear and whispered: “What do you think about Diana leaving us?”</p><p>Kara’s stomach dropped to the floor. She thought Nia somehow knew that there was something up between her and Lena, but instead she was reminding her of painful news. After learning Diana was leaving for Paris FC, she and Kara had only spoken once during the holiday break.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nothing much, we’ll be in Paris looking at some homes. You’ll be with Toni, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, she’s going to and I quote: ‘show us what a true Italian is like’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Happy New Year Kara.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Happy New Year.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Kara? Hello? Earth to Kara?” Nia waved her hand in front of Kara’s face to get her attention.</p><p>“Yes! Yeah… I’m listening.” Kara responded.</p><p>“So…?” Nia’s face showed impatience.</p><p>“What can I say? Diana’s a grown woman… she knows what she’s doing.”</p><p>Nia seemed taken aback by Kara’s reply. “I thought-,” she stop midsentence and started again. “I don’t understand. I thought you more than anybody would take it to heart.”</p><p>“I’m not a child. It’s fine- if she’s happy… then I’m happy for her.” Kara insisted.</p><p>“O-okay… the- the team, we’re all thinking of throwing her a goodbye party when training camp is over. Are you in?” Nia raised her eyebrow at Kara expectantly.</p><p>“Of course I’m-” Kara started to respond before being interrupted by someone calling out to her.</p><p>“Kara, are you ready?” Lena stood in the middle of the locker room, already dressed up and with wet hair; Sam was standing just behind her looking to Kara expectantly as well.</p><p>Kara turned to Nia quickly. “I’ve gotta go now, but count me in.” She told her before picking up her duffel bag and following both Lena and Sam towards the exit.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Lena asked her in a low tone so that Sam walking in front of them, would not hear her.</p><p>“Yup, all good.”</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea to disclose our relationship.” Kara told Lena the moment the elevator’s doors closed after Sam left to go to her room.</p><p>“I agree.” Lena replied with pained eyebrows.</p><p>“Diana said it: I’m impartial right now and my opinion is valued… If they found out we’re dating me vouching for you would mean nothing.” Kara justified herself.</p><p>Lena stepped closer towards her, taking one of her hands in hers. “You don’t need to explain. I agree that it’s probably for the best. We’ll tell them after I’ve earned back their trust- we’ll say we <em>just </em> started dating recently.”</p><p>“But I don’t like lying.” Kara reneged on her own words.</p><p>“Plus you’re terrible at it…” Lena agreed with her suddenly too.</p><p>Then the elevator got to Lena’s room and both her and Kara exited.</p><p>“We should just tell them right away otherwise they’ll just feel betrayed once they find out.” Lena suggested.</p><p>Kara stayed quiet for a moment. It seemed as if Lena felt as confused as Kara felt. “But we’re a team now… me vouching for you has given you a fighting chance.”</p><p>By now they had arrived at Lena’s room. The woman took out her key card from her pocket and opened the door. She let Kara go in first and then followed.</p><p>“Kara- I really don’t know what to do. I don’t know what’s right anymore.” Lena went to sit on the bed, her face showing nothing but concern.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do either.” Kara sat beside her and placed a hand on Lena’s thigh.</p><p>Then they both sighed at the same time.</p><p>Suddenly their eyes met and they burst in giggles.</p><p>“What is this? How did it become like this?” Lena asked between laughs.</p><p>Kara tried wiping at some stray tears that had gathered up in the corners of her eyes due to her laughter. “We’re in this impossible situation… and we’re here laughing like two idiots.”</p><p>Lena smacked Kara on the back in good fun. “I know! I know!”</p><p>“We should just do one of your interviews together and tell the entire world all at once.” Kara quipped and then the laughter immediately died.</p><p>They both looked at each other in the eye for a quiet moment.</p><p>“We’re not doing that.” Lena said in a severe tone.</p><p>Kara started to shake her head. “No, of course we’re not. That’s just crazy!”</p><p>“You were just joking.” Lena affirmed for Kara.</p><p>Kara nodded along. “Yes! That’s all it was… a stupid joke.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>An awkward silence went between the two.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking… why did you accept to do interviews? You hate the attention.” Kara just went for it, let the chips fall where they may.</p><p>“My mom.” Was Lena’s curt reply.</p><p>They stayed quiet after that.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I really thought I had more time.” Lena apologized, her voice nearly a murmur.</p><p>“What did your mom say?”</p><p>Lena sighed and then let herself fall flat on the bed. “What she always says… ‘You can’t end up like me! You have to amass the most amount of money while you still can’; ‘You need to get your name out there’; ‘Nobody remembers the Luthor family name anymore’… and so on and so forth…”</p><p>Kara moved to lie on her stomach and stare directly at Lena’s face. “That will do the trick…”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Then Kara scooted even closer to Lena, placing one of her arms around her and pressing her face against Lena’s neck. “You smell so nice.”</p><p>“Really? Sam gave me some of her shampoo. It’s coconut, do you like it?”</p><p>Kara breathed her in once again. “I do… but that’s not saying much, I always love how you smell.”</p><p>Lena moved her arm on top of Kara’s on her chest and squeezed. “You always smell nice too, even when you don’t… I don’t know if that makes sense.”</p><p>“It does.” Kara placed a kiss on Lena’s neck and then sat up on the bed looking down at her. “Okay so… What do you want to do? Do you want to tell the team or…?”</p><p>“Ugh…” Lena covered her eyes with one of her arms. “Yes! Let’s just tell them… if they start behaving like fucking high school mean girls, I’ll just have to deal with that.”</p><p>Kara sighed. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Lena uncovered her face and sat up on the bed as well. “I don’t know! But between lying and telling the truth, telling the truth <em>has </em>to be the better option.”</p><p>“That’s not what you were saying last night.” Kara somewhat accused.</p><p>“Last night I was saying that I didn’t want to flaunt it, not that I wanted to <em>hide </em>it.” Lena defended herself.</p><p>Kara raised the palms of her hands, trying to pacify Lena. “Okay okay, I’m not having that conversation all over again. It’s settled then, we’ll tell them and that’s that.”</p><p>“That’s that…” Lena repeated.</p><p>Then they stared at each other silently for a few moments.</p><p>“Does this mean I can finally post pictures of us on Instagram?” Kara decided to might as well ask right now, before Lena'd throw her phone against a wall the next time she tried to take a selfie of the two.</p><p>Lena simply tossed a pillow at Kara’s face.</p><p>Catching the pillow after it hit her, Kara looked up towards Lena. “Is that a <em>no </em>then?”</p><p>Lena laughed at that.</p><p>Kara did not understand anything. She was not trying to be funny. She legitimately wanted to know the answer to her question. “What?”</p><p>“Please don’t make me Kara.” Lena used her knees to move closer to Kara and place her arms around her shoulders.</p><p>“I won’t; of course I won’t.” Kara assured her and placed her hands on Lena’s hips.</p><p>“When’s your meeting with the attorneys?” Lena asked her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Now Kara was the one to drop flat on the bed with a big sigh. “Don’t remind me of that.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be okay. You're already naturalized, right? You’re an American Citizen.” Lena tried to console her by rubbing her belly.</p><p>“I am yeah… you’re right, it should be fine.” Kara agreed.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Kara answered her phone the next morning.</p><p>“Hello yeah, I’m looking for Kara Danvers?”</p><p>“This is her speaking.” Kara replied hesitantly.</p><p>“Great! Hi Kara, my name’s Dick, Dick Grayson. You probably know my girlfriend Babs?”</p><p>“Barbie Gordon? Yeah I do.” Kara confirmed. What the fuck did Barbie’s boyfriend want with her? Kara gulped.</p><p>“Well, I’m the team’s attorney. I don’t know if Ms. Grant told you I would call to talk about the issue with your dual citizenship?”</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>“She didn't exactly tell me you would call, but that's okay. I do understand that there is some sort of issue.” Kara answered him carefully.</p><p>“Okay yeah, it’s all very simple actually. All you need to do is renounce your Kryptonian Citizenship, well- Daxamite citizenship actually.”</p><p>What? Why?</p><p>“I’m sorry but, I really don’t understand. I thought Americans were allowed to have two citizenships.”</p><p>“That’s correct. There’s no problem for Americans to have two citizenships. The problem here is Daxam; they don’t recognize your double citizenship. They’re saying you’re Kryptonian and Kryptonian only, and they are threatening to have FIFA sanction the U.S. team unless you play for them.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Kara’s shout woke Lena up, who then sat up on the bed and started paying attention to the phone call conversation.</p><p>Dick Grayson tried to appease Kara. “No no, please… it’s completely okay, there’s no need to worry; all you need to do is renounce your citizenship and their claim becomes completely baseless.”</p><p>“But I’m Kryptonian.”</p><p>“You’ll always be Kryptonian, this is just a technicality… and speaking of technicalities, you’d be renouncing your <em>Daxamite </em>citizenship since there is no such thing as a Kryptonian nationality anymore.”</p><p>“I can’t do that.” Kara insisted.</p><p>Silence followed for a few seconds.</p><p>“What do you mean you can’t do that? You want to play for the U.S. National Team, right?”</p><p>“I do.” Kara agreed.</p><p>“Gosh, you scared me there for a second. I’ll make the appointment with the embassy and we’ll get this done fairly quickly. It was a pleasure talking to you, Babs has nothing but praise. Bye-bye!”</p><p>And with that, Dick Grayson hung up the call.</p><p>After Kara lowered the phone, she looked directly into green eyes.</p><p>“Kara what’s going on?” Lena spoke softly.</p><p>Kara felt her eyes watering up.</p><p>“Kara?” Lena moved to place her arms around her and Kara held tight. “Babe what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t- I don’t-” Kara did not know what to say.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Lena combed blonde hair thought her fingers and it felt nice, comforting.</p><p>Kara felt her face warming up with tears. She had not realized she had been crying this much until she felt Lena’s thumbs wiping them all away.</p><p>After Lena was apparently done, Kara swallowed hard. “I can’t stop being Kryptonian.”</p><p>“Of course you can’t.” Lena cupped Kara’s face with her hands tenderly.</p><p>Beep~ Beep~ Beep~</p><p>Lena’s alarm was going off and she moved away from Kara to grab her phone and turn it off.</p><p>“We need to go, but please tell me what’s going on.” Lena told her with as much tact as possible.</p><p>Kara took in a deep breath. “I have to renounce my Kryptonian citizenship.”</p><p>“Why?” Kara could see that Lena’s face looked pained now.</p><p>“Daxam is claiming I should play for them and they’re going to start some shit up with FIFA against the U.S. team if I don’t.”</p><p>Lena’s eyebrows rose up to her forehead. “If you’re not Kryptonian they don’t have a claim…” Lena whispered in realization. “Can’t the U.S. team take the hit? What will it be like a fine or something?”</p><p>“I don’t know- it was all so fast.” Kara did not know what to do or say, she felt so confused and frustrated.</p><p>“Who did you speak to?” Lena insisted.</p><p>“Dick Grayson, the team’s attorney…?” Kara felt very insecure right now.</p><p>Lena kissed her on the cheek. “We’ll speak to him again and clear everything up, don’t worry.”</p><p>Kara could simply nod in agreement.</p><p>Then Lena’s phone vibrated on the bed. Lena grabbed it again and checked it. “I’m sorry, I’ve just been waiting for a really important e-mail. I’ll be just one sec.” She excused herself.</p><p>Kara appreciated the break to wipe her face a bit more and get some composure back.</p><p>After reading something from it for a few seconds, Lena put the phone down and threw herself in Kara’s arms. “I know you’re going through a rough patch but the Nike deal came through and this is the best news I’ve gotten in a while!” She said excitedly near Kara’s ear.</p><p>Finally! The negotiations had taken so long, Kara feared they might have fallen through. She smiled big and held tight to Lena. “I’m so happy for you! I know how important this was.”</p><p>“Thank you Kara!” Lena said with glee and then moved to press her lips against Kara’s.  </p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>As Kara walked into the field for practice, she realized that the documentary crew was already setting up the cameras. She looked for Lena’s reaction and saw one of the veins on her forehead pop up for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and it went away.</p><p>Kara took her hand in hers. “You okay?”</p><p>Green met blue. “I’ve got it, don’t worry.”</p><p>If Lena says she can handle something, Kara had no doubt in her mind that she could.</p><p>“Let’s do this.” Lena told her with intense Chrysoprase eyes and Kara felt renewed energy.</p><p>FWEEET! J’onn sounded his whistle and everybody gathered around him. “Okay listen up! We’re doing drills 4, 16, 21 and 43. Danvers! You’re doing drill 2 and 3 with Prince and Bertinelli! C’mon let’s go!” He put the freakin’ whistle to his mouth again and blew on it hard.</p><p>Upon hearing that she would be working with Diana, Kara’s stomach started to feel so queasy.</p><p>“C’mon slowpoke!” Helena joked with her as she passed her by to go to the end of the field to the goalpost.</p><p>Kara started jogging as well until she felt Diana right beside her.</p><p>“How’s it goin’ Danvers?” Diana asked her and Kara kept looking upfront, not wanting to meet her eyes.</p><p>“Nothing much… well- actually, I sort of have an announcement to the team after we’re done with running drills.” Kara decided that she would rather talk about anything else, including her and Lena’s relationship, except about just how hurt she felt that Diana was leaving the Eagles.</p><p>“What kind of announcement?”</p><p>“A personal one.” Kara said succinctly.</p><p>“Don’t tell me that-” Diana sputtered out a laugh. “don’t tell me you’re pregnant Danvers!”</p><p>“Aww c’mon!” Kara bumped her shoulder with Diana’s. “No way- that’s impossible!”</p><p>Diana continued laughing and… and Kara started laughing as well… and it felt- it felt nice, like old times.</p><p>“Can’t wait for your announcement then!” Diana picked up the pace and then went to stand next to the post since Helena was first.</p><p>“C’mon Kara, give it all you got! Gimme that upper corner shit you always do!”</p><p>Kara stroke her thumb against her nose. “Be careful what you ask for.” She took one of the balls just outside the penalty box and shot for the upper left corner. She was at least 40 yards away from the goal and still managed to send it straight to where she wanted to.</p><p>Helena jumped, but even if she knew that Kara was going for one of the upper corners, she had a split second to decide whether to jump right or left and that single millisecond before deciding in which direction to lunge was her doom.</p><p>The ball hit the back of the net and Helena fell to the ground empty-handed.</p><p>“Yes!” Kara cheered.</p><p>It went on and on like that for 10 consecutive shots and then it was Diana’s turn.</p><p>Helena had only stopped the ball on two occasions.</p><p>“Don’t think it’s going to be that easy against me Danvers.” Diana pointed at herself with her gloved thumb and Helena yelled out a <em>‘watch your mouth’</em> after hearing that jab.</p><p>Diana stopped 6 out of Kara’s 10 shots.</p><p>The goalkeeper was too talented and if she was going to leave soccer forever to start a family, then that was her prerogative and Kara could accept that; but if she was simply going to move to Europe to play soccer somewhere else just because it paid better… some part of Kara told her that <em>that</em> was also her prerogative, but she still could not accept it.</p><p>Maybe that was immature; maybe it was selfish… still, Kara could not help feeling the way she did.</p><p>At the end of the drill, J’onn once again made the documentary crew go away right before they were to start a practice match.</p><p>All the women were gathered near some benches off to the side of the field, drinking water and talking to each other when Kara looked to Lena and the both of them stood up in front of the group.</p><p>Lena whispered something to the Coach and then he went to sit down on the bleachers along with the women in order to hear what both Kara and Lena had to say.</p><p>“Kara and I have an announcement to make.” Lena started.</p><p>Curious eyes went back and forth between Lena and Kara.</p><p>Then Lena continued. “We didn’t feel the need to make a thing out of this until yesterday when Kara vouched for me, but now it’s clear that we should just be upfront about it.”</p><p>“About what?” Sam shouted.</p><p>Kara swallowed hard for a moment. She had never been nervous about these kinds of things before; she had always dated whomever she wanted without paying attention to what other people thought. Now though, now was different, Lena’s performance on the National Team was at stake over this and Kara hated to think that any of her actions could hurt her in any way. Even if the action itself was loving her.</p><p>“Lena and I are in a relationship.” Kara stated with a somewhat firm voice.</p><p>Lucy Lane started applauding.</p><p>Kelly smiled an all-teeth smile and gave the couple two thumbs-up.</p><p>Sam started yelling “I knew it! I knew it!”</p><p>But the only person Kara really cared about was Diana, who was currently as straight-faced as possible and completely un-readable.</p><p>J’onn stood up and walked closer to the two in order to tell them something in a lower tone. “I always had an inkling about this. Remember to go to my office after the practice game, I need you guys to sign some human resources stuff…” Then he motioned for them to sit down as he turned to face the group.</p><p>“Now… this is not going to become a show or anything like that,” He preambled. “but I do need to know how you guys feel about this in regards to playing with Lena as the false 9.”</p><p>Then Diana stood up and Kara’s heart went all the way to her throat.</p><p>“First and foremost, I want to thank both Kara and Lena for being forthcoming about private information they don’t actually owe us.” Diana said to the group.</p><p>Okay, that seemed like a good start.</p><p>“Kara’s vouch is still in place and I trust Kara so in my book Lena’s still under careful observation and we’ll all play as promised.” Then Diana sat back down.</p><p>Kara was counting that as a win.</p><p>“I know this is all their personal business and all but, can I ask since when are they a thing?” Nia said aloud and then everybody turned their heads towards the couple.</p><p>“Since last December.” Lena answered briefly.</p><p>More murmurs went down after that until J’onn shut everybody up with his whistle.</p><p>FWEEET!</p><p>“Time to play ladies!”</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Playing with Lena was very different now that Kara knew what it was like to be inside her, knew how she tasted and knew the sounds she made when she orgasmed.</p><p>It was not a bad different.</p><p>It was just different.</p><p>Kara felt hyper aware of her: her speed, her patterns around the field, the way she thought out the plays, whether she changed gears half way in or just pretended to in order to fool her opponents.</p><p>Lena was crafty in the best sense of the word; crafty to the point of genial creativity.</p><p>Somewhere between watching her do a wall trick with Sam and seeing her in bed all sweaty and tired, Kara realized that she was deeply in love with the ggree-eyed beauty.</p><p>Then a ball hit her straight on the head.</p><p>“Wake up Danvers!” Sara Lance yelled at her with a laugh. By now, Barbie Gordon had already passed the ball to Maggie Sawyer and the sub team was well on their way past midfield.</p><p>Kara felt her cheeks warming up with embarrassment. “Sorry!”</p><p>“Keep your eye on the ball for Christ’s sake!” Lance bellowed from across the field.</p><p>Nevertheless, it was as if Kara’s eyes had a mind of their own and all they wanted to see was Lena.</p><p>Lena.</p><p>Lena.</p><p>Lena.</p><p>Lena.</p><p>Nothing else mattered.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just go talk to her first. She needs to hear how this Dick guy treated you!” Lena took Kara by the hand and guided her through the field towards the sports center.</p><p>They had won the practice match 3-1 and everybody was now taking a water break before hitting the showers.</p><p>“Lena!” They both turned towards the voice. Lex Luthor was now walking towards his sister with a mic in hand and two cameramen just behind him.</p><p>Lena kept on walking. “Not now.” She said forcefully once Lex reached her.</p><p>“You owe us an interview… once a week, remember?” He whined.</p><p>“I said not now.” Lena repeated herself.</p><p>Lex sighed with exasperation. “I’ll be quick. 5 minutes tops.” He promised.</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes. “The week’s not over yet, try again tomorrow.”</p><p>Then Lex moved to stand directly in front of their path. “You’re under contract dear sister and I don’t have all the time in the world to fly all the way to California on <em>your </em>schedule.”</p><p>“That’s too bad…” Lena said without an ounce of sympathy. “then have somebody else interview me tomorrow.” Lena insisted.</p><p>Lena and Kara went to side step him, but then he moved as well.</p><p>Kara was losing it.</p><p>“Listen Lex… She’ll do it, okay? Just not today.” Kara told him with nothing but annoyance in her voice.</p><p>Lex never took away his eyes from Lena’s. “This doesn’t concern you.”</p><p>“Don’t speak to Kara that way.” Lena spoke harshly, all her features had hardened by now and Kara could barely recognize her. “Why are you pushing this? Want me to rescind the contract and pay the fine… ‘cause I’ll do it. You more than anybody must be well connected enough to know that now I can pay any fine I want.”</p><p>Lena was referencing her deal with Nike and somehow, even if it was still not public knowledge, Lex knew.</p><p>“I’m only doing this for mom… so don’t push me.” Lena had the last word and with that, they moved to the side and continued their way.</p><p>Lena let out a sigh of relief and Kara tried to comfort her by running her thumb up and down her hand.</p><p>Kara was curious about something though… “Can you really get out of the contract that easily?”</p><p>Lena looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “No, not really. It would cost me around a million bucks… I did the math; but that’s not the point, the point is that I could do it if I wanted to.”</p><p>Kara’s eyebrows raised upon hearing that it would cost Lena a million dollars.</p><p>Together they went all the way to the Manager’s office and Lena was the one to knock.</p><p>“Come on in.” Cat called out to them.</p><p>Lena opened the door and Kara was the first one to enter the office.</p><p>“What can I do for you?” Cat says upon seeing them. “Oh… are you here for the human resources docs?” She points to some papers on a corner of her desk. “J’onn told me to print them out for you guys.”</p><p>Lena actually took the documents. “Thanks, but this is not why we’re here.”</p><p>“We’re here about the problem with my citizenship.” Kara clarified for the manager.</p><p>“I see, the attorney called you this morning, right? I told him to call early so as to not interrupt practice.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “He did call and he told me the U.S. team is facing problems with FIFA unless I renounce my Kryptonian citizenship.”</p><p>Cat looked to the side in thought. “Well… yeah, I guess we’ll have to go to arbitration and shit, but that’s not the biggest issue right now.”</p><p>Kara did not understand. “Then what is the biggest issue?”</p><p>“They can suspend you from playing until everything clears up.”</p><p>“What?!” Both Kara and Lena shouted at the same time.</p><p>“Yes, didn’t Grayson explain?” Cat asked then in shock as well.</p><p>“He just told me that the National team could face sanctions.” Kara answered her in a rush. “Nobody told me I could get suspended.”</p><p>“The yeam attorney only cares about the team… figures!” Cat rolled her eyes.</p><p>Lena stood up. “You can’t let them suspend her!”</p><p>“Calm down and sit down Luthor.” Cat told Lena forcefully.</p><p>Kara met eyes with Lena for a moment and then Lena sat down.</p><p>“Kara’s not going to get suspended, okay? She just needs to go to the embassy and do this renouncing thing, that’s all.”</p><p>“It’s not that simple!” Lena bit back, but Kara placed a hand on her shoulder trying to get her to calm down and Lena relented.</p><p>“Cat,” Kara addressed the manager. “is there really no other way?”</p><p>“The other way is going through a FIFA arbitration, you get suspended while that goes on… and then we wait for the result and see whether we’lwe'll get sanctioned or not. All of that could take over a year and you’ll miss the World Cup.” Cat elaborated.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me all of this yesterday?” Kara was feeling so frustrated with only getting bit and pieces of information.</p><p>“Because I don’t know every single detail, okay? I thought it’d be best to leave it to a professional… obviously Mr. Grayson did not rise to the occasion.” Cat justified.</p><p>Kara let out a huge defeated sigh. “I want to speak to him again and get all the information from someone who actually knows.”</p><p>“I can have that set up, don’t worry.”</p><p>Kara then stood up. “Thank you for your time.”</p><p>Lena did not seem to want to leave, but then Kara held the door open, waiting for her.</p><p>Lena stood up with disdain and walked out of the room.</p><p>“That’s it?” Lena asked Kara right after the door to the manager’s office was once again closed.</p><p>Kara looked to the floor for a moment, not wanting to meet Lena’s eyes. She felt embarrassed and pathetic… completely at the mercy of higher powers she had no control over.</p><p>“I’ll speak to Dick Grayson again and get all the facts, then I’ll go from there.” Kara answered.</p><p>“I don’t like seeing you like this so… so… <em>meek</em>.” Lena voiced out harshly; she just seemed angrier and angrier by the second.</p><p>Kara sighed. “I’m not being meek, I just wanna hear everybody out before deciding whether or not to renounce to a part of who I am Lena. This is- I just can’t deal with you when you get like this.”</p><p>“When I get like what? When I get upset for you? When I try to do right by you?!” Tears of anger had gathered in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“It’s not like that… Don’t put words in my mouth!” Kara tried to defend herself. “Talk to me once you’ve calmed down.”</p><p>Kara moved through the hall; walking away and then felt Lena jogging up to catch up with her.</p><p>“Please don’t be mad at me.” Lena pleaded, her tone completely different, softer.</p><p>Kara shook her head. “I’m not mad at you, I just can’t deal with you like this… I need you to be calmer about this.”</p><p>Lena took Kara’s hand in hers. “I’m sorry. I’m just- I feel like lately it’s all too much and this was probably the straw that broke the camel’s back. I’m sorry I lost my temper.”</p><p>Kara looked at her with a soft smile. “It’s okay… I know you’re just worried about me.”</p><p>“I am.” Lena confirmed. “I know how important this is to you.”</p><p>Kara moved closer to Lena and kissed her. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m here for you. I need you to know that.” Lena’s eyes were intense, powerful.</p><p>Kara was overwhelmed with emotion. “I know.” She took a calming breath and then both of them continued their way, hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Kara got a hold of Dick Grayson three days later.</p><p>He explained to her that he omitted the suspension part, not wanting to scare Kara into action and thinking that he could convince her to go to the embassy to do the renunciation only by telling her about the the threat of sanctions.</p><p>He apologized about his misconception that the Daxamite citizenship did not mean anything to Kara.</p><p>He explained the arbitration process to Kara and how it all consisted of paperwork and it the fastest it could go would still take at least 6 months.</p><p>He explained the team was more than willing to accept the sanctions, but that they would not be able to fight against her suspension.</p><p>The more he spoke, the more Kara’s heart would break.</p><p>She felt trapped in the corner of a very dark room, alone and helpless.</p><p>“This is just the easiest and least painful way.” He concluded.</p><p>And Kara agreed.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Somebody grabbed her hand and pressed her thumb against a machine scanner. A kind voice was telling her she needed to press her thumb against the machine again, because there had been an error. Kara nodded in understanding and let the woman guide her hand once again.</p><p>Lena was standing just beside her, holding her free hand and Eliza was standing just behind her along with Jeremiah and Alex.</p><p>Kara thought of her dad, his kind smile and weary eyes. How he liked way too much milk in his coffee, to the point that it could not even be called coffee.</p><p>She thought of her mother, her bright blue eyes just like Kara’s and her contagious laughter. She loved to take long walks playing strange indie songs that Kara then hated and now adored.</p><p>She thought of the two of them together, their love and their devotion to one another.</p><p>Her father always made sure the cushions on the sofa were always fluffy right before her mom would sit down for movie night. Her mother loved to cook her dad’s favorite meals during the weekends.</p><p>Her mom’s terrible driving.</p><p>“Now sign here.”</p><p>Her dad’s farts.</p><p>“Put your initials here hun.”</p><p>Her mom’s predilection for dancing without any music playing.</p><p>“Now just say: ‘I, Kara Danvers,”</p><p>Her dad’s weary eyes after a long day at work.</p><p>“in full capacity and of sound mind,”</p><p>Her mom’s hands and how it felt to hold them.</p><p>“Do solemnly renounce…”</p><p>Their faces the last time she saw them.</p><p>“to my Daxamite citizenship.”</p><p>The tears in their eyes. The last waves of their hands.</p><p>“So help me God.”</p><p>“So help me God.” Kara repeated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Won't lie and say I didn't cry while writing this.</p><p>Thank you for reading and, as always, let me know what you guys think! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Comment on 2021-01-20 </p><p>Hi dear reader, I just realized that I haven't been able to write for this story again because I need to sit down and re-read the entire story and I really do not have the time for that right now. I know I suck, I'm sorry, my bad! (I have a terrible memory).<br/>Super random, but if any of you just finished reading this, and if it is not too much to ask, could you please comment with a summary?</p><p>What I would need to know is (1) general summary (2) loose threads/plot points, (3) How do you think Kara feels about Lena right now? and vice-versa? (4) Kara and Lena's relationship to secondary and tertiary characters that should be dealt with.</p><p>Thank you to anybody kind enough to do this. Much appreciated. And please do not feel bad if you're not up to the task, I understand I am asking a lot out of perfect strangers.</p><p>Take care!</p><p>-thesameasmine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>